Fairy Tail's Shinigami
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: Death was one thing Zeref's Magic could do that made him unique. However, a new mage now has a similar kind of Magic. Kaito Murai, a mage left to survive on his own after being banished, stumbles upon Fairy Tail. What kind of trouble will await Fairy Tail now? Cana x OC x Mirajane.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Shinigami's beginning**

**A/N: Just before we get right into the story, I would just like to say enjoy and I hope you would give me your feedbacks. It's my first attempt of a Fairy Tail story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all! But I do own my OCs.**

* * *

Kaito stood by the back of his door, surrounded by a mob of outraged villagers. The 13 year old boy raised his head, meeting the villagers' eyes and trembled by the amount of anger they were pouring out directly at him.

"There he is!" A villager cried as he pointed at Kaito with a bony finger.

"It's the cursed boy!" Another yelled from the back, causing most of the villagers to start throwing whatever they picked up from the ground at the boy.

Very soon, it all stopped.

Kaito looked up once more at the villagers, only to see the chief of the village standing before him with a glare that made Kaito shiver in fear. The chief stretched out his right hand and gripped onto Kaito's hood, lifting the poor boy off of the ground. Before he knew it, he was thrown against the wall of his house and his hood fell off, revealing the facial features he had.

His short spikey black-hair was the first thing revealed before he lifted his head to show his half-scorched face. His left eye was purely white with a large scar across it while his right eye was blood-red. His nose was slightly bleeding from a stone to the face from the earlier assault he had faced. On his un-scorched cheek, a cut was noticed due to a knife thrown at him.

The young boy trembled in fear as he watched the chief spoke in his booming voice which echoed all through the entire village. "Kaito Murai! Ever since you were born with that...curse you bear, we have always kept an eye on you and even warned you of what would happen if you were to show the slightest hint of using that curse of yours. However..." The chief sneered at the boy. "It seems that our warning wasn't enough to keep you from using it. Nevertheless, you will have to face the punishment that we give to anyone who displays the curse. You are hereby sentence to death!"

Kaito's eyes widened in both shock and fear as the villagers cheered loudly. He stumbled towards the chief and fell to his knees as he gripped the chief's clothing. "Please, chief! I-I never meant to use it! I didn't even know how it happened!"

"It is too late to argue, boy!" The chief cried. "Your destiny was to be killed anyway. Fate was cruel to you by giving you the curse that your parents once had before they too were executed." He kicked Kaito off of him and pressed his foot against the boy's chest. Kaito cried in pain as he tried to remove the foot on his chest it was futile as the chief was far more stronger than him.

Soon, two pairs of hands grabbed Kaito's arms and he was removed from the chief's foot and dragged him off towards the center of the village.

When they reached there, Kaito looked up and saw what he had feared the most in the village. Right in front of him was the very same place where he had witnessed his parents' deaths. The execution sight to be more precise.

Before long, the two same villagers had chained Kaito's wrists in the middle of the stage. Kaito struggled to free his wrists but the villagers snickered when they saw this.

"Try all you want, kid. Those chains were meant to prevent magic-users from casting a spell. It's our magic insulator." One of them said as he and his fellow villager got off of the stage while the chief stepped onto it.

He gave Kaito a long, cold and hateful stare before he turned to face the gathered villagers. He raised his hand and the crowd fell silent as the chief pointed to Kaito. "This boy you see here today, just like his disgraceful parents, carries the curse which we all call "Magic". As the village's rules state, no magic-users are allowed to live in this village if they were to use it. Kaito Murai has recently used magic within the village and it will result either banishment or death. However, just like the founders of this village had once done, the boy's punishment will be death!"

The entire village erupted in roars of cheers as Kaito trembled yet again. The chief had spoken his punishment without any hesitation and the entire village had agreed without hesitation as well. To any mages who had been executed, they would have been filled with fear and anger. But to Kaito, it wasn't fear. However, it was betrayal and sadness.

Anger was never an emotion Kaito had ever used before. But he did have known the other emotions and betrayal was one of them which is why he was feeling it along with sadness. The village where he had been raised, cared and nurtured, had betrayed him just because he had been given magic by his parents when he was born.

Just at that point, the chief had received a long katana from a villager which Katsu had no idea of. The chief raised the katana above Kaito's head and smirked. "Any last words, boy?"

Kaito had nothing to say. His mouth was shut, his head hung low, tears ran down his cheeks and his heart pumped with anxiety. He had felt something within his heart ignite after that. Then, he started hearing a voice speaking within his mind.

_**"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection."**_

Why? Why was he hearing this now? Kaito was nearing his own doom and here, a random voice had spoken to him about Magic. But then, moments later, he felt a burning sensation within both of his arms and he noticed that the chains were changing its color from silver to red with a violet outline. Afterwards, a red aura engulfed his entire body as his heart calmed down.

The chief noticed this and he immediately swung his katana with precision, aiming for Kaito's skull.

As the blade was nearing him, Kaito gave a deadly shriek that caused ripples in the air which knocked the chief into the crowd of villagers.

"W-what just happened?!" A villager cried.

"The cursed boy! He's using Magic! Chief, kill him quick!" Another cried.

Gripping his katana, the chief gave a cry before he charged towards Kaito. "Die! You disgrace of a human!" As he swung his katana, his lips curled into a smirk of victory as he imagined blood being spilled from the young boy in front of him. However, he was mistaken.

Kaito's cowering figure had been replaced. Standing in his place was no longer a cowering figure of who he was a moment ago. But instead, he looked up at the chief with a calmed expression. His shivering body was more relaxed, his breaths slowed down. His right eye glowed while his left eye remained the same. His anxious and fearful look had also been replaced by a glare that gave most of the villagers a chill.

Ironically, the chains that were used to chain him to the stage had released him as they remained attached to his wrists. Then, the chains seemed to defy gravity as they levitated in the air, much to everyone's surprise and shock. The end of the chains became brighter as one of the chains shot towards the chief's face while the other smashed into the chief's abdomen.

"H-how did the boy use Magic?!"

"I thought those chains prevent mages from using Magic?!"

Kaito smirked at their words as he raised a hand and a seal appeared before he spoke. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains!" **The chains sprang to life as soon as Kaito cast the spell. The chains somehow extended towards the sky, reaching unimaginable heights which everyone thought was impossible for a chain. Then, Kaito brought his hand down, causing the chains to drop as well.

As it did, the chains started duplicating at every passing second. When the villagers saw it, they panicked and stood frozen in fear. The chains then slammed onto them, creating a giant cloud of dust. Then, the chains retracted to its original length and wrapped around Kaito's arms.

Once the cloud had faded away, it was revealed that the villagers were unharmed and they didn't even had a scratch on their bodies. They stared at Kaito for a moment, thinking that he had fooled them by making them think he was going to eliminate them.

"What kind of trick did you..." The chief was silenced when he and the rest of the village fell to the ground. Their bodies had become so weak that they didn't even have the strength to stand up.

Kaito chuckled. "Trick? That was no trick. It was my Magic, "Spirit Magic". But I'm sure you understand what it does. Besides, it was all of you who caused all of this. You caused my Magic to activate after all of the troubles you made me go through all my life. This is simply payback." A seal then appeared in front of his hand and he continued. "And for your punishment, this is how all the other mages have felt when you killed them. **Spirit Magic - Binding of the Souls!**"

A humongous seal was cast all over the village, denying the villagers any chances of getting back to their feet.

"Here's the real thing. **Spirit Magic - Soul Devourer!**"

Another seal with the same size of the first appeared above the villagers. Then, the villagers all screamed in pain as their faces paled and their bodies trying their best to even struggle. Then, a translucent silhouette of their bodies began surfacing from their bodies.

"Still," Kaito said. "Why does this feel so wrong? I'm trying to avenge my parents and other mages who died by the villagers' hands but I don't understand why I feel so bad."

"Daddy/Mommy!" A group of mixed voices all cried at once.

Kaito's eyes widen when he heard them. They were the children of the villagers!**(A/N: Kaito was locked up in his house all his life. He has never met any other children in the village.)**

The children ran over to their respective parents and tears were pouring down their faces when they tried to wake their parents.

"Daddy! Please wake up! You said we would go fishing together someday!"

"Mommy! Wake up! Don't leave me here alone!"

After the rest of the children had tried to wake their parents up, they all turned towards Kaito's direction and there were mixed emotion from them. Some of them were filled with anger while the others were filled with sadness.

"You! Wake them up! You caused this to happen! You should just go away and die!" A child had cried and the rest agreed.

Kaito stared at them for a moment. He did nothing else, just...stared. In his mind, he wanted them to suffer the same thing he had. But his heart spoke otherwise. In the end, Kaito cast another spell and a seal appeared in his hand and under the villagers. The children saw this and they gazed at Kaito, wondering what he was trying to do with his so-called curse.

**"Spirit Magic - Soul Disperser!"**

Very soon, the souls of the villagers emerged from the seal on Kaito's hand. They hovered towards their respective bodies before descending into their bodies. Soon, the villagers woke up and they were breathing heavily.

"You, boy...Kaito, why did you give us back our lives?" The chief asked as he stood back up and steadied himself using his katana.

Kaito jumped off of the stage and landed on his feet. He put his hood back on, covering his head and walked passed the villagers, who were backing away in fear. When he reached the end of the crowd of villagers, he turned his head slightly, showing the scorched side of his face as he shifted his hood slightly. "You should be grateful to have your children. They're the ones who saved your lives. I don't want any other children to suffer the same fate as me."

As he released his hand from his hood to cover the scorched side of his face again, he walked off and continued. "I will decide on my punishment. I choose banishment from this village. You won't have to see me and vise versa. Everyone wins in the end." Without speaking another word, Kaito stepped out of the village, for the first time in his life.

He felt the wind brushed against his face, stinging the scorched side of his face while giving a cool feeling to the unharmed side of his face. He turned back to look at the village, only to see the villagers shutting the entrance gates. Kaito smiled slightly at this. He was finally free from the village that he called prison. But at what cost?

After all that has happened so far, it was his positive emotions that were lost...

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter of my story: "Fairy Tail's Shinigami." I hope you'll give me your reviews!**

**Magic used:**

**Spirit Magic: Spirit Magic is a type of magic which is not well known. Not even the Magic Council has any information on it. The origins of Spirit Magic is that it was created by a mage who had absorbed a small dose of Ankhseram Black Magic from Zeref himself in ancient times. The mage then created Spirit Magic after understanding Ankhseram Black Magic from using it every now and then. Before the mage had passed away, he had transferred all his knowledge of Spirit Magic to his son, which started Kaito's family's "curse". Because the family only use Spirit Magic when necessary, not many people or the Magic Council knows about it, resulting in the lack of information as stated above.**

**Spirit Magic's "Possession": Spirit Magic was modified by Kaito's great-great-great grandfather, who had Take Over Magic as a Secondary Magic. He was able to make Spirit Magic "possess" non-living objects to allow him to use it in battle. An example of this is Kaito's chains. According to Kaito's ancestor, when the object is "possessed", it will become the sword and shield of the user. ****The limit to the "Possession" is never-ending, expanding from weapons, objects to other mages' Magic.**


	2. Chapter 1: Path to Magnolia

**Chapter 1: Path to Magnolia**

**A/N: Here's another chapter of Fairy Tail's Shinigami. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It's been days ever since Kaito had left his village, or prison, whatever he had called it. During those few days, he had experienced quite a few Magic outbursts from trying to contain his Magic. This, unfortunately, has also caused Kaito to face unwanted attentions such as Gorians living in the forests that he went to.

Despite all that, Kaito remained strong. Though he was annoyed by his usual Magic outbursts, he could tolerate Gorians trying to fight him whenever he steps into their territory, in which he would defeat them with his Magic and send them flying with his chains.

Finally, after all that walking and fighting, Kaito had finally arrived in a town, the very first town he had seen in his entire life. He looked to his left and saw the name of the town on a sign: Clover Town.

As he strolled down the streets of the city, he began admiring everything that he had considered new to him. He admired the houses as he passed by. Though it may seemed unusual for a young man like him to admire something that's basic, Kaito was different. In his village, his house was merely a barn and nothing more. Even remembering what his "house" was made Kaito curse himself to no end.

The people of Clover Town were being wary of him as well.

To them, it seemed as if a new mage had entered the town which was completely normal since their town was where all the Guild Masters would come and have their regular meeting. But this time, they were being cautious whenever they see Kaito, fearing that he was a Dark Mage. After all, the Guild Masters do not always come to Clover Town for their meeting everyday.

Kaito himself was being anxious around the people. Ever since his second Magic outburst, he began sensing the emotions of everything and everyone around him, regardless of whatever he catches in his sight. Right now, he was sensing the obvious caution that the people had around him and he didn't mind that. How could he be affected by it? This was what he had always felt everyday in his village. So, he would simply stare at whoever looked at him.

Hours after arriving in Clover Town, Kaito was already at the train station, which he had found the most interesting.

"Excuse me, young man?" A male voice asked.

Kaito turned to the man who had spoken to him and he was met with a short-sized elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He was also wearing a blue and yellow stripped snow cap, covering his bald head. The old man was also wearing a black coat with black shorts and brown shoes. This man, to everyone, was known as the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

The elderly man gazed up at Kaito's eyes and spoke without any hesitation. "The train is about to leave soon. I'd suggest you get on." Then, he walked into the train. As soon as he took a step onto the train, he looked back at Kaito and smiled. "Well? Are you coming? It won't wait any longer you know."

Kaito showed no emotion as he approached the vehicle. He hesitated for a moment but got on the train in the end. Not long, the train's whistle went off and the train began moving. By then, Kaito was already seated with Makarov beside him by the window.

As another few hours pass by, the two had remained silent, neither of them even speaking once besides breathing. That was until Makarov decided to break the silence. He turned his head to meet Kaito and asked him a question. "So, tell me boy, where are you going?"

The 13 year-old shrugged, never saying a word. His eyes not even making contact with Makarov's. Seconds later, he muttered a few words. "Anywhere is better than home."

Makarov seemed to have heard him. His interest perked up as he asked another question. "Oh? Why is that so? Won't you miss your family? Friends?"

Kaito shook his head. "Parents are dead. I don't have friends. Not a single one."

Hearing this, Makarov pitied the boy. He stretched a hand and petted the boy's back gently. For Kaito, this was the first time in his life that anyone has shown kindness towards him. He tensed for a moment when he felt the hand but relaxed afterwards.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, boy," Makarov said. "I had no idea you had such a rough time. Your parents, how did they die?" Makarov then mentally slapped himself for even saying that. He knew he had brought up an emotional subject. But to his surprise, Kaito answered him.

"Executed, for having Magic," Kaito replied, yet again, showing no sign of emotions.

Makarov gasped. This was the first time he had heard of people being executed just because they had Magic. Sure there is only 10% of the human population using Magic. But to be executed just because of that? Makarov felt anger and sadness in his heart.

"Can you use Magic?" Makarov asked. Kaito nodded as he gripped his left wrist and lowered his head, trying to hide his face underneath his hood. Makarov then noticed that Kaito had also shifted away uncomfortably, trying his best to not show the sadness in his eyes.

Makarov sighed as he folded his arms. "There's no need to be afraid, young man. I have Magic as well."

This caught Kaito's attention. He shifted his eyes to meet the elderly man and saw that his eyes were closed. Then, Kaito blurted out softly, "how are you this calm? Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself? Magic is a curse that we have. So why aren't you afraid?"

"Listen closely, boy," Makarov said. "Magic is not a curse. It is a gift for us. It is not to be feared but accepted. Those just like the two of us have accepted that they have Magic and have begun living their lives with it. We call ourselves "mages", humans who are able to use Magic. Though our numbers are smaller compared to ordinary humans, we are balanced."

"Then tell me, why does my family have Magic? Why couldn't I be an ordinary human? That's all I ever wanted in the first place, to be a normal human who isn't shunned by others," Kaito spoke with hate in his tone.

Makarov sighed. "Believe me, boy, most Mages would have agreed with you. That is until they've discovered all kinds of wonderful things they can do with their Magic. When you discover what your Magic is, you work on it and bring the best out of it. That's when you realize what you can do with it. After that, you can do many wonderful things as well. Perhaps you should join a guild to start your journey."

"A guild?" Kaito asked.

"Yes," Makarov nodded. "Mages belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. In Fiore, there is no shortage of these guilds for mages to join. And I happen to be the Guild Master to one of the best!" The elderly man smiled with pride as he gestured a thumb to himself.

Kaito was now awestruck, but he didn't show it. Here he was, speaking to someone else who had Magic just like him. Not only that, the elderly man was also a Guild Master! Does that mean that he would be able to meet other people who were just like him? Mages?

"You're a Guild Master?"

Makarov nodded again. "Yes, boy. I am Makarov Dreyar! Guild Master of Fairy Tail, the best guild in all of Fiore!"

Kaito smiled mentally. "Does that mean you're inviting...me to join your guild?"

Again, Makarov nodded. "Yes. Fairy Tail is a special guild if I may say so myself. Unlike some other guilds, Fairy Tail is a place where all of our mages are treated as family. We also believe in another thing. Do you know why the guild is call "Fairy Tail"?" Kaito shook his head and Makarov continued. "Here's the answer. Do fairies really have tails?Do they even exist... Like them, the guild has an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!"

"Family? Adventure?" Kaito asked, uncertain of what the Guild Master was saying.

Makarov noticed his disbelief and spoke again. "I know that you have a hard time believing in what I said. But you are welcome to join if you like, even if it's only temporary. You can be the judge of what I had said."

Kaito thought about the offer. A chance to have a true family? That seemed impossible to him after what he has been through. A never ending adventure? It seemed a little exaggerated to him as well. But what was the harm of giving it a try? Besides, he has already lost his positive emotions because of his..."home". "I will indeed be the judge of your words, Makarov. I shall see if what you say is true. But I highly doubt that I will be accepted as a member of the guild if I were to join. You wouldn't like my Magic anyway."

The elderly man was beaming. "Nonsense! Fairy Tail accepts all kinds of mages! Be it a weak or strong mage, we will still accept you no matter what. Fairy Tail does not care about its members' pasts as well. So nobody in the guild will shun you...unlike the ones you have spoken about."

Kaito's emotionless stare remained as he and Makarov made the deal with a handshake which Kaito hesitated in doing.

As the time went by, Makarov was enjoying his time chatting with Kaito. It was as if he was talking to his grandson all over again which made him happy. Kaito enjoyed the old man's company as well. But he didn't show it. Instead, he expressed it by listening to every word that the Guild Master was saying.

"And then, I would send the guy flying for making fun of the guild." Makarov ended his chat with a hearty laugh as he remembered that day which he was talking about.

But then...

The train suddenly halted, sending most of its passengers flying off of their seats, including Kaito and Makarov.

"_Attention all passengers! We apologize for the sudden stop. But it seems that the brakes were damaged and we won't be able to make it to Magnolia Town. However, we have arranged a couple of Magic Four Wheel Vehicles to transport you to the station. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you!"_

The doors of the train opened and everyone got out.

Once Kaito and Makarov were out of the train, the elderly man stretched his arms before he turned to Kaito and spoke. "Magnolia isn't far from here. We can take the shortcut in that forest over there..." He pointed towards the forest by the tracks and he began making his way over to it with Kaito following not far behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Eastern Forest...**

"Natsu, when are we going to get any fish?"

Natsu, a young boy with spiky salmon-pink hair wearing a red shirt and yellow pants with his dragon scale-like scarf, smiled over to a tiny blue cat and gave a toothy grin as he replied to the cat's question. "Don't worry, Happy! Those fishes will be swimming to us soon! If only I could find something to use as bait..."

The cat, known as Happy, sulked by a withered tree as he muttered quietly to himself. "I told you we needed those baits but you just had to leave them at the guild..."

Due to his enhanced hearing, Natsu's ears twitched and he turned to the cat and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well I would have brought them if only YOU hadn't dragged me out of the guild!" Moments later, Natsu pounced onto the small blue cat, only for Happy to move aside and it caused Natsu to smack right into the withered tree face first.

Happy sighed as he fell on his back and tears flowed down his cheeks. "If only the Master would bring back some fishes from Clover Town for me..." Little did he know, Makarov was bringing back something bigger than a fish, another mage.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mask

**Chapter 2: The Mask**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of Fairy Tail's Shinigami. Sorry about the late update. I'm still quite emotional about Lee Kuan Yew's death...but that won't stop me from writing this. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"So, young man, what's your name?" Makarov asked. "We've been talking since we got on that train that I forgotten to ask."

Kaito remained silent for a moment. He hesitated as he opened his mouth but he eventually spoke. "My name is Kaito. Kaito Murai."

Makarov smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kaito."

It has been an hour since the train had broken down. Both Makarov and Kaito have decided to make their way to Magnolia by walking there. And to Makarov's surprise, he found out Kaito had more stamina than he looked to have. Even so, Makarov smiled at this, thinking that Kaito resembled most of the mages who were in Fairy Tail. Obviously, it was because Kaito was still a kid as well.

"How long more?" Kaito asked as he casually walked alongside the short mage.

"Not long more, Kaito. We just have another few more miles and we'll reach Magnolia. This would have been faster if my Magic allowed me to either fly and increase my speed..." Makarov grumbled to himself as he spoke the last part. Thankfully, Kaito kept his mind off of it by asking another question.

"So what's your Magic?"

Makarov chuckled to himself when he heard it. To show a demonstration, he stretched his right arm out and a seal appeared in front of it, causing Makarov's hand to grow in size as well as stretch like it was made from rubber. After his hand returned to normal, he turned back to Kaito and replied. "I use Titan Magic. My kind of Magic allows me to enlarge my body to gigantic proportions. It can also be employed on selective parts of the my body, elongating them and making it look like I possess elastic properties, which you have just witnessed. The body enlargement part will have to wait another time, though."

"So, what about you, Kaito? What kind of Magic do you possess?" Makarov asked as he gazed at the 13 year-old boy, who stopped dead in his tracks for a moment and looked away.

"I...I don't feel like showing or telling. My Magic was passed down from my father to me and his father to his and so on."

"Oh?" Makarov raised his eyebrow. "A kind of Magic which only your family has. When you put it that way, I guess I can't really persuade you to tell me unless you want to." The old man gave a grin as he continued walking.

Kaito felt nothing. As expected, living in a village filled with people who hated him has caused said boy to lost his kindness. He did not return a smile or a simple nod to Makarov. He just...did nothing.

"Besides your name, Kaito, I haven't really seen your face as well when we met. I must say, if you were trying to hide your face so no one could recognize you, you're doing a very fine job at it. I couldn't see your face with that hood of yours! Its shadowing your face very well. Do you mind taking it off so I may see your face for once?"

Again, Kaito hesitated. He unconsciously raised his hand to the side of the hood which was covering the scorched side of his face and gritted his teeth as hard as he can. He couldn't bear it, the thought of showing the humiliation that the village had done to him, it just made him boil with anger, one of his remaining emotions.

Makarov felt the anger Kaito was giving off and was about to speak when Kaito beat him to it.

"You'll have to wait till I die if you want to see my face. Those villagers from my "village" did something to it. And I swore on that day that no one outside of the village was ever going to see my face! It bears all the humiliation, beatings and tortures that I was put through after they executed my parents. Think of what you're going to say to me before you do, old man. That was a warning as well."

A single red eye glowed within the darkness of Kaito's hood and Makarov felt an uneasy aura emitting from the boy's body.

"I-I'm sorry...Kaito. I didn't mean to say those words." Makarov spoke with worriedness in his tone. No, it wasn't because he was worried about Kaito. It was because he was worried about his own life. Kaito had threatened him openly, which would have usually resulted in Makarov beating the boy up but this time, he felt small(no pun intended). The aura that Kaito emitted was the reason. As previously said, Makarov felt that it was uneasy. But what made him worried was that the aura almost resembled a certain S-ranked mage in Fairy Tail by the name of Gildarts. He had to be careful around Kaito as well as his way of speaking to him. One wrong move and he might destroy Fairy Tail, if he were to join, that is.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the East Forest...**

"Master..." A deep voice spoke.

A pair of eyes opened and a muscular figure stepped out of room's shadows, revealing a tan skinned man with messy blonde hair. He was muscular, obviously, and he was also wearing a sweater that exposed his bare chest and a pair of pants that stopped at his ankles. Piercings could be seen throughout the man's face, mostly his nose and ears. Along his left elbow was a mark, a Guild Mark to be more precise.

The Guild Mark he had on his elbow resembled a vulture's head with two katana blades formed as a "X" at the back of the vulture's head. The Guild Mark was also colored violet-black.

"What is it, Dorian?" The muscular man, also known as Master, asked the man who was kneeling in front of him.

The man, identified as Dorian, was slim but he did showed some muscles. He wore a blue shirt with its sleeves folded to meet his elbows. His hair was styled in a crew cut which was also dyed cyan. His emerald eyes staring back at his Guild Master, revealing the location of his Guild Mark on his forehead in the color of brown. Along the sides of his jaw were claw marks.

"Master Alberto, we have trespassers in our territory. A pink-haired boy and a blue cat by the lake and another pair not far from here, a short old man and a hooded person. We're unsure of the hooded person except that he is a boy. What should we do about them?"

The Guild Master cackled softly as he reached for a Lacrima and held in tightly in his hands. "Bring that old man to me. I think I know who he may be. For the hooded boy, you can take him out. We don't want anyone leaving this forest alive. The other boy and his cat will be no problem for our other mages."

Dorian, however, was confused. He was the best the guild had! And he was sent to take down a kid instead of that old man? Was the Guild Master doubting him? But he knew it would be best not to judge Alberto's words. Who knows, maybe the boy he had mentioned was something worth killing. Dorian nodded to his Guild Master and took off towards the location where his targets were at.

Alberto was still cackling. "Finally, a chance to kill a Wizard Saint! Makarov Dreyar will have to watch himself..." He walked out of his office and shut the door, grinning as he held the Lacrima close to him.

* * *

Kaito shuddered. It was as if he had a bad feeling about something which was going to happen. He looked around his surroundings. Though his new sense of sight could not detect any emotion of other humans, he kept his guard up, making sure he did not show any opening to whoever was watching them.

Makarov noticed this and chuckled. "There's no need to worry, Kaito. The East Forest only has one Gorian and it is no longer a threat to us. Besides that big old ape, there's not really much threat here. So you can relax."

"You're wrong, Makarov," Kaito stated. "There's someone watching us. I can feel it. It's curious. That's what it is feeling right now."

"Oh?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. His interest in the boy seemed to have grown. Kaito could detect emotions? That's something new. Does his Magic involve emotion reading? Questions swarmed his mind. That was until he was tackled to the ground by Kaito. "What do you think you're doing?!" The old man nearly screamed.

Kaito got back up and moved to his left, revealing a tree that was on fire.

Makarov's eyes widen from seeing this. Fire? Had Kaito been right about someone watching them? He noticed Kaito looking over to the tree behind him and the old man quickly span around with his fist growing in size, smashing against said tree. "Whoever you are, come out! Or do I have to force you!"

However, instead of what Makarov had expected, an eerie laughter filled the atmosphere. Then, a voice spoken.

"All right, boys! Separate them! Leave the old man to the Master! The boy stays until Dorian arrives!"

Without another moment to lose, six mages sprang from the trees around Kaito and Makarov. They landed on their feet with ease. All six of them wore bandanas on their heads which also had their Guild Marks. All six of them also wore similar clothing, a simple shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of ragged pants.

"Kaito, stay close to me. I'll make sure that none of..." He was interrupted when Kaito sprinted pass him in a matter of moments. He watched in disbelief as Kaito took out the closest mage without even using his Magic. "Kaito?" Makarov spoke. "Just how fast are you?"

The remaining five mages glared at Kaito. One of them, who was apparently the leader of the group, held out his hands. "You'll pay for that, bastard! **Purple Net!**" A seal appeared in front of his hands and a blast of purple fire erupted from the seal, forming a rope-like appearance.

"Look out, Kaito!" Makarov cried when he saw this. He was about to take a step forward but stopped himself when he felt an increasing amount of Magic Power from Kaito.

The purple flame had froze when they were merely inches away from Kaito. The leader of the mages gasped in pure shock. "W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Kaito knew what was going on. Another Magic outburst was occurring. He couldn't hold it much longer. Kaito's glowing red eye showed again when he raised is head, his hood still shadowing his face.

The mages were cowering. A minute ago, Kaito looked harmless. Now, he looked like...like...like a Shinigami. An aura emitted all around his body. Then, a beam of light made of pure red erupted from Kaito, rising all the way into the sky while causing the ground to shake as the area around him cracked from the pressure of his Magic outburst and this was the biggest one yet!

"Incredible..." Makarov gasped. This kind of Magic Power...it was as strong as Gildarts, no, it was more powerful than that. The outburst was so powerful, Makarov's eyes shut instantly and his hands helped as well to protect his eyes from the blinding light. Unknown to him, a Lacrima was placed beside him which teleported him away from the scene.

* * *

**At Alberto's location...**

Alberto looked up at the sky. The blinding red light was coming from where Dorian had said Makarov and the hooded boy was at. A grin formed on his face, he knew that he was in for a battle of his life.

"Makarov, you sure have gotten more stronger to have produce that kind of Magic Power."

Unfortunately for him, he was thinking of the wrong person.

* * *

**At Natsu and Happy's location...**

"Natsu! Look at that!" Happy cried out in shock.

Natsu turned back to where Happy was looking at and a similar expression appeared on his face. His mouth was wide open. He could feel it, the amount of power it had. To him, it could only mean one thing. "Igneel! It's him!"

Happy sweat dropped. "Uh, Natsu? I don't think Igneel can do that. You said he was a Fire Dragon."

"He's the Flame Dragon King, Happy! That very different!" Natsu cried back as he ran towards the location of the light with Happy following him from behind.

* * *

**In Magnolia Town...**

Everyone in Magnolia had not expected it. A column of red light suddenly appearing in the East Forest. Some of the people were worried for it could have been from a very powerful Dark Mage. Others went back to whatever they were doing, thinking that it was from another Fairy Tail brawl. Those mages fight a lot...

However, in Fairy Tail itself, all eyes of the mages were also at the light.

One of the mage who was watching it, was filled with fear. "H-hey, Wakaba, do you think Master just learned something new while in Clover Town?"

The mage beside him, known as Wakaba, was shivering. "If so, I don't know who's going to be more scarier in this guild. Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts or Master."

Among the mages were children, one of them was wearing nothing more than his underpants. Who was staring at the light with interest. "Oh? I'm sure Flame-brain's in the forest as well. He must be getting his butt kicked by someone."

"Gray, your clothes." A young girl with black hair and a yellow dress said as she turned her attention back to the light while the boy, known as Gray, began to freak out and ran back into the guild to search for his missing clothes.

* * *

**Back at Kaito and Makarov's location...**

Kaito felt the whole world froze when his Magic outburst continued. He looked around and saw the purple flame swirling around the light he had emitted. Then, a silhouette appeared on the ground. It wasn't his shadow. It couldn't be since the silhouette was much taller.

Then, the silhouette rose up from the ground. Its head emerged first, revealing a mask covering its face. The mask was a ghostly-white with red markings covering the right side of the mask. The mask seemed to also resembled a skull due to the teeth-like patterns on the mask's mouth.

Afterwards, the silhouette's body appeared, showing curved spikes protruding through its shoulders, knees and elbows. The dark glow covering its body vanished, revealing the silhouette to be an man in a demonic armor. The armor was black with silver outlines and a jagged line stretched from the top of his armor down to the bottom of it. The man's lower body was also covered by the armor with the spikes but it also had cracks where magma could be seen traveling along the cracks.

The man removed the mask, revealing an elderly man. His face was slightly wrinkled, his eyes glowing with violet energy flowing out of his eyes like fire. His teeth were sharpened to even make hellhounds embarrassed about their canine teeth.

He looked at Kaito and showed a soft smile and he spoke. **"Well, if it isn't my one and only grandson."** His voice was filled with kindness, something that Kaito found impossible. Of course most people would have expected someone dressed in such a way to be fierce, dominant and mad.

"G-grandpa?" Kaito asked, his hood being shredded to bits by his Magic outburst, which revealed his face. When he realized this, he covered his face with both his hands. "Don't look at me!"

His grandfather gave a soft chuckle. **"Now why would I do that? Your face is just have scorched. I've seen worse than that and I'm talking about my father!"** He walked up to Kaito and gently removed his hands from his face and the elderly man frowned. **"I see that those villagers took out your left eye. I guess you won't be able to access our family's true power."**

"What are you talking about, grandpa?" Kaito asked. "And why are you here? I thought you were dead."

The old man laughed. **"You still haven't grasp the benefits of Spirit Magic, have you? This is one of them! Those who have Spirit Magic are able to see their ancestors at certain period of time. This is one of them."** He removed Kaito's shredded clothing and he saw the chains slowly creeping up the boy's arms. **"However, my great grandfather's modification is still slow as usual. My guess is that it will be completed in a few weeks."**

"Grandpa?" Kaito asked. He was getting confused at what his grandfather was saying that he felt a pain in his arms where his chains were at.

**"Stop worrying, Kaito. The "Possession" is not to be rushed. Calm yourself and I will explain everything to you."** Kaito listened to his grandfather and slowed his breathing. He could feel the pain slowly fading away. He could also feel something else, it was as if there was something flowing in his body. It felt...soothing.

**"You're feeling it, aren't you? That's your Magic Power, the source of all mages' Magic. It's what cause all your Magic outbursts as well since you clearly don't know how to control it."** Kaito's head hung low as his grandfather continued to speak. He was clearly ashamed to even see the elderly man with himself in such a state. But his grandfather raised his head up. **"Don't worry about it, boy. We will help guide you as you grow."**

"We?" Kaito repeated.

His grandfather laughed. **"You'll find out who I'm talking about sooner or later. But for now, I'll help you first. Take this, it will help you learn the basics of our family's Magic."** He handed Kaito the mask he had removed and gave one last smile before he stepped back into the red light, which caused it to disappear.

The mages opened their eyes and their jaws dropped instantly.

"W-what's going on?! That kid's Magic Power just spiked!" One of the mages cried out in fear.

Kaito grinned maniacally as he put the mask on. **"You messed with the wrong boy..."**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. There will be real fights in the next so be patient. **

**Magic used:**

**Purple Net: The user summons forth their Magic Seal, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them. The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes.**


	4. Chapter 3: Titan, Dragon, Shingami

**Chapter 3: The Titan, the Dragon, the Shinigami**

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter of Fairy Tail's Shinigami. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Makarov opened his eyes and surprise filled him. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself in the middle of a small group of huts. He had been separated from Kaito! What's worst, those mages could harm the boy at any given chance or so he thought until he remembered about Kaito's attack on one of the mages. But right now, he had to find his way back to Kaito and with the light gone, he was lost.

"We finally meet, old bastard." A voice called out to Makarov.

The elderly Guild Master turned and sneered at the person who had called him. "Who are you calling old?!"

Alberto ignored Makarov's reply and smirked. "I'm so glad that you decided to show yourself in my guild's territory. That means I get to destroy you, Makarov Dreyar! My goal of killing a Wizard Saint will be achieved and my guild will finally be accepted by the Balam Alliance Dark Guilds! Then, Zeref will be awakened without any disturbance!"

Hearing that name, Makarov thrust his fist forward and a seal appeared, causing his entire arm to stretch while his fist grew enormously. His arm swung down and his fist followed. Alberto was caught off guard by this sudden attack that he barely managed to escape the attack in time by sidestepping to his left.

"There is no way I will ever let you wake HIM up!" Makarov bellowed as he tossed his staff aside, his eyes glowing bright yellow.

Grinning, Alberto spoke. "Then we have agreed to something. I, Alberto Fukui, Master of Vulture Pirates, will destroy you, Makarov Dreyar!"

The Wizard Saint laughed. "I think you are mistaken! For it is I, Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail, am the one who will destroy you first!"

* * *

**"You messed with the wrong boy..."**

Kaito felt different somehow. He knew that he was surrounded by mages who had just attacked him but why does he feel that someone else was fighting for him in his place and in his own body?

_Grandpa?_

_**Rest, Kaito. I'll deal with these amateurs in your place.**_ Kaito was confused. Why was his grandfather doing this for him? He had said that the mask would only grant him the knowledge of the basics of Spirit Magic, but why? His grandfather seemed to have noticed the confusion Kaito had and spoke to the boy through his mind. _**I have my reasons, Kaito. One, "Possession" restricts the user from using half of his Magic Power when it is not complete. Two, your body is still getting use to the amount of raw Magic Power that you have been containing throughout the years and you might collapse at anytime. Three, there's nothing much for me to do in the afterlife so I want to let loose some of my Magic Power. But don't worry, I won't use any of your Magic Power.**__** And four, you won't know how to use most of the basic spells our family knows. So, enjoy the show Kaito. I'll put these mages in their places!**_

**"Purple Net!"** The leader of the mages cried out when he snapped back into reality, trying his luck with his previous attack again.

Unfortunately for him, his attempt was pointless as the now literally-possessed Kaito held his hand up, causing the purple flame to dissolve. The leader was once again shocked by the sudden disappearance that he began panicking, trying out different spells at every moment he had and with multiple tries while his comrades stood at the back. **"Purple Net! Purple Rain!"**

But just like the previous attempt, the fire dissolved into the air.

Kaito was just staring in disbelief. His grandfather had just cancelled out multiple spells without breaking a sweat! He could feel his grandfather smirking and the old man spoke. _**Years of training paid off once you begin to master Spirit Magic, Kaito. One day, you'll be at the same level as me. For now, I'll let you witness what you can do when you have enough training.**_

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" The leader barked at his comrades and they scrambled all around, trying to blast a variety of spells at the possessed Kaito, all except for one of them who was still shaking in fear.

**"Purple Rain!"**

**"Rock-Make - Spears!"**

**"Fire Bullet!"**

**"Guns Magic - Spark Shot!"**

**"White Fury!"**

As the attacks came from all sides, Kaito braced for the worst while his grandfather smirked. He placed his hand together in front of his chest and a seal appeared while another appeared at the bottom of his feet. Kaito wondered what his grandfather had in mind and he soon got his answer when the elderly man casted a spell Kaito had not used before. **"Spirit Magic - Soul Disruptor!"**

In an instance, the seal under his feet expanded throughout the entire area. Moments afterwards, the spells casted by the mages vanished, causing more panic from the mages before they felt their body becoming weaker.

**"All of you use different spells and yet you have failed to harm me. This will be quick! _Spirit Magic - Spirit Lock!_"**

Without any warning, five velvet seals appeared on all five of the mages' chests. Then, screams filled the air and it echoed throughout the entire forest before it stopped after a while. The mages collapsed face-first and their bodies were stiff. The last mage was wide-eyed by the event unfolded before him. It became more horrifying when he saw the possessed Kaito walking towards him. The mage backed away and found himself trapped in between the possessed boy and a tree.

**"Your friends have lost their Magic. I suggest you run away and don't try anything funny or you'll end up just like them. Understand?"** The mage nodded frantically before he scrambled to his feet and took off without a second thought.

Kaito's grandfather chuckled. **"That went quite well."**

"Interesting," a voice spoke and Kaito's grandfather turned around to see Dorian standing a few meters away from him. Dorian then continued. "You have a very strange Magic. What's it called, kid? I want to know what it is so I can learn it!"

The possessed Kaito laughed. **"Do you think I'm an idiot? I will never tell you the name of this Magic! And from where I learnt it, that's a secret that even the Magic Council doesn't know about. So you can kiss your chance goodbye because you'll never learn it!"**

Dorian sighed. "It was worth trying. But I guess I have to go the hard way. I want to see what you're made of!" His mouth curled into a maniac-like grin while he cracked his knuckles and a yellow aura coated his body. Alberto may have given him one of his best target yet!

* * *

"Igneel! Where are you?" Natsu yelled.

He searched every corner of the path but he had no luck. The light had vanished before he could even reach the location and he had to find it himself, or he might lose a chance to find Igneel.

Happy was starting to lose his stamina. He was breathing heavily when he collapsed onto the ground. The blue cat panted. "Natsu...Igneel's probably long gone by now. I mean, he's a giant dragon! We could never keep up to him even if I flew you to him."

Natsu turned back to Happy. "I'm not giving up yet! I still have to kick his butt real good for leaving me last year!"

Snickers were then heard.

Natsu looked around and saw nobody. Happy was starting to get frightened. "Natsu, I'm scared."

"Alright! Come out and show yourselves!" Natsu cried. No one stepped out and the snickering continued. Eventually, Natsu resorted to using his nose to sniff out the culprits. The pink-haired boy soon found the location of the people snickering and he grinned. They were crowded together in one hiding spot. This gave Natsu the perfect opportunity to strike.

He gave his own snicker as he placed both his hand together in front of his mouth and inhaled, gathering fire in his mouth and breathing it out through his hands when a seal appeared, causing the fie to enlarge upon leaving the end of his hands. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

The flame engulfed the snickering group's hideout, which was an unusually large bush, and screams filled the air. The hideout faded away, revealing at least four mages. All four of them wore different colored attires.

The first mage was wearing a red cloak with yellow outlines along the ends of the cloak and fire designs in the color of orange could be seen. A topaz-colored fringe stuck out of the mage's hood. On the left side of the cloak was the Guild Mark of the Vulture Pirates in the color of orange.

The second mage was wearing a cyan hoodie, which hid his white shirt. His hair was styled as a quiff which was white in color. At the side of his neck was the Vulture Pirates' Guild Mark which was icy-blue.

The third mage was wearing a brown jacket which exposed his bare chest that had the Vulture Pirates' Guild Mark on his right torso in the color of gold. His head was completely shaved and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. His pants had patches on it and it looked like it hadn't been washed at all from all of the stains it had.

The final mage was wearing a green businessman suit. However, along its sleeves were wind designs and on the right sleeve, the Vulture Pirates' Guild Mark was imprinted on it in the color of white.

Once all of the flames were gone, the red mage glared at Natsu and yelled. "Hey! I'm supposed to be the fire mage around here! Don't try to steal my style, kid!"

This provoked Natsu to start an argument of his own. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'm clearly a better mage than you if you can't put out my fire!" The two fire mages glared at each other, unaware that their heads were connected until the blue mage spoke.

"Um...Pyro? You're trying to argue with the target..."

The red mage, or Pyro, snapped back to reality and kicked Natsu away from his face before clearing his throat. "Well...um...he started it!"

"Hey!" Natsu cried again. "Don't put the blame on me, jerk! You're the one who kept laughing at me!" He got back up and cracked his knuckles. "If you say you're a fire mage, then prove it! I'll burn you to crisp, chicken!"

Veins popped on Pyro's forehead as his fists were caught on fire. "Quite confident, aren't you? Well I'll wipe that smirk off of your face!" His teammates sweat dropped as he and Natsu charged into each other.

* * *

Makarov's fist smashed onto one of the Dark Guild's huts. His eyes darted all around him. Apparently, the Dark Guild's Master was light on his feet.

"You're fast for someone at your age!" Alberto commented when he watch Makarov's fist coming down onto him once more, only for him to move aside to avoid it. "But I'm faster than you!" Alberto leaped off of the ground and his hands started generating electricity. **"Raining Bolts!" **

Alberto raised both his hands up and held them closer together, causing a beam of electricity to shoot into the sky before a golden seal appeared and multiple bolts erupted from the seal, all directed in random directions until Alberto moved his left hand, closing his little finger and ring finger while joining his index and middle finger together, forming a gun-like pose with his hand before he casted another spell. **"Rod Marker!"**

A seal appeared on Makarov's chest and the Wizard Saint gasped when he saw the bolts all changed directions. Their target: Makarov. The old man enlarged both his fists and covered them in front of him, using them like a shield as the bolts collided with his fists. The bolts cackled and it spread all over Makarov's body, making the Wizard Saint cringe in pain.

Eventually, his entire body became paralyzed.

Alberto laughed as he landed on his two feet. "How do you like that?! It's my Secondary Magic, Lightning Magic! However, combined with my Primary Magic, I'm sure you'll e defeated within a few minutes." Alberto placed his hands on the ground and casted a different spell. "Here's one of my S-ranked mages' Magic which I copied using my Primary Magic, Copy Magic. **Earth Binder!**"

A seal appeared underneath his hands and a similar seal appeared underneath Makarov's body and fists. Moments later, rocks shot up from the ground and surrounded Makarov while another group of rocks shot up from all around his fists, trapping them as well.

"Pathetic," Alberto shook his head in disappointment. "Is this really the strength of a Wizard Saint? I might as well kill you and make myself a Wizard Saint when I present your corpse to the Magic Council's doors!" He started approaching the immobilized mage but stopped after a couple of steps. His eyes focused on Makarov and they widened at what the old man was doing.

Light energy was surrounding the Fairy Tail Guild Master and the entire ground began shaking. Makarov's eyes were glowing as well when he looked up to face Alberto, totally ignoring the paralysis he had just destroyed with the light energy. Cracks appeared all around the rocks and Makarov's fists broke them instantly before retracting them, smashing the rocks in front of him as well.

"Like that petty spell would hold me!" Makarov yelled proudly with a grin. "It's time for me to get serious. **Giant's Fury!**" A seal appeared in front of Makarov and multiple beams of light were blasted from it, all heading towards Alberto.

The Dark Guild Master gritted his teeth in annoyance as he held his arms up in a "X" pose and casted a new spell. **"Earth Sphere!"** The ground shook violently and a dome made out of rock formed around him. As the beams of light collided with the dome, it cracked and crumbled to the ground. He lowered his arms and his eyes widened again but in fear this time.

Makarov's fist had smashed right into Alberto, sending him crashing through a handful of huts behind him.

Alberto groaned in pain when spat out some blood as he picked himself up from the debris of the huts. He steadied himself and cracked his neck before glaring at Makarov. "You'll pay for that!" Flames coated both his fist and he charged towards Makarov. **"Flaming Knuckles!"** He swung his left fist, causing the flames to launch off of his fist and the flames formed a large fist.

Makarov scoffed. He had dealt with flames before and this was merely child's play. The Wizard Saint yawned and his fist enlarged again before swatting the flames away like it was nothing. Alberto just stared in disbelief. One of his strongest S-ranked mages' spell was easily deflected. What had he gotten himself into this time?! Makarov noticed this and spoke. "My guild has a fire mage who's flames are much more hotter than that!"

Alberto glared at the Wizard Saint as he held his hand up and casted a spell while a blue seal appeared on his hand. **"Water Vortex!"** A powerful stream of water was blasted towards Makarov in a spiraling manner and Alberto smirked, thinking that the spell might actually do some damage. However, his luck ran out.

Makarov smashed his fist onto the ground, launching himself into the air and completely avoiding the attack. Then, Makarov's clothes vanished, leaving his pants on. He smirked. The Wizard Saint's body started growing. It grew bigger and bigger at every passing second until Makarov's shadow completely blocked the sun's rays from passing through him. Makarov had used his Titan Magic's true power!

All Alberto could see was sheer darkness. The only source of light came from Makarov's glowing yellow eyes. Makarov's voice boomed loudly and it echoed throughout the area as he spoke. "Alberto Fukui! It is time for this battle to come to an end!" Makarov raised his right fist up and threw it forward towards Alberto.

In that few moments, Makarov had expected Alberto to give up. Instead, Alberto's body began sparking with electricity. Then, he casted a spell. **"Lightning Pace!"** In a blink of an eye, Alberto appeared right before Makarov's face, causing the Wizard Saint to gasp in surprise. Alberto grinned as he created a seal in front of him. **"Thunder Clap!" **Alberto then spread his arms far apart and closed them, creating a very loud clap which send a shockwave towards Makarov.

Before Makarov could react, his massive body stumbled backwards in mere seconds and he fell on his back, smashing most of the Dark Guild's huts.

Alberto sighed deeply, thinking how he had overcame his fear of Makarov's Titan form. "At least this was worth all the damage. Now Fairy Tail will have to do whatever I say." His smirk returned to his face as he watched Makarov's body shrink back to its original form.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of another chapter of Fairy Tail's Shinigami. I'll be waiting for you reviews!**

**Magic used:**

**Purple Net: The user summons forth their Magic Seal, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them. The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes.**

**Purple Rain: The user fires scattered purple bullets towards the target through their Magic Seal.**

**Rock-Make - Spears: The user places his or her hands together and a Magic Seal appears. Afterwards, spears made out of rocks are launched out of the Seal and they will fired towards the target.**

**Fire Bullet: The user releases a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target. This technique is a simple and easy-to-learn fire-type spell. **

**Guns Magic - Spark Shot: The user shoots multiple electrifying bullets towards the enemies at once, making them collapse to the ground, numb, from being electrically shocked.**

**White Fury: The user releases a small snowstorm from their hand at the opponent.**

**Spirit Magic - Soul Disruptor: The user is able to disrupt the flow of Magic Power of his or her opponent. Using this spell may backfire if the user is inexperienced in Spirit Magic.**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Lock: This spell is able to immobilize the soul of the user's opponent for a full hour, which may also be mistaken as 'instant death'. This spell can also block the flow of Magic Power so that the user's opponent may not cast any spell.**

**Fire Dragon's Roar: The user first inhales, gathering fire in their mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent.**

**Raining Bolts: The user creates a Magic Seal in the sky by placing his or her hands together and pointed towards the sky to release a beam of electricity. Then, multiple bolts will rain down onto the user's opponent. This spell goes perfectly well with the Rod Marker spell.**

**Rod Marker: The user is able to control the movement of lightning bolts using his hands. If the user is an experienced user, he or she may use his or her eyes to control the bolts. This spell goes perfectly well with the Raining Bolts spell.**

**Earth Binder: The user places his or her hands together. A Magic Seal will appear beneath the user and the opponent. Rocks will then emerge from the opponent's Magic Seal to immobilize the opponent from moving unless it is destroyed.**

**Giant's Fury: The user creates his or her Magic Seal in front of himself or herself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his or her opponents.**

**Earth Sphere: When the user casts this spell, the ground will shake violently and a sphere made out of rocks will form around the user. This spell is capable of defending against physical attacks extremely well but it is weak against Magic attacks.**

**Flaming Knuckles: Flames coats the user's fists. When the user swings his or her fists, the flames will be launched towards the opponent and it will form a giant knuckle. Only Water spells, Wind spells and Lightning spells can destroy this spell.**

**Water Vortex: The user is able to unleash a powerful blast of water similar to a water spout.**

**Lightning Pace: The user is able to change his or her body into pure electricity. This spell is useful for avoiding attacks and transportation.**

**Thunder Clap: The users claps his hands and it causes a powerful shockwave that can destroy a mountain.**

**More info on Spirit Magic: Both of Kaito's eyes hold the true power of the Magic. The left eye allows Kaito to use the Armor of Souls* and the right eye allows Kaito to access all of Spirit Magic's spells and may even summon his ancestors to his side when he has master Spirit Magic. more information will be available eventually.**


	5. Chapter 4: Seal of the Shinigami

**Chapter 4: Seal of the Shinigami**

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter of "Fairy Tail's Shinigami"! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail except for my OC.**

* * *

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu's fists were instantly caught on fire once he casted the spell. He grinned before he started throwing punches at the four mages in front of him.

Pyro smirked. He sidestepped each of Natsu's attacks with ease, it was as if Natsu was missing every time. "You're too impatient, kid. That's the difference between the two of us fire mages!" When Natsu threw his fist at the fire mage, he grabbed the pink-haired boy's wrist and tossed him towards the ground.

Watching this battle were none other than Pyro's comrades.

"Hydro, should we let Pyro have all the fun? I'm itching for a fight with the kid." The brown mage asked while he yawned.

The blue mage, or Hydro, chuckled. "Let Pyro have his fun. He'll get bored eventually. Besides, the more we play with our prey, the more fun the battle is. That's what Dorian would say if he was here."

The green mage did nothing. He simply smiled at the battle and muttered to himself. "The others may have not found out yet but the kid's a Dragon Slayer. If I could bring him back to Master Alberto, I might secure a spot as the next Guild Master! But I'll need the others out of the fray first."

Natsu was getting back up when he felt a hand grabbing his hair and yanking him off of the ground. Natsu screamed in pain as he grabbed the hand with both of his and tried to struggle. However, Pyro's grip proved to be far more superior compared to Natsu.

"Kid," Pyro started, glaring at Natsu with a murderous look on his face. "I'm going to make you swallow your words! Have a taste of my fists! **Flaming Knuckles!**" Both of Pyro's fists were engulfed by flames and the fire mage tossed Natsu into the air. Pyro crouched and waited for a few seconds before he swung both of his fists, launching two fiery fists at the Dragon Slayer.

The first fist made contact with Natsu, knocking him upright. However, the second fist did nothing. It was true that the fist had made contact with Natsu but what Pyro had not expected was that the boy swallowed the fist.

Natsu landed on his two feet and he wiped his mouth. "Thanks for the meal, bastard." Pyro's jaw had hit the ground. This was the first time anyone has ever eaten one of his attacks! Pyro could only shudder in fear at the smirk that Natsu had. The boy stretched his body and cracked his knuckles as he spoke. "Now I'm all fired up!"

"What the hell are you?!" Pyro shrieked as he swung one of his fist, launching another Flaming Knuckle at Natsu.

This time, Natsu became stronger thanks to the earlier Flaming Knuckle. His own fists were engulfed in flames and he jumped, avoiding the attack that was directed at him. Then, the boy threw his own fist at Pyro. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** The attack smashed into Pyro's face, sending the fire mage flying towards his comrades.

The brown mage grunted. He rested both of his hands on the ground and a Magic Seal appeared. **"Rock Wall!"** An enormous wall made out of rocks erupted from the ground and Pyro crashed into it, leaving a human-sized hole in the rock wall.

Hydro raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? The kid managed to beat Pyro? That is unusual. Either Pyro let his guard down or this kid was just playing with him."

Natsu grinned. He gazed towards the other three mages and cried. "So who's next?!"

Hydro looked towards the brown mage and he gave a nod which the mage returned. Hydro then looked back at Natsu and said. "Interesting challenge, boy. We'll take you on! Let's go, Evan!" The brown mage, known as Evan, smiled as he and Hydro stepped forward to face Natsu. However, the green mage stayed back. He wanted to see what else Natsu was capable of, even if he has to betray his comrades.

* * *

"You might be one hell of a challenge for me, kid." Dorian spoke as he looked around at his fallen guild mates.

Kaito, who's still being possessed by his grandfather, chuckled. **"Really? Then I will give you your wish! _Soul Transfer!_"** His right eye glowed from behind the mask and the chains around Kaito's arms glowed furiously red with the usual violet outline. Then, another pair of chains appeared from two Magic Seals above the possessed boy. The chains were different from Kaito's. They were more sharp and the edge had tiny spikes protruding from it. The chains swirled around his body, forming a ring around him. This was Kaito's grandfather's personal chains.

"So you use Chain Magic?" Dorian guessed. His question received no answer from the possessed Kaito. Instead, he raised his hand, causing the spiked chains shot towards Dorian, who quickly took a defensive pose only to find out that the spiked chains have penetrated his chest as if it were nothing. Dorian fell to his knees and looked up at the possessed boy as the spiked chains reformed the ring. "What kind of chains are those?!"

Kaito was confused as well, but for different reasons. One, he had no idea that his grandfather also had chains as his weapon. Two, his grandfather's chains were not wrapped around the old man's arms like his. Finally, his grandfather had absolute control over the chains whereas Kaito was still learning how to control it. His grandfather seemed to have noticed this and he spoke to Kaito.

_**Like you, Kaito, I have gone through "Possession" as well with chains. I'll tell you more about it next time. Just know this, when you gain full control of your chains after you complete your "Possession", your chains will be your sword and shield. Now take note of this battle. You might learn something. After all, it has only begun...**_

Dorian had finally managed to get back to his feet. However, he was starting to feel weaker than he was. His hand was clutching his chest as he glared at the possessed Kaito. "I don't know what kind of effects those chains have done but that's not stopping me from killing you!" A dark aura suddenly engulfed the mage as his mouth curled into a maniacal grin. A purple Magic Seal appeared in front of his hand when he raised it and he spoke. "Have a taste of my Magic, Shade!"

Very soon, five ghostly-looking figures hovered above Dorian. He pointed towards the possessed Kaito and the figures swarmed him, avoiding the chains.

Kaito's grandfather seemed more interested than frightened by this. **"Interesting. Your Magic is a form of Darkness Magic. It creates these ghost so that they would try and harm me because if you attacked, your Magic Power will be drained."** Dorian smirked at this, confirming what Kaito's grandfather said was true which in turn, made the possessed boy laughed. **"That's unfortunate for you." **

One of the figures smashed against the spiked chains, hoping it might have made an opening. However, it was absorbed into the spiked chains.

Seeing this, Dorian's eyes widened in shock.

Kaito's grandfather continued to speak. **"My chains absorbs Magic Power from physical attacks AND from Magic attacks that hit it. My defenses has no weakness. It is impenetrable!"** With that said, the spiked chains glowed brightly, unleashing a wave of energy which destroyed the remaining ghost figures. As the figures vanished, Kaito's grandfather released his own dark aura which made Dorian shudder for a second.

Dorian quickly recovered from his shock and growled. "I won't be defeated by a kid! **Dead Wave!**" Dorian extended his right arm sideways and he started generating several more of his Shade soldiers around his hand, forming a purple sphere of pure energy. Then, Dorian pulled his arm back before thrusting it forward, releasing a large beam towards the possessed boy.

_Grandpa!_

_**Don't worry, Kaito. Something as weak as this attack would not hit me. After all, I am an experienced Spirit Magic user, which means... **_Kaito's grandfather raised his hand and extended it outwards towards the approaching beam, causing the spiked chains to react by forming a shield. As the beam collided with the shield, it was completely absorbed by the spiked chains, making them glow before reforming the ring once more as Kaito's grandfather continued his conversation with Kaito. _**This is merely practice.**_

After seeing his strongest attack being absorbed by the spiked chains, Dorian mentally admitted complete defeat. As long as those chains were in the way, he did not stand a chance. This was truly, his toughest challenge yet!

Kaito's grandfather was smiling. _**Kaito, it's your turn now. Use whatever Magic you have right now and defeat him. Your chains have now reached the point where you can use your Magic freely. Which means you can finally have your first real battle. Use the knowledge of the Mask to guide you for this.**_

Dorian turned and ran but he felt something pulling his leg. He fell onto his face and groaned in pain. He quickly turned around to see what had caught his leg and it was revealed to be the spiked chain. Sweat started pouring from Dorian's face when he realized this. There was no escape from the boy. He dared himself to look up at the boy and when he did, he wished he had regretted it.

Standing in the boy's place was now a tall armored man with a dark aura surrounding him. A pair of eyes glared down at him with flames slowly erupting from the armored man's eyes. Around him were the spiked chains and by his side was Kaito, who was merely observing. But what made Dorian frightened was that the two of them were wearing the same mask.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" Dorian demanded, sending another Dead Wave at the two figures standing before him.

The armored man gave Kaito a nod and took a step back while Kaito charged into the beam.

**"Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains!"** The chains on Kaito's wrists glowed as they sprang to life, unwrapping themselves from Kaito's wrists. Kaito then swung his arms, causing the chains to hit the beam, deflecting the beam upwards into the sky.

Dorian felt enraged. HIS Magic was being played around by a boy! He needs to put an end to it. Dorian moved his hand sideways and he casted a spell. **"Death Detonation!"** This caused an explosion to erupt in the same movement as his hand, which as all around Kaito. Soon, the boy was engulfed in explosions while the armored man remained still, observing the battle for a few more moments before vanishing.

Dorian began to laugh. "Was that it?! After all that? I guess you really aren't indestructible! **Dead Wave!**" Once again, Dorian released the large beam towards Kaito, who was still recovering from the explosion.

However, Kaito's instinct kicked in. He leaped into the air, causing the beam to miss. Kaito smirked at this. Ironically, that instinct came from all those time when he was in the village.

Kaito landed on the ground with minor injuries. He looked up at Dorian and the Mask glowed slightly. Kaito then took a new pose as a Magic Seal appeared in front of his hands. **"Spirit Magic - Soul Disruptor!"**

A Magic Seal then appeared on Dorian's chest and soon, the mage was screaming in agony. He could feel his Magic Power being disrupted from the Seal. Dorian was on his knees once more as he felt two chains holding him above the ground. He looked up only to find himself face-to-face with Kaito.

"Why?" Dorian spoke. "Why do you hide your face, boy?"

Kaito remained silent. He moved his hands sideways and the chains tossed Dorian in the same direction.

Dorian cringed in pain from the impact as he struggled to get to his feet. What secret lies behind that mask? Dorian wanted, no, he needed to find out what Kaito was hiding! For some reason, he felt something from Kaito that was familiar to him. The mage was somehow able to suppress his pain as he turned and casted a spell. **"Shade Bind!"** Soon, several Shade soldiers made their appearance behind Kaito, grabbing the boy.

Kaito tried to struggle but that made the Shade soldiers grip tighter on him. Then, pain struck his body. But it was nothing compared to the pain he has felt while in the village.

Dorian approached the immobile boy and smirked as he placed a hand on the mask's edge. "Let's see what you're hiding under there, boy." Kaito didn't struggle. How could he? The Shade soldiers had stopped his body from even twitching. But that wasn't his main concern. He was more afraid of what Dorian might see underneath the mask.

When he removed the mask, all Dorian did was gasped at the horror he was looking at. Kaito showed no emotion. His face was finally revealed to an outsider of the village.

"You...that mark..." Dorian gently touched the scorched side of Kaito's face and it made the boy flinched in pain. "You're from _that _village, aren't you? The village that executes any mages who are born or enter there." The Shade soldiers faded away, dropping Kaito to the ground. However, Dorian was there to catch him.

"Why did you stop fighting me? Aren't we enemies?" Kaito asked, putting the mask back on his face.

Dorian calmed down and shook his head before he smiled. "Well, I guess you could say that I...escaped from that horrible place." This made Kaito look at him with a shocked expression and Dorian explained himself. "You see, like you, I was born in that village. That was just the beginning. When I was born, the chief found out that my family and I have Magic in our blood. So they gave me the same mark you have on your face. When the chief of the village executed my parents, I knew I had to get out of there before it was my turn. So on that very night, I escaped."

"Where's your mark?" Kaito asked.

Dorian removed his shirt, revealing the same scorched mark that Kaito has on his right shoulder. Dorian rubbed his shoulder and winced in pain. "It still hurts like hell..." As he put his shirt back on, he continued with his story.

"But anyway, when I escaped, I made a vow to myself. That I would get rid of my Magic once and for all. Unfortunately, as you have seen, it was unsuccessful. Up till now, everything I have ever tried had not worked. There was nothing in this world that can rid me of my curse, this...Shade. All I ever want is to get rid of it. If I did, I would be able to enjoy my life as a normal human. Even joining this Dark Guild made no progress. It's like this Magic is stuck to me. Kid, don't you feel the same?"

Kaito nodded. "I...I do feel the same."

Dorian smiled at this. "So you understand what I'm trying to do here."

"However," Kaito continued. "I don't think you should continue pursuing this dream of yours. An old man I recently met said this, "Magic is not a curse. It is a gift for us. It is not to be feared but accepted." You should do what he said. Accept your Magic and live on with it. Use your Magic to help others. Who knows, maybe you might enjoy it."

The older mage lost his smile. He was frowning instead, his body filled with immense hatred towards the boy as he felt something taking over his body. "I'm disappointed, kid. I thought we were on the same boat here. But it seems that you don't understand our situation. We were tortured because of our Magic! Do you think I would just let that slide and accept my Magic?!"

Dorian's dark aura returned as he stood back up. "I won't let you get away with saying that, kid! It's time I show you no mercy! **Dead Wave!**" Dorian unleashed his deadly attack at Kaito, who had just managed to avoid it in time. "I'll make you suffer, kid! You'll regret disagreeing with me!" Several Shade soldiers began materializing around Kaito.

The boy's mask glowed again and Kaito felt his chains wrapping his fists. Then, the boy leapt towards one of the Shade soldiers. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Fist!"** His fist smashed right through the Shade soldier, absorbing the ghost being into his chains. Then, Kaito leapt towards Dorian.

The older mage swung his hand and casted his Death Detonation spell, which did not affect Kaito as he ran right through the explosion before tackling Dorian to the ground.

"Get off me, kid!" Dorian demanded.

Kaito ignored him. Instead, he was listening to his grandfather's voice in his mind. _**Kaito, this man...His mind has been engulfed by the darkness of his Magic. You have to get rid of his Magic.**_

_But grandpa, he said he tried everything! There's nothing that can destroy his Magic! _Kaito protested.

_**That's because he has never heard of Spirit Magic, Kaito. Our family's Magic has the ability to disrupt, block and destroy Magic of other mages. **_

_Really?_ Kaito asked.

There was a brief silence from Kaito's grandfather but he soon replied back to him. _**Yes. Your father was the one who made the ability to destroy other mages' Magic. But because of that, many mages' lost the one thing they had left to live in this world. However, in this case, we have to release his Magic. It has nearly consume his mind.**_

_But that also means that this man can finally receive the freedom he has dreamed of, right?_

**_Yes, Kaito. But be warned. His Magic, Shade, is a form of Darkness Magic. And that kind of Magic is very hard to destroy or release, according to your father. He said that Darkness Magic is the kind of Magic that may never be destroy until a way has been discovered but it can still be release and the consequence of that is that the Magic might try and attack you. It might try to take control of you if you release it from that mage's body._**

_I'll do my best to keep it away from me. But right now, saving his life is more important. What's the spell to remove his Magic?_

**_The Mask will tell__ you._**

As if on cue, the mask glowed and Kaito created a Magic Seal on Dorian's chest. Kaito got off of the older mage's body and he spoke. "You said that you wanted to get rid of your Magic, right? Well, here's your wish! **Spirit Magic - Shinigami Seal!**" The Seal on Dorian's chest glowed brightly and the mage screamed in agony as he fell on his back and clutched his chest.

Then, Kaito felt foreign energy being poured into his body. Pain immediately struck his body but he remained strong, trying his best to ignore the pain. His eyes then widen when he saw a purple ghost-like figure being ripped from Dorian's body. The figure screeched as it struggled to break free of the Seal but to no avail. It hovered in the air for a few more seconds before it turned its attention to Kaito.

It gave the boy a glare as it bore its fangs at him. Before Kaito knew it, the ghost pounced on him.

Fortunately for him, his mask had glowed once more and Kaito immediately took a new pose and a Magic Seal appeared on the ghost's chest. **"Spirit Magic - Cage of the Lost Souls!" **The Seal on the ghost's chest expanded and soon, it grew twice the size of the ghost before spiked bars appeared from the Seal and the bars twisted along the ghost's body, creating a sphere-like cage around it.

The cage fell onto the ground and the ghost frantically smacked its head against the bars, hoping to break free of it. However, the bars prevented it from doing so.

Kaito picked the cage up from the ground and brought it up to his face so he and the ghost could meet eye-to-eye. He examined the ghost while it hissed at him. Very soon, spiked chains appeared above the cage and picked it right out of Kaito's hands before retuning into the Magic Seal they came out from.

_**Good job, Kaito. You've added the family's first Darkness Magic to the collection.**_

_Collection?_ Kaito was confused by his grandfather's words. What kind of collection did he meant and why does it involve the Magic he had just sealed.

His questions seized when he heard Dorian groaned.

"What happened?"

Dorian looked around him and spotted Kaito to his left. The ex-mage stood up and shuffled towards the boy while he spoke. "You...I remember now. My Magic consumed me when you told me about Magic being a gift. What did you do to me? Why can't I feel my Magic?"

Kaito was silent for a moment but he replied back to the ex-mage. "I did as you wished."

Dorian was confused for a moment but he soon realized what Kaito was talking about and his eyes widen. "You got rid of my Magic?!" Kaito nodded and Dorian asked. "But how? I thought nothing could destroy Magic?"

"I didn't destroy it," Kaito replied.

"Then what did you do?" Dorian asked.

Kaito sighed. "I removed it from your body. I did not destroy your Magic. It's merely sealed away so you won't have to worry about it. You're now a normal human, just like you've always wanted."

Tears were now falling by the sides of Dorian's face. He was delighted. The one thing keeping him away from a normal life has now been removed and he was free to do whatever he wanted, as a normal human. He wiped his tears and smiled at Kaito. "Thanks kid. You've done me a huge favor. I'm forever in your debt for this."

"Kaito," The boy spoke. "My name's Kaito Murai, not "kid"."

Dorian nodded. "Thanks, Kaito. My name's Dorian." He extended his hand and Kaito shook it. Dorian then continued. "So, this is where our paths separates. I'm no longer a mage so I can't do any "Magic" related jobs. I'll have to start from scratch again. But I don't mind. Now that my Magic is gone, I can finally feel freedom."

"Where are you going to go?" Kaito asked.

Dorian looked at Kaito. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, he spoke. "Back to the village."

Kaito didn't speak. It remained like that for a moment but he eventually asked. "Why? After all they have done, why go back to them?"

The ex-mage replied. "Because...I don't want anymore mages to suffer like us, Kaito. I don't want them to go through all the tortures, humiliations and all those other stuff. I said that I was in your debt, right? Well this is one way of me thanking you."

Kaito went wide-eyed and was about to say something when Dorian continued. "I know you would disagree. But all I want, Kaito, is that you let me help anyone in that village who are mages. Help them escape or hide from the chief, I'll do whatever I can to protect them so they won't be executed or get this..."

He revealed his shoulder with its scorched mark.

Kaito was stunned. This was the first time something like what Dorian had said ever crossed his mind. He thought about it, helping mages who were still hiding in fear of the chief, fear of being executed or tortured. No, he too didn't want them to suffer as well. After all, he was one of them whom went through all those horrifying events. He needed to do the same. From that moment, he started to admire Dorian for what he had said and that made his mind clear, he was going to allow Dorian to do so.

He gave Dorian a nod. "If that's what you want, Dorian. I'll let you do what you want. I'm not going to let anymore mages suffer too. After all, we're the only ones those mages have for protection."

Dorian smiled. He extended his hand out for a final handshake which Kaito returned. Then, the two separated. Dorian reached his pocket and tossed it over to Kaito before he turned and walked off towards a random direction. "Take care, Kaito. And don't forget that. It will be a reminder of how we met and how you freed me from my Magic." He didn't look back to the boy. All he did was raised his hand up and waved, not even he knew if Kaito was looking but he continued.

Now, all that's left was to find Makarov and find Fairy Tail. But joining the guild was still a decision he still had to make.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. Please review!**

**Magic used:**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once.**

**Flaming Knuckles: ****Flames coats the user's fists. When the user swings his or her fists, the flames will be launched towards the opponent and it will form a giant knuckle. Only Water spells, Wind spells and Lightning spells can destroy this spell.**

**Rock Wall: The user places his or her hands on the ground and a Magic Seal will appear before a wall made of rocks emerge from the Seal. This is a defensive spell which will successfully defend against all kinds of physical attacks.**

**Soul Transfer: Only Kaito's ancestors are capable of doing this spell. Kaito's ancestors are able to use their own Magic when they cast this spell while possessing Kaito. However, this is limited to only an hour. If it is longer, Kaito's ancestor will return full control of the body back to Kaito and Kaito will only be able to use his own Magic.**

**Spirit Magic's "Possession": ****Spirit Magic was modified by Kaito's great-great-great grandfather, who had Take Over Magic as a Secondary Magic. He was able to make Spirit Magic "possess" non-living objects to allow him to use it in battle. An example of this is Kaito's chains. According to Kaito's ancestor, when the object is "possessed", it will become the sword and shield of the user. The limit to the "Possession" is never-ending, expanding from weapons, objects to other mages' Magic.**

**Shade: This Magic is a form of Darkness Magic. Its spells revolve around the manipulation of ghostly figures that are formed by the user, which can be used for a variety of purposes.**

**Shade Soldiers: The user is** **capable of creating ghostly soldiers that he or she can command at will, even from far distances. These have their faces hidden by hooded capes, with their blank eyes glowing under the hoods, don long robes and are armed with large sabers. Their initial abilities are likely those of simple trained soldiers, but the user can freely increase their strength remotely, to the point that they become powerful super-soldiers: in such state, their eyes become more evil-looking, their robes crackle like flames, and they don't employ weapons anymore, assaulting their enemies bare-handed with powerful unarmed moves. They are also strong enough to drag and employ large battering rams composed of massive logs in small numbers. Until they are destroyed, those ghostly soldiers show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. They can be produced in large masses.**

**Dead Wave: The user extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his or her ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. The user subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of Darkness Magic which is sent rushing at the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself an alternative is that the spell is in a form of a large beam.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains: Chains that were "Possessed" by Spirit Magic are bonded onto the user's body. If the "Possession" is complete, the chains will form a armor protecting the user's body. This spell comes in various ways; first, the chains (incomplete "Possession") will uncoil themselves from the user's wrists and act as whips or ropes. The chains are intangible but they can still inflict damage by absorbing a mage's Magic Power. The other known way (complete "Possession") is that the chains form a ring/halo around the user. The chains are able to absorb any spells thrown at them and even defend the user without any effort made from the user. The chains also attack in a way that it resembles a striking snake. These chains also comes in various designs based on the user.**

**Death Detonation: The user moves his or her hand in an arc before him or her, engulfing a large area in an explosion following the same pattern as the user's hand.**

**Spirit Magic - Soul Disruptor: ****The user is able to disrupt the flow of Magic Power of his or her opponent. Using this spell may backfire if the user is inexperienced in Spirit Magic.**

**Shade Bind: The user summons ghosts which are used to grab, immobilize and strangle an enemy, causing them great pain. The more the opponent struggles, the tighter the grip on them will become.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Fist: The user's fists are covered entirely by his or her chains. These fists will become intangible but they can still inflict damages similar to the Phantom Chains spell.**

**Spirit Magic - Shinigami Seal: The user creates a Magic Seal on the opponent's chest and the Seal will either destroy or release the opponent's Magic, depending on the Magic the opponent has or the Seal's caster. For regular Magic, this spell causes the Ethernano in the mage's body, which is the mage's Magic Power, to disintegrate until all traces of Magic is eternally gone or it can be released. For Darkness Magic, however, this spell can only release the Magic instead of destroying it. In the case of Magic being released, it will take the form of a ghostly creature and it might attack the Seal's caster.**

**Spirit Magic - Cage of the Lost Souls: This spell works extremely well with the Shinigami Seal. This spell traps all kinds of spirits in sphere-like cage with spiked bars. It begins from a Seal on the spirit which starts releasing the spiked bars from it before they form a sphere around the spirit and trap it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dragon Slayer versus Wind

**Chapter 5: Dragon Slayer versus Wind**

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter of "Fairy Tail's Shinigami"! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail except for my OC.**

* * *

Makarov stirred as he slowly blinked. The brightness of his surroundings blinding him momentarily. Once he was alright, he tried to move, only to find out that he has been tied up. The Wizard Saint smirked. There was no way that a mere chain was going to hold him forever, or so he thought.

He channeled his Magic Power into his arms, expecting his limbs to grow in size. However, they didn't. This caused the old man's eyes to widen in shock and in fear. Makarov struggled but to no avail. This has become quite the trouble for him.

"I see you're awake, old man," Alberto spoke.

Makarov turned his head and glared at the Dark Guild Master. "You! What did you do to me?!" He tried to stand on his two feet but failed when he felt his legs weaken and gave way, resulting in the Wizard Saint falling on his face.

Alberto gave him a smug look and shrugged. "I have no idea to what you are saying, old man. All I did was tie you up with Magic-resistant chains. Those chains can even make a Wizard Saint such as yourself look like a weakling and here you are as proof." A spark of electricity appeared around Makarov's waist and Alberto narrowed his eyes onto the old man. "I guess the paralysis is still in effect, sort of."

"What paralysis?" Makarov demanded.

"You forgotten? It was from my Raining Bolts spell. One dose of that attack can result in a day's worth of paralysis, perfect for kidnapping missions. But because of this situation, that spell just earned me a one way ticket to a spot in the Wizard Saints, after I kill you, of course."

Makarov growled. "You coward! You're not worthy of the title! No Wizard Saint will ever paralyze their opponent and make them suffer!"

Alberto smirked. "Well, that would mean that I will be the first." His hands were placed firmly onto each other and he began rubbing them together. Then, a yellow Magic Seal appeared in front of his hands as electricity cackled all over them. **"Static Palm!"** As he separated his hands, he began approaching the Wizard Saint, who was sweating a little.

Alberto chuckled. He slowly moved one of his hands closer to the old man with a maniacal grin on him. "It's torture time, old bastard!" He shoved his hand at Makarov's face and gripped it tight. For a moment, the electricity vanished. Then, a delayed reaction occurred. The electricity returned and pain immediately filled Makarov's body as the electricity flowed all over his small body and his scream filled the entire area.

The Dark Guild Master began laughing. "Oh, this is just too perfect! The scream of a Wizard Saint, the pleasure of torturing you...it's all too perfect! All that's left is to eliminate you once and for all." With his empty hand, Alberto placed it on Makarov's forehead and he continued speaking. "But first, I want to savor this wonderful time. It's not like I will get to eliminate more Wizard Saint any time soon. So you'll get the honor of being my first torture victim."

This time, Alberto casted a different spell. **"Water Lock!"**

Without hesitation, Alberto removed both of his hands from Makarov as the Wizard Saint was engulfed entirely by a sphere made out of water. Before the Fairy Tail Guild Master could do anything, Alberto raised his right hand and drew it back before a Seal appeared on it. **"Voltage Fist!"** He thrust his hand, sending a fist-like lightning projectile at the water sphere.

When the projectile collided, the water sphere was instantly electrified, sending even more pain to Makarov's body as his screams were muffled by the water.

"Yes!" Alberto exclaimed in pure excitement. "More! More! Give me more screams! **Rod Marker!**" Alberto moved his left hand, closing his little finger and ring finger while joining his index and middle finger together, forming a gun-like pose. Coincidentally, a lightning bolt had appeared in the sky when Alberto casted the spell. This resulted in the lightning bolt striking the Dark Guild Master's fingers.

Once his entire body was covered in electricity, Alberto swung his hand, causing the electricity to form a whip on his hand. **"Lightning Whip!"** He whipped the electrified water sphere, increasing its voltage which, in turn, increased Makarov's pain.

Alberto laughed again. "This is what I call fun!"

* * *

"Now, Evan!" Hydro yelled to his comrade.

Evan nodded as he smashed his fist into the ground and a Seal appeared on it. **"Eruption!"** Soon enough, a large rock erupted out of the ground and Natsu was sent flying in the air.

Hydro smirked. **"Water Vortex!" **A Seal appeared in front of his hands as a blast of water smashed Natsu further into the sky at high speed.

"Alright! This boy's nothing, Hydro!" Evan cheered as he slapped Hydro's back, causing the Water mage to flinch from the slap.

Natsu gritted his teeth. He saw the smirks on his opponents faces and that ticked him off, badly. "Why you...I'll show you what I can do! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" As he inhaled, Natsu placed his hands in front of him and a Seal appeared. Then, he released his flames at the mages below.

Hydro sneered. He waved his hand and three of his Magic Seal appeared. **"Spout Wrecker!"** Three water spouts erupted from the Seals and they shot up towards Natsu. Before reaching the boy's flames, the water spouts merged to form a fist and both attacks collided, resulting in a thick fog appearing.

This gave Natsu his opportunity as he dove into the fog. He quickly turned in a clockwise direction, positioning his feet towards the mages before he casted a spell. **"Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Flames ignited from Natsu's feet as he came out of the fog, surprising the three mages below him. Thanks to that, Natsu was able to land a hit on Hydro's head, sending the mage crashing into the ground and creating a huge crater.

Evan and the green mage could only stare at Natsu in shock and with their jaws hitting the ground. "H-how w-w-w-was he a-a-able to do that?!" Evan stammered while pointing at Natsu and shaking in fear.

The green mage shrugged. "I don't know. My guess is that he just planned that attack when he was in the fog. Quite the thinker he is despite that he is already in a battle."

Natsu smirked. "You're next, brownie."

Evan's eye twitched. His fists clenched tightly as a vein appeared on his forehead. "MY NAME'S EVAN! NOT BROWNIE! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!"

Both Natsu and Happy including the green mage sweat dropped. "Uh, Evan? You should consider changing your outfit if you want people to stop calling you that." The green mage said.

Evan glared at his comrade. "But that would mean that I have to give up this outfit! I will not do that! But I still don't like being called..."

"HEY BROWNIE!" Evan glared at Natsu again and he was about to blow his top off until he was met with a flaming fist to the face. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** The attack was so unexpected that Evan lowered his guard which might have caused him a few of his fractures on his skull as he was sent flying through the trees from the attack.

Now, all that was left was the green mage.

Natsu smirked as he pointed a finger at the green mage. "You're all alone now, greenie."

The green mage chuckled. "That might be the case, boy, but I'm no pushover. I am Makani, Vulture Pirates' S-ranked Wind mage."

"Never heard of you..." Natsu spoke while putting a finger into his nose, causing Makani to fall on his face comically.

Makani laughed nervously. "Well, I am a Dark mage, after all. So that's why you never heard of me. But hear this, I don't..."

"Wait! You said that you were an S-ranked mage. Fight me!"

Once more, Makani fell on his face comically as he started losing his cool. "Well you let me finish talking for once! I'm starting to see why you're annoying!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, as I was saying, I don't go easy on anyone I fight. So don't expect me to be acting kind to you kid. You're a Dragon Slayer so you're worth a lot of money."

"And?" Natsu asked.

"And that means if I capture you, I can either hand you over to my Guild Master, or I could just sell you to any Dark Guild. They can use a Dragon Slayer to crush the legal Guilds."

Hearing this, Natsu's anger rose. "Oi, bastard, you're talking about my Guild, aren't you."

"Oh?" Makani raised his eyebrow. "Do tell, what Guild are you from?"

Natsu's fist caught on fire again as he charged at the Wind mage. "I'm from Fairy Tail! Don't forget that you bastard! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

As Natsu threw his fist forward, Makani grinned and dodged the attack by sidestepping it. Then, he grabbed the boy's arm and tossed him into the rock that Evan had created. The rock broke into two when Natsu crashed into it, demonstrating how strong Makani's throwing were.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Makani spoke. "Here I thought they accept real mages, not kids." This made Natsu furious as he got back up on his feet and charged at Makani again. The S-ranked mage dodged Natsu's every attack with ease, almost as if he was toying with the boy. "You're weak, boy. Maybe I should just end this right here and right now!" He brought up his leg as Natsu missed his attack and Makani dropped his leg down onto the boy's back.

Natsu crashed into the ground, creating a small dust cloud. Makani laughed as he began stomping on Natsu's back, roughly. As his foot met the boy's back, he laughed. "How does it feel, kid? Does it hurt? Because I'm just beginning! **Storm**** Drill!**" Natsu could feel it. He felt wind gathering above his back at a single point which was at the base of Makani's foot, forming a drill-shaped foot.

"Say good night, worthless fairy," Makani said as he brought down his foot.

"NOOOO!"

Makani stopped. Who was that? Who had interrupted his "epic moment"? Makani didn't care. He was going to finish off the one who interrupted him first! Makani raised his hand towards the direction of the voice and casted a spell. **"Wind Restrain!"** A gust of wind blasted out of the S-ranked mage's hand and it blew towards the top of a tree. The blast of wind smashed against the tree, causing it to drop every single one of its leaves.

Once the leaves were cleared, Happy was left in the open with a barrier of wind surrounding him and restraining him from moving.

"A...cat?"

"Happy!"

"Natsu!"

"A TALKING CAT?!"

Natsu struggled to stand back up but the weight of Makani's foot was too great and since it still had the effects of the previous spell, it was a tough challenge to even get on his knees. He could only watch with worried eyes as Happy was brought down towards Makani by the wind barrier.

When Happy was dropped onto the mage's hand, he was held by his tail and hung upside down. "Hmm...not that old nor big. A perfect size for a child. Maybe I can some money out of you as well, cat." He grinned while Happy shivered in fear at the thought of being sold to another child.

"No..." Makani felt a hand grip on his leg and he looked down at Natsu. The boy looked up at him with a glare as he continued. "You will not take Happy!" Instantly after screaming, Natsu's body burst into flames, scorching Makani's foot which caused him to recoil in pain and drop Happy. The cat fell to the ground and he quickly crawled towards Natsu.

Makani was in shock at the moment. Just a few minutes ago, the boy was never a threat to him. Now, it was as if he had gotten an increase in Magic. The S-ranked mage's jaw dropped when he noticed the flames forming a silhouette above the boy, the silhouette of a dragon. "W-what a-a-are you?!" Makani screamed in fear.

With his eyes glowing, Natsu approached the frightened mage slowly. "I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer. Don't forget that!" The dragon silhouette above him came to life as it roared, causing Makani to scream in fear, for the first time in his entire career as a mage.

**"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Natsu crouched. The flames spiraled around the boy before he leapt into the sky while drawing his arms back which caused flames to appear at the end of his elbows from Magic Seals. The flames instantly took the form of a pair of dragon wings and Natsu glared at the S-ranked mage once more as he descended towards him. "Eat this!"

Makani took a deep breath. He was not going to lose his cool just because the boy could make his flames take the form of a dragon. It was surely to catch him off guard, that's it. The mage tilted his head downwards, causing his upper face to be covered by darkness. "You dare intimidate me?! **Storm Drill!**" This time, the wind gathered at his hand, forming a drill. Makani sneered at the boy as he leapt towards Natsu. "We'll see who's Magic wins! I'm going to blow you away, boy!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Natsu bellowed as he swung his arms. The flames on his elbows moved and they went straight at Makani in an 'X' manner.

"Too bad kid! My Magic is Wind Magic! By logic, wind overpowers fire! So I have the advantage!" Makani smirked as he thrust his fist at the flames, expecting the flames to vanish. However, the opposite happened. Instead of destroying the flames as he thought it would, the flames destroyed his wind drill and went on to burn his body, forcing him to be pushed towards the ground.

_What?! _Makani thought as he aligned his feet and levitated above the ground using his Wind Magic. _How were his flames able to destroy my Storm Drill? That's impossible!_

Natsu laughed. "My flames destroy everything in its path! There's nothing you can do about it!" The boy landed on the ground and made eye contact with Makani again before he continued to talk. "You're the one who's at a disadvantage this time! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" This time, instead of placing his hands in front of his mouth, Natsu simply breathed it out, allowing his flames to spread wider.

Makani was caught off guard by this attack that he was hit by the attack. He fell towards the ground but his Magic helped him maintain his balance as he took to the sky. "You're getting on my nerves, fairy trash!"

"And you just crossed the line!" Natsu argued back as he inhaled one more time. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The flames shot out of his mouth and Makani dodged it. Unfortunately, his businessman suit was caught on fire.

"Damn you kid! This suit cost me a lot of Jewels!" Makani cried as he removed his suit, revealing a plain white undershirt with Vulture Pirates' Guild Mark on it. Luckily for him, his pants was safe. "You'll regret burning my suit! **Storm Bringer!**" A Magic Seal appeared underneath Natsu and before the boy knew it, a tornado had formed around him, lifting him off of the ground and Natsu was going on for a ride. Fortunately for him, it was not a transportation.

When the tornado cleared, Natsu was up in the air again and he was face-to-face with Makani. "Time to end this, kid. **Emera Baram!**" A Seal appeared in front of his hands and wind gathered around the Seal before a concentrated beam of wind was blasted towards Natsu.

"Natsu!" Said boy smirked as he was grabbed by his collar and dragged away from the beam, which surprised Makani. But the older mage wasn't surprised about the dodge. Instead, he was surprised by Happy, who was currently holding Natsu by the collar and the cat had WINGS!

"You're full of surprises, cat. First, you talk. Now, you can fly? I'm really going to get rich for selling you."

"I'm not for sell, you big jerk!" Happy cried as he stuck out his tongue at the mage, causing his eyes to twitch at the childish insult.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah! Happy's my cat! Lisanna and I raised him since he was still an egg! I'm not going to give Happy to anyone!"

Makani sweat dropped. "An egg? But cats don't lay eggs, do they?"

The Dragon Slayer smirked. Now that Makani was distracted by a question, he had enough time to cast another spell. "Let's go, Happy! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"AYE SIR!" Happy cried as he flew Natsu towards Makani, catching him off guard as he removed his paws from Natsu's collar. Natsu's fists ignited with flames as he thrust them one at a time at Makani's face.

The S-ranked mage's eyes widen as the first punch collided with his face and the rest had the same result. After the sixth punch, Makani was knocked towards the same crater where Hydro had fell unconscious in.

Speaking of the Water mage, he had just woken up from his unconsciousness. "Ugh...that kid sure has a lot of fire..." However, he was interrupted when Makani crashed into him, causing the crater's depth to expand deeper and for Hydro to be unconscious yet again.

Makani could barely move. His entire body was numb and in pain. Before long, he fell unconscious after muttering to himself. "I'll get you for this, Dragon Slayer..."

"Natsu! We beat them! We're the best!" Happy cried delightfully.

Natsu gave the cat a long stare. "I was the one who defeated them." He deadpanned.

Happy waved it off. "Well duh. I'm a cat. So I can't be of much help except for flying you."

"Then don't say that you beat them! I was the one who did that!" Natsu cried as he knocked the cat's head.

A bump appeared on the cat's head as tears began showing at the edge of his eyes. "But...but...I didn't say that! Waaaahhhhhh! I'm telling Lisanna!" Happy cried as he flew off towards the guild's direction with a panicking Natsu behind him.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Makarov cried in pain.

Alberto continued his maniacal laughter as his Lightning Whip spell was still active and he was whipping it at the Wizard Saint. "Oh how I love to hear the screams of strong mages!" As he whipped Makarov again, he listened as the screams filled his ears.

"Y-you...won't...get away with this...AH!" Makarov yelped as he was whipped again. Although the Water Lock spell was gone, he could still feel the same pain as he had felt in the water sphere.

"I already have, old man!" Alberto pointed out as he whipped the old man again.

Makarov's cries of pain filled the air once again as the lightning whip struck his torso. At this point of time, his entire chest and abdomen was completely covered with scars and bruises, complimentary of Alberto. Makarov tried struggling but the Magic-resistant chains had prevented him again.

The whipping carried on for a couple of minutes but eventually, Alberto grew tired of it and his whip vanished, much to Makarov's relief. However, the old mage's torture was far from over.

A grin formed on Alberto's face as he lifted his hand and a Seal appeared. In an instant, his fist grew enormously and it smashed into Makarov's body, sending him crashing into a few trees before hitting the ground. Alberto laughed. "Did you catch a glimpse of my Copy Magic? This is what it means to copy another mage's Magic! Now that I have your Titan Magic, Makarov, you're of little use for me."

He grabbed Makarov's barely conscious body and brought him closer. "However, I still need to eliminate your guild. So having you alive for now is necessary. But be warned, old man. Once I have taken control of your entire guild, you will be killed in front of your guild!"

Makarov was too weak to react to that. His eyes flickered weakly but his ears heard everything. He wanted to break free of his restrains and give Alberto a good punch to the face. But in his current condition, the only thing he could do was to faint, which he did.

Alberto had a satisfied grin on his face. He had just defeated a Wizard Saint(by cheating)! This was his victory and he was not going to give up on the opportunity to destroy Fairy Tail as well. After all, lesser Official Guilds means that the Dark Guilds were one step closer to achieving their goal. He walked over to the unconscious Wizard Saint and was about to pick the body up when he heard someone crying.

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

"Happy! Get back here!"

The Dark Guild Master could only sweat drop at the scene in front of him when Natsu jumped out of the surrounding vegetation, chasing Happy.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You're lying, you big meanie!"

Then, Happy crashed into Alberto and Natsu followed afterwards.

Natsu placed a hand on his forehead and groaned. "What did I just hit? A tree?"

"Aye..." Happy replied as he was rubbing his paw on his forehead.

That was when they saw Alberto in front of them. "Who are you?" Natsu asked. He looked over at Alberto's side and saw Makarov unconscious on the ground. Anger boiled in Natsu's eyes as they were directed towards the Dark Guild Master. "What did you do to gramps?!"

Alberto raised an eyebrow. "Gramps?" That's when he realized. "Oh, you're part of this bastard's Guild as well? Then that gives me an back up plan." Before Natsu knew it, Alberto had grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed him into the dirt.

Happy gasped in shock as he ran over to Natsu, only to be stopped by Alberto. **"Static Restrain!"** Electricity appeared around the cat's body and tightened, restraining Happy. "Not again..." The cat whined as he tried to struggle, only to be shocked by the restrains.

Alberto picked the cat up and placed him on his shoulder while placing an unconscious Natsu on his other shoulder. Then, he picked up Makarov's body and began making his way towards the Fairy Tail Guild. "This will be the end of Fairy Tail!"

"Somebody...help us..." Happy muttered.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end! Please review!**

**Magic used:**

**Static Palm: The user concentrates electricity in either of their hands and uses that hand to grab the opponent, giving them a very painful shock.**

**Water Lock: The user creates a large sphere of water that can be used to both attack, and trap, their target. The water can be frozen, allowing the one trapped inside to escape.**

**Voltage Fist: Similar to the Flaming Knuckles spell, the user is able to blast fist-like projectiles at their opponent. When the projectile makes contact with any surface, it will explode and electrify the entire area around it. The area of effect depends on the mage's mastery of Lightning Magic.**

**Rod Marker: ****The user is able to control the movement of lightning bolts using his hands. If the user is an experienced user, he or she may use his or her eyes to control the bolts. This spell goes perfectly well with the Raining Bolts spell.**

**Lightning Whip: The user generates a lightning bolt in their hands and mold it into the shape of a whip. An easier way is to use the Rod Marker spell which will absorb any lightning bolts in the sky. The whip's damage is similar to a regular whip except for its electrifying modifications.**

**Eruption: The user smashes one of their fist into the ground and a Magic Seal will appear on the ground beneath the user's opponent. A large rock will then emerge from the ground, sending the opponent flying into the air.**

**Water Vortex: ****The user is able to unleash a powerful blast of water similar to a water spout.**

**Fire Dragon's Roar: ****The user first inhales, gathering fire in their mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent.**

**Spout Wrecker: The user waves their hand in a left-to-right motion, creating three Magic Seals. The Seals will then each release water spouts which will combine to form a large fist capable of creating a hole in a small hill.**

**Fire Dragon's Claw: The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire.**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: ****The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once.**

**Storm Drill: The user is able to create a drill made out of wind either on their hands or legs. They can also use the spell on one hand or one leg or even on all of their hands and legs. This spell is able to extinguish any Fire spells and can even slice through any defensive spells, making it the best offense and defense spell.**

**Wind Restrain: The user concentrates on a certain area before blasting a gust of strong wind at said area. If there are any obstacles in the way, they will be removed from the area, leaving behind only living beings. Then, the user is able to create a barrier of wind around said living being to restrain it from moving.**

**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack: The user rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, the user produces a large stream of fire from each of their arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced fire. Such flames take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack.**

**Storm Bringer:** **The user creates a Magic seal and a tornado is created underneath the target. Another method of using this spell is when the user moves their hand in a pattern, manipulating the surrounding wind and releasing it as a tornado towards the target. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins and sends them flying.**

**Emera Baram: The user first engulfs themselves with wind, then they place their two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at the target.**

**Static Restrain: Similar to Wind Restrain, the user is able to restrain the target from moving or it will be electrocuted.**


	7. Chapter 6: Shinigami's Judgment!

**Chapter 6: Shinigami's Judgment!**

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy and please review! Also, this chapter will feature one of Spirit Magic's most powerful spells and Kaito casted it. But there's someone else helping him with the spell and it's not his grandfather's spirit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC.**

* * *

Kaito felt it.

He turned around and waved his hand. Then, a faint golden trail appeared. _What is this feeling? What's with this trail?_ Kaito thought as he kept Dorian's gift in his pocket and put on his mask. Instinct told him to follow the trail and that was what he did.

Another presence was felt by Kaito and he stopped and turned, only to see his grandfather's spirit again.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here? Weren't you gone when I fought against Dorian?"

The spirit chuckled. **"If only you knew, Kaito. Your other ancestors called me back to the afterlife for a brief talk. It seems you're going to be up against a strong opponent. In fact, this opponent of yours has defeated that old man called Makarov."**

Hearing the name of the Fairy Tail Guild Master shocked Kaito as his eyes widen. He had not expected Makarov to lose!

**"You will be crossing paths with him if you continue to follow golden trail. So if you want to safe him, you better get going."**

Kaito nodded and ran towards the golden trail with his grandfather's spirit behind him. As he ran, he asked his grandfather a question. "What is this trail, grandpa?"

**"The golden trail represents the spirit of the person close to you. By following this path, you're actually following the way this Makarov man has went or in this case, kidnapped. But I'm quite surprised, Kaito. Why would you trust him? You just met the old man and you already have a connection to him. So why is it that you want to safe him?"**

The boy stopped. He turned towards his grandfather and gave his reply. "I want to safe him because he has offered me a chance to have a real family. A family that cares for me and not like those villagers."

**"But how can you be so sure, Kaito? What if he's just trying to get you to join so that he could have the most powerful mages of Fiore?"** Kaito's grandfather asked with his arms folded and a stern look hidden underneath his mask but Kaito could still the fiery eyes staring down at him. **"Trust me, Kaito. Guilds are all no different from one another. They all just want to be the strongest of the others and they'll do whatever it takes to get it. I know this because I was once in a guild. Fortunately, it was disbanded after having a Guild War. Do not join any guild, Kaito. It's for your own good."**

Kaito felt anger in his body rising. For his own good? If his grandfather had cared for him that much, where was he this whole time? "For my own good? FOR MY OWN GOOD?! Tell me this, grandpa, where were you when my parents were killed?! Where were you?! Why did you let them get killed?!" Kaito yelled as he balled his fist and swung it at the spirit.

Kaito's grandfather scoffed as Kaito's fist phased through his body. He looked directly into Kaito's eyes and softened his own before he spoke. **"Your father's and mother's fate had been decided the moment you were born, Kaito. Their fate was to be executed after your very first Magic outburst. Believe me when I said this, your other ancestors and I have tried to change their fate but nothing could be done. No one in this world has the power to change the fate of someone else." **He paused. A drop of tear could be seen at the bottom of his mask before it fell to the ground and evaporated.

**"Your parents understood what their fate was and accepted it without any complain. Their only regret was that they never got to say goodbye to you, Kaito."**

This time, Kaito removed his mask and let his tears flow. All the sadness he felt, all of it was released out of his body in an instant. "Then...why didn't they come to help me? Why did you come?"

His grandfather looked at the sky and smiled. **"Believe it or not, Kaito, once a member of our family passes on, we're not sent to the afterlife. In fact, our family is sent to the world that know living being knows of. We are sent to the World of Ethernano, a world within Magic itself or as some living beings call it "the One Magic"."**

"The One Magic?" Kaito repeated.

Nodding, his grandfather continued. **"At first, we thought it was a myth until our first ancestor discovered it after his death. In the beginning of his time there, our first ancestor was all alone, no one was with him. His wife went to the afterlife while he was trapped within Magic itself. But I'll let him tell you all about it when he feels like talking to you."**

"Then what about the One Magic?" Kaito asked.

His grandfather replied. **"That, I am still trying to understand myself. Only our first ancestor has figured out the secret of the One Magic. But more importantly, here's what your other ancestors told me to say to you..." **The spirit's raised both of his hands and they glowed before he continued speaking. **"Kaito, it has come to our attention that you are currently the only living member of our family. As the most important rule of our family states, all living family members are granted the permission of having one of the most powerful spell we have. Remember this well, Kaito. We, the Spirit Magic users, have sworn to protect the World of the Living from corruption of Magic. Using our Magic, we will eradicate all signs of corruption, because Magic deserves to be given a second chance. _Mark of the Shinigami!_"**

Then, a glow emitted from Kaito's left hand. He raised it up to his face to see what it was. A Magic Seal stared back at him. It had been inscribed on the palm of his hand. It showed writings on it which Kaito didn't understand. In the middle of the Seal was a skull. When he turned his hand, he saw that the Seal had also been inscribed onto the back of his hand. But what he was more focused about was what his grandfather had said. Magic gaining a second chance? What does that mean?

**"The writings on the Seal was made by our first ancestor, Kaito,"** His grandfather spoke after seeing the boy's confused face. **"It says "Let the light of heaven shine upon the pure and the darkness of hell engulf the wicked. Balance out the light and dark, good and evil, bring peace to all beings." That is the chant we use to activate what our family calls the Shinigami's Judgment. It is a spell that not only identifies the pure and wicked, but it also extracts the Ethernano from the wicked so that they will never use Magic again after they go through what our family calls the "Walk of Hell". It was our first ancestor's first creation when he was sealed in the One Magic and he has given it to all living members every time and when they die as well, they are brought to the World of Ethernano. Our first ancestor said this, "Magic deserves a second chance to be reborn in the souls of other humans. By removing the corruption of the mage from the Magic, it will be transferred into a normal human. Magic itself is alive and it requires judgment like everyone else. That is why we were sealed within Magic, to help it"."**

"But how do I even use this spell? I don't even know who to use it on too! And what about my parents? You still haven't told me that yet!" Kaito asked, earning a chuckle from the spirit.

**"I am not allowed to tell you what your parents' spirits are doing unless our first ancestor says so or he decides to tell you himself." **Then, the spirit fell to his knees and his body flickered. **"Damn, my time in the Human World is reaching its limit. This is where I leave, Kaito. Remember this last thing, Kaito, the Shinigami Judgment can only be used after the Seal glows. When does it glows? Only when the wicked reveals themselves. When that happens, cast the spell and you'll see the fun. That is all, Kaito. We'll meet again, eventually. Perhaps our first ancestor would talk to you as well one day. And don't trust any guilds..."**

Before Kaito could say anything, his grandfather vanished. But why would his grandfather tell him not to trust any guilds? Did he had a bad history with them? Did they do something wrong? Kaito couldn't help but think about it as he continued down the trail.

* * *

**In Fairy Tail guild...**

"What's Flame-brain doing? He should have been here by now! He should be starting a fight with me and I would beat the crud out of him!" Gray muttered as he tossed his mug aside, unaware that he had also stripped down to his underpants.

"Gray, your clothes..." Cana, the girl from before, said yet again before looking back at her tarot cards.

Realizing what the girl had said was true, Gray gasped as he frantically ran around the guild looking for them. "Damn it! Why does this always happen?!" As he was reaching for his shirt, he felt a tap on the shoulder and turn to see a boy at his height with white hair, wearing an elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a blue suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes. This boy was Elfman.

Elfman was scratching the back of his head as he spoke. "Gray, why don't you go find Natsu? If you really want to battle him that much, I think you should go find him."

"Oh!" Gray's eyes widen. "You're a genius, Elfman!" Without hesitation, Gray picked up his shirt and dashed towards the door.

* * *

**At Alberto's location...**

Alberto stopped. He looked at Makarov and saw that he was struggling. The Dark Guild Master laughed. "Awake already? I expected you to be awake when I bring you to Fairy Tail. But I guess you gave me a reason to torture you more, old man."

"Let me out of this and I'll show you torture!" Makarov shrieked as he continued his struggle.

"Silence!" Alberto cried as his fist grew in size before slamming it onto Makarov's back. The Wizard Saint jerked forward as he was knocked onto the ground and pounded into the dirt. "How does it feel, old bastard? That's what it feels like when you crush someone with that huge fist of yours. This is merely payback!" Again, Alberto smashed Makarov deeper into the ground.

He smashed Makarov a few more times with his enlarged fist with pure insanity written all over his face. A cackle escaped the Dark Guild Master's mouth as he gave another blow. "Eat it! Eat it! EAT DIRT!" He grabbed Makarov's head and opened it before slamming him back into the ground.

Happy couldn't do anything but watch in horror. The Guild Master, probably the most strongest old man the cat has ever saw, was getting beaten around like an animal by some insane mage! Tears started to develop in his eyes as he looked away. "S-sorry...Master."

"Why are you sorry for...Happy?" Makarov asked weakly. He tried getting to on one of his knees but Alberto said otherwise. Makarov could only gaze up at the horrified cat with gentle and caring eyes.

"I can't do anything to safe you or Natsu. I'm just a cat..."

Makarov shook his head. "No you're not, Happy. You're...more than just...a cat...You're a...Fairy T-Tail mage..." He shifted himself and turned himself so that he was facing the sky. "And a Fairy Tail...mage...looks out f-f-for o-o-one another. D-don't worry...Happy. I'll get you and N-Natsu out of...this mess..."

The touching moment was soon ruined by Alberto. "Oh I'm so touched...but there's no way you can get out of this, Makarov. Your brats are unaware of what is going on here and they'll never expect me to have your broken body brought back to them. I'm going to enjoy it...their cries of fear, looks of terror, screams of hatred. It's going to be one hell of a reward!"

"Reward?" Makarov repeated.

Alberto smirked. "Yes. This is merely a job that I created, for myself! As you know, Makarov, I have a thirst for...torture. So when my mages told me that you were in this forest with some hooded kid, I crafted this job instantly. But of course, I had to get rid of the distraction, that hooded kid. As of right now, my best mage has probably killed that kid."

"Hooded kid?" Happy muttered to himself. "Did Master bring a new mage to join Fairy Tail? Was it him who caused that light?"

"No!" Makarov cried as he looked at Alberto with worried eyes. "He couldn't be dead. I have faith in him! Your mage may win him but I don't believe that Kaito will be killed that easily!"

"Kaito?" Both Happy and Alberto repeated at the same time.

As if on cue, a red chain with purple outline shot out from behind Happy and it moved towards Alberto at lightning speed. This surprised all of them except Natsu who was still knocked out. Alberto leapt back a step but the chain phased through his body, surprising them even further. Alberto dropped and fell on his back. He tried to move his arm but it was as if it was paralyzed.

Then, Kaito jumped off of a tree branch he was perched on and landed in front of Makarov.

"Kaito!" Makarov exclaimed in delight as he struggled one more time to get back up to his feet.

Kaito watched as the old man collapsed onto the ground and cursed himself under his breath. "I should have gotten here faster. Those chains drained him real good."

Happy just stared. Kaito? Was the masked boy the one Makarov was talking about a while ago? And if he was able to knock down the mage who took Makarov down, was this Kaito guy really that strong? He was probably the same age as Natsu! Happy groaned as all of the questions flooded his head, craving for answers which they will eventually receive in due time.

Alberto stood back up and glared at Kaito. "You! Who do you think you are trying to interrupt my fun?!"

"Fun?" Kaito growled as he faced Alberto with hatred in his eyes. "You call torturing others fun? Well let me tell you something, I can't wait to break you when I'm done fighting you."

"That sounds exciting!" Alberto grinned. "You have no chance boy! I can copy any kind of Magic! There's no way I would not copy yours and use it against you! You're dead meat!"

Just then, the Seal on Kaito's hand glowed and Kaito scoffed. _So he's my first target. Then as my grandfather and first ancestor instructed, I will bring judgment upon him!_

**"Raining Bolts!" **Alberto screamed as bolts of lightning struck the entire area. Kaito scoffed as he raised his arms, causing his chains to unwrap from him and the chains immediately swung around wildly, destroying each and every single one of the bolts, even the ones that almost hit Happy.

"Oh? Chain Magic? I guess that kind of Magic has been improved. I thank you, boy. Now I can use it as well."

Kaito remained silent as his chains wrapped themselves around his arms.

Alberto copied Kaito's pose and laughed. "You should have listened to me, boy! Now you'll suffer by your own Magic!"

Happy gasped. "Look out! His going to use your Chain Magic!" However, Kaito ignored the cat. He simply stood there with no movement or emotion.

"You're done!" Alberto exclaimed with delight as he swung his arms. Happy immediately covered his eyes and waited for the attack to end. But...nothing happened.

Happy opened up his eyes and looked over to Kaito and Alberto.

Kaito was still standing at the same spot and he had not moved an inch. Alberto, however, had moved his arms, expecting chains to appear.

When Alberto realized this, he panicked. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHY AREN'T THERE ANY CHAINS?!" He glared towards Kaito and continued. "You! Why can't I use your Chain Magic? My Copy Magic has never failed me before! Tell me!"

Again, Kaito remained silent. Then, he moved slightly and he dashed towards Alberto with speed that Happy has never seen anyone achieved before. It was as if Kaito was as light as a feather.

The boy stopped a few steps away from Alberto and used his left leg to push him up into the air. He stretched out his hand and balled it into a fist as he thrust it towards Alberto. The older mage smirked as his hands began sparking and he thrust his hands towards Kaito's face. **"Static Palm!"**

Kaito anticipated this action and his chains reacted to his instincts by wrapping around his fist.

As the two mages' clashed, Alberto's Static Palm spell was destroyed upon contact with Kaito's chain-covered fist and the boy's fist connected with Alberto's face, sending him crashing into the ground and a shockwave was created.

Happy went wide-eyed. A punch from Kaito took down Alberto? He's even stronger then Natsu and Master!

Alberto growled as he sat up. "Lucky shot, kid. But you can't dodge this combo! **Lightning Pace!**" Alberto's body disintegrated and formed a lightning bolt before appearing in front of Kaito. **"Voltage Fist!"** His fist sparked with electricity and he punched Kaito in the gut before the electricity on Alberto's fist launched upwards, taking Kaito with it.

The electricity exploded midair, causing Kaito's body to be immobilized as he fell back towards the ground. Alberto smirked and held both of his hands in front of his chest. A spark of electricity formed in between his hands and soon, more sparks appeared, forming a sphere. Alberto wind his arm back and tossed the sphere towards Kaito. **"Lightning Bomb!"**

Before Kaito could react, the sphere crashed into him and it burst into a small light show with him in the middle of the whole thing. However, much to Alberto's disappointment and Happy's delight, the light show seized and Kaito appeared unharmed by it, shocking both Alberto and Happy.

"I-impossible! No one has came out conscious from that blow before!" Alberto cried out in fear as he slowly stepped back. Had he found a prey who became the predator?

Kaito moved his hands in a pattern and his chains sprung out from his fist and danced in the air, causing them to phase through Alberto multiple times which also made the Dark Guild Master feel weakened. Then, the boy clenched his fist tightly and the chains wrapped around his arms again before he dashed towards the weakened mage. Kaito came to a halt when Alberto swept his leg across the ground, nearly knocking Kaito down.

The boy then pushed himself up into the air, leaping over Alberto's head. Kaito moved his hands in a different pattern this time and his mask glowed, signaling that he was casting a different spell this time. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Sphere!"** A Magic Seal appeared in Alberto's back when the spell was casted and a similar one appeared in front of Kaito's hand. Then, cackling orbs of lights materialized all around the Seal on Kaito's hand before they swarmed around to form a sphere with a skull in the middle of it.

Ghostly laughter and screams of pain was all Happy could hear after the sphere was launched at Alberto. The Dark Guild Master's body was completely numb when the sphere hit. It was as if his soul was being torn from his body. However, it took Alberto a few seconds afterwards to realize that electricity could give his body a jolt. Alberto's body was soon sparking with electricity and before Kaito knew it, Alberto was moving again. But Kaito's attack had already finished the battle.

Kaito's eyes was fixed on Alberto and his right eye and chains glowed and his mask flashed for a moment before he spoke. However, his voice became distorted, as if there was an older man speaking at the same time as Kaito was. **"Master of Vulture Pirates, the time has come for you to pay for your sins!"**

"Sins? What sins?" Alberto demanded as he tried to keep calm.

**"Torturing people, killing mages, you have misused your Magic for these sins! For that, you will receive judgment!"**

"Screw that! I'm out of here! **Lightning Pace!**" As Alberto tried to escape using his Magic, he felt his entire body being weakened again. He looked down at his body and nearly screamed out his lungs when he saw ghostly chains wrapped around his wrists and legs. "What did you do to me?! What happened to my Magic Power?!"

**"You shall not escape judgment! Your sins has tainted your Magic with darkness and corruption! It is time it is removed from your body!"** Kaito said as he raised his left hand up.

"Remove my Magic?! You're more crazy than I am! Magic is not something you can steal from me! It is a part of me!" Alberto argued as he struggled to break free from the chains.

**"You should have thought about that before you did all those acts."** Kaito stated as the Seal glowed. **"****Let the light of heaven shine upon the pure and the darkness of hell engulf the wicked. Balance out the light and dark, good and evil, bring peace to all beings! I cast Shinigami's Judgment!"**

A blast of purple light shot out of Kaito's Seal and it engulfed both him and Alberto in a dome made out of the purple light.

Happy shivered in fear when he saw the dome. It was as if the Ethernano within his small feline body was desperately trying to get away from it somehow. He could feel the Magic energy of the dome pouring out of the dome as he hid behind a tree and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Inside the dome of light, Alberto felt his entire body splitting apart again. The electricity forming around his body was slowly being drained by the dome of light. Alberto, for the first time in his life, was completely filled with absolute fear and terror. Was this what his victims had felt when he tortured them?

Kaito, on the other hand, was unconsciously tracing a finger along the air as if he was drawing a rune which, in fact, was what he was doing. When the rune was completed, it's structure burst into flame, depicting it as a flaming Magic Seal. Then, Kaito's distorted voice spoke again. **"It is time."**

Alberto couldn't help but gazed into the Seal with his fear still intact as Kaito continued speaking. **"Gaze into the Seal. Witness your sins once more."** Alberto's eyes began widening in fear as the flames around the Seal began engulfing his entire body.

He could see it.

The flames began fading and it revealed a dark room with a dim light from the moon. Alberto looked at himself and realized that he was just a thought projection. But as he looked at the far end corner of the room, Alberto could feel something in him burst and sadness clouded his mind, removing all his insanity in an instance. At the far end corner of the room was...himself.

A very young version of Alberto sat quietly at the corner with his hands around his legs, his clothes ripped. His messy blonde hair was still the same. Bruises could be seen all over his body, mostly his arms. His legs had cuts all over them and electricity was appearing all over his body at an evenly timed pace. The younger Alberto's eyes were also clouded with much sadness and despair. This was when Alberto first discovered his Magic.

"No...This can't be happening right now...It just can't!" Alberto cried as he backed away from his younger self, only to be blocked by a barrier of purplish flames.

**"There is no escape from the Walk of Hell. Your sins started from this memory and it will all end here,"** Kaito's distorted voice replied as he appeared behind the barrier.

Alberto almost felt tears develop in his eyes when he took a look back at his younger self.

_"Why...why does this always happens?"_ The younger Alberto asked to no one. He removed his hands from his legs and looked at them as if they were beasts. His hands sparked with electricity and Alberto yelped in surprise, jumping up from the ground and tumbling into a stack of box. Without warning, the entire room was instantly electrocuted when his hands touched the floor.

"This was the time...my parents died...by my hands..." Alberto stuttered as he went wide-eyed at the memory while Kaito simply watched as the memory went on.

Flames erupted after the electrocution stopped and younger Alberto panicked as he ran out of the door and down the stairs before running out of the door. When younger Alberto was out, he halted and turned back.

"3...2...1..."

The house exploded and younger Alberto was thrown back by the force released from the explosion. He crashed onto the gate at the front of his house and it broke. Younger Alberto moaned in pain as he struggled to his feet and turned his attention back to his house. Emotions flooded him instantly and he broke. Younger Alberto cried as loudly as he could. The thought of his parents, still trapped in the house, still asleep moments before the explosion, scarred him deeply.

However, that was when a dark silhouette appeared behind him. It gripped younger Alberto's shoulder tightly and spoke in a mix of a female and male voice. **_"Yes...Sadness and despair...my two favorite emotions. Show me more..."_** It slowly entered younger Alberto's body and he screamed. _**"Yes! That's what I like to hear. Suffer! Suffer for your entire life knowing that you did nothing to save your parents from their death! This is all your fault! All because you are able to use Magic!"**_

Alberto looked away from the scene as he began recalling all the pains he had felt when that silhouette entered him. However, the scene changes to show a teenage Alberto electrocuting multiple people who were being chained up in a cell.

"This is when that bastard took over my mind...I went insane and I started torturing people. Is this my sin?" Alberto asked as he turned towards Kaito.

Kaito unconsciously nodded. **"Yes. You gave yourself to that dark being. You could have cling on to hope but you let go of it. The result? Your once pure Lightning Magic became corrupted with dark energy which allowed it to manifest in the form of a whip, which many torturers use. Now that you have seen your sins, your Magic shall be removed as a consequence of your sins."**

"You said "Shinigami" earlier. Does that mean you are it, kid?" Alberto asked as the memories vanished and they were back in the dome.

Kaito shook his head. **"I am not the true Shinigami. However, I am one when it involves Magic. The true Shinigami shall judge your soul when you die. Me? I judge your Magic. That is the purpose of Shinigami's Judgment. It judges the Magic of a person."**

The Seal on Kaito's left hand glowed again and Alberto screamed as he felt his Magic Power being drained from his body entirely. The electricity that had formed on his body swarmed him and before he knew it, the electricity took the form of a three-horned demon made out of electricity.

Alberto gasped in fear when he saw it and he fell on his back as the demon screeched in his direction before lunging. Alberto closed his eyes and waited for it to be over but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw that the ghostly chains from earlier were wrapped around the demon's arms, preventing it from moving.

Kaito took a pose and a Seal appeared on the demon's chest. **"Spirit Magic - Cage of the Lost Souls!" **The Seal expanded and spiked bars appeared from the Seal and the bars twisted along the demon's body, creating a sphere-like cage around it. The demon roared as it tried electrocuting the cage but to no avail. The cage was impenetrable from the inside or outside.

The ghostly chains wrapped around the cage and the demon hissed at Kaito before it was brought into a Seal that appeared in front of it.

"You are now a normal human," Kaito said in his own voice.

* * *

The dome faded and Happy could finally relaxed as he stepped out of his hiding spot. Once he stepped out, he could see Alberto on his knees, panting frantically as if he had just seen a terrifying ghost.

Happy just stared at Kaito with a frightened look. What had Alberto seen in that dome that made him like that? What kind of Magic was Kaito using? More questions flooded Happy's mind and he felt faint just thinking about it.

Then, Alberto collapsed. He was now unconscious.

Kaito walked away from him and approached Happy, who was now feeling terrified.

"Where did you come from?" Kaito spoke.

Happy swallowed. "I'm...from Fairy Tail...sir..."

Kaito stared at the cat for a while. There was absolute silence in the area. Happy thought that it took forever but eventually, Kaito spoke again. "Bring me to the guild. Your Guild Master needs helps and I'm sure you can't possibly bring him or that boy back to your guild alone." Happy nodded nervously as Kaito approached Makarov's unconscious body.

However, five lances made out of ice shot passed him.

_Not this again..._ Kaito thought as he turned to the direction where the lances came from.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GRAMPS?!"

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Please review!**

**Magic used:**

**Raining Bolts: ****The user creates a Magic Seal in the sky by placing his or her hands together and pointed towards the sky to release a beam of electricity. Then, multiple bolts will rain down onto the user's opponent. This spell goes perfectly well with the Rod Marker spell.**

**Static Palm: ****The user concentrates electricity in either of their hands and uses that hand to grab the opponent, giving them a very painful shock.**

**Lightning Pace: ****The user is able to change his or her body into pure electricity. This spell is useful for avoiding attacks and transportation.**

**Voltage Fist: ****Similar to the Flaming Knuckles spell, the user is able to blast fist-like projectiles at their opponent. When the projectile makes contact with any surface, it will explode and electrify the entire area around it. The area of effect depends on the mage's mastery of Lightning Magic.**

**Lightning Bomb: The user holds both of their hands in front of their chest and a spark of electricity formed in between their hands and soon, more sparks appeared, forming an electrified sphere. This spell may cause paralysis some times. Its area od effect depends on the user's experience in Lightning Magic.**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Sphere: The user creates a Magic Seal on the opponent's body and on the user's hands. Artificial souls in the form of orbs will materialize and start to cackle as they form a sphere on the user's hands. Once the sphere hits the target, its laughter will cause pain to the target depending on how loud it is. The louder the laughter, the more pain the target will receive.**

**Shinigami's Judgment: One of the most powerful spells of Spirit Magic. Its power is capable of being compared to Fairy Law. The spell starts when the user casts it, creating a dome of purple light. In the dome, the target will be unable to use any Magic. While in the dome, the target will have to go through its most sinful memories. Hence, the judgment of the spell. When the judging is complete, the target is permanently separated from its Magic.**

**Spirit Magic - Cage of the Lost Souls: This spell works extremely well with the Shinigami Seal. This spell traps all kinds of spirits in sphere-like cage with spiked bars. It begins from a Seal on the spirit which starts releasing the spiked bars from it before they form a sphere around the spirit and trap it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Fairy Tail initiation

**Chapter 7: Fairy Tail initiation**

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC.**

* * *

**Response to reviewers:**

**scarlet rose white: Did you like the fight in the previous chapter? I didn't know what to reply to you so I expressed it in the fight.**

**ThePersonOfNothing: Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. These few weeks are extremely important to me because of tests.**

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GRAMPS?!"

Kaito stared at the person who fired those lances and anger boiled within him. But it disappeared when he heard Happy speak.

"Gray?! Why are you here?"

Gray's glare continued as he slowly advanced towards Kaito with a defensive stance while replying to Happy. "You and Fire-breath didn't come back in time so I thought I'd drop by to see what's keeping you two occupied. And I think I know why now." He glance towards the unconscious form of Makarov and Natsu before looking back at Kaito. "I'm going to kick your ass! This is for hurting Gramps! **Ice-Make: Hammer!**"

Placing both of his hands together, a Magic Seal appeared in front of Gray's hands and ice began forming and it took the shape of a giant hammer which was thrown towards Kaito.

"Wait Gray!" Unfortunately, Happy's voice couldn't be heard.

As the ice hammer approached Kaito, he rolled his eyes and leapt back to avoid the hammer. Then, he moved his right hand in a pattern, causing his chains on that arm to fly in all direction. The chains sliced through the air and created energy projectiles which collided with Gray, knocking him back.

Gray crashed but he was still on his feet. "What kind of Magic is that? Chain Magic?"

His confusion gave Kaito enough time to counterattack. He leapt into the air and his chains spiraled around him. Kaito's right eye glowed and he locked his glare at Gray. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains!" **The chains glowed and were immediately launched towards Gray.

Gray snapped back to reality at that moment and he casted another spell. "Oh no you don't. **Ice-Make: Shield!**" He raised his hand up and ice began to form around it in the shape of a flower. However, Gray had not expected the chains to phase through his shield. The chains then phased through Gray's body and his eyes widen when he felt his body weakened. His shield faded into thin air and he fell onto one knee.

"You...I can't believe you almost took my head off!" Kaito shrieked. His hand balled into a fist and he raised it up, causing his chains to wrap around it. Kaito then charged towards Gray and he threw his fist at the Fairy Tail mage. Gray was caught off guard by this and he had a fist connect with his cheek, sending him flying through a couple of trees.

He soon stopped and fell onto the ground with bruises and scratches all over his body.

"Why you...that was weak!" Gray taunted as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Gray! Stop! He's not the enemy!" Happy called out again, only to have his words fall on deaf ears.

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray extended his arm and lances made out of ice came shooting out of a Magic Seal and they were heading in Kaito's direction.

Kaito leapt into the air to avoid it. However, Gray anticipated this. He too leapt into the air and held his hands together as he casted another spell. **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** He created another ice hammer and threw it at Kaito, who met its force.

The masked mage crashed into the ground and his mask shifted. He quickly got back up and adjusted his mask. At the same time, Gray landed on the ground. "How was that, bastard? Your Chain Magic can't handle my form of Molding Magic, Ice-Make!"

"Ice?" Kaito repeated. "It wasn't cold enough to be ice."

Gray felt a tick on his forehead and he suddenly began an argument with Kaito. "Hey! That was ice! I am an Ice mage for crying out loud!"

Happy sighed. He knew it would waste his breath if he continued to try and talk Gray out of the fight. But since it had already begun, he had no choice but to hope that Kaito could last longer than Gray before he could explain everything to the Ice mage.

Gray threw his fist at Kaito, who sidestepped it and grabbed Gray's fist. The Ice mage gasped when he was lifted off of the ground. He stared at the masked mage and he saw a cold glare fixed on him. Gray felt his fear rising when he gazed at Kaito's eye. He could see anger, betrayal and torment behind that mask. The next thing he knew, Kaito had tossed him across the area.

When Gray managed to look at Kaito again, he spoke. "W-who are you?"

"Should you know?" Kaito asked. "I suggest you give up or you're going to lose something important to you." A dark aura emitted from Kaito's body as his chains unwrapped around his arms.

"What?" Gray gasped as he felt most of his Magic Power being drained from him. "What are you...doing?"

Kaito remained silent as his dark aura began forming a black cloak around his body. When the cloak was formed, Happy and Gray could see a skull-like pattern all around the cloak with a sinister-looking purple color. The cloak reached down to his kneecaps and his sleeves covered up to his wrists.

Then, Gray's Magic Power fell to zero, causing him to collapse and fell unconscious.

Happy's jaw dropped. Gray, someone who he thought was on equal strength with Natsu, had lost to Kaito as well. Maybe Kaito was a dangerous mage or even a Dark Mage, which made the cat shivered in fear.

But then, Makarov woke up.

He sat up and panted heavily as he looked around at his surroundings. "Wha...where am I?" He turned his head and saw Happy shivering. "Happy! Why are you here?"

"Master!" Happy cried out in delight when he heard the old man call him. He leapt onto Makarov and squeezed the old mage's neck as tears poured from his eyes.

At that moment, Makarov remembered everything that had happened minutes ago. He was tortured, he saw Kaito and he fainted. Makarov eyes widened in realization as he looked back and saw Kaito standing over an unconscious Gray.

"Kaito!"

Kaito froze. He immediately turned around and saw Makarov looking at him. "Makarov? You're awake."

Makarov stood back up on his feet and coughed several times before he started moving. His arm grew in size as he grabbed Gray. "Happy, grab Natsu for me, will you?" Happy nodded and his wings appeared on his back as he flew towards Natsu's body and picked it off of the ground. "Come on, Kaito, Happy, we're going back to Fairy Tail."

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled.

"..." Kaito remained silent as he followed them from the back.

Makarov noticed the silence from Kaito and he turned to the boy. "Gray's a tough kid, Kaito. He'll be fine in a few hours." Kaito simply nodded to the Wizard Saint and they continued their way to Magnolia Town.

* * *

**In the World of Ethernano...**

Kaito's grandfather's spirit began to manifest as he arrived in the World of Ethernano. His presence caused the fog-like environment to lift, revealing a eerie dark sky. The ground he was standing on was rock-solid with cracks. From the cracks, different kinds of elements were erupting from it. Kaito's grandfather glanced to his left and saw flames erupting from the crack next to him while the other had light.

He sighed as he kept on walking straight.

After a while, he stopped. His eyes scanned his surroundings. Then, he moved his right hand in a cross-like pattern. A Magic Seal appeared in front of him and he expanded the Seal. The Seal lifted up into the sky and it turned horizontally, which caused it to expand again. Once the Seal had covered a good portion of the land, it vanished while a glow materialized on the ground.

A castle soon emerged from the glow, revealing its sinister-looking appearance. Its walls were made from bones, its windows were velvet and translucent. Around the castle were Wyverns which were black instead of green. The Wyverns' bodies were covered with multiple cracks which had magma seeping out of it.

Kaito's grandfather approached the castle and placed his hand on its gate, causing his Shinigami Mark to glow. On the gate, a similar Seal glowed and the gates opened. A gush of cold air rushed out of the gates and it blasted through the spirit, who felt nothing as he entered the castle.

Once inside, he removed his mask and walked down the hallway for a brief minute before he stopped in front of a door. As he opened the door, he entered it and his body vanished, leaving behind a blue orb which was his soul. The orb hovered for a moment before it flew towards the other end of the room. A Seal appeared instantly and the orb flew right into it.

When it came out of the Seal, the orb was in a different room. It was much wider than the room he was just in. Along the sides of the room were pillars that stretched up to lengths far beyond human capabilities and they resembled different beings.

The first pillar was shaped as a chained up god that had one side of its face cracked while the other had remained untouched. It's arms were held back by its chains which also were wrapped all over its body. On its head was a Magic Seal with a purple orb hovering above it. This pillar's Magic Seal is also the highest compared to the ones on the other pillars.

The second pillar was shaped as a dragon-winged demon with its arms stretched out. On both of its hands were Magic Seals. On its right hand, a green orb hovered above it while on its left was a black orb.

Finally, the third pillar was shaped as a human skeleton kneeling. At the top of its skull was a Magic Seal which had a blood-red orb hovering above it. On its shoulders were two more Magic Seals. On its right was where Kaito's grandfather was hovering on while on the left was a golden orb.

However, the fourth and final pillar was shaped as a head of a bloodhound with its mouth wide opened. On its tongue was a Magic Seal without an orb hovering above it.

Then, the orbs started to manifest their bodies.

The purple orb was first to manifest its body. From the orb, a silhouette of a body was formed. When the glow faded, it could be seen that a cloak covered the body. It was velvet in color with demonic runes all over it, along the sleeves of the cloak were rotating Magic Seals which were purplish. Within the cloak's hood, a pair of eyes glowed with purple flame emitting from them.

On the winged demon pillar, the green orb on its right hand formed its silhouette of a man with the same body size as the first. As the glow faded, it was revealed the man is wearing what seemed to be a black vest with green outlines. On the vest's right side was a symbol of a green skull with bluish-yellow flames in the background. The man was an elder which was obvious because of his wrinkles and white sideburns and hair. Around his arms and legs were also chains with runes all over.

Next, the black orb on the winged demon pillar's left hand formed its body. Again, it was another man in his old age. But what differentiates him from the second man was that he was wearing a Rune Knight's armor which was modified. The armor's chest was dyed black with a pair of dragon eyes. On its wrists were wristbands covered with dragon teeth that were stained with blood. And just like the second man, his hair was white.

The orbs on the kneeling skeleton pillars began to manifest their bodies as well. The blood-red orb manifested its body to reveal a middle-aged man. He wore a simple cloak which had multiple patches that resembled claws marks. The left side of his face was completely shredded, revealing the skull underneath the skin and with the eye still attached to its socket. Along his body was a ring made out of fire.

On the pillar's right shoulder, Kaito's grandfather manifested his body, showing his curved spikes protruding through his shoulders, knees and elbows. Kaito's grandfather was also in his demonic armor. The armor was black with silver outlines and a jagged line stretched from the top of his armor down to the bottom of it. The old man's lower body was also covered by the armor with the spikes but it also had cracks where magma could be seen traveling along the cracks. His eyes still had their violet energy flowing out of them like before.

Finally, the golden orb manifested its body, revealing that it was a man in his twenties. He was probably the youngest in the room as well. His red jacket had dark energy flowing out of him, his jeans were slightly burnt and his hair was spiked and in the color of black. Around him were cages the size of a soccer ball with spirits belonging to different Magic. At the right side of his head was a cage containing a spirit that was made completely out of fire. On his left was a spirit made out of water. Above him was a spirit made out of electricity and it went on all around him.

**"Joseph,"** Purple **(A/N: Before I introduce their names, I'll call them by the color of their souls/orbs. Hope you all don't mind that.) **spoke as his eyes gazed towards Kaito's grandfather, Joseph. **"Has our descendant acquire the Mark of the Shinigami?"**

Joseph nodded and replied back. **"Of course, I have done my part for the family."**

**"I can confirm that."** Green said with a smile. **"I had possessed Kaito when he was about to use it. After all, I have to oversee the outcome. The boy is still inexperienced. He would have failed it if it wasn't for me. That battle with the corrupted mage was horrible. But at least we have another one to add to our collection."** He gestured his thumbs towards Gold, who was keeping a close eye on the cage above his head which was the spirit that was removed from Alberto.

Purple chuckled. **"We may have increased our little collection with it and the Shade Spirit, but it doesn't mean we can taunt them. They are important for future purposes."**

**"Future purposes? Care to explain, grandfather?" **Black asked as he looked towards Purple.

A grin formed on Purple's face which was invisible due to the hood but all the men in the room knew it was there. **"It has been decided by fate that something unfortunate will happen in the guild that he will be joining soon. When that happens the following month, he will be taking a job request that he thinks will make him stronger than who he is. During that period, we are to train him. All of us."**

Hearing this, the spirits all grinned with the exception of Gold who was rather saddened than excited.

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed as he gestured his hand towards the guild.

Kaito stared at the building in front of him. No doubt, this was one of the largest buildings he has ever seen! He began noting down the design of the building.

It consisted of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.

Kaito hesitated when Makarov gestured him to go in first but he did. The moment he stepped into the building, noises he had never heard before flooded his ears. They were...cheerful, happy and the voices didn't seem to have any regret at all.

He looked around the guild. The people inside of the building, their emotions were carrying the same ones as their voices. It was all foreign to him, all these positive emotions, all these faces of pure joy, he felt small.

At the point of time, everything changed. Kaito noticed this and scanned the room and its atmosphere. Apparently, all of the people in the guild felt the same thing. Cautious. Kaito couldn't blame them as well. After all, he is the only one in the building to be wearing a mask and a cloak which covers his entire body. Then, his heartbeat went wild. All of those eyes staring at him...he remembered those stares all too well. _I guess everyone has the same stare whenever they see me._ Kaito thought as Makarov entered the building with Happy and the two unconscious boys.

There was soon a mix of shocked gasps and anger from the people as soon as they saw the two boys as well as their wounded Guild Master.

"Take Natsu and Gray to the infirmary." Makarov said as he dropped Gray and Happy did the same with Natsu.

Immediately, two mages, who are called Macao and Wakaba, picked up the two unconscious boys and made their way towards the infirmary.

All eyes were again on Kaito afterwards, which made him more hesitant. He felt anxiety coming from most of the people and the rest felt paranoid. However, it all ended when Makarov spoke again.

"Brats, I have something to tell all of you," Makarov said. "Earlier today, I was attacked by a Dark Guild in the East Forest." This made the atmosphere of the guild even more negative. "Unfortunately, it seemed that Natsu and Happy were caught in it as well and they both had received injuries." Everyone turned their attention to the blue cat, who was now in the care of a short, white haired young girl in a pink dress with a pair of dark red shoes. They could see tears in the cat's eyes as he was holding his paws over his wounds. The anger of the guild rose. Who would attack a harmless cat?! That question kept on repeating in everyone's minds and Kaito felt uneasy due to the growing anger.

"This Dark Guild's Master was strong, very strong and he was insane as well. These wounds you see..." He revealed his scarred body, causing the people to gasp. "These were created by the Master of the Dark Guild. What's more, he isn't even known to the Magic Council at all even after his Guild had turned into a Dark Guild."

"What's the name of the Dark Guild, Master?" Elfman asked.

Makarov took a deep breath before he spoke. "Vulture Pirates." Instantly, whispers spread throughout the room.

"Did he just say Vulture Pirates?"

"I think he did. I heard that their Master tortures his enemies if he catches them."

"How did Master Makarov survive that?"

Hearing that, Makarov cleared his throat and all attention was on him again. "Vulture Pirates' Master captured me and tortured me, giving me these scars. He had planned on gaining control over Fairy Tail by dragging me here to make all of you answer his demands." Cries of argument were about to start until Makarov continued. "It's saddening when I was held captive by that mad man. But it was heartbreaking when he nearly did the same with Natsu and Happy."

Happy tried his best to hold back his tears but failed.

Makarov then smiled. "But there was a good news from what happened as well." This caught the guild's attention. "A few hours before I was captured by Vulture Pirates, I was in Clover Town. During that time, I met a young mage. Just like most of us, he came from a very...displeasing background, just like most of us. But I invited him to join Fairy Tail, which he is deciding at the moment. While we were on a train back here, I learnt more about his background but I will not tell any of you of it. You will have to ask him yourselves. All I can say about him is this, he has the potential to be one of our best mages. Without him, I think I would still have been a captive. His potential is enormous as it was he who caused the light in the sky."

Eyes of the people widened when they heard that.

"No way. That light was from another mage and not Master?!"

"Don't tell me Gildarts is involve in this. It must be a joke!"

"It was he who defeated Vulture Pirates' Guild Master within ten minutes." Makarov stated. Again, the people in the guild were shocked. Ten minutes?! No one could defeat a Guild Master in that short amount of time! The mage must be a monster. "Happy witnessed it all. Our future comrade had defeated the Guild Master and even beat Gray when he accused him of attacking me and Natsu."

"M-monster!" Someone stuttered, receiving nods from the others.

Makarov smiled. "And he is over there..." He points his finger at Kaito and everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Kaito felt annoyance coming from some of the people while the rest seemed terrified.

"Him?"

"No way...another kid just like Mirajane. He might even blow up this building!"

"Is he even that strong?"

The boy began feeling uneasy when he felt the guild's curiosity of him grow. He tried to back away but couldn't move his legs. He looked at Makarov through his mask and saw that the old man speaking again.

"Kaito Murai, the boy who saved me and Natsu, will be our temporary member!" He said with a grin. "Without further ado, let's PARTY!"

Almost everyone sweat dropped at the old man. He just got back from being tortured and he still had energy to spare for partying, that's the Fairy Tail Guild Master for you! Nevertheless, the guild members joined in with their Guild Master as they raised their mugs and made a toast to Kaito.

"Welcome, Kaito!" The guild members all screamed in pure joy.

Kaito just stared at the guild with utter shock. Just one sentence from the old man changed their perspective of him? This will surely be worth staying for a while. The boy simply shook his head. _This will take a while to get used to..._ He thought.

* * *

**A/N: There's the end! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Magic used:**

**Ice-Make: Hammer: The user creates a large ice hammer that floats above their opponent before dropping on them with great force.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains: ****Chains that were "Possessed" by Spirit Magic are bonded onto the user's body. If the "Possession" is complete, the chains will form a armor protecting the user's body. This spell comes in various ways; first, the chains (incomplete "Possession") will uncoil themselves from the user's wrists and act as whips or ropes. The chains are intangible but they can still inflict damage by absorbing a mage's Magic Power. The other known way (complete "Possession") is that the chains form a ring/halo around the user. The chains are able to absorb any spells thrown at them and even defend the user without any effort made from the user. The chains also attack in a way that it resembles a striking snake. These chains also comes in various designs based on the user.**

**Ice-Make: Shield: The user creates a large shield made of ice in front of them, which is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it.**

**Ice-Make: Lance: The user extends their arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward their enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack.**


	9. Chapter 8: It's time for Jobs!

**Chapter 8: It's time for Jobs!**

**A/N: Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC.**

* * *

**Response to reviewer(s):**

** yuki. sawer .7: I hope you'll enjoy this one! And I had to space your name out since it'll disappear if I didn't, sorry!**

**scarlet rose white: I hope you'll like this too! Kaito's going to complete his first Job! It's going to be exciting/semi-boring, in my opinion. But I want to know yours when you read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Man...how long have those two been knocked out?" Wakaba asked, slightly irritated.

Macao shrugged. "How would I know? I lost count an hour ago but I think it's been 12 hours ago. Those two..." He sighed as he went back to drinking.

It has been nearly a day ever since Kaito had been introduced to the guild as a temporary member but not once has he open up to anyone in the guild except for Makarov. Throughout that period of time, Kaito could only be seen sitting by himself at the far corner of the guild, fiddling around with his fingers.

Wakaba sighed when he saw that Kaito was still by himself and faced Macao. "The kid's still isn't doing anything to open up. I wonder why though?"

At that moment, Makarov appeared beside the Smoke Mage and replied. "Kaito's never the social type since he's been kept away from everyone back in his village before I met him, so of course he doesn't talk much. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll open up."

"Well I don't think we'll have to wait," Macao said and the two other mages looked at him as he continued. "Looks like Cana's already going to introduce herself to him."

Said girl was making her way towards Kaito. She had her cheerful smile on as she approached the masked boy and she observed him carefully. Currently, Kaito was doing nothing in particular as he was still fiddling with his fingers, or so she thought. Cana craned her neck and she noticed that on Kaito's fingers were chains which were also moving along the boy's fingers by slithering back up into his cloak's sleeves.

_Chain Magic, _Cana thought. It was rare for her to see such Magic as Fairy Tail didn't really had a Chain Magic user and even on her jobs, she barely even see one. This was going to be an interesting meeting she is going to have.

As she stopped in front of the Kaito's table, he stopped fiddling with his hands and his chains immediately retracted back into the covers of his sleeves. He gazed up at the young girl who was smiling and raised his brow from underneath his mask. The girl was displaying an emotion which he has never seen before and the aura her emotion gave off was quite...intimidating to him. "What do you want?" Kaito asked as he looked away to avoid eye contact.

Cana's smile remained as she spoke. "Well, I just like to say, welcome to Fairy Tail, Kaito. My name's Cana. I'm Fairy Tail's only Card Magic user. Nice to meet you, Kaito."

"Whatever," Kaito sighed as he went back to playing with his chains using his fingers again.

"So, you use Chain Magic, right?"

Immediately, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and their attention turned towards the two. Kaito felt uneasy as well since the guild's emotion towards him was completely curiosity.

"Did Cana just say that he use Chain Magic?" One of the members asked.

"I heard that Chain Magic is extremely rare. Not many Mages are able to learn it unless they are high leveled like Makarov." Another added.

"Chain Magic is based on chains right? Then the Magic must have been modified if Makarov's words were true about him when he said that the boy created that beam."

Kaito remained silent.

Cana grabbed a chair next to her and sat down next to Kaito as she continued to pester him with more questions. "So where did you learn it? I've never seen a real Chain Magic user before. Could you show me some spells?"

The masked boy said nothing. He simply stared at Cana and he was obviously pissed, which Cana was oblivious to.

"Go away," Kaito said. "I rather keep my Magic as a secret. And my Magic is not Chain Magic." The smile Cana had vanished as she gave him an understanding nod before getting off the chair and walking away. Kaito looked back at her and he noticed that her emotion had changed and it was a familiar one this time, sadness. He sighed as he went back to fiddling with his fingers and chains.

But before he could do anything, a fist made out of smoke came crashing on his table and it was smashed into pieces while leaving a huge crack on the floor.

"WAKABA! DON'T WRECK THE GUILD!" Makarov screamed in horror as he paled.

Wakaba scoffed as his cigarette's smoke was forming another fist. "I've never seen Cana that sad before and I don't want to see it again! Sorry, Gramps. But I'm not going to let this boy walk off after making Cana sad."

Macao nodded. "I agree with you, partner. Leave a some of him too. I'm going to show him some firepower for hurting Cana's feelings!"

"Wait! Don't attack him! You're..." Before Makarov could finish, the two mages had already engaged Kaito in a fight.

**"Smoke Crush!"**

**"Purple Rain!" **

As the two Mages casted their spells, the rest of the guild members cleared the way to give the three the space they need, much to Makarov's horror as he fears more of the guild's furniture being destroyed by the hands of his "brats".

Wakaba's smoke began taking the form of a fist and it began multiplying, flying in all directions towards Kaito. While Macao, on the other hand, created a purple Magic Seal in front of his hands and purple flames, in the form of bullets, shot out of the Seal and towards Kaito.

Seeing this, most of the guild were awaiting for the moment of truth to see what kind of Magic Kaito uses.

To their disappointment, Kaito swiftly dodged all of their attacks with speed they find impossible. The guild members had their jaws dropped at the sight of the boy's agility and even Makarov's jaw dropped for this was his first time seeing Kaito battle.

Kaito span around and his cloak instantly produced a cape which was the same color as his cloak so the guild members couldn't tell that if the cape had been there the whole time or not. He pulled the cape over him and Wakaba's spell collided with it, which vanished instantly.

"What?! What happened to my smoke?!"

"Don't worry, pal. I'll handle this," Macao said. The Purple Flare Mage formed a sphere of his purple flame and tossed it towards Kaito's cape. **"Purple Explosion!"** In an instant, the sphere exploded upon contact and Kaito's cape disintegrated. Macao smirked. "Gotcha! **Purple Net!**" Ropes made out of purple flames appeared from Macao's Magic Seal and the flames coiled around Kaito's body, entangling him.

Macao grinned victoriously. "Wakaba, your turn!"

"Alright! **Smoke Crush!**" As Wakaba's smoke multiplied and formed fists, the entire guild knew that it was the end for Kaito but Makarov was certain that Kaito had a trick up his sleeve, literally.

As the fists came closer towards Kaito, the boy emitted an aura from his body and the ropes made out of purple flames uncoil themselves from him and the ropes swung uncontrollably, destroying Wakaba's smoke once again and shocking the Fairy Tail Mages.

"How? How did you control my Purple Flare?!" Macao cried out in shock.

The purple flames circled Kaito in a ring-like manner and he pointed his hand towards Macao. The flames obeyed and attacked Macao, entangling him with his own Magic.

"Macao!" Wakaba cried as he tried to free his partner, only to be stopped by Kaito as the boy appeared in front of him and delivered a kick to the Smoke Mage's abdomen. Wakaba stumbled back a few steps and coughed roughly. He looked up and son regretted it when he saw a foot colliding with his face, leaving behind a red imprint of the shoe Kaito was wearing.

Wakaba collapsed onto the ground and clutched his abdomen in pain. Unfortunately for Kaito, it was at the same time that Macao was able to free himself from his own Purple Net.

Macao got to his feet and clenched his hand and balled it into a fist before purple flames coated it. **"Purple Fist!"** He charged towards Kaito with his flaming fist winded up behind him. As he got nearer, he threw his fist forward at the masked boy. However, Kaito had detected anger behind him and deduced it as Macao. He sidestepped the Purple Flare mage and his hand moved to create a Magic Seal, for the first time in the entire battle.

The guild members all tensed up as they began feeling a very dark energy coming from the Magic Seal that Kaito produced and they turned to their Guild Master, only to see him shaking in fear which surprised them a lot.

Back to the battle, Kaito's Seal began radiating a similar aura to Kaito and his muttered his spell so no one could hear him as his mask glowed. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Sniper!"** His fingers began curling up so only his index finger, middle finger and thumb were out in a gun-like pose. Then, he moved his hand in a motion that resembles a gun firing and a glow grew in the middle of the Seal before it exploded into a giant smokescreen, completely making the entire guild dark.

"What's going on here?!" Macao demanded as his hand erupted in purple flames. But before he could figure anything out, a claw scratched his back and it wasn't a gentle scratch, it was a very painful one. Afterwards, the claw went right through his body. Macao's eyes widen and he jerked forward. His hands clutched his chest and he dropped to the ground. He struggled to keep his eyes open but his entire body felt completely numb and light. However, the Purple Flare Mage managed to catch a quick glimpse of a ghostly figure levitating in front of him. Fear took over his body and Macao fainted instantly after looking at it.

A sinister cackle escaped the ghost's mouth and it vanished into the smokescreen before the entire room began brightening up again as the smokescreen vanished as well.

Gasps could be heard from the rest of the guild when they saw the unconscious Macao. The mage's body was somehow bruised from a four-clawed attack but there wasn't any other animals besides Happy in the guild hall. They stared at Kaito in disbelief and their jaws all dropped.

Elfman was sweating profoundly at the sight of the two injured Mages and his body was starting to shake in fear when he saw Kaito's right eye glowing and staring directly at him. "Just like Mira-nee..." He muttered as he backed away to hide behind Makarov, who was frozen in fear at what had just happened.

Cana was completely different though. Instead of being frightened like the rest of the guild, her face was slightly red and her eye glittered with amazement. "He might be on par with dad..." She whispered to herself.

At last, Makarov snapped out of his frozen state and cleared his throat. "Well, um...Kaito. I think you made your point. I suppose you should try going out on Job now. We'll need the money to repair the things you three destroyed."

"I didn't destroy anything," Kaito deadpanned.

Makarov's eye widened when he realized that the boy was telling the truth. Throughout the duration of the battle, only Wakaba and Macao caused destruction and Kaito had barely touched anything. Maybe his choice of selecting new members isn't so horrible after all since Kaito is actually the first Mage that he knows doesn't destroy anything on purpose or accidentally. He may have a chance to at least save some money if Kaito joined.

"But what are Jobs?" Kaito asked as he faced the Guild Master and sat on the chair that was conveniently placed behind him.

Again, the Guild Master's eyes widened for a second time. He remembered when he first met Kaito on the train in Clover Town. He explained to Kaito about guilds but he had not explain anything about Job requests to him at all! He replied to the masked boy. "Well, to put it simply, a Job is something guild Mages do to earn a living. When someone, be it a normal human or another Mage, sends a Job request, we guild mages are able to accept and complete whatever the Job is and in turn, we receive rewards."

He walked up to Kaito and sat beside him before he continued. "Jobs are also split into quite a few different categories. The ones that all Mages are able to do are known as the Normal request." He gestured Kaito to stand up and the boy did as he was told and followed the old mage towards a board filled with different posters. Makarov pointed to them and continued his explanation. "These are the Normal Job requests. These Jobs cater to Mages of different levels of strengths, and a Mage does not need to be exceptionally strong to undertake these assignments. Also, the reward is variable upon the task required to complete, so Mages may leverage amongst different available missions to the amount of Jewels offered when making their decision of what mission to participate in.

Then, he gave the boy his serious look and continued. "However, there are Jobs which you are not allowed to go on as they are extremely dangerous and may sometimes end in your death. Those Jobs are known as S-ranked Jobs, SS-ranked Jobs, 10 Year Jobs and 100 Year Jobs. These kinds of Jobs are only eligible to you once you reach S-rank. But the last two are the extreme cases and only one member of Fairy Tail is allowed to go on and currently, he is doing a 10 Year Job."

"How do I reach S-rank?" Kaito asked.

Makarov replied. "S-rank are rewarded to Mages differently in different guilds. Here in Fairy Tail, one must go through a trial and compete to obtain the rank of S-ranked. Eight participants are chosen every year by me, the Guild Master, to take part in the trial, and the one who comes out on top is awarded the title of S-ranked. Currently, I have only one S-ranked mage. His name is Gildarts Clive. He's been the guild's only S-ranked Mage for a reason. During each S-ranked trials, all participants are to battle him to test their worthiness of the trials. So far, none are able to make Gildarts prove that there may be a worthy S-ranked participant. Besides that, his Magic has been unstoppable and no one has ever beat him in a battle."

"Oh? Interesting. I may want to challenge him," Kaito said.

The Wizard Saint sweat dropped. "I advice you do that in the S-ranked trials. You don't want to be a big mess before you even do the trials."

"The how do I get to be one of the participants?" Kaito asked.

"Getting a little bit ambitious, are we?" Makarov smiled. "To be a participant of the S-ranked trials, you have to complete at least a hundred Job requests or simply prove your strength, in which you may already have considering you beat Vulture Pirates' Guild Master whereas I couldn't. But I just want to see how you do in a Job individually and in a team."

"A team?"

Makarov nodded. "Since you're still just a temporary member, you still don't have the Guild Mark. So you are unable to take any Jobs and therefore you have to form a team with some of the Mages here in order to do the Jobs. So I recommend that you find at least a Mage or two to join your team so you can take a Job. But you'll have to share the reward since all team members help one another during the Job."

Kaito nodded as he examined the Job requests on the board. Out of all of the Jobs, Kaito had decided to choose from three Jobs:

***Request help from Mages! There's a group of bandits blocking our trading route. We need Mages to help escort an important package from Freesia Town to Shirotsume Town! Reward: 5,500 Jewels***

***Mages' help required! We need Mages to help deal with troublesome Gorians that are invading our village at night. Our location is at Sakura Village. Reward: 4,000 Jewels***

***I need Mages to help assist me in collecting scales from a Blizzardvern and fur from a Vulcan. They are found in Mt. Hakobe which is close by to Magnolia Town. Reward: 5,000 Jewels***

"See something you like?" Makarov asked.

Kaito nodded. "I find these three Jobs interesting. If I'm going to have to live by earning a living through Magic, I have to find out what my Magic is capable of in battle."

Makarov sweat dropped. "Um...what about your Magic's purpose with doing normal stuff like changing its shape to entertain children. That's what Purple Flare is capable of doing as well as Smoke. In fact, a lot of Magic are used for entertainment."

"I'm not sure about mine, Master. I'm still unsure of what my Magic can do. My father was executed before he could teach me anything about it, remember?"

Nodding, Makarov sighed. "Well, if you want to do those Jobs, I suggest you do all. Most Mages do that to earn a lot of Jewels so that they can have a break. Having these three Jobs will show if you are capable of working together with other Mages. Now go find some Mages to join your team and come back to me when you think you're ready. And call me Gramps. That's what all of my brats call me."

Kaito didn't bother to smile or chuckle. He simply nodded and began looking around for Mages to join his team.

* * *

It was actually much more difficult than he thought though. Whenever he approached a Mage or even a group, they seem to shiver in fear and run off when they see him. Kaito could only sigh in depression. It wasn't the first time someone ran away after he tried to talk to them. After all, it lived that kind of life back in his old village. So he was used to it.

But when he sat down, Cana approached him again.

"Hi...Kaito..." Cana said nervously as she fidgeted with her dress.

There was silence between the two for a few moments but Kaito eventually spoke. "Sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I was mean a while ago." Kaito replied. "I'm just...not used to talking with others besides Makarov. I came from a very horrible place and I don't wish to relive it. I feared that I will if I were to talk but the emotions of this guild may have just changed my opinion."

Cana tilted her head in confusion. "Emotions?"

Kaito nodded. "You could say that my Magic gives me the ability to read the emotions of others. After all, all living beings have emotions."

"So does that mean that your Magic is Emotion Magic? If there's even such a thing."

"Not even close," Kaito shook his head. "My Magic has been passed down to me from my father and it's very important for me to keep it a secret as not many people know about it since my family has kept it a secret. I intend to continue its secrecy until I die. That is why I have to find my Secondary Magic soon as well so that I can use it to avoid suspicion."

"Wow. You really are kind of special. How many people know about it?"

Kaito replied. "No one. My Magic has yet to be expose and I want it to keep it that way. No one will ever know my Magic. I will not expose it nor will I use it in any way possible. Except for that talking blue cat but I'm sure he'll keep quiet after what he saw me do to Vulture Pirates' Guild Master."

Then, the silence return. This time, it lasted for a long minute until Kaito broke the silence.

"So...would you like to form a team with me?"

Cana's eyes widened. She was taken by surprise by the sudden request that she fell on her back. When she got to her feet, she asked. "Why? Why do you want to form a team with me?"

"Because you're the only person that isn't afraid of me," Kaito replied as he turned to face her. And at that moment, Cana saw his right eye. To her, it may be shrouded in darkness because of Kaito's hood but she could tell that it was blood-red and it was shining adorably within the darkness. Her cheeks flushed red slightly as she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh...if you want, I will form a team with you."

Kaito nodded and spoke again. "Thank you, Cana. I would have asked those two that I had fought to join me but they're still unconscious and I want to start my first three Jobs now so that I can improve more on my Magic and maybe I'll even discover my Secondary Magic."

"Wait...THREE JOBS AT ONCE?!" Cana gasped.

Kaito nodded again and showed the three Job requests that he chose. "Master Makarov told me to find someone to form a team with so that I can do these Jobs because I'm just a temporary member and because I don't have the Guild Mark."

"I can understand the Guild Mark and temporary member but taking three Jobs? Isn't that a little bit extreme? I would expect that from Natsu and Gray but I hardly believe someone like you would be just like them."

"At least I don't fight whenever I want or destroy anything. That's what I seem to understand about your guild. All of you tend to break things quite a lot and there have been nearly five all-out brawls ever since I joined. But I wouldn't bother about that. Come on, we have to go to Master Makarov so that we can go on the Jobs."

Cana nodded with a smile as she and Kaito both headed towards Makarov.

Upon seeing Cana together with Kaito, Makarov smiled. "I see you found your partner. Well, I hope you're prepared to help assist each other while you're on these three Jobs. Good luck you two. Now run along now and DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING!" Makarov's head enlarged when he screamed out the last part and Kaito was caught of guard by it while Cana simply nodded like it was nothing.

* * *

As the two Mages were on their way by foot to meet their first client, who was the one who requested the samples from the two different animals in Mt. Hakobe. Cana was reading the Job description and sighed. "I should have brought along a jacket..."

"Don't worry," Kaito replied, earning a confused look from Cana as she wondered what he meant by that since he did not clearly explained himself. But soon enough, they reached their location, the outskirts of Magnolia Town.

At said location, they both saw a man in a robe. Not only that, he was the only person in sight besides themselves.

The man looked up from a book his was reading and saw the two Mages. He smiled to them and waved his hand. "You two must be the Mages that I requested for, am I right?"

Cana nodded. "Yep! We're Mages from Fairy Tail..."

"Of course you are from Fairy Tail!" He interrupted. "Your guild is the closes one to Mt. Hakobe and the Job request that I sent a few hours ago was directed specifically to Fairy Tail. I just want those scales and fur so badly. I have a very important potion that I'm trying to create and those ingredients are needed. Will you be able to get those ingredients by tomorrow morning?"

"Uh...sure?" Cana replied. "But what kind of potion are you talking about? I never heard of a potion that needs Wyvern scales and Vulcan fur before."

The client smiled. "It's a potion that increases one's chance of receiving an increase in agility and strength. Blizzardverns have been known to be actually quite agile despite their size and Vulcans are tough beasts that can crush the icy floors of Mt. Hakobe's caves. I've found out that if you were to mix both of the animals' samples such as scales or fur, you will be able to create the potion which I am creating. But the problem I am facing is that the Blizzardverns are quite territorial about their territory and food and that the Vulcans can be tricky to get close to. So that's why I need Mages to help me. And why not request help from a guild that's rising in popularity?"

He pointed his hand towards a mountain and continued. "There's Mt. Hakobe. Now I wish you both the best of luck and make sure you get it by morning! You'll have your reward waiting for you."

Kaito and Cana both nodded as they started their walk towards Mt. Hakobe.

* * *

**In the World of Ethernano...**

Something within all of the deceased Spirit Magic users sparked and they all felt something opening a way into their core.

Joseph smiled. **"It seems that Kaito has opened up his core. Now all we need to do is to make sure he learns a Secondary Magic."**

The other spirits nodded in agreement and Purple spoke. **"Very well. So, what kind of Magic does he get to have? Take Over has always been used as a Secondary Magic but I prefer that we change it. What do you all think?"**

**"WHAT?!"** The other spirits screamed.

**"But...gramps! It's tradition to use Take Over! We can't just switch it, right?" **Red asked.

Purple chuckled. **"Yes we can. But since all of you still want to carry on our tradition, we didn't really get to expand our variety. So far, we've only have Absorption, Take Over and Destruction or Displacement as Daigo would call his Magic."** Gold, or Daigo as Purple called him, nodded and Purple continued. **"I vote that we expand our Secondary Magic selection towards Darkness Magic."**

This caused gasps from the other spirits.

**"Grandfather,"** Black began. **"Why? Darkness Magic is known to corrupt the user if their minds are weak. Won't it be a big problem if we lose Kaito to the Darkness?"**

Purple shifted his attention to Black and asked. **"Do you not have faith in our descendant? Do you really think he's that weak?"**

Black shook his head. **"No. I meant that since he's still a child, we shouldn't let him get anywhere near Darkness Magic. Just look at them!"** He pointed over to Daigo and they all saw that the captured Magic turned ghosts were trying out their luck at breaking free from their cages in which Daigo waved his hand, creating a golden Magic Seal that scorched the ghost beings.

Despite that, Purple smiled. **"Well, I have faith in that pipsqueak."** He leapt off of his pillar and he did a midair turn, stretching out his legs as he did. At that moment, his cloak formed a pair of demonic wings. Purple flew towards the cages and his purple Magic Seal formed around the cage containing the ghost that represents the Shade Magic which Kaito had sealed. **"I think this Magic's second chance has just been given to it."**

The Shade seemed to have understood the situation as it slowly hovered out of the cage but it was still wary of the Spirit Magic users. It lowered its head to show respect to Purple. After all, Purple is in fact, the creator of Spirit Magic user.

The Spirit lifted the Magic's head up and his fiery purple eyes showed compassion as the Magic gazed up at him. **"Go, Shade. Your new host has been chosen. This will be your second and last chance. Prove to us that you have indeed change. From this day forth, you are to be Kaito Murai's partner! Now go! Go to your partner!"** The Shade nodded as it flew out of the room.

Purple just kept his smile. **"We're coming closer to the training. I hope Kaito will be able to work well with Shade until then."**

* * *

As Kaito and Cana reached the foot of the mountain, they were instantly hit by a strong. cold wind. Up ahead was a path covered in snow and it led up towards the mountain.

"I-I-I should have b-b-b-brought a j-jacket!" Cana stuttered as she tried to keep herself warm. Kaito rolled his eyes and removed his cloak from his body and wrapped it around the shivering girl, who stared at him in confusion as he walked up ahead.

"My cloak will keep you warm. Just stay close," Kaito said as he started trekking up the snow covered path. Cana snapped back to reality and she quickened her pace as she caught up to the masked boy.

Cana gazed at the boy's body. Average body build similar to Gray, short spikey-black hair and multiple bruises and cuts which were healed, leaving behind scars. Both of his arms were entirely covered up by the chains he had. The only mystery left about the Mage in front of her was his face, which was covered by his mask. She wondered what kind of face could be hiding underneath the mask but pushed that thought back to the back of her mind as it was considered a personal question which Kaito doesn't like.

Kaito placed his hands into his pockets and moved slowly along the path, hoping not to slip.

The two eventually reached a steep path which Kaito simply followed it, walking sideways and Cana followed, keeping Kaito's cloak close to her. However, it was getting quite difficult for her to keep up as a strong blizzard blew towards them.

"Kaito," Cana called out. "How are you able to see the trail? This blizzard's making my vision foggy! I can't see almost anything except for your shadow."

Kaito stopped dead in his tracks and Cana bumped into him as he turned around to face her, showing the designs of his mask which might have frightened the girl quite a bit.

"Emotions," Kaito replied. "I sense the emotions of nearby allies or targets and I create a trail that will lead me to the person or animal which I am finding. Right now, I have caught the trail of one Vulcan. We'll start with it and then we'll find the Blizzardvern." He waited for the girl to respond and he received a nod from her. Kaito then turned and continued to lead the way.

After a while, Kaito seemed to have stopped and Cana bumped into him yet again.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's here..." Kaito replied as his eyes shifted from one direction to another in search of the hidden Vulcan. But the moment he looked up, the Vulcan he was tracking jumped down from above him and a second one charged out of its hiding spot beside Kaito and Cana.

The girl screamed while Kaito kept calm as he jumped back to avoid the charging Vulcan while rolling to his side to avoid the descending Vulcan.

"WOMAN!" The two Vulcans yelled in unison when they saw Cana, who was hiding behind Kaito. Seeing him, however, irritated the Vulcans.

"No like man! We get rid of him!" The left Vulcan suggested to the right Vulcan, who nodded in agreement as they both charged towards Kaito.

As they came closer, Kaito placed his hand on Cana's shoulder and pushed her to the side as he stretched out his hands as if he was trying to stop them. He gave Cana a quick glance to see if she was looking and realized that she still had her face in the snow. Kaito saw his chance to use his Main Magic and he did. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Sphere!" **A Magic Seal appeared in front of both of his hands and orbs of light began to gather around the two Seals before forming two ghostly-looking spheres which began to cackle as soon as they were launched towards the Vulcans.

However, it seemed that the client had forgotten to tell them about one very important detail. Despite their size, the Vulcans were very agile. The two beasts easily dodged the two spheres and they extended their arms out and balled their hands into fists.

Kaito was fortunate that he had leapt out of the way just in time. At that moment, Cana pulled her head out of the snow and found Kaito standing directly in front of her. She seemed to be feeling down as she watched Kaito rushed in to battle the two Vulcans. After all, her Card Magic was still...not ready to be used in battle yet. With that thought in her mind, she began questioning herself about why she decided to join Kaito if it meant that she couldn't help him out at all.

The first Vulcan launched its fist towards Kaito. The boy lunged forward and instinctively twisted his body. When his body was facing the Vulcan's arm, he dropped onto the beast's arm and ran up towards its face. The Vulcan began to panic as it used its free hand to try and swat Kaito but his only chance of pushing the boy back had failed when his hand missed the boy.

Winding his fist back, his chains began to cover it as he smashed his chain-covered fist into the Vulcan's face.

Said beast was knocked across the snow and it stopped when it crashed into a wall.

"KAITO!"

Kaito turned back and his eyes widened underneath his mask. The second Vulcan had Cana! He rushed in towards the Vulcan to try and free his partner but it leapt into the air and the masked boy had to stop before he hit the wall. He looked up at the Vulcan with a glare which did not reach as it disappeared into the blizzard. Kaito's hand began glowing purplish-red and he waved his hand to his side, revealing a silver trail which followed Cana's kidnapper.

He turned back to the unconscious Vulcan and he walked over to it. He stopped in front of the Vulcan and picked it up by its fur on its chest. "Where is your friend going?" He demanded.

The Vulcan was still in a daze but it still answered Kaito without hesitation. "Back to cave...up on top...woman..." Kaito growled and gripped tighter on its fur before tossing it to the other side of the path while ripping out its fur. The Vulcan slid across the slippery snow and fell off the edge but it caught the edge. "Help!"

Kaito walked over to the edge of the path and looked down at the dangling and frightened Vulcan. He was about to leave too until he felt a giant hand grab his foot. He looked back at the Vulcan again and saw that it was smirking smugly. "Fooled you!" The Vulcan screamed as it dragged Kaito closer to the edge of path and pulled him off of the snow before letting go of its grip on the masked Mage.

As the Vulcan safely got back up on the path, it laughed as it looked at the plummeting figure of Kaito as it turned into a silhouette upon entering the blizzard at the halfway point of the mountain.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the end of that chapter. Please review! And of course the story doesn't end there for Kaito. If it did, I wouldn't even bother writing this story. So how will Kaito get out of the mess he is in? You'll have to wait and see or you can just give your answer in the reviews. PM me if you need to know anything about this story if you want to!**

**Magic used:**

**Smoke Crush: The user shoots smoke from their pipe, knocking away any and all enemies that are currently surrounding them.**

**Purple Rain: ****The user fires scattered purple bullets towards the target through their Magic Seal.**

**Purple Explosion: The user creates a ball of purple flames and tosses it at the target. The ball of purple flame will instantly explode upon contact with any physical objects or Magic spells. It is able to disintegrate anything in its blast radius.**

**Purple Net: ****The user summons forth their Magic Seal, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them. The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes.**

**Purple Fist: The user engulfs their fists with purple flames. Their punch will scorch anything that it hits except for water and water spells. **

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Sniper: The user holds their hand out in a gun-like pose and a Magic Seal will form. Then, when the user fires, the Seal releases a thick smokescreen. From the Seal, an artificial phantom is fired at the target and it will cause harm to the target's body within a specific amount of time that the user can set. This spell, however, can be stopped by Mirror Magic or Reflector.**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Sphere: ****The user creates a Magic Seal on the opponent's body and on the user's hands. Artificial souls in the form of orbs will materialize and start to cackle as they form a sphere on the user's hands. Once the sphere hits the target, its laughter will cause pain to the target depending on how loud it is. The louder the laughter, the more pain the target will receive.**


	10. Chapter 9: Rise of the Tamer

**Chapter 9: Rise of the Tamer**

**A/N: Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains screaming, roars, Vulcan dance moves, a small amount of fluff at the end and a Blizzardvern. You have been warned...**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

There he was, plummeting to his doom.

_"So this is the end? I thought I was going to last longer since I am the only living Spirit magic user."_ Kaito thought as he continued falling. His body was also starting to freeze as well due to the cold atmosphere of the blizzard. The red paint on his mask had faded away from the long fall and the mask was now completely white which now resembled a human skull. His chains had ice forming on its surface and they were hardly able to move.

"I hate Fate..." Kaito muttered to himself when he finally saw the ground below him. The ground below him had trees positioned in almost every inches of the area and what was worse is that those tress were covered in thorns, really sharp thorns...

Kaito braced himself as he closed his eyes and waited for his demise. A minute went by...two minutes went by...three minutes went by...he was very close to his doom now but in the end, nothing happened. Finally, he decided to open his eyes. To his surprise, he had landed in a pile of snow! "Must have been the cold. I couldn't even feel myself falling into the snow." Kaito muttered as he struggled to break free from his frozen body.

For another few minutes, he tried to move at least his fingers but sadly, they were frozen stiff. He tried to move his legs but the same result happened, he couldn't move them. "Damn it. When I get my hands on that Vulcan, I'm going to show it torture. I'm going to use Shinigami Seal on it." Kaito muttered to himself.

* * *

Cana was roughly tossed onto the slippery, icy floor of the Vulcans' cave and she groaned in pain when her head hit the wall.

"Woman! Woman! Woman!" The Vulcans sang as they started dancing around Cana using weird dance moves and some of them were VERY inappropriate.

"Where's...Kaito?" Cana whimpered as tears developed in her eyes.

The Vulcans stopped their ridiculous dancing and gave Cana stares and the one on the right scratched its forehead and gave Cana a confused look. "Kaito?"

"He's the boy who was with me..." Cana replied as she began sobbing while holding Kaito's cloak tightly in her grip.

A sinister grin formed on the same Vulcan's mouth and it returned to dance. "I kick boy off mountain! No need men! Only women!"

Hearing that, Cana felt herself crumbling from the inside. "_This is all my fault..._Cana thought. _If only I had more knowledge of Card Magic, I could have at least defended myself so Kaito wouldn't have to die like this. And this was his first Job too! I'm just so pathetic!"_

* * *

Kaito had been trapped in the ice for quite some time now and it seemed that he has gotten used to it. In fact, he's gotten so used to it that he may have...took a short nap. But it didn't last very long when Kaito suddenly felt something strange. His eyes blinked slowly as he adjusted his vision to the foggy scene in front of him and moved his hand to protect his eyes from the blizzard. Wait...hand?

He looked at his hand, surprised. A while ago, it was frozen along with his body but now, it was somehow thawed out! He clenched his hand tightly and he closed his eyes as he braced himself. His hand rushed in towards him and it smashed onto his mask with great force, shattering the ice covering it.

As soon as the ice vanished, the red paint on the mask returned and it glowed brightly.

Instantly, Kaito's body began to radiate with his dark aura which caused the ice around his body to crack. At that moment, his chains began to move again. They erupted from the ice and struck the ice on Kaito's body, destroying it.

Once the ice was gone, Kaito began shivering. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to stay warm. His body shivered violently and his breathe was visible when he exhaled. But in his eyes, Kaito was furious. He got to his feet and looked up at the top of the mountain with his teeth chattering away. "W-when I-I-I get...my h-h-hands on that a-a-ape, I'm going to s-s-skin it and add its f-f-fur to my c-cloak!"

Kaito reached for his pocket to see if the fur sample he retrieved was still with him but sadly, it wasn't. "_It must have dropped when I was falling..." _Kaito thought with a frown.

The masked boy looked around to find a way back up but due to the blizzard, his vision was at zero.

"I don't suppose you can provide me with any spell that can light my way, right?" Kaito asked as he tapped his mask. The mask simply glowed for a brief second before he sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." The boy spread his legs apart and his arms were crossed. His chains tightened around his arms and it grew slightly longer, slowly slithering upwards towards his shoulder. Currently, his chains had covered both of his arms and elbows but now that it had extended, the chains had reached the point between his elbows and shoulders.

The chains glowed reddishly and it began heating up which caused smoke to form around the boy's body. Now that his body was warmed up, the remaining ice on his body melted and the air around him seemed to be cleared, making it look like there was an invisible barrier protecting him from the blizzard, which there was.

Kaito pulled the mask off of his face and panted heavily. The side of his face which was not scorched was covered in sweat from the heat released. However, much to his ignorance, his scorched side face had reacted differently to the heat. Instead of releasing sweat, a small portion of his skin started peeling off and underneath it was reddish-purple colored flame which was slowly spreading across his scorched side face, very slowly.**(A/N: Just in case anyone's still a little confused about this, Kaito's scorched face is on the left side of his face.)**

After he had cooled down, Kaito, still oblivious to the flame seeping out of his left cheek, placed his mask back on and he started moving towards the side of the mountain.

"Guess the only other way up will be climbing. Great..." Kaito grumbled as he stretched his hands out. Once stretched, the chains on his arms flew up towards the top of the mountain. A few seconds later, the chains stopped advancing. Kaito pulled the chains to make sure that they were stuck, and they were. Kaito took in a deep breath and released it as he leapt onto the mountain's wall and let his feet hit it.

When his feet were on the wall, he began running up as his chains pulled him towards the top.

* * *

**In the World of Ethernano...**

Currently, the only one present in the room was none other than Purple.

His flaming eyes seemed to have widened as well when he began to sense a growing force. Purple's gaze fell onto the bloodhound pillar and saw that colorless Magic Seal on the pillar's tongue had started to change its color to red with purple outlines. The bloodhound pillar itself seemed to be going through a change of appearance as well.

The pillar had collapsed entirely and Purple's eyes widened in shock as a new pillar emerged from the ground. This new pillar then took the shape of a human with the pillar's head covered by a helmet with a pair of curved horns on it. The pillar's body was covered by a demonic armor and chains were wrapped around its arms which were both stretched out close to each other.**(A/N: Imagine yourself holding water in both of your hands as if you got it from a river to drink, that's just how the pillar's hands are positioned.) **

In its left hand, the Mark of the Shinigami was carved onto it. On its right hand, a different mark had been carved. This new mark depicted a face which was exactly the same as the pillar's face. Speaking of the pillar's face, the left side of it had cracked and flames similar to the one on Kaito's left cheek erupted on the pillar's left cheek and it engulfed the entire left side of the pillar's face while the debris fell to the ground.

Behind the pillar, three shadows started to form and they came right out of the ground to form their own physical bodies.

The shadows soon materialized bodies belonging to hellhounds. All three hellhounds had black fur covering their bodies. Their faces were completely missing any flesh or fur. They only showed their skulls, with a pair of glowing red eyes each. A red light seemed to be appearing out of the hellhounds teeth and when they opened their mouth to howl, Purple could see that the hellhounds had magma filling up their throats before descending downwards deeper into their bodies.

Green flames lit up on their heads in between their ears and the flames stretched down to their lower back. Spiked bones protruded their backs and the flames engulfed them, making it seemed that the flames had formed spikes. Finally, chains formed around their necks and torsos.

One of the hellhounds held its nose up and sniffed. It then turned towards Purple and barked at its two other companions. The two growled in return as all three of them leapt up Purple's pillar and when they reached the top, they bowed their heads.

Purple smiled amusingly. **"So Kaito is just like his father. He has created his own form of Spirit Magic. To think he would be able to create it with the mask still on. It looks very interesting and to be able to create creatures from nothing in THIS World even when he's still alive, he is quite talented even at such a young age."** He removed his hood as he petted the hellhounds' heads. When it dropped, the flames from Purple's eyes erupted and engulfed his entire head. A ghostly grin formed on his flaming face and his messy brown hair emerged from the flames. Then, the flame faded and it revealed his face. A pair of violet eyes gazed back at the hellhounds and the hellhounds lifted their heads up and took off.

The hellhounds ran towards the hellhound pillar and a portal seemed to have appeared at the base of the pillar. Instinctively, the hellhounds ran into the portal and it closed when all three of the canines ran into it.

A smile formed on Purple's face. **"You're a lucky boy, Kaito. Those hellhounds will be joining you soon."** He released a sigh as he placed his hood back on and his eyes began emitting flames again as his face was once again shrouded by his hood.

* * *

Kaito had finally reached the mountain's halfway point during his climb and he wasn't stopping at all. He had just gotten a foot onto the mountain's wall again when he heard a deafening screech.

He turned his head to his side and froze.

Flying towards him at high speed was a Blizzardvern! Kaito didn't managed to move away in time from the flying beast and he was grabbed by its gigantic foot and its claws kept him secured in the Blizzardvern's foot as it flew in the direction it came from, the west of Mt. Hakobe.

"I HATE THIS MOUNTAIN!" Kaito screamed as his chains were detached from the mountain and wrapped around his arms.

The Blizzardvern growled in response as its speed increased while it continued flying towards its territory.

Within minutes, the Blizzardvern had dropped Kaito onto the snow below them.

Kaito landed with a thump and the snow around him were knocked off of the ground before falling back onto it. Kaito groaned in slight pain as he sat up. He looked around at his surroundings and saw patches of vegetation all over the area. He picked one up from the ground and looked closely at it. "Herbs?" He said to himself as he placed it back on the ground.

Before he knew it, the Blizzardvern landed right behind him. The Blizzardvern growled at him as it bore its teeth at the boy. The beast spread its massive wings and gave a mighty flap, sending a strong force of air pressure towards Kaito, who was hit by it. Kaito was knocked off of the ground and into the air within a matter of seconds before he was attacked by the Blizzardvern again.

It brought up its giant foot and dropped it onto Kaito. As he came closer to the ground, Kaito grabbed the Blizzardvern's foot and climbed on top of it and leapt off before the foot slammed onto the ground.

Kaito landed in the snow and he turned around to face the Blizzardvern. "You're a Blizzardvern. Then, I'll just take one of your scales and get going." The chains on his arms glowed brightly as they unwrapped from his arms. As soon as the chains were off, Kaito took off towards the beast without any hesitation. He swung his arms and the chains smacked the ground, causing him to be forced off of the ground and into the air.

The beast simply growled as it swung its tail at Kaito, hitting the masked Mage without any problem.

Kaito crashed into the snow again and he dusted them off of his body before he charged in again. This time, the chains wrapped around his hands as he balled them into fists. He looked up and saw the Blizzardvern's tail coming closer to him. Kaito immediately skidded to a halt before he winded his right hand and thrust it forward at the tail. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Fist!"**

His fist connected with the tail and a energy wave was created from the impact of the two attacks, causing the surrounding snow and vegetation to be blown all over the place from the force.

The Blizzardvern screeched in pain as its tail swung wildly in all directions which gave Kaito the opportunity he needed. He threw himself at the tail and grabbed onto it. At first, he was about to slip, but then his chains began to glow and he felt his hands gripping onto the tail tightly. With that, he began pulling his way towards the beast.

When the Blizzardvern came to its senses, it growled at Kaito when it saw him on its tail. The Blizzardvern started shaking its tail violently in an attempt to get rid of Kaito but due to his chains, Kaito was like a piece of gum stuck to a shoe, he couldn't be removed that easily. Then, the beast roared as it took to the sky while spinning around.

Kaito scoffed at the beast's attempt and he purposely released his grip on the tail. As soon as he did, he began to plummet back to the ground. However, Kaito had it all planned out. His chains unwrapped from his fists and he swung his arms forward at the Blizzardvern. The chains wrapped around the Blizzardvern's spike that was on its back and the boy tugged at it. The chains responded by retracting itself, bringing Kaito along so that his distance from the flying beast was shortened.

Once Kaito landed on its back, the Blizzardvern landed back on the ground and shook itself to try and shake Kaito off but to no avail as his chains were still wrapped around its spike. However, that doesn't mean that its tail wasn't useful. In fact, its tail had wrapped around Kaito's waist and pulled him off. As Kaito's chains were unwrapped from its spike, the Blizzardvern threw Kaito onto the ground.

The Blizzardvern smirked when it saw Kaito's mask dropped in front of it. It pushed the mask aside with its tail and advanced towards Kaito with its teeth bore.

As it came close to Kaito, the Blizzardvern stopped in its tracks and its eyes widened in shock. Standing before it was a very pissed off Kaito who was radiating a terrifying dark aura that seemed to have formed behind the boy which grew until it reached the beast's height. Then, it took the shape of a horned being. Its right eye glowed brightly red as it glared at the Blizzardvern. To the beast, its eyes resembled Kaito's a lot and that was actually true.

The horned being then gave a battle cry as it faced the sky and it was then absorbed into Kaito as his right eye glowed red. On his right hand, a Seal was beginning to form on his palm and at the back of his hand. When it was completed, it showed an image of the horned being's face and horned helmet with its sinister-looking eyes staring back at him.

Frightened to death, the Blizzardvern turned and tried to escape but it was already too late.

The flame on Kaito's left cheek grew a small bit during the entire time. It has now reached his chin and was slowly making its way towards his eye. However, his right eye seemed to have changed its glow. It had changed form red to blue, the chains around his arms sprung to life and were flying in all directions but were still attached to his arms.

_**"Spirit Tamer Mode..."**_ Kaito said in a monotone voice.

Instantly, the aura around Kaito exploded into a flurry of lights which engulfed the entire area, much to the Blizzardvern's surprise and shock.

The beast spread its wings and took to the sky. It didn't bother to look back for it knew if it did, there will never be a second chance. Even so, the Blizzardvern had fell into Kaito's trap. The Blizzardvern felt its entire body sinking back to the ground and its eyes felt completely tired. It crashed.

With the beast down, Kaito's chains began to move. The chains made their way over to the Blizzardvern and the chains then merged when they went around its opened mouth. Kaito then leapt onto the beast's back and held his chains in his hands as he yanked it, causing the Blizzardvern to jerk up and roar when it felt the chains around its mouth.

_**"Spirit Tamer Magic - Taming of the Beast!"**_ Kaito cried as he pressed his right hand onto the Blizzardvern's head. As soon as he did, the new Seal on his hand glowed as it began to rotate around while the beast roared in agony. Its body flailed around as it attempted to knock Kaito off but when it did, the chains pulled on its mouth and it threatened to rip its entire face in half if it continued.

Eventually, the Blizzardvern gave up. At that moment, its eyes turned to slits. Around its scales, cracks had appear and a mist soon formed underneath the beast's feet from the cracks as they had released a cold mist. On the beast's chest was the Seal that Kaito had on his hand. Its growl was low and calm as it showed no signs of resistance at all.

When that was done, the flames on the left side of Kaito's face subsided as his mask was returned to his hand by his chains.

"What...just...happened?" Kaito asked himself as he looked around with a confused expression. When he realized that he was on the Blizzardvern and it was not resisting, he felt that something was off. _"Did something happened when my mask wasn't covering my face?"_ He thought. But he soon shrugged it off as he pulled out one of the beast's scales.

The beast didn't flinch nor roar in pain. It was as if it didn't felt anything.

Kaito did nothing but he soon yanked his chains after keeping the Blizzardvern scale. The Blizzardvern obeyed and lifted its wings up before taking one huge flap, lifting it off of the ground. "Head over to where you got me. I have a bone to pick with an ape." Kaito growled. The beast growled back obediently as it made its way towards Mt. Hakobe once more. This time, its not attacking anyone. It's helping Kaito.

* * *

Cana was shoved roughly by one of the Vulcans, knocking her over onto her side as her cards were dropped onto the icy floor of the cave.

"Woman not move. We thought woman frozen," The Vulcan snickered as its partner was playing with Cana's cards.

"Don't...touch those..." Cana muttered as she felt her arms weakening. She couldn't support her body's weight any longer with just her arms. Her legs were numb from the freezing temperature and the Card Magic user herself was feeling very cold that she could see her breath. Her body shivered and she tightened her grip on Kaito's cloak.

The Vulcan who shoved Cana noticed this and it grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. "What woman holding?" The Vulcan questioned as it snatched the cloak from Cana, who struggled to free herself from the beast's grip.

"Give that back!" Cana cried. "It doesn't belong to you!" She kicked her legs and her arms flailed but the Vulcan did not bother. It grinned instead. The Vulcan tossed Cana aside and it put on the cloak around its body.

"Look!" It called out to its friend and it began to dance around with the cloak still attached to it as its friend cheered it on.

Tears developed in Cana's eyes as she crawled her way to her cards. When she reached them, she picked up three of her cards which had the words "Lightning", "Reverse Towers" and "Lovers" written on it. _"At least I know one spell that might do the trick..."_ Cana thought as she picked up the rest of her cards. After she picked up her cards, Cana shifted her body to face the ignorant Vulcans. She held the three cards up and gave the two Vulcans a murderous glare. "This is for Kaito..."

But before she was about to cast her spell, the wall behind her exploded with a boom and it was accompanied by a roar.

Cana froze. Her eyes were widen, her body was shaking in fear, her cards dropped from her hand to the ground and her mouth was agape. All around her, a mist had formed. She slowly turned around and gasped. Standing before her was a Blizzardvern that was releasing a mist from the cracks in its scales, its eyes were slits, in its mouth was a chain and riding on its back was none other than Kaito, the masked Mage that Cana had paired up with.

"K-Kaito?!" Cana gasped. The Vulcans were also in a state of shock. After all, a Blizzardvern had just blown a hole in their home and was staring at them with an intent to kill. Who wouldn't be shocked after that?

Kaito detached his chains from the Blizzardvern's mouth and the chains split before wrapping themselves around both of his arms. The masked Mage then hopped off of the beast's back and he looked at the Vulcan that was wearing his cloak. Kaito pointed a finger at it and spoke. "I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE! YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!" The Blizzardvern roared as it destroyed more of the cave with its back when it moved most of its body into the cave, causing the entire cave to shake. At that moment, Kaito dashed towards the two Vulcans.

The Vulcans were caught off guard. The one with Kaito's cape was knocked to the ground by the masked Mage himself while the other Vulcan received a kick to the face.

"That was for throwing me off of the mountain!" Kaito cried as he swung at fist at the Vulcan in front of him while the Blizzardvern pressed its foot against the other Vulcan. Kaito's fist connected with the Vulcan's face and it was flung towards the back of the cave and it crashed into the wall, creating a crater on it as it got back to its feet.

Anger within the Vulcan rose as it banged its chest with its fists before charging towards Kaito. As it approached Kaito, the Vulcan threw its fist forward and Kaito jumped back to avoid it. When his feet touched the icy floor, he felt himself slip and he did. Kaito crashed onto the floor and his body was sliding along the ice and towards the Vulcan, who was grinning as it winded back its arm.

The Vulcan thrust its arm forward and Kaito rolled to his left as the fist smashed through the floor.

Kaito got back to his feet and his chains wrapped around his feet and ankles as his mask glowed. _"Oh? This shall be fun."_ Kaito thought as he mentally smirked. The boy crouched as a Magic Seal formed underneath his chain covered feet. The surrounding pieces of ice began to rise from the ground and were instantly thrown in all directions as Kaito leapt into the air. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Drop!"**

His right foot was stretched out as it was engulfed in a red aura and it connected with the Vulcan's back. Said Vulcan jerked up when it heard something cracked and its hand reached for its back as it fell onto the ground.

"You're not worth my time, ape. I'll end you quickly," Kaito said as he grabbed the Vulcan's head and slammed it into the ground. Cracks appeared all around the floor near the impact and the Vulcan fell unconscious immediately. Kaito scoffed as he ripped out a patch of its fur and spoke. "That's for making me lose your other patch of fur. And this belongs to me!" He grabbed his cloak and pulled it off of the Vulcan's body before walking towards the other Vulcan and the Blizzardvern.

Its friend saw this and panicked, thinking that it would suffer the same if it were to remain in the cave. The Vulcan struggled but to no avail as the Blizzardvern pinning it down grabbed the Take Over beast using its massive teeth before throwing it out of the cave with extreme force.

The Blizzardvern then looked towards Kaito and it knelt down with its wings on the ground. Kaito petted the Blizzardvern's head and it growled in satisfaction. The Blizzardvern then got back on its feet and turned before it lifted its wings and took off towards its territory, leaving behind a trail of mist.

Cana could only stare in awe at how fast the battle was. Normally, a normal Mage like her or Macao for instance are capable of taking out a Vulcan under fifteen minutes. Kaito, however, took out the Vulcan under five minutes! She snapped back to reality when she felt Kaito nudging her. She looked up at the masked Mage and she saw him covering her with his cloak.

"You can use my cloak until we get out of this place tomorrow morning." Kaito said as he sat down beside her.

A slight blush formed on Cana's cheeks when she felt his hand accidentally touching hers before retracting. "Sorry," Kaito said as he removed his hand from hers. Cana smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"It's alright. We're partners after all." Cana said. But deep down, she was depressed. Why? She was still feeling guilty about what had happened hours ago. How she was not able to be of help to him when she was captured by the Vulcans, how she didn't know how to fight back and how she knew only one spell at the moment. **(A/N: This took place before Cana actually knew how to fight with Card Magic so she's still learning the basics of the Magic's combat spells besides "Jolt of Fate".)**

"Thanks for saving me, Kaito." Cana said.

Kaito didn't respond. All he did was nod before a silence occurred. It lasted for about a couple of seconds until he decided to speak. "Why are you feeling depress, Cana?"

She sighed sadly. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to detect her emotion. After all, he told her that he was able to detect emotions. "Well..." She started. "You see, I...I'm not very good at fighting with my Magic, okay!" Tears began to develop in her eyes as she continued. "I just started learning my Magic this year and I've just begun the basics of its combat spells. I'm just feeling depressed because if I had learned more spells, I could have been more helpful to you when we faced those Vulcans before I got captured by them. I...I thought you were dead!"

Sadness grew within her and Kaito noticed this as Cana continued talking. "I thought that you had actually died when the Vulcan said that it threw you off of the mountain. I broke afterwards. It was the first time I had crumbled down to do nothing but cry and I hadn't felt like it ever since my mother passed away. I don't know why but I felt something when that happened. My heart ached because I thought I lost you, my first partner in Fairy Tail."

Then, Kaito noticed that it had faded. Happiness, joyful and relief had taken over her this time.

"But then, you came back. I was so relieved when I saw you standing in front of me but I had not expected you to be riding on a Blizzardvern. I didn't care though, all I cared about was that you were still alive." Cana threw herself at him and embraced him in a hug, which was foreign to him.

He had no idea of what he was supposed to do at this point of time. He has never been in a situation like this but he improvised. He returned the hug by giving her his own embrace, which made the girl blush more.

* * *

Macao shuddered. His body shook with uneasiness as he put down his mug.

"What's wrong, Macao?" Wakaba asked. Currently, the two Mages had bandages all over their bodies after their battle with Kaito. Apparently, they had to receive more bandages when Makarov exploded. The old man had lectured them to no end and he also gave them the worst headaches with his fist as well for breaking the furniture during their battle.

"I don't know, Wakaba," Macao replied. "But I feel as if something just very strange just happened a moment ago. It's as if I felt something going on with Cana."

Wakaba snickered. "Well, you do act like her guardian. Of course you would feel that way. But don't worry, alright? Makarov said that she's with Kaito, so there won't be any problem. After all, he did beat us to pulps without using any Magic. That kid's going to be one of a kind in this guild when he gets back."

Macao shook his head. "It's the boy that I'm worried about. I mean, when that smokescreen formed when he created that Magic Seal. I was attacked by this...ghost. And I have a feeling that Kaito was the one who summoned it when he created that smokescreen. So I'm worried about Cana. If he does anything to harm her, I'll..."

"Only get beaten up by him again," Wakaba smirked as he gulped down his last few sips of his drink.

Makarov, who was sitting not to far away, sighed. "Kaito...you've only been gone since this morning with Cana on your Jobs and you already made Macao worried for her. I just hope she isn't hurt too badly."

"That's it!" Macao cried as he slammed his hand on the table, scaring everyone who was minding their own business.

"What the hell, Macao!" Wakaba cried.

Macao ignored the Smoke Mage as he walked up to Makarov. "Master, let me go. I'll make sure that Kaito won't cause any harm to Cana. I'll..."

"No," was all Makarov said. "Macao, no one can decide what someone else should do with their life. This is Cana's first Job with a partner. If you were to join them, she'll never understand the true meaning of partnership. Did anyone stop you and Wakaba from going on your first Job together as a team? No. So let Cana and Kaito finish their Jobs and we'll see the results."

"But Cana's still unable to do any offensive Card Magic!" Macao blurted out, which caused Makarov to widen his eyes in shock.

"A-are you serious?" The old man stuttered.

Macao nodded. "Yes. I was going to tell you on the day when Kaito arrived but I forgotten all about it until you told me that they went on their Jobs."

A giant fist slammed the Purple Flare user to the ground and Makarov bellowed. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE ALL THIS MESS?!" He took a deep breath as his fist shrunk back down to normal and continued. "Now that I know about Cana's offensive Magic is still minimum. I guess I'll have to let you go, for Cana's safety. Even if Kaito may be able to defend her, he still has to defend himself as well. However, all I request is that you do not reveal yourself, only supervise from afar."

"Thank you...Master," Macao spoke weakly as he lifted himself off of the ground while Wakaba supported him.

"Hang in there, partner. We'll head out first thing in the morning." Wakaba smiled.

Macao raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told me to forget about it."

Wakaba laughed. "You're my partner and we're a team. I'll always be there for you, just like in the good old days when we were younger. Besides, I want to see how little Cana handles herself." This made Macao smiled as he was set on the bench with Wakaba sitting down next to him.

* * *

Night had fallen very quickly on Mt. Hakobe.

With no where else to go in the freezing blizzard, both Cana and Kaito had to remain in the Vulcans' cave. Fortunately for them, the two Vulcans that Kaito and his Blizzardvern defeated had left for good and there seemed to be no sign of any other Vulcans but they had to be sure.

Cana had placed her cards around both of them in a semi-circle position as they both were resting against the cave's wall. Kaito looked at her with his head tilted to express his confusion to what she was doing. The Card Magic user noticed this and she gladly explained it to him. "It's a defensive spell that I learnt from another Card Magic user while I was on a Job a few weeks ago. She told me that it would come in handy if I were to sleep in an unsafe area such as this."

Kaito simply nodded to show that he understood what she said and he stretched his arms.

During this point of time, Cana finally noticed that the chains on Kaito's arms had grew a little but she ignored it. As she sat beside him, she heard something that she thought she would never hear in her life. Kaito chuckled very softly. A day ago, she had thought that Kaito would be a very negative guy that would never do anything that shows happiness. But here it was, he was chuckling!

"I can't believe I got angry because of a monkey." Kaito mused to himself. Cana became confused by his words and she asked him what he meant by that. Kaito explained. "Before I came to Fairy Tail, I...I've never been the most likable guy in the village I grew up in." He lifted up his arms and the chains slowly moved aside to reveal scars all over his arms. "Back then, I was beaten, tortured and humiliated because I had Magic."

Cana gasped when she heard that. Was this why he acted coldly towards her when they first met?

"I had no one to rely on. They executed my parents and made me watch. After that, some of the villagers were assigned to raise me so that I would not learn how to use Magic. But I knew that they only did it because they were told to do so and if they were given the chance to get rid of me, they would have. No one would talk to me or do anything with me. I was left out, an outcast, abnormal, everything the villagers did, I was never allowed to. So I had to rely on myself since I couldn't trust any of them. That was why I acted a little...harsh when you talked to me."

Now she understood why he had pushed everyone away. All she could now was look at him with sympathy for she knew that if she had been through the same thing, she would also have pushed everyone away.

"But Master Makarov changed me," Kaito said. "Before I met Makarov, I was actually supposed to be executed by the villagers of my village."

"What?! Why?!" Cana asked with her eyes filled with worriedness.

Kaito sighed. "I...I accidentally used my Magic when I didn't intend to. The villagers saw that and I was immediately dragged to the execution site. But then, it was when I released my Magic Power and my personality changed. Back then, I was scared, weak and filled with fear. But when my Magic awakened, I felt completely different. I couldn't sense anything positive in me except for the negative emotions. After that, I went on to banish myself from the village because it would be a more better way for me to see them and vice versa.

Then, I went over to Clover Town a few days later and there, I met Makarov. I was at the train station when we met. He invited me to sit with him on the train and there, he told me that he had Magic and I was shocked. It was the first time I met someone with Magic besides me. Then, he told me all about what Mages are capable of and he kept on talking about it until he told me about Fairy Tail. Makarov began telling me about the endless adventures and about family which made me skeptical about his words but I decided to see if I would join which is why I am a temporary member at the moment. I want to see how true his words is. Does Fairy Tail consider its members as family or was it just a way to get Mages to join?"

Cana simply smiled at him. "Of course Fairy Tail considers its members as family! Gramps has never gone back on his words before and he won't do it any time soon. I can assure you that his words are true."

"How can you be sure?" Kaito asked.

"Because..." Cana paused. She took a deep breath so that her tears won't fall off her face. "Before I joined Fairy Tail, I actually came to find my father after I mother passed away. But when I found him, I wasn't able to tell him anything because I didn't know how to. That's when I met Macao and Wakaba, the two guys you beat this morning. They helped me out when I was waiting for my father for the next two months until he came back. During those two months, I joined Fairy Tail after I waited for my father to return. But he wasn't always around for very long. He left as soon as he got back and I didn't know what to do then. Time went by since then to this year and well, he was still the same, always heading out to finish Jobs.

I couldn't wait for very long so I learned the tarot in order to predict the days that he would return. That's when Macao and Wakaba suggested that I learn Card Magic, which I did. Up till now, I am still learning more spells to use so that I can use which is why I went on Jobs which involves fortune telling. Other times, I would run into other Card Magic users and asked them about what they know. Currently, all I know is this defensive spell and Jolt of Fate, my offensive spell."

Kaito could feel the sadness returning once more in Cana and he knew that he had to stop her somehow. Seeing the only friend he has right now in this state frustrates him.

The masked Mage did what he thought was right at the moment. He embraced her. His left arm went around her and he pulled her closer to him, which surprised her to see him doing this as she blushes.

"I'm sure you'll be able to tell him someday, Cana." Kaito reassured her. "At least you still get to see him. For me, I never even got to see my parents' faces. My memory of them is foggy since I was still a toddler when it happened. But know this, Cana, I am always by your side. I am, after all, your partner and...your friend."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her tears burst and she sobbed loudly as she held her head close to his chest. He had accepted her as his friend, his first real friend! That was something which she found soothing to hear.

Kaito himself had felt different as well when he said that. It was as if something in his heart which was filled with ice-cold emotions had sparked a light filled with emotions he thought were no longer with him.

He felt his heart beat fast, very fast, as he felt Cana embrace him back when her sobs stopped. Though tears were still on his face, he could see a glimmer of joy in her eyes when she looked at him with a smile and her cheeks flushed red. Underneath his mask, his cheeks felt heat emerging as his eyes gazed into hers. Then, he wiped her tears off of her face with his fingers. "Get some sleep, Cana. We'll finish this Job tomorrow morning. We have the scale and fur."

Cana nodded and she was placed next to the wall by Kaito before she tightened her grip on his cloak. "I'm glad I met you, Kaito." As she fell asleep, Kaito resisted the urge to smile as he sat down beside her.

Unknown to him, a shadow had been watching them from the other side of the cave. It began to emerge from the wall to form a ghost-like body before it smiled.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter's finish at last! Though I just hate to admit it but...I suck at NOT doing romance-filled stories. Apparently, this just became an Adventure, Hurt/Comfort and Romance story. So the current pairing is OC x Cana. But in future chapters, Mirajane will be joining and there'll be a love triangle. So if anyone wants to add any other girls into this to form a harem, I don't mind. But I can already predict that no one will enjoy that unless someone changes my mind. Anyway, please review or PM me!**

**Oh, one more thing. For all the readers who have read this story ever since it began, you may have noticed that I changed the cover image. Well that's because it was the perfect depiction of Kaito's form of Magic, Spirit Tamer. I have been trying to find an image that resembled my idea and I have finally found it! And for new readers, I hope you're enjoying this story and I hope that you'll continue reading it when the next chapter comes!**

**Finally, I would like to thank all of the readers who followed and/or favorite this story. Thank you for all of your support!**

**Magic used:**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Fist: ****The user's fists are covered entirely by his or her chains. These fists will become intangible but they can still inflict damages similar to the Phantom Chains spell.**

**Spirit Tamer Mode: This is a type of Spirit Magic which is unique because this is Kaito's form of Spirit Magic. This mode only appears whenever Kaito is in a very difficult situation. Its accessibility is still locked from Kaito when he has his mask on as it serves as a barrier from allowing Kaito to be corrupted by his own form of Spirit Magic. This mode also allows Kaito to control beasts and Magic.**

**Spirit Tamer Magic - Taming of the Beast: This spell is capable of taming any creatures. The taming effect may last forever if Kaito chooses to do so but he can also keep it to at least a week at minimum. While tamed, the creature that Kaito has tamed will obey his every command and will remain loyal to him even when they are released from the spell, if they want to. It's a choice.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Drop: The user's feet are wrapped by chains and a dark aura or just the dark aura, depending on the user. The user then crouches and leaps towards their target. Their right foot is then stretched out as they kick their target. The force os so strong that it can break bones if the strength of the kick isn't lowered.**

**Wow, that's the least amount of spells I have ever seen in my story...**


	11. Chapter 10: A job well done

**Chapter 10: A job well done**

**A/N: Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a new partnership, a Flame-brain, an Ice princess, a stunned client and Makarov and...a demon. You have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

**Responses to reviewer(s):**

**ThePersonOfNothing: Define hilarious. Because all I see in Kaito's life is just pure torture...damn those Fairy Tail girls...**

**Guest: Millianna? That will be a challenge. But who cares? I'll add her in just for fun! Besides, having her fight for him would be entertaining.**

**Guest: Ah...Greeed of the Wilderness, that story will be updated in October this year. So please be patient because I'm still figuring out a way to make it more...readable. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on that story.**

* * *

"ACHOO!" Kaito sneezed.

His body was starting to freeze again and his cloak was of no help since it was still with Cana, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Her breathes were evenly paced as she twisted and turn in her sleep. Kaito resisted his urge to smile once more as he got up on his feet.

As he did, he felt a presence within the cave. He focused his concentration to pinpoint the direction he felt the presence and he turned to his right to face an empty pathway. His mask began to glow as he waved his hand across his eyes. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes!"** He muttered. Two Magic Seals the size of his eyes appeared and it caused his right eye to glow purplish. Unfortunately, due to what had happened to his left eye when he was still in the village, said eye wasn't able to react the same way that his right eye did.

Nevertheless, he made his way into the pathway as he stepped out of the protective semi-circle that Cana had set up. The moment he stepped out of it, Kaito could feel the power of the unidentified presence increased by tenfold, making it more intimidating.

Kaito simply scoffed at this as he walked into the pathway. When he did, his spell took effect and his vision brightened, brightening up the dark pathway within seconds.

_**"Kaito...Murai..."**_ A voice spoke.

This caught the masked Mage's attention as he cautiously made his way deeper into the pathway. His right eye darted in all direction as it was the only eye he had which was able to see in the dark.

_**"Kaito...Murai..."**_ The voice repeated.

For some reason, Kaito felt that this voice and presence was strangely familiar. It was as if he had seen and met it before. "Who are you?" Kaito asked as he stopped in his tracks. The presence was getting stronger with every second passing by. It was as if it was walking towards Kaito. That's when he saw it.

Kaito turned his head around, only to meet face-to-face with a face of a ghost. He flinched slightly at the sight of the spirit in front of him and he got into a defensive stance when he finally realized who the ghost was. "What are you doing here, Shade? I thought I sealed you away."

The Shade smiled. _**"You did seal me, Kaito. But the original Magic Shinigami freed me."**_

"Freed you? Who's this Magic Shinigami?" Kaito asked.

_**"The Magic Shinigami is the first user of Spirit Magic, your ancestor," **_The Shade explained as it circled around the boy.

Kaito was surprised by this. "My ancestor? Why would he do that? Why would he free you? You're a form of Darkness Magic."

_**""Magic deserves a second chance" that's what your ancestors have always done when they seal Magic that has been corrupted. I had taken the wrong turn in life when my former host became corrupted in that awful Dark Guild. I have come to redeem myself by doing what your ancestor has asked of me."**_

Raising an eyebrow, Kaito asked. "What kind of redemption are you talking about?"

The Shade smiled. _**"Your ancestors have decided that I shall be your partner, your Secondary Magic."**_

Hearing this, Kaito's eyes widened in surprise underneath his mask. "WHAT?!" He nearly screamed. "Why would they do that? Surely they must be mistaken. I am not capable of wielding your powers, Shade. As a Darkness Magic, I know that you'll corrupt me when I least expect it!"

_**"That was what your other ancestors tried to say to the first Magic Shinigami." **_The Shade replied. _**"But it seems that he has faith in you, Kaito Murai. He said that himself, besides calling you a pipsqueak."**_ The Darkness Magic chuckled at the last part before it cleared its "throat". _**"I saw it in his flame-emitting eyes, Kaito. He knows you are able to bring me back to the light. Just like how he had brought Spirit Magic to the light."**_

"Wait..." Kaito said. "Are you telling me that Spirit Magic is actually a form of Darkness Magic?!"

The Shade nodded. _**"Pretty much, yeah. It USED to be a form of Darkness Magic but the first Magic Shinigami brought it to the light. That was how your Magic was born, Kaito. If he hadn't done that, your Magic would have killed many people. After all, Spirit Magic is just a fraction of Zeref's Magic. But the point is, your ancestor thinks that you are capable of bringing me to the light if I were to pair up with you as my partner. That is my second chance, to be your Secondary Magic."**_

Kaito stared at the Darkness Magic. If what it said was true, then he and his ancestor were going to need some time to talk. But he needed a Secondary Magic right away if he wants to keep his Spirit Magic a secret. _"It's what grandpa would have made me do anyway, even if I decline."_ He thought.

He sighed. "Alright, Shade. You have your second chance. So how do we complete the partnership thing?"

Grinning, the Shade replied. _**"Like this..."**_ It lunged itself at Kaito and it began to merged with his body as Kaito groaned in pain at what he was feeling.

"IS THIS...REALLY NECESSARY?!" Kaito managed to say as the Shade was nearly engulfing his entire body.

_**"Yes. Yes it is,"**_ The Shade stated as if it was nothing. As its body reached Kaito's head and feet, it began to phase into the boy's body, causing him to resist screaming so that he would not wake Cana up.

After a minute went by, the Shade disappeared completely into Kaito's body and the Mage dropped to his knees, panting heavily. "Never...do that...again...Shade..." Next, he collapsed onto the icy floor, but a coat made out of Vulcan fur broke his fall. As Kaito fell unconscious, markings began to form all over his bare chest and the markings formed the face of a sinister-looking ghost with a grin.

* * *

"GRAMPS!" Gray cried as he jerked forward, panting heavily and sweating.

He looked around and realized that he was back in the guild and in its infirmary. Gray immediately got out of the bed he was on and made his way to the door.

When Gray opened the door, he was met by the laughter of the guild members who were laughing away at whatever Natsu was saying.

"And then I said "Hey brownie" and he looked at me and then I knocked the daylights out of him without any problem using my Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Natsu said with a toothy grin as he recalled what he did when he fought Evan, Vulture Pirates' S-ranked Earth Mage.

"That's my boy, Natsu!" Makarov said as he patted the boy's back.

"Aye sir! Natsu defeated all four of them without any problem! Well, except for the Wind Mage. He had me as a hostage but Natsu beat him up by punching him in the face! And the best part was that he knocked that Wind Mage into the Water Mage when he was getting back up!" Happy added.

More laughter came from the guild members.

"That's sad for him. He just got back up and he got knocked out by his own comrade's body." Elfman said, trying to resist the urge to laugh.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Well, I couldn't have done it without Happy. Oh..." Natsu then realized that Gray was standing next to the infirmary's door and he began to laugh. "Oi! Gray! What's with that look on your face?!" The rest of the guild who looked at Gray also joined in the laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about, Flame-brain. AHHHH!" Gray turned to a mirror and screamed when he saw that his face had been scribbled on. "WHAT THE HELL FIRE-BREATH!" He pounced on Natsu, only to be stopped by Makarov.

"Easy there, Gray. Natsu didn't do anything to you. He's been awake for only an hour ago. He's been here telling us about how he beat four of Vulture Pirates' Mages who tried to sell Happy and him." Makarov explained before he gave a mischievous grin. "The one your looking for is Happy."

Hearing this, Happy's jaw hit the ground. "EEEEHHHHH?!"

"Happy..." Gray slowly turned towards the blue cat with a murderous glare as he placed his hands together to form a Magic Seal. "I'm going to help myself to some frozen cat!" He thrust his hand forward, launching a series of lances made out of ice at the cat, who began to dodge each of the lances with ease thanks to his wings but it wasn't enough as Gray was continuously firing at him.

"Master! Why did you do this to me?!" Happy whined as his eyes developed anime tears.

Natsu then sniffed the air and his grin had vanished from his face. "Gramps?" Makarov turned to Natsu and the boy continued. "Why do I smell something dark?"

This caused Makarov to change into his serious face. "Something dark? What are you talking about?"

"I don't really know, gramps," Natsu replied as he sniffed the air again. "But I do smell it coming from you and from over there." He pointed to the empty table and chair that Kaito had sat on when he arrived in Fairy Tail. This made Makarov raised his eyebrow in confusion.

At that moment, Gray stopped chasing Happy and walked over to Makarov. "Gramps, there's something I need to ask you." Makarov turned to the Ice-Make Mage and the boy continued. "How did we get back to the guild? All I remembered was that I saw this kid standing over you in the East Forest and I thought he attacked you so I attacked him. But he overpowered me with those chains of his. Who was he, gramps?"

"That boy is Kaito Murai," Makarov replied. "He is currently a temporary member of Fairy Tail and right now, he's on a job with Cana."

"WHAT?!" Gray cried. "Gramps, you let the guy who attacked you join our guild?! Why would you do that?!"

Makarov gave him a stern glare which made Gray shudder in fear. "Listen well, Gray, for you and Natsu were both unconscious when I had said this to the guild. Kaito did not attack me. He protected me, Happy and Natsu when we were taken as hostages by Alberto, a Master of the Dark Guild, Vulture Pirates. Kaito saved us from the Dark Guild's clutches by defeating the Master and according to Happy, he was only trying to carry me back to the guild until you came along and attacked him."

Gray's head was hung low when he heard that. _"I attacked gramps's savior? I bet he's going to piss when he sees me. Crap..."_ Gray thought as he recalled the memory where he had almost hit Kaito's head with his lances.

Natsu, on the other hand, cracked his knuckles enthusiastically. "Oh? Someone who's stronger than that Dark Guild Master? Where is he? I'm want to challenge him!"

"Did you not hear what I had said, Natsu? Kaito has gone to complete three Jobs with Cana. He won't be back for a while. And don't even try to challenge him. He's way out of your league. He defeated the Dark Guild's Master within ten minutes. That's the fastest time I've ever heard of a Mage defeating a Guild Master. Because of that, he has earned a spot in Fairy Tail, if he accepts. And if he does, he has already earned himself a spot in the S-ranked trial."

Both Natsu and Gray were stunned by this and their jaws were dropped.

"No way!" Gray exclaimed. "Ten minutes?! Are you serious?"

Happy nodded. "Aye! I was the only one who was awake when he fought the Dark Guild's Master. He even created this dome of light that made me..." Happy shuddered at the memory that he didn't know how to finish it.

"He's that strong?" Natsu grinned. "Well, I know who I'm going to challenge soon. I'm all fired up!"

Makarov sighed. _"This brat is just asking to be taught a lesson. I'll let him be then. But I can't wait to see how Kaito will deal with one of Natsu's surprise attacks."_

Then, the guild's doors flung opened.

Immediately, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the door. At the door, a white-haired girl stood with her hands on her hips and a proud grin was pasted onto her face. The girl wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. A large strand of her hair was freely covering her forehead and she had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

"I'M BACK!" The girl cried as she strolled into the guild hall.

Makarov smiled when he saw the girl walking towards him. "Oh, Mirajane! You're back already? How was the Job?"

The girl, now identified as Mirajane, shrugged. "Meh. I guess it was all right. All I had to do was beat a group of bandits robbing a village." She then noticed the bandages on Makarov, Natsu and Gray. Mirajane smirked. "What happened to you three? Got your ass kicked while I was gone?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Gray was sweating a waterfall. Makarov, however, sighed. "That's right, Mira. Natsu, Happy and I were attacked by a Dark Guild."

"What?" Mirajane's eyes widened. "And you got hurt from that? I thought you were much more tougher than this, gramps."

That's when Happy stepped in. "But we were saved by our new member!"

"New member?" Mirajane repeated. "What's Happy talking about, gramps? What's with this new member?"

A smile grew on Makarov's face as he spoke. "Kaito Murai, a temporary member of our guild. He saved me, Natsu and Happy from the Dark Guild. Though his Magic is unclear to us, I guess that he may be using the same kind of Magic as you, Mira."

This caught Mirajane's attention. "The same as me? Do you mean Satan Soul?"

Happy shrugged. "I'm not sure. When I saw his Magic, it was so scary that I thought I was looking at yours, Mira. The only thing that's different is that Kaito beat the Dark Guild's Master in ten minutes, the fastest time Master has ever heard of!"

"Oh?" Mirajane grinned. "This new member sounds interesting. Where is he? I want to challenge him!"

"Get in line, Mira! I'm going to challenge him first!" Natsu cried, only to be smashed into the guild's floor by the gothic Mage.

"But I don't think you don't want your Magic to be taken away." Happy stated, causing the group to all look at him with confused looks as Happy explained. "When Kaito was fighting Vulture Pirates' Master, he said something about the Dark Guild Master tainting his Magic with darkness and corruption. Then he said that it was time for his Magic to be removed."

Makarov's eyes were widened and his body was shaking for some reason when he heard that.

"Impossible," Gray said. "Magic exists within everyone as long as they believe in it, right gramps?" Makarov remained silent as Happy continued.

"That's what I thought too! But Kaito started to chant something and then a Magic Seal on his left hand glowed. Then he said "Shinigami's Judgment" or something. But after that, that dome of light just appeared out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, Kaito said that the Dark Guild Master was a normal human again. After that, Gray just came."

"S-S-SHINIGAMI?!" The group cried out in shock and in fear.

"The Grim Reaper...is that the Magic that Kaito's family possessed? Is that why he told me that he wasn't allowed to explain it?" Makarov muttered to himself.

Mirajane, on the other hand, felt herself shaking in fear mentally. "A Mage who's connected to a being of the underworld? I think that kind of Magic is more stronger than Satan Soul!"

"This guy can steal my Magic?!" Natsu spoke with fear clearly hinted in his tone, which he tried desperately to hide with a toothy grin. The thought of losing what he had learnt for almost all his life in just a single battle with this new Mage was very frightening indeed.

* * *

Kaito began to open his eyes.

His head was still feeling dizzy from what he had experienced with Shade. But it soon vanished when he felt a surge of energy pouring into his body.

_**"Nice to see that you're awake, partner," **_Shade replied as its aura began to emit around Kaito's hands.

"Whatever," was all Kaito said as a response. He got back up to his feet and stretched himself. Then, he noticed the fur coat and picked it up. "What is this?"

The Shade replied back to him. _**"Well, you said you wanted to skin the Vulcan yesterday. So I did it for you when you broke its back. Too bad it was unconscious. I would have loved to hear its screams of terror. But who am I to question you? By the way, it's already morning. I suggest that you get going if you want to get that reward."**_

"How do you know about that?" Kaito asked before he shook his head. "Forget it. I don't want to know." He slung the fur coat over his shoulder and made his way back to the cave where Cana was still resting in.

However, when he did reached the cave, he saw Cana already awake.

Cana too had noticed him walking in and a blush formed on her face. "Oh, morning, Kaito. Where did you go?"

"I went to skin the Vulcan like I said I would." Kaito lied instantly.

"Oh," was all she said when she saw the fur coat on his shoulder. "So you really did meant it when you said it. I guess this means I should take your words seriously. Oh, and here's your cloak back. Thanks for lending it to me." As she handed him the cloak, Cana finally saw the newest and most obvious feature on him that she had not seen before. The markings on his chest.

"Kaito, when did you get those?" Cana asked, shaking slightly just from gazing into the markings' "eyes".

Kaito looked down at where she was looking at and he too was surprised. But there was no use hiding this one so he had to come clean. "I've obtained my Secondary Magic, Cana. I'm sure these markings are just proof."

"Really?!" Cana exclaimed. "What kind of Magic is it?"

A reddish-purple aura coated his hands and Kaito replied back. "Shade Magic."

Cana could only gasp at this new information as she looked at the aura emitting from her partner's hands. "Shade? That's the same kind of Magic that Phantom Lord's Guild Master has! How did you learn it?!"

Kaito chuckled softly. "You could say that I'm very...connected." As he slipped into his cloak, he handed Cana the fur coat. "Put it on. You'll get cold if we leave this place. We're going back to see that client and we'll have to get out of this blizzard."

"But how?" Cana asked as she slipped into the fur coat. "Our client told us to reach him at the exact place and at the same time today. We'll take at least a few hours to get there and our deadline is not ten minutes away!"

The boy gestured Cana to follow him to the edge of the cave where he had entered through the previous day. When she stopped beside him, she felt the cold blizzard hitting her in the face and she shivered as she hugged the fur coat. She looked at Kaito with a confused look and he quickly explained. "We have one way to get there." Without Cana looking at him, he shifted his mask to his left and placed two fingers in his mouth before he whistled.

The whistle echoed throughout the valley for seconds until it was replied back with a roar from the west of the mountain.

Remembering the roar, Cana backed away and hid behind Kaito as a shadowy figure of a Blizzardvern appeared flying towards them. Kaito rolled his eyes at Cana as he ruffled her hair. She looked up at him and saw his right eye gazing softly at her, which managed to calm her down, just in time as the Blizzardvern perched itself onto the mountain's side.

At that moment, Cana also saw the difference of the Blizzardvern compared to the previous day. The cracks on its body had vanished, no mist were being released from its body and its eyes were no longer slits. But the only thing remaining was the Magic Seal on the Blizzardvern's chest.

The beast extended its wing out and Kaito dropped onto it. As soon as he steadied himself, he turned his attention to Cana and stretched a hand out for her which she took. Once Cana was on the wing, they made their way over to the beast's back and they held on to the spikes on its back.

"Get us out of this blizzard. Drop us off at the base of the mountain." Kaito ordered it.

The Blizzardvern roared in response as it launched itself off of the mountain and flipped itself so that it wouldn't be seeing things upside-down.

Cana was screaming as the sudden action happened and she hugged the spike she was holding on to very tightly whereas Kaito wrapped his chains around the spike he was holding on to. He looked towards Cana and sighed as he stretched out his other hand, releasing his chains which wrapped around Cana's waist, pulling her closer to him. This made her blush deeply as she gasped.

Kaito held her closely to his side as he felt the chains around Cana retract back to his arm. He had to keep Cana safe after all. But he had that warm feeling again when he did so. He could feel his cheeks heating up again as his hands made contact with Cana's soft flesh. Fortunately for him, he still had his mask on which prevented Cana from seeing his face.

* * *

At the base of the mountain, the client who requested the Job that Cana and Kaito were on had been waiting for over an hour. He was pacing around very worriedly. Though it wasn't about the samples that he required, he was worried about the Mages. Sure, it was their job to complete their given Jobs but he had thought that his request was a bit...stressful. Seriously, two Mages who were still kids and he had wanted them to finish the job by morning. He was seriously an idiot when he had thought about it.

"Darn it...if those two don't make it out, I don't know how I'm going to answer to their guild. I screwed up big time. All because I wanted to complete that damn potion! I am such an..." The man was quickly interrupted when he felt something land behind him which made the ground shake under him.

Then, a growl was heard above him and he began sweating as he slowly turned around. When he had turned, he was greeted by the lower body of a Blizzardvern. He swallowed hard and nervously as he slowly looked up before screaming in fear when he saw the Blizzardvern baring its teeth at him. The man fell on his back and he backed away slowly as the Blizzardvern lowered its body.

After that, he could see the two Mages hopping off of its back like it was a horse or something. He could only stare at them in disbelief as he watched Kaito petted the beast's snout before it took off back towards the west of Mt. Hakobe.

Kaito approached the client, who was still in disbelief, and handed him the scale from the Blizzardvern and the fur sample from the Vulcan he beaten. "Here's the samples you wanted so badly. If that's not enough..." Cana handed him the fur coat and Kaito placed it on the client's hands. "This fur coat should cover the fur sample. It is made from Vulcan fur after all."

The client was still in a daze at what had just happened and he looked down at the samples he had received before he looked at Kaito with his jaw dropped. "H-how did you g-get all these? And how are you able to ride on a Blizzardvern?"

Shrugging, Kaito replied. "I skinned the Vulcan that tossed me off of the mountain and then I tamed that Blizzardvern." Then, he took out the Job request belonging to the client and spoke. "You promise 5,000 Jewels if we complete this Job, right?"

The client nodded his head as he handed him a bag filled with the reward. "H-here's a b-bonus reward as well for completing my request within the timing I gave." He reached in for his pockets and handed Kaito a small tube filled with a greenish-like liquid in it. "That's a healing potion I made. I've been selling it for a very long time and I'm giving this one for free. Thank you again for completing my request, Fairy Tail Mages. I guess I was right when I said that your guild is rising in popularity. If only the rumors of you lot bringing destruction wherever you go was false, then I'm sure your guild will surpass Phantom Lord."

Cana smiled. "Well, we wouldn't have completed the request on time if Kaito hadn't tamed that Blizzardvern. It was a big help keeping one Vulcan occupied while Kaito took care of the other."

"Then you have my thanks, boy." The man smiled. "You must be new to the guild too considering that I have never heard of a masked Fairy in the guild." Then, his eyes widened. "Hey, that could be your alias! The Masked Fairy of Fairy Tail, what do you think?"

Cana's eyes glittered as she beamed at Kaito. "It sounds fitting to you, Kaito! After all, you don't really take that mask off."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat. You can call me whatever you want but just don't do it too often."

"I like your attitude, kid." The client said as he walked off. "Well, thanks for everything, kids! I'm going to finish my potion once and for all! It was nice knowing you two as well!"

"It was nice meeting you too, sir!" Cana said as she waved him off.

Once the client was gone, Cana turned towards Kaito. "So, what's our next Job?"

Kaito took out the remaining two Job requests and he replied. "The closest one from Magnolia will be the escort request. All we have to do is escort an important package from Freesia Town to Shirotsume Town. After that's done, we can finish out last Job, getting rid of Gorians that's invading a village called Sakura Village."

"That sounds easy enough. Let's get going then!" Cana said as she grabbed his hand and they both were on their way towards Freesia Town.

Unknown to them, two Mages were following them.

* * *

_**Time Skip...**_

**In Fairy Tail guild hall...**

Two days had passed ever since Kaito and Cana completed their first Job together.

In that period of time, Natsu's anxiety of seeing the masked Mage was rising as he continuously paced around the guild, waiting for the day that he comes back to the guild so that he could finally meet the boy. In that period, Natsu had also refused to go on any Jobs as well.

Mirajane, however, had left as soon as she could. The gothic Mage had picked a Job and left and she had yet to return as it was a Job that needed her help in a village.

Both Makarov and Gray were lying around at the counter. Makarov wasn't very anxious as Natsu but he was still shaking whenever he thought of the new information he has on Kaito. He would just shrug it of and try to think of the positive side of the boy. Gray, on the other hand, was filled with fear. Though he would occasionally challenge Natsu, his mind would never stop thinking of the horrible things Kaito may do to him if he returned and that frightened him to no end.

Currently, Gray had finally calmed himself and he had almost gotten back to his usual routine. He would challenge Natsu at every opportunity he gets and Natsu was the same. Their brawls had became as lively as ever after the two days of worrying had passed.

Makarov had returned to his cheerful self as well. He was getting himself all drunk again as he watched Natsu and Gray have their usual brawl with Happy sitting on a chair beside the old Mage.

"Master, don't you think they should stop?" Happy asked.

Smiling, Makarov replied. "Let them be, Happy. They've been worried for two days straight! Let them have their fun. As long as they don't wreck the guild, I'm perfectly fine with this."

Just as the two Mages were about to collide, the guild's door opened and the man who requested the Job that Cana and Kaito did walked in. He was wearing what he had worn when he met the two Mages but this time, it was all burnt and torn at certain areas. His face was covered with dirt and dust as he made his way over to Makarov.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" Makarov asked.

The man smiled. "Oh nothing. I just came to give the Guild Master my feedback about the Mages that took the request I gave."

"I'm the Guild Master." Makarov replied.

"Oh?" The man's smile widened. "Then allow me to say this, your guild sure has some talented kids!" He sat down beside Makarov and continued. "That new Mage of yours with the mask? Who knew he was so talented in Magic!"

"Kaito?" Makarov asked.

Hearing the name of the masked Mage, both Natsu and Gray stopped in their tracks and turned their attention towards Makarov and the man.

The man nodded and continued. "Yes, Kaito. You see, when I met the boy and his partner two days ago, I gave them the necessary information about the Job and I gave them up till the next morning to complete it. Though after thinking it through, I felt that they wouldn't be able to complete it by then so I went over to Mt. Hakobe to make sure that their alright. Surprisingly, they did complete it. But what I didn't expect was them riding on a Blizzardvern."

"R-riding...on a...B-Blizzardvern?!" Makarov stuttered. Even Natsu and Gray were stunned by this new information.

The man nodded again. "Yes. They came to me riding on a Blizzardvern. Then, he gave me the samples that I requested for and then he added a fur coat which he said he had made by skinning a Vulcan." He shuddered when he recalled the boy handing him the fur coat and he continued. "Anyway, I just want to say that your Mages have done a very good job at assisting me. If I have another Job request in the future, I would like to have the boy take it again." As he extended his hand out to shake Makarov, he suddenly remembered one more thing.

"Oh! One more thing, I've given your new Mage an alias as well. From now on, I'm calling him the Masked Fairy. It seems fitting to him, don't you think? His partner agreed with me and I think he did as well but I didn't really think that he was enthusiastic about an alias. But all that matters is that he might have like it so I'm suggesting it to you, Master of Fairy Tail. I can't wait to work with him again someday." With that, the man got off of his chair and made his way out of the guild.

At that point, the three Mage had their jaws dropped in awe at what Kaito had achieved within the short period of time.

"He rode on a Blizzardvern?" Gray asked, receiving a nod from Makarov who's mouth was still wide opened.

"He skinned a Vulcan to make a fur coat as well. That's just amazing!" Happy cried as he pictured the boy ripping out the fur from the Vulcan.

Besides the cat, the three Mages could feel the anxiety rise again.

"THE BOY'S A MONSTER!" Makarov cried as he dropped to the floor and paled.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Please review! **

**Well, the part where Shade and Kaito merged was a bit of a task for me to write since I'm not very familiar with the transferring of Magic from one to another. But now that that's over, I'm done with it!**

**Also, I hope you all don't mind me skipping the escort mission though. That Job won't involve anything entertaining because Macao and Wakaba will make sure that the bandits handle the bandits so there won't be much action at all. So the next chapter will be the final Job they do before they return to Fairy Tail. **

**So the harem will also happened. That was very unexpected considering that many people have always disliked OCs having such things. But since it was requested, I'll let it happen. The girls involve in the harem so far are:**

**Cana**

**Mirajane**

**Erza**

**Kagura**

**Millianna**

**Ultear**

**However, girls I'm not going to add will be Lucy, Lisanna, Levy and Wendy. So other girls are still allowed into the harem. PM me if you would like to add someone into the harem or put your choice of girl in the reviews.**

**Magic used: None. **

**Holy cow, this is definitely the one with the least number of Magic spells used through out the story!**


	12. Chapter 11: Sakura Village

**Chapter 11: Sakura Village**

**A/N: ****Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains blushes, an over-protective Macao, a bored Wakaba, talks of Gorians, Kaito's ancestors arguing and a tragedy. ****You have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

It has been a day since Cana and Kaito had completed their second Job. Now they were heading towards Sakura Village via train.

The two Mages were sitting across each other and they were both silent at the moment. Cana was currently playing around with her cards while Kaito was fidgeting around with his chains on his fingers.

"Kaito?" Cana asked. The masked Mage looked up at the girl and she continued. "Do you think you'll be able to master Shade Magic?"

Kaito tilted is head in confusion. "What sort of question is that, Cana? We both know that no one can master one kind of Magic in such a short period of time. Even I have yet to grasp the full knowledge of my family's Magic." The chains on his fingers retracted back into his cloak and his hand formed his usual reddish-purple aura around it. "To master Shade Magic, I'll have to train myself."

The aura then formed a sphere which began to dissolve as soon as he clenched his fist. "This is how I can control Shade at the moment. It is unstable and it requires a ton of training for all I care about. As for my Main Magic, I still have a lot to learn about it. That Magic comes in many different spells and I can never master them all. That is why I am glad that nothing happened during that escort. If any of those bandits came, I would have lost control because of my inexperience of Shade. Even my hand-to-hand combat skills aren't to perfection."

"Oh. Sorry I asked that then." Cana said as she turned towards the window.

"Don't be," Kaito replied. "You were curious and I made sure that you were satisfied with it. You are, right?" Cana nodded and Kaito sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it then. We're both novice at our Magics. So I think we might be able to master them as we keep working together."

Cana beamed. "You think so?"

Kaito nodded. "I do. Besides, we've been partners for a few days now. We work well together as well."

This time, the smile on her face seemed to have faded. "About that, I think you've been doing the most of the work for us than I do. I mean, you did help save me from those Vulcans. That escort didn't count since nothing happened at all. So I think I should be the one who does something for the team this time. Don't you think I should?"

Kaito shrugged. "If that's what you want, I don't mind. But won't you need any help? The only offensive spell you know is Jolt of Fate. So I can be your supporter."

Shaking her head, Cana replied. "There's no need for that, Kaito. I want to prove to you that I can do this on my own. You can just rest for this Job."

Hearing her explanation, Kaito sighed again. He was feeling annoyed with the attitude that Cana was showing and even her emotion was rather annoying as well. He looked at her and saw that she had a fake smile on her face. He rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Cana, this isn't how a team should be." Cana tilted her head in confusion as Kaito continued. "From what I've learnt so far, a team is where a group of Mages come together to help support each other. A team is filled with Mages who look out for one another, care for one another and most importantly, they learn together,"

He pulled the sleeves of his cloak up and showed her his chains. "Just like me and these chains. Without them, I am completely vulnerable to any experienced Mage. These chains and I work as our own personal team. The chains protect me from any Magic attacks and they are the reason why most of my spells work. If we were separated, I will be weaker than you. That is why you shouldn't be doing this all on your own, Cana. You're just going to get hurt."

Kaito pulled the sleeves down and he clenched his hand. "Besides, if you were hurt, Makarov will make sure I suffer even if I'm not in the guild as a member. And you are clearly helpful when we deal with clients."

Cana giggled when she heard that. It was true though. Before Kaito had lectured her, she was just going to make sure that she was helpful to him. Now, she knew that she was just as important as he was in the team. She was much more sociable compared to Kaito, so she was able to help him when it came to speaking with clients. She was also very knowledgeable about Fiore, so she would be able to navigate the directions as well. But what about combat? How would she be of help then?

Meanwhile, a couple of seats away, Macao was busy crushing the paper on his hands as he remembered what he had done. "Damn it...I forgot that I was not suppose to interfere! Gramps is so going to kill me!"

Wakaba laughed. "I told you that we should have left Kaito and Cana to handle it but you insisted that you wanted to make sure that nothing will happen to Cana. At times like this, I wonder why I even bother to follow you even if we are partners."

Macao glared at the Smoke Mage. "Why? I'll tell you why. Because we have to make sure that Kaito doesn't get Cana hurt!"

"Relax," Wakaba sighed. "Didn't you hear what Kaito said just now? He said that he and Cana were a team so they shouldn't be doing anything alone. This is enough for us to quit supervising them. Kaito obviously knows how a team works. So why don't we just return to Magnolia and get back to drinking, huh? What do you say?"

The Purple Flare Mage's glare remained. "I say we continue to supervise! We won't know what would happen if we leave! I agree that Kaito is alright now that I heard and saw what he is capable of. But Cana's safety is more important. And as her closest friend, I'm going to make sure that she's alright when she reaches Magnolia!"

Wakaba sweat dropped. "Closest friend? I thought you were just there for her since she's looking for her dad? You're just her guardian."

"That's basically the same!" Macao cried which made Wakaba counter him with the opposite of what the Purple Flare Mage had said.

_**Time skip...**_

_**(2 hours...)**_

The train came to a halt and it released a screech as soon as it slowed down. The doors of the trains were opened and the passengers begin pouring out of it with Kaito and Cana in the middle of it.

Once they were off of the train, Cana pointed towards the exit and smiled. "Come on, Kaito. I'll lead you to Sakura Village. It's not very far from here. We just have to take a couple of minutes to walk there." Kaito gave a simple nod as he followed the cheerful Card Magic user out of the train station.

Meanwhile, Macao and Wakaba had just made their way out of the train.

"Wakaba! Did you see where they went?" Macao asked as he looked around frantically.

Wakaba shook his head and puffed out a cloud of smoke which took the form of a hand pointing towards the exit. "The village that sent the request is at that direction. They're obviously heading there, Macao." However, he was ignored by the Purple Flare Mage. Wakaba could only roll his eyes in annoyance as he start making his way out of the train station, only for Macao to catch up to him at the last second.

Macao placed a hand on the Smoke Mage's shoulder. "Wait, Wakaba! We'll need a disguise if we're going to follow them from here. There's not many hiding spots that we can use once we're in the village."

"Don't worry," Wakaba smirked as he turned towards a shop not far from their location. "I know the perfect disguises that we can use." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Macao's arm and sprinted towards the shop.

Half an hour later, the two Mages walked out of the shop, looking rather...normal.

Macao was wearing a white trench coat with his blue shirt underneath it. His hair was no longer spiked but brought down to the side of his face and a mustache was attached underneath his nose.

Wakaba was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath it. His pompadour-like styled hair remained. The pair of sunglasses that he usually wore was no longer there, but replaced with contact lenses. Finally, the cigarette that he has in his mouth was still there.

"This feels weird," Macao grumbled as he adjusted his fake mustache. "I can't believe that you made me put on this fake mustache. It's so itchy!"

Grinning, Wakaba replied. "Bear with it, Macao. It's not like you're going to grow one when you get old."

Hearing that, Macao shuddered. "Oh man...if I grew a mustache, it'll be the day I become the next Master."

* * *

A few minutes after Kaito and Cana had left the train station, they had reached Sakura Village's front gates. The gates themselves were steel bars arced in the shape of a tree, decorated with Sakura flowers all over. At the side of the gates, two guards stood with spears in their hands, examining everyone who was coming into the village. Though they may not look like it, the guards are Mages, working for the village that had raised them since they were young, as what Cana had informed Kaito when they reached the line of people queuing up to get in.

Kaito stared at the guards from the line. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was envious of them. To have a village raise them like one of their own, despite having Magic. The thought of being raised in that village made him feel depressed. Why couldn't his parents have picked this village to live in instead of the one he had left? That was what he asked himself.

When it was their turn, the guard on the left stepped forward and looked down at both Cana and Kaito before he demanded. "What business do you have in Sakura Village?"

Cana pulled out the request that she had helped Kaito keep and handed it to the guard before she replied. "My partner and I are here for the Job request that your village sent. We're suppose to help you stop some Gorians from invading your village at night."

The guard then smiled. "It's about time someone took the request. Those Gorians have been causing quite a lot of trouble. The other guards and I have been trying to drive them out whenever we see them in the village during our night shift but they keep on coming back. I hope you and your partner can get rid of them once and for all."

Cana beamed. "That's why we're here! We'll make sure that those Gorians won't disturb your village again!"

A nod came from the guard as he stepped aside while the other guard opened the gate. "Good luck, kids. If you need any help in your Job, the other guards stationed in the village will be glad to help you!"

Nodding back, Kaito and Cana made their way into the village.

However, the quietness of the outside world faded away once they had stepped into the village. Voices from all kinds of people, young to old, were blasting out and into their ears. They could see that the children were enjoying their time in the village as they were fooling around and playing games which was all new to Kaito and normal to Cana. They could see most of the children were also with their parents, with big smiles on their faces as they easily moved passed the continuously growing crowd. Shops were stationed around every corner of the village and there were people everywhere.

Kaito could feel it. All the emotions that the people were giving off. They were all happy, a positive emotion which Kaito had felt before in the Fairy Tail guild whenever they were celebrating or brawling. It made him uneasy to see that many smiles all around him while he was in their presence, obviously a side effect from being shunned by his former village.

Then, he felt Cana grabbed his hand and he blinked, returning back to reality. He turned his attention to his partner and saw that her smile was rather more cheerful than before. "Come on!" She cried. "We have to get to the client's address so we can start our Job!" Then, she began dragging him.

It took him a while before he was able to speak again though. He wasn't still used to this much positive emotions. "Who's the client?"

"Our client's the chief of this village," Cana replied after taking a quick glance at the Job request. "The chief's house should be located in the middle of the village if I'm not wrong. We'll just have to start there!"

Kaito rolled his eyes as he followed the Card Magic user.

* * *

**In the World of Ethernano...**

At the exact moment where Cana and Kaito began their search for the village's chief's house, the spirits of Kaito's ancestors were all assembled in the "Room of Judgment &amp; Debate", the same room where the pillars are located in. Currently, they were discussing about the recent events that had happened. Specifically, the unexpected remodeling of Kaito's pillar.

**"What do you mean that the pillar changed by itself?"** Green asked.

Purple sighed. **"I mean what I have said, my son. The pillar meant for Kaito had changed while he was on his first Job. The boy has unlocked his form of Spirit Magic at a young age, just like his father."**

Joseph had his hand on his chin. He then looked up at the rest of the spirits and spoke. **"If that's true, then Kaito has already begun "Second Stage", the stage which may result in the user's sanity being lost forever. We better make sure that he's alright before he goes insane. And with Shade now bonded with him through the Magic partnership, it might try and use this chance to corrupt Kaito if it has decided to turn back to the dark side."**

**"I second Joseph!" **Red cried as he pumped his fist into the air. This caused both Black and Green to do the same.

**"Denied," **Purple simply stated. He waved his arm in an arc manner, causing the Magic Seal beneath him to levitate, doing the same to him as well. The first Spirit Magic user levitated to the middle of the room and he spoke his reason. **"My children, I know that you are all concern about Kaito's sudden jump in Magic Power. I, too, was surprised when I witness it myself. However, that does not mean that we must disrupt the boy's learning."**

**"Are you saying that we let him go insane, father?" **Green countered.

Purple gave him a stern glare, which silenced him before he continued. **"Need I remind all of you that you have also been through "Second Stage"? Did I stopped you from achieving it when you first had it? Of course I didn't. I made all of you experience it for yourself, just like I have. The same will apply to Kaito and that's final!"**

The first Spirit Magic user took a deep breath as he calmed himself down before he looked towards the rest again. **"Look, even if I wanted to stop Kaito, we are already too late. He has already accessed his own form of Spirit Magic unconsciously. That means we are no longer able to stop it from happening. But I am sure that Kaito will be able to handle it by himself."**

All of the other spirits were silent. They knew that they no longer had anything left to argue about for they knew that accessing their form of Spirit Magic means that there was no turning back.

Daigo felt the same. Even though he had remained quiet throughout the entire time, he had been thinking about Kaito's well being, his son's well being. **"Kaito..."** Daigo muttered as his mask seemed to crack.

* * *

**Back in Sakura Village...**

The two young Mages had finally reached the middle of the village. Fortunately for them, the chief's house was right there as well.

Cana turned to Kaito and he gave her a nod, which she returned with her own nod before knocking on the door. Moments later, the door opened and a young woman dressed in a maid's outfit was standing there. Her blonde hair tied in a bun and her hands on the door knob. She looked down at the two Mages and spoke. "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"We're here for the Job request," Cana replied while showing the request to the maid.

The maid examined the request for a moment before she looked back at the two Mages. "Are you two really here to help us or is this a prank?"

"This is definitely not a prank, miss. We're Mages from Fairy Tail. We came to do this Job because my partner's new to the guild and the Master wants him to get use to Jobs." Cana reassured.

Before the maid could say anything, an elderly man stepped out from behind her. The elderly man was wearing a green suit, a top hat and he was holding a cane in his hand as he limbed forward. "It's alright, Maria. I've received a call from the Fairy Tail Guild Master saying that two of his Mages will be coming over. Though I didn't expect them to be this late."

Cana blushed embarrassingly. "Oh. We're sorry for arriving late. We had two other Jobs that we had to complete since they were closer. But we're here now. You must be the chief, right?"

The elderly man nodded, confirming Cana's guess. "Let them in, Maria. I want to discuss with them about the Gorian problem we've been having."

Maria nodded as she stepped aside, allowing the two Mages in as they followed the chief into the living room.

Kaito looked around at the room. It wasn't as fancy as Fairy Tail's guild hall. It had walls made from stone, the floor consists of dried mud. There wasn't really anything in the room except for a desk, a few chairs, a photo that was hung on the wall and a window. But it didn't bother the boy, he was already used to that ever since his parents were executed.

Both Cana and Kaito walked over to the desk where they sat on two of the chairs and faced the chief.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for accepting our request, young Mages." The chief started off.

Cana smiled. "It wasn't a problem, sir. In fact, it was my partner who chose this request. So it was really him you should be thanking."

The chief smiled. "Ah, yes. But from all of the Mages who were in a team that came here, this is the first time I've seen a team such as yourself so...divided. Is there a reason why?"

"Uh..." Cana replied. "Well, you see, this is actually our first time working together as a team, so we're still not really a good team yet. And my partner's new so he's still getting the hang of all of this."

"I see," The chief said. "Well, I guess it's time to get to the Job instead of chattering away." He received a nod from Kaito and the chief continued. "The Gorians have been recently invading this village every night. We don't know why they are doing this but it has to stop."

"What is the objective of their invasion?" Kaito asked.

The chief pulled out a list from under his desk and placed it in front of the two Mages. "The Gorians have mostly been invading our food supply. Some nights, they tend to go extreme and steal from people's houses. Sadly, there was one night where a Gorian kidnapped one of the villager's child. The villager has been coming over to my house almost every day, waiting for Mages to come. I guess he'll be delighted to know about you two."

Kaito stared at the list. He looked at each of the word written on the paper and one question came to his mind. Why were the Gorians doing all this? But he needed more information on the situation before he could come up with any ideas. And apparently, the chief was thinking the same thing as well when Kaito looked at the elderly man.

"You may go and ask the guards. They have witness all of these invasions. Maybe they may give you a clue." The chief said.

Nodding, Kaito turned to Cana. "Stay here, Cana. I'll go and ask the guards."

"Huh? Why?" Cana asked.

Kaito grabbed the list as he got up. "We need to know why the Gorians kidnapped the kid. Cana, can you ask the villager why the Gorians took his child?"

Cana was confused about this. She had hoped Kaito would bring her along as he search for clues. But then, she remembered that she was more helpful to him if she were to talk to the villager. Compared to him, she was more sociable, which could help them get some information. If so, how will Kaito get the information from the guards? Cana knew Kaito would be able to do it when he said he wanted to do so. Cana then nodded as she smiled. "Good luck, then. If you get any clue, I'll be waiting for you here."

Kaito nodded back as he turned to leave.

Once Kaito was out of the house, he checked the list and headed to the closest location which the Gorians had invaded. He folded the list and tugged it into his cloak as he made his way through the crowd. As he was making his way through, he began to admire the happy life that the people of Sakura Village had. He envied them even when he heard about the problem.

The positive emotions that they were releasing was still magnificent even after he had stayed in the village for an hour.

But he had to focus. He was on a Job and completing it was his goal. Unknown to him though, his hands were emitting his aura.

* * *

Kaito had finally reached the first location, the market.

He looked around at the surroundings. Shops were damaged to the point where they were nothing more than rubble, remains of the food they had stolen laid on the ground with flies buzzing above them. All around, people were stationed beside the rubbles with mats that had fruits and vegetables. On their faces, he could see that they were not smiling, unlike the ones he had seen earlier. Kaito could feel it again, the depressing emotion. This was one thing he had not expect from the village since his arrival but now, it had became reality.

A guard then approached Kaito and spoke. "So you're one of the Guild Mages that came to help us with our Gorian problem, right?" Kaito gave a nod and the guard sighed in relief. "Thank god. I can't bear to see the people suffer any longer." He glanced towards the people and then back to Kaito. "These people had their shops destroyed two nights ago. Though we don't know why, the Gorians would always come out at night and they would search the village for fruits and vegetables. We suspect that they were hungry but never before have we seen this kind of behavior. The Gorians are out of control."

"Fruits and vegetables?" Kaito repeated.

The guard nodded. "Yes, kid. Sakura Village's food supply consists of mostly fruits and vegetables. Since we're close to the forest, we believe having livestock would be a problem because if they escaped, we would have lost them in the forest. So we harvest fruits and vegetables in the west of the village. A week ago, the Gorians attacked our farm and stole everything. There wasn't a single plant left when the other guards arrived."

Kaito felt that this was suspicious. There are plenty of food in the forest that the Gorians have. So why would they do such things? He turned to the guard and spoke. "Bring me to the farm. I want to see if I can find anything there."

"Are you sure?" The guard asked. "We checked the farm before. There wasn't any clue that we could find."

"Bring me," Kaito said once more, this time he was demanding it. The guard could only sigh as he escorted him away from the market and towards the west of the village.

* * *

Back at the chief's house, Cana was waiting patiently for the villager who would usually come. She had her cards out and placed them on the desk.

"You're a Card Magic user?" The chief asked. Cana gave him a nod and he smiled. "I've seen plenty of those Mages back when I was younger. Though I think their numbers have been dwindling lately. I guess fortune telling has become quite popular."

Cana sighed sadly. "Yeah. I just wish there were more Card Magic users. I could learn a thing or two from them. After all, I just started learning Card Magic after a friend of mine recommend it to me when he said I was good at fortune telling."

"Oh?" The chief raised an eyebrow. "What made you choose to do Card Magic if you are already good at fortune telling?"

A silence filled the room for a brief while until Cana replied. "I just want to get stronger so I can tell someone in my guild about a personal problem."

"I see. Is it your family member?"

"My father." Cana replied as she picked up a card. "My father's one of the best Mages in Fairy Tail. When I learned about it, I just couldn't tell him that he's my father. I didn't have the courage and I still don't. So I decided to learn Magic which soon became Card Magic. I've been on a few Jobs before on my own and they all involved fortune telling. That all stopped when my partner came into my life."

She smiled as she flipped the card over, showing an image of Kaito and her with their backs turned to each other. "Kaito came to the guild a week ago. Though he's just a temporary member, I can tell that he wishes to join the guild officially during our previous Job as escorts. I told him more about Fairy Tail when we were on the Job and I could tell that he had been wanting this kind of life all this time."

"Do you mean as a Guild Mage?" The chief asked.

Cana shook her head. "No. Kaito always wanted a family." She placed the card down and continued. "In his village, Kaito's parents were executed because they had Magic and before Kaito came to Fairy Tail, he, too, was almost executed."

The chief gasped. "That's awful! That would never happen in this village! We treat children with Magic the same as we do with those without it."

"And I guess that's why he seemed to be depressed." Cana replied, recalling the thought about Kaito staring at the village uneasily. "He wishes to have a true family." Cana muttered.

Just then, the door opened and a man stepped in.

"Chief! Is it true? have Mages accepted the request?" He asked. Cana observed him. He was wearing the same clothing as the guards at the front gates, so he was also a Mage. His green hair was spiked and Cana could see a sword attached to his belt.

The chief smiled as he gestured to Cana. "Meet Cana, Dan. She's one of the two Guild Mages from Fairy Tail who came to help us with this problem."

Cana gave the Dan a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Dan."

Dan, on the other hand, frowned. "Are you serious? A child? Are guilds these days really desperate to get members that they start recruiting children? This is why I stayed. Chief, how can this girl be of any help?"

"Dan!" The chief yelled. "This girl and her partner came here because they want to help us. So show them some respect!" Dan tried to open his mouth to argue but closed when he saw the anger in the chief's eyes. His head hung low as he gave the chief a nod. The chief sighed. "Dan, tell Cana about what had happened to your son."

The Mage frowned but he took a deep breath before he turned to Cana with a serious look. "My son, Daniel, was kidnapped by those apes. It happened when I was on my night shift. I was patrolling the west side of the village where our farm is. We had thought that those Gorians would come back and try to steal more of our crops. But unfortunately, we were wrong."

Dan balled his fists and held back his tears as he continued. "The Gorians had organized a kidnap. They came to my house and kidnapped my son while he was sleeping. A fellow guard had came to tell me but when I arrived, I was too late. My house was nearly destroyed, my wife was badly injured and my son...gone. I had tried to go and find those Gorians on a few occasions but I was denied by the chief. He said that our village needed all available Mages to keep protecting the village from the Gorians until it all stops."

He turned to the chief and he saw that the elderly man had a saddened look on his face. The chief looked at Dan and spoke. "Like I have said before, I needed the Mages of this village to defend our food supply. Without any food, our village will become affected greatly by it. That was why I had created the Job request for guilds, because we needed Mages outside of the village to help us retrieve back Dan's son and to figure out why they did all this!"

There was silence for a few brief seconds. Dan was facing the ground, his green hair shadowing his eyes. The chief had sat down in his chair and coughed a few times into his hand. Cana didn't know what to do. She had her cards in her hands and she had bitten her lower lips.

But it was all over when a scream pierced through the silence.

"What was that?!" Cana asked.

Dan drew his sword out as he dashed out of the house. "The Gorians are after another child!" He yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the end of this chapter! Please review!**

**Sadly, this chapter doesn't have any spells as well, so it was quite boring when I wrote it. But it was all necessary. Anyway, before we can get to the next chapter, I would like to ask you readers/writers for a small favor, if you don't mind. Within a few more chapters, I am beginning a new arc which I created myself called 'The Village of Myth' arc and I need five OCs from you guys.**

**If you're interested, you can tell me through PM or in a review.**

**Here's how it goes:**

**Name of OC: (Name)**

**Gender of OC: (Gender)**

**Age:**

**Magic:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**That's about it, I guess. So, I hope to hear from all of you and to have some OCs so that the story can progress. If you want to know why I need OCs, then you're going to receive some spoilers through PM. Anyway, until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: Nature has a guardian!

**Chapter 12: Nature has a guardian?!**

**A/N: ****Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains screaming, Gorians, a fight scene, a Take Over, and a happy ending...I guess? Oh! And there's also an enemy who's terrible at hiding in plain sight! You have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

"Here we are, kid," the guard said as he stepped aside, allowing Kaito to get a full view of what the remains of the farm looked like.

Kaito could only stare in absolute displeasure when he saw it. All around him, the crops that were made possible thanks to the village's hardworking people, destroyed to pieces of waste. Some were bitten onto and also seemed to have been spat out, some were smashed with their fluids still dripping and flies were all around, there were even those that had bite marks in them.

He carefully maneuvered around the soil, not wanting to damage the already destroyed crops any further. Kaito was then in the middle of the whole field. He sneered at the sight of the farm's current look and he had anger boiling within him. He wasn't going to let those Gorians get away with this much damage. An aura quickly emitted from his body and he could feel the energy it was pouring into him. Shade's energy.

_**"You're angry, Kaito,"**_ Shade said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Shade. Now get rid of your energy. I still can't control your powers at all and I might do something that I don't mean to." Kaito replied.

He could feel that Shade was rolling its eyes. _**"Alright. Just call me when you need my help, partner."**_ Then, the aura fades away and Kaito couldn't sense the Darkness Magic at all.

All of a sudden, Kaito felt something odd. He looked around him and he could feel the odd feeling increasing by the second. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes!" **Kaito muttered. His right eye began to glow as he blinked. He could see it clearly. There was a trail all over the field, a green trail. It was circling the entire area and eventually, it covered the entire field, leaving Kaito stunned by this new discovery.

"Is there something wrong, kid?" The guard asked as he stepped into the field.

"Don't move!" Kaito immediately cried, stopping the guard in his track. "Move out of here. There's something odd all over the field."

The guard stepped out of the field and raised an eyebrow. "Something odd? Kid, I told you that the other guards and I couldn't find any clues last time. You don't have to lie about it."

"I'm not lying," Kaito stated, earning a sigh from the guard.

"Then what have you found that the guards couldn't? There isn't a lead that we can follow."

Kaito scoffed. "That's because you didn't know about my Magic." He gestured his hands to the entire field and he continued. "This entire field is covered with a lead that you cannot see with your eyes. But I can. My Magic allows me to."

The guard's interest raised. "What?! Then tell me, what's the lead?"

"Magic," Kaito stated. "Every types of Magic gives off a different kind of trail. Gorians use Take Over, just like Vulcans. That means that their trail should be white. But all I see is a green trail that covers the entire place. You told me that only the Gorians came into the field." The guard gave him a nod to confirm his words and Kaito continued. "Then that means that there's something wrong with the Gorians."

"And what would that be?" The guard asked.

Kaito raised his hand and stuck out two of his fingers. "Two suggestions. First, these Gorians who invaded have a different Magic compared to the other Gorians and Vulcans. Second, something or someone is controlling the Gorians with a different kind of Magic."

"Gorians and Vulcans always have Take Over as their Magic. It's part of them so that they can keep on living. It could be possible that they have taken over Mages that they have defeated." The guard spoke.

"So you're saying that the Gorians have taken over a number of Mages who coincidentally use the same Magic, which explains the green trail, right?" Kaito challenged, earning a flinch from the guard as he thought about it.

The guard had his hand on his chin as he was deep in thought. "It could be possible though. But if what you said is true about the second suggestion, then who or what is controlling the Gorians?"

"That's what the real problem," Kaito replied. "If we can figure out the source of the controlled Gorians, we can end this invasion once and for all."

For some reason, the guard shifted uncomfortably. This made Kaito glance at him for a moment before turning back to face the field. Then, he felt the Magic similar to the green trail increased. Afterwards, a scream followed.

"Something's happening in the village!" The guard cried as he ran back towards the village.

Kaito, however, found this even more strange. _"That guard seem to be afraid for some reason when I told him about the second suggestion and then the Magic spiked right before the scream."_

Then, Shade returned. _**"He must be involve with the whole invasion, Kaito. It's obvious!"**_

"And why would you say that?"

_**"Why don't you look at the direction that the guard ran to? Maybe you might see what I meant," **_Shade replied.

Kaito rolled his eyes and turned just as Shade had requested. Then, his eyes widened in realization when he saw it. "What..."

_**"See? He's obviously involve in this!"**_ Shade cried. Kaito was just shocked. The trail that the guard had left behind was exactly the same as the ones in the field!

But he couldn't be sure about it. That trail could have just been a coincidence. He needed more evidence to support Shade's claim, and he knew just what to do...

* * *

"Hurry!" Dan yelled as he picked up his pace, not bothering to turn back to Cana.

The guard had fear written all over his face. Sweat was everywhere, his eyes were red, his breaths were uneven and his entire body was tensed. But he knew that this was what it meant to have the responsibility of the village's safety resting on his shoulders. He clenched his fists tightly around his sword's hilt before he turned the corner.

Cana was breathless, she had ran much more farther from the usual distance she would run. But this was her Job, and she did not want to fail it, or disappoint Kaito's hard work. She drew out her cards and turned the exact corner that Dan had taken. When she did, she was met by a guard who was knocked onto the ground beside her. She looked at the guard with wide eyes.

He had cuts all over his ripped uniform and beneath them were bruises inflicted from what she guessed were the Gorians. The guard's face was beaten and was swelling. Beside the guard, a broken spear. The guard shifted his head weakly towards Cana and he coughed. "Get...away..." Then, he fainted.

A look of fear now settled on Cana's face. She looked away from the unconscious guard but the screams of other guards filled her ears.

She looked forward, only to see the gruesome reality that was in front of her. Standing in the middle of the whole area, four deformed Gorians were huddled in a circular formation. All of the four deformed Gorians looked the same. They all had horns growing on their heads, behind their ears, spikes were forming along their arms, their fur had changed from the usual green to brown and their jaws were stretched downwards. But the most unusual thing about the Gorians were their glowing, green eyes. In the middle of the formation was an unconscious boy who had a strange mark on his wrist.

"Don't let them get away!" Dan cried as he charged at Gorians with his sword raised.

One of the deformed Gorians noticed the guard and it broke out of its formation to retaliate.

Dan swung his sword while the Gorian thrust its fist at the Mage. The blade of the sword managed to deliver a small cut to the beast's side, however, the Gorian's fist smashed right into Dan's face, sending the guard flying.

"You're not getting away this time!" Dan muttered. He stretched out his legs and struck them onto the ground. Dan slid a few more steps before he came to a complete stop and waved his sword, causing it to glow. **"Destruction's Blade!"** Dan sprinted towards the Gorian with incredible speed as he raised the sword back.

The deformed Gorian smirked awkwardly with its stretched jaw. It raised one of its arm and slammed it into the ground, causing it to shake. As the ground shook, a vibration was created and its blast radius stopped a few steps from Cana. Then, before they knew it, roots sprouted from the ground and entangled the guards. Dan, however, wasn't stopped that easily.

Dan sliced through the roots with ease thanks to his sword. But as soon as he did that, the spell worn off. He cursed himself for his foolishness as he began dodging the roots. **"Screaming Piercer!"** Dan halted and stabbed his sword into the ground, causing a Magic Seal to form around him before the roots began to wither away which caused the entangled guards to be set free.

_"He's strong," _Cana thought.

"That's what you'd expect from Sakura Village's second best Mage," A guard said as he helped a fallen guard up onto his feet.

Anger was boiling in Dan. "You think you can just come in here and kidnap another kid? You made a big mistake! **Destructive Zap!**" This time, static formed all over his sword as he charged at the Gorian once more.

The Gorian growled in anger as it raised its arms up to guard itself.

Dan smirked. "Take this!" He steadied himself as he approached the Gorian and then, he stabbed the beast through its arms. The static flowed from the blade and onto the Gorian. Dan scoffed with satisfaction but gasped when he saw the Gorian slam its fist into the ground. Before he knew it, the electricity on the Gorian had disappeared into the ground, shocking everyone.

"It neutralized Dan's strongest spell!" A guard cried in disbelief.

"No way...how can a Gorian do that?!" Another asked.

Even Dan was in a state of shock. His eyes were focused on the wound that he had inflicted. The wound on the Gorian's arm should have immobilized it but instead, it was instantly repaired. The Gorian smirked as it yanked the sword out from its arm and tossed it towards Dan. The sword missed him but it had grazed his cheek before it struck a wall of a house.

Cana clenched her hand. "Jolt of Fate is useless now that I know it can deflect electric attacks. I guess I'm just an obstacle in the way now."

The Gorian grinned and waved its hand, slapping Dan away as if he was merely just a fly in the way. It then turned to the other Gorians and snorted, causing the Gorians to pick up the unconscious boy and they retreated to the gates.

"Stop them!" A guard yelled as he and a few others pursued the beasts while a few other remained to help Dan.

Cana the approached the weakened guard, only to be blocked by two of the guards tending to him. "Dan, are you alright?" Cana asked worriedly.

Dan didn't bother to reply her. Instead, he gave her a glare and gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you help?" Cana was taken aback by the question and she took a step back when Dan stood on his feet and towered over the Card Magic user as he continued. "Answer me! Why didn't you help?! I thought you were a Guild Mage. If you are one, why didn't you helped us prevent the Gorians from escaping?"

"I would have helped you but..."

"But what?!" Dan bellowed, causing the girl to flinch. "What was it that stopped you from fighting those Gorians? Was it because you're weak? Was it because you were frightened? Huh? Are you even a real Mage or are you just playing a prank with us? Where was your so-called partner then? Answer me!"

Tears were beginning to develop in her eyes as her grip on her cards tightened. "I don't know much spells, okay?! I'm just learning the basics of Card Magic. The only spell I know is an electric type spell which is completely useless now that I know that those Gorians can deflect them and my partner's helping you investigate the case that you have, that's why he didn't came."

Silence filled the air for a brief minute as Dan's glare remained on the girl who was sniffling. Then, he broke it. "Pathetic. You Guild Mages are useless. I'm going after those Gorians, screw the chief. I can't rely on Guild Mages anymore. I won't let them hold my son any longer!" He shoved Cana aside as he walked over to his sword and yanked it out of the wall before running off in the direction where the Gorians had fled to.

Cana stopped her sobbing. She looked at Dan's figure vanish from her sight as she wiped her tears. This hesitation of hers that she was feeling at the moment was telling her to give up. But she knew if she did, it would ruin the entire Job. Not only that, Kaito may really change his mindset of her as well. She didn't want to accept it. Cana took a deep breath before she ran after the guard.

* * *

"Oi, Macao," Wakaba asked. "Did you hear that scream just now? What do you think it was?"

Macao waved his hand. "I bet it was someone screaming because they may have seen a mouse of something. You've seen what some of the girls back in our guild do when they see a mouse."

"Then how do you explain that?" The Smoke Mage asked as he pointed towards a group of deformed Gorians heading in their direction. Macao turned his head, but it was too late. The Gorians have already collided with them, sending the two Mages flying into the sky.

"DAMN YOU APES!" Macao screamed as he and Macao vanished away from sight.

* * *

With his Spirit Eyes spell still in effect, he followed the green trail left behind by the guard that he was with earlier.

The trail was rather odd. Instead of heading into the village where the scream was at, it seemed to have headed towards the forest close to the village. But why would the guard head to the forest if the scream came from within the village? It was strange, but it may also be proof of what Shade had told him. Kaito had to keep on investigating. So, he continued to follow the trail.

For some reason though, it seemed that a strange feeling was harboring in Kaito. He knew it was rather familiar in a certain way but he dismissed it as a distraction.

* * *

**In the World of Ethernano...**

As the debating of Kaito's "Second Stage" was coming to a close, the spirits within the room began feeling something.

**"Daigo," **Joseph spoke. **"Please tell me that this isn't what I think it is."** Daigo simply nodded and Joseph groaned. **"As I feared. It seems we had felt a "delayed reflex" reaction. Hopefully, it isn't something important."**

As if on cue, a sphere of light appeared in the room and materialized, forming a creature who's body was covered with leaf-like skin. Its back had a pair of torn wings and in its hand was a staff. The creature bowed. "I have bad news, masters. It seems that the Guardian has escaped and it seems that he was already gone or quite a while."

**"I stand corrected,"** Joseph sighed. **"The Guardian was a dangerous spirit that was made out of Ethernano given off by the Magical beasts of forests. Having him on the lose means that destruction may occur soon. We have to dispose of him. He is no longer able to be brought to the light."**

**"Agreed," **Purple nodded. **"The Guardian cannot be left to roam Earthland. He has to be obliterated. Daigo, do you think Kaito is able to handle him?"**

Daigo nodded his head. Then, he turned to Joseph and nodded.

Joseph returned the nod and spoke again. **"If Daigo says that Kaito can, we should trust him. I agree with him as well."**

**"Then it's settled," **Purple said. **"Kaito will be facing his first challenge. We shall see how he adapts while fighting the Guardian."**

* * *

"Dan! Please wait up!" Cana called out as she tried catching up with the guard.

Dan ignored her. He kept on running so that he could keep up with the Gorians. "Why do you keep on bothering me, girl? Go back to your guild and go cry there! I have a duty to perform as a father and a guard. I do not need another child to bother me!"

"But my partner and I came to complete our Job! And I'm sure that he's already on his way here to help us." Cana replied.

"What do you mean "us"? There is only me. You are just a kid." Dan retorted as his pace increased. But Cana would not give up. She was able to keep up with him even when he had discourage her. This impressed Dan a bit but he still didn't want any more trouble. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground. "I'm sorry I had to do this, girl. **Flaming Wall!**" Without any hesitation, the ground erupted in flames that rose to the sky, stopping Cana from advancing further.

With a smirk, he proceeded on.

_"You're brave girl, I'll give you that. But these Gorians are dangerous and I would like to avoid giving them another hostage." _Dan thought as he sheathed his sword. Then, a light appeared up ahead. "That must be where the Gorians are at. I'm coming Daniel! Just wait!"

As he approached the light, he began hearing the Gorians laughing, howling and even chanting a word which he could not hear. That did not stop him. Dan kept on going on. He got closer to it but then, he felt something grabbing his legs and lifting him off of the ground. Dan looked at the thing holding his legs and realized that it wasn't a thing, but a beast, a deformed best to be exact.

"Get your hands off of my legs, beast!" Dan cried but the beast simply grinned as it tossed him towards the light before it howled.

Dan crashed into the dirt and his sword was detached from his belt, landing on a rock. He coughed out the dirt in his mouth and he quickly got back to his feet. "Damn Gorian. What makes it think that it could do that to me?" Then, three shadows towered over him and he looked up, only to see Gorians growling at him. Dan reached for his sword but realized that it was no longer with him. He looked around for it but unfortunately for him, the Gorians had brought the guard to his knees.

_**"Human puny. Human weak!"**_ The deformed Gorians said in unison as they twisted his arms. As they did, Dan could hear his arms cracked. Pain filled his body instantly and he screamed. This was a kind of pain he had thought he would never experience but he was wrong. The Gorians laughed and one of them pressed its foot against Dan's back, pinning the guard down.

It was humiliating for Dan. From a guard who's one of the few best in Sakura Village, he had became nothing more than a weak, handicapped Mage who could no longer defend himself against anything. He was broken. Then, he felt a hand on his chin, lifting his face up. Dan's eyes flickered a few times before he could see the person in front of him, the guard who had been with Kaito.

"Johnson?" Dan's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

The guard, or Johnson as Dan had called him, flashed a wicked smirk as he snapped his fingers. The Gorians then lifted Dan up on his knees once more and the guard could only look at Johnson with confusion. But something became clear the next moment. Johnson balled his fist and swung it, smashing Dan's face.

"Y-you...you're a traitor!" Dan cried.

Green eyes flashed in place of Johnson's brown eyes. He laughed. _**"Traitor? I'll tell you something, guard, this man is merely one of the vessels that I use. But his duty has come to an end." **_A green aura emitted around Johnson before it began leaving his body, forming a human being with tanned skin. The human also had green hair which was tied into a ponytail, his body was concealed with a white shirt and a green vest, armor cladded both of his feet as well.

The man grinned in Dan's direction as he placed a hand on Johnson's shoulder. **"Johnson has been a wonderful vessel. The anger and jealousy that he harbors towards you and the other guards. Those emotions of his were what I needed to gain back my strength. Now I can roam around Earthland again without the disturbance of that accursed Magic Shinigami again. Now Johnson, take what's yours. Kill him. Prove to me that you are a strong Mage."**

Johnson grinned as he unsheathed his dagger from behind his back. He approached Dan and walked behind him before lifting his head up while positioning the dagger in front of Dan's neck.

"Why are you doing this, Johnson?" Dan asked as he struggled to break Johnson's grip on him. "You're a respected guard of Sakura Village! So why are you resorting to this kind of foolish behavior?"

"Why?" Johnson repeated. "Why am I doing this? Answer this, Dan, why am I one of the lowest ranking guards in the village while you are at the top few? My Magic has always been far more superior than yours, so why am I not ranked the second best?"

Dan couldn't believe what he heard. All this, just because Johnson was envious of the title he had? "You're more foolish than I thought. This all happened because you wanted the title of second best? Then you shouldn't have been lazing away during the Ranking Examination! So what? You never got the title because it was your own fault!"

A fist smashed Dan's face once more and Johnson glared at the weakened guard. "No. It was your fault and you know it! If you hadn't showed your strongest spell, I wouldn't have been defeated back then and I would have became the second ranked Mage of the village. After that humiliation you gave me, I was no longer respected the way I had been before the Ranking Examination. Everyone laughed at me, called me a weakling. I became furious. I wanted revenge!"

Then he looked towards the green, ponytail-styled man. "But after all that, I met the Guardian while I was patrolling the outskirts of the village. He and I both share a similar kind of problem. We both have someone we want to take revenge on. We agreed that we would help each other out with our problems and then we formed a partnership. He gave me a small portion of his Magic to control nature's beasts and I used it to control the Gorians to attack the village."

"So it was you!" Dan snapped. "Then why did you take my son? Why did you do it?!"

Johnson gave a sly smile. "It was all for the Guardian." He lifted his sleeve to reveal a mark on his hand similar to the boy that had been kidnapped earlier. "This mark appears on those who as the potential to become the Guardian's new physical body. Though every body has a limit where it can contain him, mine has ended. Then your son received it, of course I had to kidnap the brat so the Guardian could continue gaining his strength back. But I couldn't expose myself so I had the Gorians do it."

The man, now known as the Guardian, shrugged. **"Unfortunately, the boy only survived the partnership for a couple of days. He died two days ago because his body couldn't adapt to me and his body disintegrated. Then another boy had the mark and I had the boy brought to me thanks to Johnson. The way he manipulates the Gorians was fascinating. How he had fooled all of you showed his determination to have his revenge, it was truly a sight to see."**

Dan was shaking. His son was dead? It couldn't be. "You're lying! My son's not dead. You're just trying to catch me off guard so you can end me quicker."

**"You don't believe me?" **The Guardian asked before he smirked. **"Then I shall show you proof."** He snapped his fingers and one of the Gorians stepped forward with a body that was completely made out of ashes in its hands. The Gorian dropped it in front of Dan and the guard's eyes widened in complete shock and fear as the ashes flew in all directions. The Guardian cackled. **"There. Here's the proof, he's dead! And you're going to join him!"**

"No...this can't be. This just can't be!" Dan cried out frantically, only to receive a slap from Johnson.

"Wake up, Dan," Johnson said. "Your son is dead and you are going to join him. Good bye and I hope you end up in hell!" He gave the Gorian that was holding Dan a nod and the Gorian grinned as it held Dan in its massive hands and squeezed the guard, crushing his entire body. Though he wanted to scream, Dan was no longer able to as he was now in a state of utter depression. Then, he fell unconscious.

Johnson smiled victoriously as he faced the Guardian. But instead of seeing a smile, he saw fear in the Guardian's eyes.

**"It can't be...no...this feeling...Magic Shinigami?!"** The Guardian span around without any hesitation and he couldn't react in time when a foot wrapped in chains connected with his chest. The Guardian gasped in shock when he saw the one responsible and he could only cower when he stared right into the culprit's mask. He crashed beside Johnson and coughed as he clutched his chest in pain. **"You bastard! How are you still alive?! I thought you were long dead, Shinigami!"**

Kaito scoffed as his chains retracted back into his cloak's sleeves and faced Johnson. "I knew something was up when you left."

Johnson's eyes widened. "How did you find me? I left you back at the fields! You should still be at the fields!"

"You left behind the trail similar to the ones I saw in the fields. So I had to confirm it, which I did. You are one sick man. And you," He pointed to the Guardian. "You're a corrupted Magic. You should be sealed."

**"I escaped, brat!" **The Guardian replied. **"I had thought that the Magic Shinigami had ended when I heard that a new Magic Shinigami had died. So I escaped. But it seemed I was misinformed that there was another one. Even though you're a child, you radiate the same kind of Magic Power like your predecessor. This means that I can finally get my revenge!"**

Kaito sneered through his mask. "A corrupted form of Magic and a corrupted Mage, I guess I have no choice but to fight you two." He removed his cloak and tossed it aside, revealing his chains and markings on his chest. The Mark of the Shinigami's Seal began to glow intensely and Kaito scoffed. "I guess I have to use it too as well."

Johnson gritted his teeth in frustration as he dropped his dagger and unsheathed his sword while the Guardian materialized a spear in his hands.

**"Spirit Magic - Cage of the Lost Souls!"** Kaito took a pose and a Seal appeared on the Guardian's chest. The Seal expanded and spiked bars appeared from the Seal and the bars twisted along the Guardian's body. However, the bars suddenly fell apart when the Guardian waved his hand.

He smirked. **"It's going to take a lot more than that cage to stop me, Magic Shinigami! My strength has improved when I absorbed the Magic Power from the boy that was brought to me a while ago. None of your attacks will be able to harm me! Not even Shinigami's Judgment! Once I'm done with you, I'll take your Magic Power and drain you dry after I finish draining the boy!"**

Kaito shook his head. "That won't be happening any time soon. I have already freed the boy while you weren't looking. You should have used a much more suitable protection than mindless controlled Gorians." The chains on his arms flared out and they flew in all directions. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains!"** His chains moved towards the Guardian and Johnson.

Johnson was unfortunate as the chains phased right through his body, causing him to drop to his knees as he began losing his Magic Power by the second. The Guardian, however, leapt over the chains while deflecting those that were attacking him from above.

**"I've seen those tricks before, Magic Shinigami. Everything you can do, I have memorized so that I can counter it,"** The Guardian spoke as he tossed his spear, stabbing the ground. Then, the Guardian raised both of his hands and casted a spell. _**"Nature's Rampage!"**_ Around the spear, a green Magic Seal appeared. Then, the ground shook before vines begin to sprout from the ground and attempted to whip the masked Mage.

Kaito immediately evaded the vines swiftly while keeping his eyes on the Guardian. Then, he moved in closer to the spirit. His left hand was stretched outwards and the Mark of the Shinigami's Seal began to glow as it came closer to the Guardian. Seeing this, the Guardian leapt into the air once more. Kaito skidded to a halt and he saw the vines following him again. He cursed under his breath before he waved his hand, causing the chains to collide with the vines.

The Guardian landed back on the ground and he pulled his spear out of the ground before he turned back to Kaito. He smirked as he tapped the spear on the ground. **"Get him!"** The Gorians around him looked up at Kaito and they growled before charging towards the boy. The Gorians all surrounded Kaito in a circular formation before they all lunged at the boy.

Scoffing, Kaito jumped onto the Gorian in front of him before leaping off of its head and onto the next Gorian. Then, Kaito jumped off. The Gorians all crashed into one another, creating a pile of unconscious Gorians.

The Guardian face-palmed. **"Ugh...Gorians are worthless. I guess I'll have to do this by myself again."** He raised his spear and got into a defensive stance. He observed Kaito's movements as the boy approached him with incredible speed. He smirked. The Guardian swung his spear and it grazed Kaito's right arm. Kaito grunted in pain as he stumbled to the ground while clutching his wound. **"That speed is nothing compared to my superior eyes. Your predecessors also had problems with my eyes since they could never escape their sights."**

_"If my ancestors couldn't be faster than this guy's eyes as well, I'm going to improvise, without using Shinigami's Judgment as well,"_ Kaito thought as he got back to his feet. The boy was unsure of what to do though. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to find something that could help him. Then, he received a right hook to his face. Kaito fell to the ground and he tumbled a few times before stopping on his back.

**"Pay attention when you're in a fight, boy,"** The Guardian taunted as he pressed a foot against Kaito's abdomen. Kaito gripped the spirit's leg and struggled to push it off but to no avail. The Guardian smirked again as he began kicking Kaito. **"Weak! You're nothing compared to your predecessors! I should just kill you know, but I want to enjoy this moment."**

Kaito smirked underneath his mask as his chains wrapped around his hands and the Guardian's foot. Then, Kaito turned and it caused the Guardian to fall onto the ground while Kaito got on his feet. "It's time for payback," Kaito said as he began to spin around and around before his chains released the spirit's leg. The Guardian crashed onto Johnson's body and the two fell on their backs.

All of a sudden, vines entangled Kaito's legs and dragged him which caused him to fall on his face. The vines tugged at his legs but Kaito had clawed the ground with his nails to prevent himself from being dragged by the vines. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains!"** His chains reacted instantly and attacked the vines. The chains swung rapidly as the vines began to fall apart until Kaito's legs were freed.

Then, the Guardian picked Kaito up in a chokehold. He lifted the boy up into the air with his hand still on the masked Mage's neck. **"You dare trick me, boy?! I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."** The Guardian's free hand's nails began growing to the point where they became claws and he began swiping it at Kaito's mask.

One swipe was all it took for the mask to be removed from Kaito's face.

He glared at the Guardian with intense anger as the flames on his left cheek began growing again. The Guardian stared with interest as his vines bound Kaito to the ground. He removed his hand from Kaito's neck and smiled. **"I change my mind. It seems you are truly different from your other predecessors. You might make a decent vessel."** The Guardian examined Kaito's arms. He had planned to search for any signs of Kaito having a Mark which the Guardian had, but he had found two Marks instead, the Mark of the Shinigami and the Mark of Kaito's own form of Spirit Magic.

The Guardian frowned. **"It seems that you have another Mark on you. But I have never seen one of this before. What could it mean?"**

He soon received his answer when he stabbed Kaito's chest with his claws. The boy's eyes widened as he jerked forward. He coughed out blood and it phased through the Guardian's body and spilled all over the ground. It seemed normal to the Guardian to receive such reactions whenever he did that but, Kaito was different. The blood that the boy spilled...it turned into flames.

A sudden dark feeling interrupted the Guardian's daze and he turned back to Kaito, only to regret it afterwards. In front of him, Kaito had broken free from the vines and the Seal on his right hand which was the Mark of his own form of Spirit Magic was glowing and rotating at the same time. The holes on his chest caused by the Guardian's claws had been sealed almost immediately. A terrifying dark aura emitted from his body and Kaito looked at the Guardian with a glowing right eye. _**"Spirit Tamer Mode..."**_ Kaito spoke in a monotone voice.

Now, the Guardian took a step back. His entire body was shaking in fear as he saw the flames on Kaito's left cheek burn brighter and more bigger, nearly covering the entire left side of his face. The markings on Kaito's chest seemed to have come alive as the markings slithered onto Kaito's arm and stretched all the way to his wrists before the markings began to glow purple.

The Guardian suddenly fell onto his knees when he felt a sudden increase in force on his shoulders. He looked up, only to see a giant, ghostly figure standing behind him with its hands on the Guardian's shoulders, which was pushing him down. The ghost itself was standing tall, having the same height as a Gorian. It's body was muscularly built, a pair of horns were on its head. Its body was covered by armor while its hands were bare.

**"What kind of Magic is this?!"** The Guardian cried out in fear as he suddenly felt himself fading away. He stared at his hands and gasped when they did faded, turning into a stream of green energy that was being absorbed by the ghost figure. **"What are you doing to me?!"**

Kaito didn't react. All he did was replied the spirit with a monotone voice. **_"Your Magic will serve me well. But to have it, you have to be eliminated. This is my spell, _Spirit Tamer Magic - Magic Devourer!_"_** At this point of time, the Guardian's body had already been absorbed by the ghost figure who had turned green due to the Magic it had absorbed. Only his head remained and the Guardian looked as if he had gone completely mad. He began laughing maniacally as his last few moments ended, completely absorbed by the ghost figure as his spear dropped to the ground silently.

_**"Thank you for your help, Shade,"**_ Kaito said.

The ghost figure, now identified as Shade, smiled. _**"It's alright, Kaito. Or should I say, Master Tamer?"**_

Kaito chuckled. _**"Kaito and I are one being, Shade. We share the same body, the same brain, the same heart. But we are different because I am his Magic. By the time his "Second Stage" clears, I will be fused with Kaito and we shall truly be one. But we still have a long way to go."**_

_**"I hope it goes smoothly," **_Shade replied. Kaito, possessed by Tamer, nodded as the flames on his left cheek shrunk back down to his chin and placed his mask back on before his right eye returned to normal.

Kaito groaned as he rubbed is head. "Why did this happen again?" He looked up to see the Guardian's spear on the ground but no sign of the spirit anywhere. "What happened to him?" Kaito asked no one in particular. Then, rustlings were heard from behind him and Kaito immediately turned to see Johnson crawling away from him.

"Stay away from me, demon!" Johnson cried in fear when he realized that Kaito was looking at him. "You killed the Guardian! You're a demon!"

Kaito stood there dumbfounded. _"I killed that Magic? But how? I had no memory of me ever doing that. Now I really need to no what happened when my mask came off..."_ He thought as he recalled how he had blacked out when the Guardian knocked his mask off.

Johnson quickly got to his feet as he tried to run away. However, he was stopped when he was attacked by a bolt of lightning. The corrupted guard fell to his knees and coughed a few times before he fell on his face.

"Kaito!" Cana cried as she ran over to his side.

"Cana?" Kaito said, receiving a nod from the girl. "Good timing, partner. I was in a daze a moment ago. If you weren't here, that corrupted guard would have escaped."

The Card Magic user blushed at the compliment she received and she smiled. "I was just doing what a good partner should do. So, how did you know about all this? I mean, I know you would eventually figure it out, but how?"

Kaito pointed to Johnson. "My family's Magic allows me to see trails left behind by Magic. He had the same kind of trail like the ones I have seen at the fields. So I followed him. I had to make sure that he was part of the whole invasion and he was. I had to free a boy too. What a nuisance. But at least the boy's safe now."

Cana couldn't help but smile at her partner as she embraced him in a hug. "Looks like we completed our Job after all!"

"Not really," Kaito replied sadly as he turned towards the badly injured Dan, who was starting to wake up. The Gorian that had held him was no longer around, the mind control spell of the Guardian had worn off the moment he was absorbed, which Kaito still has no clue about.

"Dan!" Cana called out as she ran over to the fallen guard's side.

"You again?" Dan coughed as he gritted his teeth in pain after he had tried to move his arms to get up. Unfortunately for him, his arms were still broken. He then noticed Kaito behind the Card Magic user and raised an eyebrow. "So the boy's your partner?"

Cana nodded. "Yes. He saved the boy that was kidnapped..."

"And saved you from receiving further injuries," Kaito interrupted as he put his cloak on again. He looked towards the unconscious Gorians and continued. "When the Guardian was somehow defeated, the mind controlled Gorians were released of the spell and they were freed."

"Somehow?" Both Cana and Dan repeated, unsure of Kaito's choice of words.

Kaito simply nodded. "My mind went blank when my mask came off. When I came back, all I know was that I somehow defeated him. Then Cana showed up."

Dan shuddered when he heard that. "I wouldn't want to cross your path if you really defeated that ghost when you are unconscious. You must be a very skilled Mage. I misjudged you, girl. Looks like you Guild Mages aren't so bad after all." Dan looked down sadly. "If only I was quick enough though. If I had disobeyed the chief, my son would still be alive. Now he's nothing but ashes."

Cana, too, felt sad for him. If she and Kaito had came earlier, they might have saved the boy, even if she didn't get to know more about it. But Kaito was completely opposite. He placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and spoke. "You don't have to be sad about it."

"What did you say?" Dan glared at Kaito. "How dare you say that! What do you know, kid? You won't know how I feel until you have your own! Then when they die, you will understand!"

Kaito ignored the guard's sudden outburst as he calmly spoke. "When someone you love dies, they become nothing more than memories..." He held his hands out and a reddish-purple aura emitted from them as the ashes, that were scattered, returned to form Dan's son's body. Seeing this, Dan's eyes widened and so did Cana's. The guard fell to his knees as he stared at the body of ash while Kaito continued. "Because they become memories, you cherish them, and that turns those memories into a treasure which you will have at all times."

The body of ash began to fade into the air as tears developed in Dan's eyes.

"Stop crying," Kaito spoke. "Those we love don't go away, even in death. They walk beside us. Unseen, unheard but they still feel loved. Your love for your son is expressed through your determination to save him and he appreciates it. But it is time to accept it, your son has passed on, but he is still loved by you and that's all that matters." He turned towards Cana and gestured her to follow him back to the village so that they could give Dan some space, which she agreed.

He grabbed Johnson's unconscious body and dragged it with them as they made their way back to the village. Dan, on the other hand, was deep in thoughts, and in tears, as he took in Kaito's words. Was it all true? Was it time to accept it? Will that even bring peace to his son?

* * *

**In the World of Ethernano...**

Every single spirit present in the room had a proud smile on their faces. To think that Kaito, their descendant, their successor, was able to defeat the Guardian.

**"I'm impressed, Daigo," **Purple said. **"Your son defeated the Guardian. That shows that Kaito is going to be a capable Mage. In fact, his "Second Stage" seems to be very different from ours. It's the first time that Spirit Magic doesn't make its user lose their sanity."**

Joseph grinned. **"Results of our hard work, gramps. After seven generations, we have finally brought true light to Spirit Magic. Kaito may be the genuine user that we have wanted to have. Complete control of Spirit Magic will have to wait as you have told us before. But from what we have saw, I can tell that the training may even completely remove Spirit Magic from its status as half Darkness Magic."**

**"Then we shall proceed as planned!" **Purple smiled. **"If this keeps up, Kaito will surely master "Second Stage" and the fated day where we train him will come by in time. For now, we shall see how Kaito deals with that corrupted guard. Will he offer a second chance? Or will he destroy the guard's only way of living as a Mage?"**

* * *

As Kaito and Cana, along with Johnson's unconscious body, walked into the village, the people erupted in cheers. They kept on walking, with Cana smiling and waving at the people while Kaito ignored them as he continued dragging Johnson.

When they reached the chief's house, which took them a lot of time since the people would occasionally come up to thank them, they could see the chief standing at the front of his house with a grin.

"Welcome back, Fairy Tail Mages," The chief spoke.

Cana bowed in respect whereas Kaito dropped Johnson's body and he asked. "What do you want to do with this one? He was the one who caused the whole invasion."

The chief's eyes widened. "J-Johnson?! But how can you be sure?"

"My Magic does not deceive me. I trust it completely. Besides, has this guard acted strangely in anyway? I'm sure he has."

The chief's eyes were still widened when he began to recall the strange things that Johnson had done. "Well, it's true that he has been acting very strange. He's been avoiding everyone and I have heard some of the guards saying that they have seen him around whenever the Gorians attacked, as if he knew about it. Wait a minute..."

"You have your answer," Kaito replied.

The chief nodded as he walked over to Johnson's body and stood there in silent for a brief moment, confusing Kaito and Cana, until he jabbed his cane into the guard's stomach, causing Johnson to wake up immediately. The guard groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"You're back in the village," The chief replied sternly.

Hearing that voice, Johnson scrambled to his feet and saluted the chief. "Chief!"

The chief scoffed, "Come clean, Johnson, why did you betray us? Why did you cause the invasion?"

"What?!" Johnson gasped, acting as if he was shocked. "How could you possibly think that, chief? I am a loyal guard to this village and I would never..."

"Save your pointless excuses," The chief interrupted. "These Guild Mages have filled your head with lies! They're trying to frame me!"

The chief ignored him. "Answer me. Now." He growled as four guards came forward from the crowd that was around. The guards quickly took up their positions around Johnson as they pointed their spears at him.

"Chief! How could you? Do you believe them, Mages from outside of our village, or me, a guard and child of this village?" Johnson asked, hoping that he might be able to turn this around. Unfortunately for him, his luck ran out.

"I believe these Mages," The chief replied. "You have been acting strangely ever since the Ranking Examinations that we had ended. You have always avoided everyone as well. These actions were clearly suspicious. So why should I believe you when you don't have the evidence to prove your innocence?"

Johnson swallowed hard. He knew that there was no longer a way out of this situation. There was only one thing left to do...

The guard clenched his hands tightly. "I guess the only way for me to be satisfied with all this is by doing this..." Without any hesitation, he created a Magic Seal and faced the chief before he smirked. **"Fire Storm!"** Then, flames erupted from the Seal and the flames made their way pass the guards and towards the chief.

No one had time to react to the sudden attack, but Kaito did. He had guessed at the very last second that the corrupted guard would try and attack the chief and he was right. The moment Johnson moved, Kaito's Spirit Eyes spell saw the Magic within the guard turned completely dark. Kaito jumped in front of the chief and his cloak's sleeves slid down his arms, revealing his chains as they wrapped his both of hi arms entirely. The flames collided with the chains, and was immediately destroyed by the chains due to its Magic resistance effect.

The guards who were unharmed pounced onto Johnson and pinned him. They pulled his arms back and held them in place tightly while Johnson struggled to break free of their grips, which was ineffective.

Kaito lowered his arms and he could see the anxious faces of the people around them. They were still momentarily shocked by the sudden event that they had froze in place. He turned his attention to Johnson and glared at the guard. "You used your Magic to try and kill your chief..."

"So what? You have already stopped it," Johnson yelled.

However, Kaito's dark aura began to emit, which scared everyone. He held his hands up and he created a Magic Seal on Johnson's chest and whispered to the guard so that no one would hear him. "You make me sick. I shall make you suffer and I want everyone to witness it. **Spirit Magic - Shinigami Seal!**" Johnson then started screaming out in pain as he struggled against the guards' grip. The Seal on his chest glowed brightly.

Pain filled Kaito's body, the same kind of pain when he performed this spell on Dorian in their last battle. Still, he remained strong against it. Then, flames erupted from the Magic Seal and a ghost figure made purely out of the flames was blasted out of the Seal, shocking everyone. But the ghost figure didn't even have any time to show its features, its entire body glowed as light shone from within its body, coming out of it as rays of light, before it screeched painfully and faded away into the air.

Johnson's body became still. His eyes were red, his face completely wrinkled and his whole body shook in fear. "W-what d-d-d-did you d-do?"

"I destroyed your Magic," Kaito replied without any tone of emotion in his voice.

Everyone around him could only gasp in shock. Even Cana, who has yet to fully understand what had just happened. This was the first time that they have ever heard of someone's Magic being destroyed.

"Why? Why did you destroy my Magic? I thought it was impossible!" Johnson cried.

Kaito scoffed. "Why? You have been corrupted, that's why. You dragged yourself into the hands of greed and jealousy that you have even corrupted your Magic to the point of no return. I had no choice but to destroy it. You will have to start over from scratch." Kaito then leaned in closer to the guard and whispered. "And if you ever pull this kind of selfish action again, I will make sure you will no longer be able to cast a single spell."

Johnson was shaking. He stared into Kaito's right eye and he saw it, the Shinigami. There was no doubt about it, he was certain about it. He gave Kaito a nod and he was taken away by the two guards holding him.

Once Johnson was no longer around, Kaito turned his attention back to the chief. "So, what are you going to do with him?"

The chief snapped back to reality and he faced the masked Mage with a look of shock. "W-well, Johnson's going to have to face severe punishment for attempting to kill me. But after that, he'll be stripped of his rank and he'll be banished from this village. We can't have such a person in this village of peace." The chief then took a deep sigh before something in his mind clicked. "Oh! And before I forget, here's your reward, Fairy Tail Mages." He reached for a briefcase that was behind him and he handed it over to Kaito.

Kaito looked at the briefcase for a moment before he opened it, revealing the reward that the Job had, 4,000 Jewels. Kaito didn't know what else he was going to do after receiving it though. His mind just went blank after that. But then, he recalled the damages that the village had gotten. Those broken shops, the people who worked in them and even the lost life of Dan's son. One thing came to Kaito's mind, they needed the money more than he does.

He looked at the chief, who was smiling, and handed the briefcase back which confused the chief. "Keep the money," Kaito said.

"I don't understand," the chief said. "Why would you not accept the reward? You have already completed the Job that I have requested."

Kaito shook his head. "This village has suffered a lot of losses during the invasion. Accepting this reward would mean that I am shortening your only way of getting what is necessary for rebuilding what was lost. Besides, I only came to complete the Job, not for the reward." Before the chief could say anything, Kaito had already turn to leave with Cana following him after she gave the chief a bow.

As the two Mages walked off, the chief was approached by Maria who was about to ask about the reward, but the chief smiled. "Fairy Tail sure has a one of a kind member. He truly has a compassionate heart. The rumors of the Masked Fairy sure lacks a lot of details. Because we have just witness him destroy Magic itself."

"Fairy Tail's Shinigami. That would be a more fitting name, don't you think, chief?" Maria asked, receiving a nod from the chief.

"It sure does, Maria," the chief replied.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! It is done! ****Kaito has finally opened his heart up, slightly. What do you think will happen next once he gets back to Fairy Tail? And "Second Stage" will be explained in future chapters.**

**In other news, I already have 3 OCs from The Dark Dragon Emperor, MechMuzic and Blacksmith8240. I need two more OCs so I could move on to start my next Arc. And in case you don't feel like going back to the previous chapter to see the format, here it is:**

**Name of OC: (Name)**

**Gender of OC: (Gender)**

**Age:**

**Magic:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Now with that done, I can finally close this up. Please review or PM me if you have any questions!**

**Magic used:**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes: The user's eyes glows, allowing them to see in the dark, as well as to find trails left behind by Mages. This spell can also help locate Magic that have taken the forms of spirits. If the user masters Spirit Magic, this spell will be permanent.**

**Destruction's Blade: This spell allows the user to cut through anything including Magic spells. If this spell hits the user's target, the target will lose control of its Magic Power, resulting in an unwanted Magic outburst. This spell only lasts until the first hit, meaning that if the user hits anything with the spell, the spell itself well wear off and the user has to cast it again.**

**Screaming Piercer: This spell involves the user stabbing their weapon into the ground. Once that is done, the spell will take effect. The spell will create a Magic Seal on the ground and the user's target will begin to feel its effect. The spell's effect involves the target losing their Magic Power due to the spell because the Magic Power is being released from their body, like a scream from a person's mouth.**

**Destructive Zap: This spell allows the user to electrocute the target when they stab their target with their weapon. When the target is stabbed, the spell takes effect, electrocuting the target until they collapse.**

**Flaming Wall: This spell is used as a defensive measure. The user stabs their weapon into the ground and flames will erupt from the ground instantly to form a wall of fire.**

**Spirit Magic - Cage of the Lost Souls: ****This spell works extremely well with the Shinigami Seal and Shinigami's Judgment. This spell traps all kinds of spirits in sphere-like cage with spiked bars. It begins from a Seal on the spirit which starts releasing the spiked bars from it before they form a sphere around the spirit and trap it.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains: ****Chains that were "Possessed" by Spirit Magic are bonded onto the user's body. If the "Possession" is complete, the chains will form a armor protecting the user's body. This spell comes in various ways; first, the chains (incomplete "Possession") will uncoil themselves from the user's wrists and act as whips or ropes. The chains are intangible but they can still inflict damage by absorbing a mage's Magic Power. The other known way (complete "Possession") is that the chains form a ring/halo around the user. The chains are able to absorb any spells thrown at them and even defend the user without any effort made from the user. The chains also attack in a way that it resembles a striking snake. These chains also comes in various designs based on the user.**

**Nature's Rampage: This spell allows the user to grow vines in any kind of environment. The vines, once sprouted, will assist the user to battle the user's opponent and may even bind the target.**

**Spirit Tamer Mode: This is a type of Spirit Magic which is unique because this is Kaito's form of Spirit Magic. This mode only appears whenever Kaito is in a very difficult situation. Its accessibility is still locked from Kaito when he has his mask on as it serves as a barrier from allowing Kaito to be corrupted by his own form of Spirit Magic. This mode also allows Kaito to control beasts and Magic.**

**Spirit Tamer Magic - Magic Devourer: This spell allows Kaito to utilize Shade Magic to absorb the target's Magic completely so that Shade will be able to use it for itself. The kinds of Magic that this spell can absorb is unlimited. As long as Kaito does not overuse it, he will not faint.**

**Fire Storm: The user creates a Magic Seal in the direction of the target and flames will erupt from the Seal in an instant, creating a storm-like appearance. Hence, the name of the spell.**

**Spirit Magic - Shinigami Seal: The user creates a Magic Seal on the opponent's chest and the Seal will either destroy or release the opponent's Magic, depending on the Magic the opponent has or the Seal's caster. For regular Magic, this spell causes the Ethernano in the mage's body, which is the mage's Magic Power, to disintegrate until all traces of Magic is eternally gone or it can be released. For Darkness Magic, however, this spell can only release the Magic instead of destroying it. In the case of Magic being released, it will take the form of a ghostly creature and it might attack the Seal's caster.**


	14. Chapter 13: Official initiation

**Chapter 13: Official initiation **

**A/N: ****Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains an instant K.O, an Ice Pervert, a Flame-Brain, Happy, a Magic Shinigami, Strauss Siblings, a Guild Mark and...a team being dissolved...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

It's been a few days since Kaito and Cana had left Sakura Village. Now, they were on their way back to Fairy Tail as they alight from the train they were on.

A cheerful smile was on Cana's face as she got off of the train. She turned back to see Kaito sighing as he rubbed his neck.

"What a miserable ride," Kaito grumbled as he walked alongside Cana, who giggled at his words. The Spirit Magic user rolled is eyes at Cana and he stretched his arms. "We should head back to the guild. Master Makarov might be waiting."

Cana beamed. "Master should have gotten feedbacks about us from our clients by now. So I'm sure that he will be glad to see you again. Maybe you would get to meet Mirajane too!"

"Mirajane?" Kaito repeated.

The Card Magic user nodded. "You haven't met her yet, Kaito. She was away on a Job when you first came to the guild. Mirajane's one of the strongest in our guild as well! In fact, I'm sure she'll be able to make it into the S-ranked Trials." Then, a blush formed on Cana's face. "But I'm sure that you will make it into the Trials as well. You're a very strong Mage, Kaito. I doubt that even Mirajane would be able to stand against you."

Kaito scoffed. "I wouldn't underestimate this "Mirajane" that you speak of. You said that she was one of the strongest in the guild, yet you say that I will be able to take her on. However, that will only lead me to my defeat."

"Huh? Why?" Cana asked.

"Underestimating your opponent is a way to make yourself vulnerable. If you do so, you will have the mindset that you could defeat your opponent without any problem, which makes you lower your guard and therefore, you will lose. That is why I do not underestimate anyone, not even you," Kaito replied as he looked at Cana.

Her blush deepened and Cana nearly tripped as well. "E-eh? But why? I'm not any good at Card Magic nor am I good at fighting."

Kaito shook his head. "No. I don't think so." The two then turned a corner, allowing them to have a clear view of the Fairy Tail guild and Kaito continued. "All you need is practice, Cana. I'm sure that you well make S-rank as well."

"You really think so?" Cana asked in which Kaito nodded to.

Then, a loud explosion stopped them in their tracks as they turned to the guild. A human-shaped figure was blasted out of the guild with a trail of debris following it. The figure then crashed in front of the two, only to reveal that it was Wakaba.

"Wakaba?" Cana gasped.

The Smoke Mage gave her a weak smile as his sunglasses fell off of his face. "Hey there, Cana. Did your Jobs go well?"

Cana nodded. "Yes. Kaito was an amazing partner."

Wakaba chuckled. "And I told Macao that he didn't need to worry. But no~! He just had to overreact. I bet Master is giving him a smack on the head. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to rest." Wakaba groaned in pain as he got back up on his feet and limped away from the two while picking up his sunglasses and putting them on, only for the lenses to break.

"I wonder what kind of trouble those two got themselves into this time," Cana sighed.

"Not my problem, but I guess we have no choice since it's in the guild," Kaito replied.

* * *

After making their way to the guild's door, they were greeted by another body flying out of the guild and insults could be heard coming from inside of the guild.

"Come on, Flame-brain, you chicken?"

"You're toast, Ice Princess!"

"MACAO! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID?!"

"I'm sorry, Master!"

Then, Macao was sent flying out of the guild with a giant bump on his forehead.

Both Kaito and Cana sweat dropped. "Does this happens all the time?"

"Sadly, it does," Cana sighed as she walked into the guild. She looked down in disappointment as she watched the whole guild break out into a brawl again. Though them didn't seem to bother to even notice her standing there.

"I'M BACK!" Cana cried as her cheerful smile returned to her face. Then, all of a sudden, the entire guild became silent. Cana could see most of the guild members all shaking in fear when they looked in her direction while others had already hid themselves behind tables that were flipped onto their sides.

"C-Cana's back?!"

"Then that means that boy is as well...WE BETTER HIDE!"

Cana tilted her head in confusion. Did they meant Kaito? Of course she knew the answer to that but she had thought that the guild had already gotten used to Kaito. After all, she did felt a calm and pleasant feeling whenever she was around him.

Speaking of the Masked boy, Kaito had decided to step in at that moment, filling the entire guild hall with the sounds of chains rattling. When he did, he felt the familiar emotion of fear within the members of the guild, completely the opposite of what Cana felt. But he knew that he couldn't possibly change it as well. Kaito simply sighed in annoyance as he approached the counter, where Makarov was busy helping himself to a mug of alcohol.

"Master Makarov..." Kaito began.

Hearing that voice, Makarov froze for a moment before he spat out the alcohol on his mouth and threw himself behind the counter in fear. "O-oh, you're back...Kaito..."

Kaito sweat dropped. "Uh...yes?" He sat down at the counter and looked behind it to see Makarov cowering in fear. "Why are you hiding?" Kaito found it strange. Why would the Guild Master do so? It must have a reason to it.

Makarov blinked. He was right. Why was he even hiding under the counter? Was he truly scared of the boy that he had to fear him when Happy told him about what had happened between Kaito and Alberto? Pushing those thoughts aside, he cleared his throat and scrambled to his feet. "Sorry about that, Kaito. So, I believe that the Job requests went well. I received feedbacks from all of your clients. I have to say..." Tears of joy began to fill his eyes as he began to sob. "This is the first time that I receive this many feedback of not destroying any properties! My money is safe!"

This time, everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he pulled out a bag filled with money, which was the reward from his first Job, and handed it to Makarov, who gave him a look of confusion. "I'm still not officially part of this guild, which means that I have no rights to the reward, even though I am the one who completed it with Cana. So this belongs to the guild."

Again, Makarov's eyes were filled with tears as his sobbing became more louder. "KAITO! YOU'RE SUCH A MODEST BOY!" He began hugging the bag of money, dropping his mug, and even making his emotion of fear fade away within seconds, much to Kaito's surprise.

"So, what do you think?" Kaito asked, stopping Makarov from sobbing any longer.

"What do I think?" Makarov repeated and smiled, knowing what he was already asking about. "I think you would make a great Fairy Tail Mage!"

Now, it was the entire guild who spat their alcohol from their mouth when they heard that. Even Natsu and Gray, who finally stopped their personal brawl when they felt the dark aura coming from where the Guild Master is at, looked at Makarov, surprised. Cana simply smiled as she returned to talk to Elfman.

"If that's what you think, I guess I would like to join," Kaito replied with a shrug.

Makarov just looked at Kaito with curiosity. "Strange. I thought that you would have wanted to wait a little while more before you accept, not say it straight away, but I don't mind that at all. But what changed your mind, Kaito?"

"Cana did," Kaito replied without hesitation. "I learnt quite a little more about Fairy Tail while I was with her. And from what I have heard so far from people, I think that I am ready to join this guild, even though most of the members still seem to fear me."

"They'll eventually grow on you, Kaito. I'm sure of it," Makarov said with a grin. "Now, I have two more questions for you before you join." At this point, both Kaito and Makarov became oblivious to the crowd of Fairy Tail members who had gathered around to see what will happen next, but they already do.

"What kind of questions?" Kaito asked, feeling anxious about what the old man was about to say.

Makarov gave him a smile and began. "What color would you like your Guild Mark to be and where do you want it at?"

"Oh," Kaito said. "That felt rather anticlimactic." He pulled down his hood to reveal his spikey black-hair and his mask, making the guild members look at him with widened eyes, it was their first time seeing him without the hood after all. Then, Kaito tilted his head and spoke. "Reddish-purple, on my neck."

The Guild Master smiled as he brought out a Magic Stamp. Then, Makarov pressed it against the boy's neck, causing a glow to appear at the top of the stamp before the Master removed it, revealing the reddish-purple Guild Mark of Fairy Tail on Kaito's neck. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kaito!"

In an instant, Kaito felt a tremendous amount of joy coming from all around him and to reinforce that, cheers erupted from the entire guild as Kaito was lifted into the air by the members who welcomed him warmly, compared to how they had reacted earlier, proving to Kaito once again that the guild was strange and interesting at the same time, just like when he first came to the guild.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Cana smiling at him, blushing at the same time. Then, he felt it again. His heart had skipped a beat and then it beat faster. Kaito could also feel heat coming to his cheeks. _"What kind of emotion is this? Why won't it go away?"_ Kaito thought as he was finally allowed to get back to his feet when the guild members put him down and gave him a pat on the back.

"So, you did join our guild after all."

Kaito turned to the direction where the voice came from and found himself looking at Natsu. He stared at the pink-haired boy for a couple of moments before Kaito looked away again, making Natsu's eye twitched.

"Oi! Don't ignore me, jerk!" Natsu cried as he pointed his index finger at him. "Since you join our guild, I'm going to have to test your strength. FIGHT ME!" Immediately, Natsu's hands caught on fire as he lunged at Kaito, who sidestepped the Dragon Slayer and smashed a fist on his head. Natsu crashed onto the floor and a large bump grew on his forehead. "I...I lost..."

Hearing those two words, the guild could only sigh as they had already expected that to happen. But to defeat Natsu in less than two seconds? That's a record that the strongest S-ranked Fairy Tail member has!

"I hope I don't regret my decision..." Kaito muttered as he walked away to find his usual seat. However, he was stopped when Gray walked in front of him. The two shared a long stare at each other, somehow blocking out all other noise from the guild.

Gray stood his ground, slightly shaking, but not scared. Now that he knew that Kaito joined the guild, he would not be considered an enemy to the masked Mage. But he had to make it up to the boy for saving the Guild Master, and to apologize for nearly trying to kill him as well. Gray took a deep breath before he finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Listen, about a few days ago..."

"Don't bother apologizing," Kaito interrupted, knowing what the Ice-Make Mage was about to say.

Gray only stared at him with confusion. "But why? You saved gramps, Happy and Flame-brain. I need to thank you for that and I...really need to apologize to you for nearly killing you too."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "That was the past. This is the present. Besides, I wasn't a guild member of your guild at that time. But now that I am, I consider it as what I would have done if my Guild Master was in trouble." Kaito then continued his walk back to his seat but stopped beside Gray, continuing his speech. "And you're annoying, Ice Mage. Like I said before, I hope I don't regret my decision."

As Kaito walked off, Gray sighed deeply in relief. He felt as if a deadly feeling had just vanish from his side and he was glad about it. But there was still one thing that made him shiver about Kaito. Why was Kaito acting coldly towards the guild members with the exception of Makarov and Cana? He was determined to find out why. But for now, he had to finish a fight with Natsu since Kaito's reappearance had stopped their fight.

Cana approached the masked Mage and gave him a smile. "You're finally a member of the guild. Aren't you glad?"

"Do you expect me to smile?" Kaito asked as he sat down.

The Card Magic user only pouted. "You're being a meanie. But I already know why and I won't judge you because of it. What I really want to do is to introduce you to two friends of mine. Kaito, say hello to Elfman Strauss, middle sibling of one of the guild's strongest female Mage and Lisanna Strauss, youngest of the Strauss family and the youngest sibling of the same strongest female Mage, Mirajane Strauss, the one I told you about earlier today."

When she said those two names, Elfman stepped forward together with a girl who was holding Happy in her arms, Lisanna.

"Nice to meet you, Kaito!" The two siblings said in unison.

Lisanna then spoke again. "It's nice to finally meet the Mage who saved my cute little Happy, Natsu and Master. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for doing so!"

Kaito did nothing. He just stared at Happy, who was now shaking when he realized that Kaito was looking at him. Kaito had recalled the memory where he fought against Alberto. Makarov was unconscious and so was Natsu. He was battling against Alberto using his Spirit Magic and Happy saw it all, his Shinigami's Judgment, his other spells which he used, he knew that the cat must have already told Makarov. Why else would the Guild Master hide under the counter?

Happy swallowed hard. He could feel the familiar dark aura radiating from Kaito and it was deadly. His small-sized body went out of control instantly, trying really hard to break free of Lisanna's grip but to know avail. He could tell that he was in trouble if he were to be alone with the masked Mage.

"So, Kaito," Cana spoke again. "How about you go on a more easy Job now that you're a member now? It will be your first official Job as a Fairy Tail Mage!"

"Are you coming?" Kaito asked.

Cana simply shook her head. "I'm afraid that I can't, Kaito."

"Why?"

"Because you have to make a living now," Cana replied. "Now that you're a Guild Mage, you're going to have to earn money to support yourself, like all Guild Mages do. Being in a team means that we have to split the reward for all of the Jobs that we do. The ones that we have done were just what you needed to know about how it is being in a team. But you gave the money to Master before I could tell you about the splitting of reward because I forgotten about it. Don't get me wrong, Kaito. I loved being your partner, but I can't always let you look after me. If I were to get stronger, I need to get some experience on my own. I hope you understand my decision, Kaito."

Kaito couldn't believe it, all those days where he had been with Cana, and she wanted to dissolve the team afterwards. He felt that warm feeling in his heart disappear, replaced by the harsh and coldness of its former shell once more as he replied her. "I...I understand, Cana." As he was beginning to turn away, he was stopped by Cana who began to talk again.

"But don't worry, Kaito. Once I'm stronger, I'm going to form a team with you again. You can bet on it! You said that you will always be by my side, now I want to do the same. But first, I have to become stronger, so that way, I can at least fend for myself. Kaito, please, don't feel sad. I'm not going to break the trust that you have for me."

The warm feeling returned to him, only weaker. But that was enough to bring relief to him as he nodded before Cana gave him a cheerful smile and left to get a Job.

"Cana was right about the whole earning a living thing, you know," Makarov spoke, startling Kaito a bit but it wasn't enough for him to flinch. Makarov continued. "Forming a team comes with its own advantages and disadvantages. You may have a well-balanced team of Mages to help you on your Job requests. However, forming a team will also mean that you will receive a lesser amount of the whole reward as you need to split it among your partners. Cana did the right thing to dissolve the team. She hardly knows any offensive Magic besides the one that she does. If you two were to continue, she would have felt that she was taking reward for what she had hardly even done. I'm sure you respect her choice, Kaito."

Kaito nodded. "I know, Master."

"Call me gramps, Kaito," Makarov smiled. "Everyone does that in the guild. In fact, call me that from now on. You must have wanted to say that now that you have a family, right?"

He read Kaito's mind perfectly. The boy had wanted a family, not a deceased one that looks after him as spirits, but a family that was alive. It was true that he calls his deceased grandfather as "grandfather", but the old man was deceased. He wanted to say it to a real person, who he sees as a grandfather and Makarov fit the spot well. The only thing preventing him was his heart. As cold as it is, he was unable to do so, having a feeling that the Guild Master may betray him one day.

"Whatever," Kaito sighed as he placed his hand on the table.

"And before I forget, here..." Makarov handed back the bag full of money that Kaito had given him, confusing the boy. Makarov simply smiled. "This belongs to you, Kaito. You will need the money eventually. This guild has surprisingly survived more than a few destruction from brawls."

"But Cana and I worked together to earn this reward. She should get it as well," Kaito responded.

Makarov shook his head. "Cana would have done the same thing as I have did, Kaito. You did most of the work after all. You did all the work and you even protected her as well. Besides, Cana has already told me to hand it to you even if you refused and there's no reason to argue with any female, even if they are kids."

Kaito sighed as he took the money and tied it to his cloak. "In that case, I'm going on a Job."

Just as he said that, the door of the guild swung opened, and a figure walked right in.

"I'm back, old man."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Not much idea for this one so I had to end it here. But I wonder who this newcomer is? Anyway, the next chapter won't be a Job because it won't be happening thanks to the newcomer. That's right, there's going to be an all-out brawl with Kaito as the victim. Who do you think is involve in the brawl? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Speaking of OCs, I would like to thank The Dark Dragon Emperor, MechMuzic, ****Blacksmith8240, and Blue Wisteria4273 for their OC submissions! You guys gave some awesome OCs! The OC submission is closed as well because of it. **

**Putting that aside now, see you next time! Please review or PM me if you have any questions.**


	15. Chapter 14: Fairy Tail Brawl

**Chapter 14: Fairy Tail Brawl**

**A/N: ****Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains destruction, tears, spels going boom, a Flame-brain, an Ice Princess, a Shinigami, Shade and...Laxus****...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

"I'm back, old man."

The figure stepped in, revealing himself to the guild as the light shone on him. A young spikey blonde-boy in his teens entered the guild. Static cackled along his hair and onto the Magic Headphones that he had worn. His left hand was tugged into his pocket and his right hand was behind his neck. On his face, he had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. Dark lines was circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. The young teen wore an orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, he had also donned a pair of green baggy pants.

He made his way towards Makarov and Kaito, making his footsteps echo as he did while the guild remained silent, except for the whispers of the Fairy Tail Mages.

"It's him. He came back," One Mage whispered.

"One day and that's all it took for Master's grandson to complete the Job he went on."

The figure scoffed in annoyance silently as he continued approaching Makarov and Kaito.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the teen suspiciously. The teen gave off an emotion which Kaito knew all too well. It was the emotion of hatred. Kaito shifted himself so that his cloak covered his whole body, not revealing the chains or markings on him. But he could feel his chains filling up with pumped up energy when he saw the teen looking at him. Did his chains gain an unconscious mind of their own? It was expected though. How else would his chains protect him when he doesn't know it. Maybe that's why his chains acted that way. They may have seen the teen as a threat and they wanted to defend Kaito.

As the teen stopped in front of Makarov, the Guild Master folded his arms. "I see that you have return, Laxus."

The teen, identified as Laxus, rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The Job was as boring as the rest that I did." Then, he turned towards Kaito and asked. "Who are you? I don't believe that I have seen you around. And even if I did, I wouldn't even bother trying to remember a Mage wearing a cloak and hiding their face."

Anger boiled within the masked Mage. But he knew that fighting this guy would mean trouble since he has no idea what the blonde teen can do. Kaito decided to play safe and ignored the insult that Laxus threw at him.

"Laxus!" Makarov bellowed. His eyes were fixed on Laxus, obviously furious. "You are talking to a new member of Fairy Tail. He has already accomplished many great things as well. Kaito here has proven to be stronger than you. In fact, he might be even stronger than Gildarts. So I suggest that you apologize to him this instant or I'll have to make you."

Laxus, however, laughed mockingly. "Him? Stronger than me? You're joking, aren't you?" He gestured towards Kaito and continued. "This mask-wearing Mage, who's too cowardly to show his face, is stronger than me? I find that highly impossible. This guild is filled with tons of weaklings."

Kaito felt it. Around him, anger grew within the Mages all around the guild. The eyes of the members were all directed towards Laxus. _"He's an arrogant one, huh? That isn't so surprising," _Kaito thought as he kept his eyes on Laxus and Makarov.

"You have no idea, Laxus. You don't judge a book by its cover, so you shouldn't be judging Kaito based on his appearance," Makarov countered.

The teen scoffed. "And what's the result of it? This entire guild being filled with people that are weak at Magic. If this guild is to be the best, I have expected the members of this guild to be strong, like me."

Makarov gritted his teeth. "You're arrogant, Laxus, there's no mistake of it. Fairy Tail isn't a guild that focuses on the strength of Mages. It's a guild that..."

"Safe the lecture for yourself, old man," Laxus interrupted. "I don't want to hear anymore word from you. If you say that this coward is stronger than me, then he will have to prove it to me personally." He looked towards Kaito and smirked. "Or is he too cowardly to face me? He's just all bark and no bite, is that it?"

Kaito was about to react but he was stopped when he heard a voice casting a spell.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu thrust his flame-covered fist towards Laxus, only to miss as the blonde teen moved back a step. Then, electricity began to build up in the teen's right fist. Natsu's eyes only widened as Laxus grinned before he smashed his electrified fist onto Natsu's back, knocking the Dragon Slayer to the ground and that earned the boy groans from the whole guild.

_"Lightning Magic? Same as Vulture Pirates' Guild Master. But this guy seems to have more mastery over it compared to the Dark Guild Master. Is his why my chains are acting up?"_ Kaito thought as he watched Natsu get carried off by Happy.

"Idiot brat," Laxus grumbled as the electricity on his fist faded away. "So, are you going to fight me or are you too cowardly to do so?"

One thing's for sure, Kaito's harsh, cold and dark heart will give the teen a beating to remember.

Kaito got off of his seat and his chains that were hidden from sight rattled. He faced Laxus and sneered at the blonde's smirk. Kaito then spoke. "If it is a fight that you desire, then it is a fight that you will have."

Laxus only grinned. "I don't know if you're brave or plain stupid for going up against me after what I did to Natsu. But I'll pound you to the ground more harder than him and that's a promise."

Makarov sighed. "I guess I can't stop it even if I want to. Take this battle outside and don't wreck anything."

"Whatever, old man," Laxus replied as he cracked his knuckles. "You're going down, kid." And without any warning, Laxus grabbed Kaito's cloak and they both were turned into static before zapping their way out of the guild.

When they appeared outside, the two Mages had regained their bodies. Laxus then smirked as he tossed Kaito, who landed on his feet. The entire guild began pouring out of the building and they formed a giant circle around Laxus and Kaito. The Mages then started cheering on the two competing Mages as Makarov made his way through the crowd and stopped at the center.

"This will be a spar, five minutes. Magic is allowed. But if one of you are seriously wounded, I'll have to call off the battle," Makarov stated seriously as he gave a stern look to Laxus.

The blonde Mage rolled his eyes. "You're annoying, old man. I'm going to teach this brat a lesson."

Makarov sighed. "Alright then, let the battle commence!"

As the battle started, Laxus reacted instantly. His fists were coated in electricity as his entire body suddenly disappeared. **"Lightning Pace!"** Statics flew in a beeline towards Kaito and when it was only an inch away from the masked Mage, it reverted into Laxus, who winded up his right fist. **"Lightning Blast!"** His thrust his fist forward, unclenching it to reveal his palm and electricity erupted from him, forming a beam.

The Fairy Tail Mages hung their head low. They knew that nobody has ever beaten Laxus, besides Gildarts and the Master. But when one section of the Mages was blown away by Laxus's spell, the Mages all looked up in surprise.

Kaito had somehow dodged the attack, which was at point blank!

He stumbled a little as he regained his balance and looked at Laxus, who was now furious. Kaito smirked underneath his mask as he took a step, before he vanished.

Laxus stood there, dumbfounded and shocked. He looked around but saw nothing except for the crowd of Mages. "Where are you, brat?!" He received his answer when he felt a fist wrapped in chains smashed against his right cheek. The Lightning Mage was knocked to the ground and his body slid along the dirt before he came to a halt. Laxus glared at the boy as he scrambled to his feet.

"How dare you!" Laxus bellowed as he disappeared into statics again, making his way towards Kaito.

Kaito knew that Laxus was a big problem if he continued that spell. The masked Mage had to counter it with his own. Kaito had to use Spirit Magic, but he still has to keep it a secret. It was a difficult choice indeed. However, Kaito had no choice. He waved his hand across his eyes and whispered his spell. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes!"** Two Magic Seals the size of his eyes appeared and his right eye glowed purplish while his left eye remained.

Makarov noticed this, but the entire guild didn't. He narrowed his eyes towards Kaito as he wondered about the boy. _"What was that spell he just used? Was it a spell from his family's Magic? I know Kaito would not tell me, but if it does involve the Shinigami like what Happy said, I'll have to keep watch on him,"_ Makarov thought.

As Laxus reappeared behind Kaito, he swung his foot, hoping to get the boy from behind. Unfortunately, his plan backfired when Kaito leapt into the air and turned. Kaito then swung his own foot at Laxus, getting a direct hit to the Lightning Mage's abdomen.

Laxus stumbled back a few steps and he coughed before looking at Kaito. "I'm going to tear you apart, kid." He began placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open and a sphere of lightning materialized. **"Lightning Sphere!"** As soon as his spell was completed, the sphere of lightning was launched towards Kaito at high speed and the sphere split, forming a barrage of small lightning orbs.

With his Spirit Eyes, or eye in his case, Kaito saw the spheres heading towards him, in slow motion. an advantage of using Spirit Magic, as he had said to Cana during their escort mission. Kaito began moving pass the lightning spheres at an incredible speed which everyone found shocking as the sphere exploded after Kaito dodged them. Laxus and Makarov had their eyes widened, Gray and Natsu's jaws were dropped and everyone else was wiping their eyes to see if what they saw was real.

By the time Kaito had dodged the last sphere, he sprinted towards Laxus and took advantage of his daze. Kaito tackled the teen to the ground and he tossed the teen into the air with both of his arms. Then, for the first time, the guild witnessed Kaito using a spell. **"Dead Wave!" **Kaito extended his right arm sideways and he started generating several Shade soldiers around his hand, forming a purple sphere of pure energy. Then, Kaito pulled his arm back before thrusting it forward, releasing a large beam towards the Lightning Mage.

This sudden spell took everyone by surprise as Laxus was engulfed in Kaito's spell and his body was launched higher into the air. As he regained his balance in the air, he could feel his body weakened by the spell. His Magic Headphones had fallen off of his ears and was dangling from his pocket. Laxus clenched his fists. "So this brat uses Shade Magic, like Phantom Lord's Master. But he is nothing compared to that Guild Master. I bet he hasn't master Shade yet," Laxus said to himself as he plummeted back towards the ground.

**"Lightning Pace!"** Laxus's body was immediately turned into statics as he directed himself towards Kaito before appearing behind the boy. This time, Laxus was quicker. **"Lightning Blast!"** He pressed his hand against Kaito's back and released his spell, engulfing Kaito in it. Laxus smirked while the guild gasped in fear. They did not want to be in Kaito's shoes at this moment. After all, no one has ever felt Laxus's Lightning Blast spell at close range before.

When the spell finished, Kaito's body was left on the ground with his cloak shredded, not moving. "I win!" Laxus declared as he pumped his fist into the air with a smile on his face. Then, with his other hand, he picked up the body to show the whole guild of his victory.

The whole guild was in silence. Sweat was all over Laxus's body, proving to them that he had a hard time facing against Kaito. But in the end, Laxus was victorious, or so they thought.

As Makarov stepped forward, he opened his mouth to declare the winner. But then, Kaito's body was engulfed in a purple aura before his body split apart, forming four cackling Shade soldiers that soon disappeared. "The battle is not over yet!" The Guild Master cried out, earning tons of whispers among the Mages while Laxus looked around, trying to find his opponent.

"Where is he?!" Laxus cried.

He received his answer when he saw Kaito reappearing from the four Shade soldiers as they formed together, his cloak still shredded. Then, Kaito reached out to grab his cloak and removed it from his body, leaving it on the ground and revealing his chains and markings.

The guild gasped once more.

"Guys, look! His arms...they're covered with Magic-resistant chains!" A member cried.

"Then how is he using Magic?!" Another responded.

"Look at those markings..." A third member said.

"They look like demonic eyes!" A fourth member finished.

Kaito's right eye no longer had Spirit Eyes' effect as it had worn off. But now, Kaito had Shade to continue the battle with. "This is where it all ends," Kaito spoke. The markings on his chest began to glow as Kaito moved his hands in a pattern and casted a spell as his mask glowed for a moment. **"Death Cannon!"** The pair of eye-like markings then blasted a pair of beams forward and a Magic Seal appeared before the beams passed through it and the beams began to spiral around.

The spiraling beams then formed a drill-like beam that pierced through Laxus's body and the Lightning Mage cried out in pain. As the beam subsided, a giant hole could be seen at the front and at the back of Laxus's shirt as he fell to his knees. He looked towards Kaito and he gasped. He was no longer looking at a masked boy any more. He was now looking straight at a demonic being with one eye.

"Y-you're...a monster...I...I like that kid. We might get...along..." Laxus couldn't continue anymore. He collapsed onto the ground and fell unconscious. The last thing he saw, a boy filled with rage and anger, like himself.

Makarov then stepped forward and raised a hand. "The winner, Kaito Murai!" In an instant, the guild burst into cheers as they rushed towards the masked Mage to congratulate him while the Guild Master sighed in relief. "At least I know that Gildarts and I aren't the only ones who can defeat Laxus. But to be able to use Magic even though his has those Magic-resistant chains, there's something strange about that. Just who are you, Kaito?"

As he looked towards Kaito, he could see that the guild members were all holding Kaito up as they tossed him into the air before catching him and repeating it over and over again. Makarov could only laugh as he watched his "children" fool around.

* * *

"So, you have the money?"

"Yes, we have it right here," The chief of Kaito's village said as he handed a sack full of money over to a man hidden within the shadows of his room. "Kaito Murai has the knowledge of what this village does to Mages who are in here. He has to be exterminated before he tells all of our secrets to the accursed "Magic Council". This village has to remain hidden from the world of Magic, forever."

The man nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. All I have to do is find this boy and kill him. A simple task."

"Don't let your guard down, assassin. I paid your guild a lot of money to bring you, the top killer in your guild, to complete this Job for a reason. Kaito Murai possesses a Magic that can kill you. If you aren't careful, you'll lose your soul to him."

"You're exaggerating," The man said. "There are tons of Mages who have Magic that can kill and I have killed them all without any failures. This will be an easy task since I'm dealing with a kid." He then turned and walked out of the room. "Well, time to complete the Job. Time is money after all."

When the assassin left, the chief sighed. "That assassin is underestimating Kaito Murai."

* * *

**A/N: There's the end of this chapter! Looks like Laxus will be more friendly towards Kaito in the future. I wonder how will that play out in the next chapter? And oh no...that Magic hating village has begun something deadly against Kaito. Will this all be in the next arc? Yes. The next chapter, however, is the last chapter before I move on to the next arc. So please bear with me. And I'm sorry for the short battle.**

**Magic used:**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: ****The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once.**

**Lightning Pace: ****The user is able to change his or her body into pure electricity. This spell is useful for avoiding attacks and transportation.**

**Lightning Blast: Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability.**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes: ****The user's eyes glows, allowing them to see in the dark, as well as to find trails left behind by Mages. This spell can also help locate Magic that have taken the forms of spirits. If the user masters Spirit Magic, this spell will be permanent.**

**Lightning Sphere:** **Placing one of their arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of their palms open, the user creates a sphere of lightning around their outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards their enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground.**

**Dead Wave: ****The user extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his or her ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. The user subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of Darkness Magic which is sent rushing at the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself an alternative is that the spell is in a form of a large beam.**

**Death Cannon: The only Shade Magic spell that nobody except for Kaito has. Kaito moves his hands in a pattern which resembles a Magic Seal. Then, the markings on his body was glow and blast a pair of beams to create the Magic Seal and the beams will then pass through it to create a drill-like beam. This spell can only work efficiently when he masters Shade Magic. If he hasn't, the spell will be a fifth of its full power.**


	16. Chapter 15: (Title was too long)

**Chapter 15: Deadly Shinigami, Impatient Lightning, Scamming Client**

**A/N: ****Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Rune Knights, a team up, a very disturbing illusion which only people who are 18 and above are allowed to see and a rip off of Assassin's Creed...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

"Kaito! Fight me!"

"Shut it, Flame-brain! Can't you see that it's too early to be fighting?"

Kaito sighed as he watched Gray and Natsu argued with each other, only to erupt into a sudden brawl after Gray's clothes had mysteriously disappeared from his body. It has been a few days since his battle with Laxus. After that, the Spirit Magic user was given a newfound respect from the guild as well as fear. Yes, they still fear him for the aura that he gives off at certain times. Besides that, Natsu had been pestering him as well, which always ends with the Dragon Slayer hitting the wall.

Gray had found himself in between fearing the masked Mage and respecting him. After seeing what he was capable of during the match with Laxus, he knew that it would be a ridiculous choice to battle him but yet, the Ice-Make Mage had a feeling that he had to battle the masked Mage.

The alias "Masked Fairy" as well as "Fairy Tail's Shinigami" soon got to the guild as well within time after the Mages began hearing rumors and the guild had started calling Kaito by his aliases, which he found annoying. But nonetheless, he accepted his aliases which made Cana delighted to hear. Speaking of Cana, the Card Magic user had been out on more Jobs lately. Kaito had found it amusing to see his previous partner running around from one place to another just to complete her Jobs. Still, he had the same warm feeling in his heart every time he saw her and he didn't know what it was. In the end, he began to ignore that feeling. To add on, his cloak now had a Fairy Tail Mark on its left, where Kaito's heat was at.

Makarov had been wary of Kaito since the battle. He kept his distance from the boy some times. The Guild Master just couldn't ignore the sinister aura that Kaito had during his battle with Laxus. It reminded him so much of...his son, Ivan Dreyar. Makarov remembered the time when he had to exile Ivan from Fairy Tail, seeing that aura that Kaito emitted which Ivan also had, it made the old man depressed.

"You're going down, Cold Shoulder!"

"No, you're the one who's going down, Lizard Face!"

As the two rivals clashed, Kaito made his way over to the counter where Makarov was seated and the boy sat beside him. Makarov gave him a small smile. "How's the guild so far, Masked Fairy?"

"It's not annoying me, most of the time. That's a good start," Kaito replied as his chains began slithering out of his sleeves and onto his fingers where he began fiddling around with them. His chains no longer had the over-protective motive, which he understood since he had defeated Laxus. But he still had to be careful. From what he has experienced so far, Laxus was only one of the few who were strong.

Makarov chuckled. "All new members feel that way, Kaito. They all got used to the destructive nature of this guild and they adapted to it which is why they all, including you, don't find it annoying. Me, on the other hand..." Then, the Guild Master burst into tears and wailed. "MY MONEY! THE AMOUNT OF DESTRUCTION IS TOO HIGH!"

Kaito sweat dropped as he replied. "You're miserable, Master. Money isn't everything, you know."

"I know that!" Makarov cried. "It's just that I don't want anyone to cause too much destruction! Fairy Tail is the only guild that causes the most destruction possible in every single Job! We lose more money than we can gain because we have to pay for the damage we made. I just wish that we can be less destructive..."

"You have me, Master," Kaito replied as he walked over to the Job Request board and ripped a Job from it before returning to the Guild Master. "I'm going to be doing this..."

Makarov grabbed the request and examined it:

***Fairy Tail Mages required! I need two Fairy Tail Mages to help with retrieving a note from someone important. Further details will be explained. Reward: 4,000 Jewels***

He looked up at Kaito and spoke. "This Job requires two Mages, Kaito. You need someone to team up with you for this."

"Cana's gone on a Job," Kaito replied. "There's no one here who I would consider teaming up with other than her. She was my first partner. Besides, the guild still contains a fear of me. I'm sure no one would want to form a Team with me."

Just then, Kaito felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around, only to see Laxus standing there with his arms folded. "What do you want?" Kaito asked, narrowing his eyes at the Lightning Mage.

Laxus kept his gaze on Kaito. "I overheard that you needed a partner. I have nothing to do anyway so I thought that I could go with you. I wanted to see how you do in a Job anyway, for someone who beat me."

Makarov hid a smile. Did he heard that right? Did he just heard Laxus talking to Kaito, in a friendly tone? Has he finally lightened up?

Kaito sighed. "I guess I have no choice. I don't want to get stuck with that pink-haired loudmouth or that stripper."

"At least we agree on something," Laxus replied as he grabbed the request from Makarov and walked towards exit. "I'm going to wait outside. Come out once you're ready." He folded the request and tugged it into his pocket as he placed his Magic Headphones on before walking out.

The Masked Fairy's fingers twitched and his chains retracted back into his sleeves as he stood up. "Where's the client at?"

"He's waiting for you not far from here. Just keep walking straight ahead. You should see the client waiting for you at the South Gate Park. You can ask Laxus to use his Lightning Pace spell to get you two there faster if you'd like," Makarov replied.

Nodding, Kaito made his way out of the guild. But once he did, he looked around to find Laxus and found the teen leaning against one of the guild's wall. He approached the Lightning Mage and told him about the location of the client. "Master says that the client is at South Gate Park."

Laxus sighed as he straightened himself. "But you're ready, right?" He received a nod from Kaito and he placed a hand on the masked Mage's shoulder. "Stay still. **Lightning Pace!**" Within a matter of seconds, the two Mages were gone in a flash and they were at their destination. "So, where is this client of ours?"

Before Kaito could reply, they were approached by a middle-aged man. The man was wearing a blue tux and a top hat. He had a cane in his hand and a watch in his other hand. A mustache could be seen on his face with curls at the end. "Are you the Fairy Tail Mages that I have requested for? Marvelous! I've been waiting for days and I finally have a response!"

"Whatever," Laxus grumbled. "Tell us about the extra details of your Job request and we can get this done and go home."

The client was surprised at first by Laxus's straightforwardness but he kept his composure. "Ah, yes, the details. Well, um, how can I put this? The note that I want you to retrieve has actually been confiscated by the Magic Council's Rune Knights while I was out on a trip recently. That is why I need you to get it back. It contains many things which only I need to know. The Rune Knights have yet to move away from Magnolia Town so you will be able to complete the Job quicker. They're located at the edge of town. You have to be careful though, they have patrols moving around all the time at that camp of theirs."

He wasn't done though. "The captain has my documents. I want you two to get it and return to me inside of Kardia Cathedral. I'll be waiting for you two there. Now get going."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "That was lesser information that I would usually receive. Even the way he talks seems to be suspicious. But that's part of a Job. Let's go, kid." He grabbed Kaito and his body cackled with electricity.

"No," Kaito said. "We have to approach them by foot. I don't know much of the Rune Knights by from what I have heard from the guild, they're sure to detect any Magic from outside of their camp."

"Smart thinking, kid," Laxus said as he gave him a pat on the back. "Maybe you should take command of this Job. I want to see how you handle yourself."

Kaito merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to Laxus and continued. "Do you know the fastest way to the edge of town?"

Laxus shrugged. "I only know of one way. That's a beeline from where we are. All I do is use my Lightning Pace to transport me there. But I can use my Lightning Pace to transport us close to it so we won't get caught. We'll be out of range and we'll have to mask our Magic Power before we approach. You know how to do that right?"

Nodding, Kaito's mask glowed for a moment and Laxus suddenly felt nothing coming from him at all. It was as if Kaito's Magic Power had vanished in an instance. "Whoa," Laxus said, astounded.

"You'll have to mask your Magic Power as well. We'll have to play it safe. Better to do it than expose ourselves right away," Kaito suggested.

The Lightning Mage sighed. "If you want to do it that way, I'll go with it. But it'll be a pain if we can't use any Magic."

"You rely too much on Magic if you say that. Learn to rely on your own strength," Kaito said, earning a glare from Laxus as they both began making their way to the edge of town.

* * *

**In the World of Ethernano...**

Currently, Purple was alone in the room as the other spirits were gone. The first Spirit Magic user was on his pillar, meditating. His mask was attached to his face, sealing away the flames on his face.

All of a sudden, Purple felt something. His body was heating up. His concentration broke and he twitched. Purple felt a disturbance around him. **"That village has made their move. The assassin guilds have sent their assassins and Kaito has no idea of the danger he is about to be in. He'd better master "Second Stage" or the family line will be truly extinguish."**

* * *

"This is it. There's the camp."

The Fairy Tail duo had made it to their destination which took them quite a while considering that they had agree to not use their Magic. When they had arrived, they were greeted by the sight of tents which covered a large distance. All around the area, groups of five Rune Knights were patrolling at every corners of the walls that surrounded the camp. Much to the Mages' disappointment, there were a few Rune Knights stationed in towers that were set up all around the camp. To Laxus, this was an easy Job, if he had his Magic. But without it, he had no clue of how he would get in.

He looked towards Kaito and gave him a questionable look. "So, kid, how are we getting in there without getting their attention. Those Rune Knights in the towers can spot us from far away. They could raise the alarm at any time. There aren't many good hiding spots either. Those towers have eyes everywhere."

Kaito cackled. "Yes. But those towers only have one Rune Knight in each of them. When their backs are turned, we can get pass them easily. It'll take patience and skill."

Laxus groaned and laid down on his back. "Well you'll have to do it yourself. I'm not that patient so I'll get caught easily. I'll keep watch from here."

"Sure~" Kaito rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically. "You'll keep watch. Yeah, I'll believe you on that. Anyway, just be sure to stay low and not get caught." Laxus didn't reply. Kaito turned to the Lightning Mage and groaned when he saw the blonde teen with his hands behind his head, asleep. "I knew he was annoying for a reason..." Kaito muttered to himself as he moved away from the sleeping Laxus.

Kaito crouched as he crept towards a nearby tree. When he got to the tree, he stood up with his back against it. _"Seems like I'm still outside of the range. I should be able to use Spirit Eyes to see the trails of the Rune Knights' Magic. I could locate the captain. But the problem I have is that the client didn't inform me of the captain's Magic. So Spirit Eyes is out of the option. The only thing left to do is search the whole camp myself,"_ Kaito thought as he peeked out of his cover.

Fortunately for him, the Rune Knight on a tower facing his direction had turned. This gave Kaito an opportunity as he began moving closer to the camp. The Masked Fairy crept closer and he stopped when he heard footsteps from his left. A patrol was approaching. Kaito looked around and found a bush. He quickly entered the bush and waited as the patrol emerged from the corner and made their way to the other side of the camp.

Once the patrol had disappeared, Kaito made his move again, knowing that the other patrolling group isn't far behind. He stopped at the foot of the wall and looked around for a way over it. However, there wasn't a single way in. Not a single weakness could be found. Kaito cursed under his breath. He knew that he had to get over the wall or he'll be caught.

That's when his chains began moving on their own. His chains slithered out of his sleeves and they shot upwards and struck the top of the wall.

Kaito then recalled something from a few days ago, after defeating Laxus. He remembered discovering that since his chains were Magic-resistant, they didn't emit Magic, which meant that he could pour tremendous amount of Magic into his chains and he still won't be detected by the Rune Knights. He mentally slapped himself for not remembering it sooner.

Without any hesitation, Kaito tugged at the chains and he was whisked up, just in time to avoid the patrol that had turned the corner. His feet landed on the top of the wall silently as the patrol passed under him. He heaved a sigh of relief and got down, just in time before the Rune Knight on the tower turned in his direction.

From outside, Laxus was impressed by Kaito's actions. "That kid's stealthy, at least."

Continuing on, Kaito leaned against one of the tents in front of him and peeked out. _"Those Rune Knights are the problem now. If I get rid of them, then I'll be able to search from higher grounds."_ Kaito thought as he sprinted towards the tower in front of him. Luckily, the Rune Knight didn't bother to look down. The problem, however, is that the other Rune Knights stationed in the rest of the towers are looking at one another. He had to make sure that he was in the clear before he will be able to climb. But time was not in his favor even if he had the patience for it.

Kaito stopped when he saw a lone Rune Knight walked out of a tent beside the tower he had targeted. The Masked Fairy hid behind the closest tent and he waited. He heard the Rune Knight yawned as he moved closer to Kaito's position. Kaito waited with anticipation. He had a plan but he had to wait for the right moment. Then, it came. The Rune Knight stepped into Kaito's line of sight and the Rune Knight on the tower had fortunately turned away as well.

This allowed Kaito to charged towards the Rune Knight. The Masked Fairy outstretched his hand and his chains slithered outwards and wrapped around the Rune Knight's legs and mouth. After that, Kaito kept on running, dragging the Rune Knight with him into an empty tent. The Rune Knight cried and screamed for help but his voice was silenced by the chains. His strength wasn't impressive either, meaning that he had relied on his Magic as Kaito's chains prevented the Rune Knight from using his Magic.

Closing the tent shut, he turned towards the Rune Knight, who was now trembling under the deadly aura that Kaito was emitting. Without his Magic, he was powerless. Even worst, the tents were soundproof the moment the tents were shut. This feature was to prevent any information from leaking out when they interrogate or discuss during a meeting. But right now, he was trapped within the tent which the Rune Knights have always felt safe in and he was feeling fear.

Kaito's chains unwrapped from the Rune Knight's mouth and he panted heavily, looking for a way to break free. Unfortunately, Kaito didn't show any vulnerability.

"Tell me about a certain document that your captain has," Kaito started. "My client ask me to get it for him and I expect you to cooperate, or I'll have to do something more terrifying to you."

The Rune Knight began sweating. He was frightened by a kid! How embarrassing was that? He struggled to break free of the chains but he was feeling weak. His Magic was weakening by the second because of Kaito's chains. Yet, he tried to hide his fear. "I'm not telling you anything, kid. Now let me go!"

Kaito snickered darkly. "Do you think I'm that dumb to let you go? Let me tell you something, Rune Knight." He approached the chained up Rune Knight and whispered into his ear with a sinister tone. "You're in no position to negotiate with me. I have you captured and I can expose this flaw to the whole world if you don't tell me anything about what I'm looking for. You don't want everyone to know that the Rune Knights are weak and pathetic, do you?"

He was sweating hard. The Rune Knight knew that Kaito was right. There was no other way. That aura that Kaito was emitting just keeps getting deadlier too and that placed the Rune Knight in a very difficult spot. So, he had to do it. He had to spill the beans.

"Fine! I'll tell you! The captain has the documents that you're looking for! He came in a few days ago with it but he won't tell any of us about it. He only talks to his personal guards!"

"That was easy, wasn't it?" Kaito taunted as he balled his hand into a fist and he smashed it into the Rune Knight's face, knocking him out. Kaito gave a sigh as he walked away from the unconscious Mage and walked out of the tent.

Outside, Laxus stretched himself. "Took him long enough...I guess I'll have some fun too."

Kaito made his way closer to the tower in front of him and he scaled it using his chains again. As he grabbed the ledge, he quietly climbed up and he was relieved to find out that the Rune Knight on the same tower as him was facing the other way. Kaito crept closer to the Rune Knight and his chains silenced him, wrapping around the Rune Knight instantly before knocking him into the railings and dropping him. Kaito walked over to the unconscious Rune Knight and he saw a Lacrima attached to the Rune Knight's belt.

"That must be the Magic Detector I've been hearing about," Kaito said to himself as he grabbed the Lacrima and tossed it out of the tower and watched it break into pieces as it hit the ground. He then looked towards the other towers and hid himself before the other Rune Knights saw him. "Now all I need to do is get rid of the other Rune Knights and I can use my other Magic spells."

However, as he got out of his hiding spot, the other Rune Knights from the other towers were gone. Kaito looked around frantically, only to find the Rune Knights all knocked out, outside of the camp no less.

Laxus had a smirk on his face as he smashed all of the Lacrima he found on the Rune Knights. Then, the Lightning Mage's body was engulfed in electricity and he reappeared beside Kaito within a second. Kaito gave him a look which he couldn't tell because of the mask but he knew that Kaito was shocked, at least that's what he thought. "I told you I'm impatient. So, found any lead?"

"The captain really has the documents. Now all we need to do is find him," Kaito explained as his chains crept back into his sleeves.

Smiling, Laxus replied. "Now that the troublesome ones are gone, I can use my Magic again. I'll search the west of the camp and the south. You take the east and north." Then, Laxus was gone again, leaving Kaito alone on the tower.

Kaito sighed as he leapt out of the tower and placed his hand on the tower's structure as he slid down. As he approached the ground, Kaito pushed himself forward, stretching out his legs and hitting the ground before he curled up and rolled. Then, he stood back up. Kaito then released his Magic Power, causing the ground around him to crack due to the overwhelming amount it had.

He rubbed his neck in annoyance as he made his way towards the east of the camp.

* * *

Laxus reappeared on one of the empty towers and he smirked as he watched the Rune Knights below him, all unaware of their doom. He looked around to find his first target and chuckled to himself when he saw one Rune Knight approaching his direction and not looking up.

The Lightning Mage waited for another second before he leapt, turning his body into static before appearing behind the Rune Knight. Laxus grabbed the Rune Knight's shoulder, who flinched, and he casted a spell. **"Lightning Burst!"** Within moments, the Rune Knight was engulfed in electricity and was unable to scream as Laxus had placed his hand over the Knight's mouth.

Now unconscious, the Rune Knight dropped to the ground and Laxus continued moving towards the south. However, he stopped when a sphere of fire few pass his hair. Laxus glared in the direction of the sphere and saw four Rune Knights, all in defensive stances. The Rune Knights advanced forward and quickly formed a square-like formation around Laxus.

"Stand down, Mage! You're outnumbered. Now come quietly so we may know why you trespassed in our camp," The leader of the group spoke as he created another sphere of fire.

Laxus merely laughed as his body cackled with electricity. "Interesting. Let me see how strong can you be. All four of you!"

"Sir, he's mocking us!" One of the other Rune Knights cried as he raised his spear.

"Let's take him down and teach him a lesson!" Another cried.

"We'll show him what we Rune Knights are capable of," The last Rune Knight finished.

The leader had his eyes narrowed on Laxus. "You're foolish, boy. **Fire Sphere!**" The leader tossed the sphere of fire towards Laxus and grinned. He was sure that the Lightning Mage won't be able to block his attack at such a close range. But he was wrong.

Within a second, Laxus's body had turned into static once more and zapped pass the Rune Knight beside him. The sphere of fire flew pass Laxus's previous position and exploded when it collided with the Rune Knight in its direction.

"I'd say you are the ones who are foolish," Laxus retorted as he reappeared behind one of the Rune Knights and jabbed his back with an electrified fist. The Rune Knight fell onto his knees and he was met with a foot to the face when he turned his head around. He fell onto the ground, head first, and laid there, sprawled. Laxus then faced the other Rune Knights and grinned as he grabbed the fallen Rune Knight's spear. "So, who's next?"

Foolishly, one of the other Rune Knights charged forward without thinking. He outstretched his hand and a Magic Seal appeared. **"Fire Storm!"** The Seal glowed and flames erupted out like a storm towards Laxus.

The Lightning Mage smirked. With his new weapon in hand, he leapt and avoided the flames. As he was in the air, Laxus steadied his spear. **"Thunder Spear!"** His spear cackled with electricity and Laxus flung it forward. When he did, the spear vanished. Then, it reappeared on the ground and was stabbed into it. Laxus then raises both of his hands. "Metal conducts electricity. **Lightning Blast!**" His hands discharged a blast of electricity forward and it struck the spear, causing the ground to electrify and for the rest of the Rune Knights, excluding the leader, to collapse onto the ground in pain.

"You're left, leader," Laxus spoke as he landed back on the ground.

The leader gritted his teeth and gripped his spear tightly. His men were defeated not less than a few minutes! This blonde teen wasn't just all talk after all. He positioned himself defensively as he kept his eyes on Laxus, who walked over to retrieve his spear.

"This isn't such a bad weapon. Maybe I'll keep it," Laxus grinned as he held it in both of his hands. "So, do you give up or do I have to beat you up?"

"Neither," The leader replied as he raised his spear. **"Burning Piercer!"** His spear's tip was engulfed in flames which seemed to grew as the leader flung it towards Laxus.

Laxus sighed. He raised his own spear and flung it towards the incoming burning spear. Then, he crouched as his body turned into static before he vanished, which the leader was unaware of.

However, the leader had a hunch that it would happen. Once the spears made contact, an explosion occurred and the leader immediately outstretched both of his hands. **"Fire Blockade!"** Within moments, flames erupted from all sides around the leader, forming a barrier-like dome of fire around him. Not even the top was expose.

Laxus stopped in front of the fire dome and held his hands out in a defensive manner.

"Too hot to handle, huh?" The leader taunted from within the dome. "That explosion we caused was loud. That should attract all of the Rune Knights to this area. You're going to be outnumbered and outmatched this time, boy."

"Oh?" Laxus mused. "Every Rune Knight? That should be interesting. Let's see how much I can take."

* * *

The whole camp was now in panic from the explosion. This made Kaito's objective much harder.

"Damn Laxus. Why can't you just do this quietly?" Kaito muttered to himself as he peeked out from a corner. He watched as Rune Knights scrambled out of their tents and grabbed their weapons before heading over to the sight of the explosion. "If the captain has already gone to it, then I'll have to kick that guy's ass when we get back to the guild..."

Kaito walked out of his cover and waved his hand over his eyes. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes!"** His right eye began to glow as he scanned the area, revealing all the different Magic trails left behind. He knew that finding the captain would be hard considering that he had no idea what the captain's Magic was, but he didn't have a choice. If there were Rune Knights still remaining, he might have a chance.

Fortunately, three trails led back to a tent, which contained three figures inside it.

The Masked Fairy sighed in relief as he approached the tent. His chains were out of his sleeves and his hood was down, revealing his hair. As he stood in front of the tent, Kaito's Spirit Eye saw that two of the figures inside of the tent had raised their spear-like weapons while the third one behind them seemed to be holding something in his hands. Kaito had to know if that was the captain. So, he had to do it.

His chains shot out and opened the tent's entrance. Then, the three figures were revealed. The two at the front were dressed as Rune Knights, with modifications. Unlike the long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe which the other Rune Knights wore, the two were clad in black armor from head to toe. In their hands were metal staves with a globe made of crystal at the tip, topped by a small cross. On their backs were capes which were blue with the Magic Council's symbol.

The one at he back was holding papers in his hands, the documents which Kaito and Laxus were sent to retrieve. But it could have been a fake. The Rune Knight wore a more formal, less garish attire compared to the ones Kaito had seen. He wore an elegant dark jacket, with light edges and two buttoned bands on each cuff, over a lighter shirt with the Council's symbol on it, loose, light suit pants held up by a massive belt, light gloves and distinctive, light shoes, bearing a snakeskin-like pattern. On his back was a cape and just like the two at the front, his cape has the Magic Council's symbol.

"Halt!" One of the two at the front said.

"State your business, intruder!" The other said.

Kaito kept his eyes on the one at the back, ignoring the ones at the front. He took a step forward, and as a result, a barrier formed around Kaito, preventing him from advancing any further.

"I asked you a question, Mage!" The second one at the front asked as he approached Kaito. But he soon regretted it.

When he was barely a meter away from Kaito, the Masked Fairy's chains attacked the barrier relentlessly, causing the barrier to form ripples of energy around it, but it wasn't enough to destroy it. But then, Kaito's reddish-purple aura appeared around him. Kaito then casted a spell. **"Spirit Magic - Soul Disruptor!"** Within seconds, cracks appeared all over the barrier before it shattered.

The Rune Knight in armor that had casted the barrier then collapsed onto the ground. His clutched his chest and pain filled his entire body. He was feeling weaker and weaker as seconds passed. Then, Kaito casted another spell. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Lock!"** This time, both of the armor-cladded Rune Knights had Magic Seals on their chests. Their screams soon filled the tent as pain consumed their bodies, but they remained conscious, for a couple of seconds before collapsing.

Kaito scoffed in annoyance as he advanced forward towards the last man, who is the captain.

"What have you done to my guards?!" The captain demanded as Kaito stopped in front of him.

"Your guards have been immobilized for an hour. That gives me enough time to get those documents that you are holding," Kaito replied, eyeing the documents in the captain's hands.

"Never! I won't hand over these evidences to you!" The captain spoke. "You may have skills, Mage. But I'm more stronger than my guards and there's no way that you can..."

**"Shade Bind!"** Kaito interrupted.

Then, four Shade soldiers appeared behind the captain and grabbed him by his arms and legs, immobilizing him.

"I don't have time for this. Hand over the documents!" Kaito cried as he flicked his wrist, causing the Shade soldiers to grip tighter as the captain struggled.

"I said it moments ago and I'll say it again, never! I'll never let you get the documents! He asked you, didn't he? That filthy bastard. He's just trying to get rid of the evidences against him!"

"What evidence?" Kaito asked. "And who are you talking about?"

The captain looked up at the Masked Fairy and replied. "He wore a blue tux and a top hat, right? And he had a cane and a watch as well as a mustache that was curled at the ends." Kaito nodded with a surprised face that was hidden underneath his mask as the captain frowned. "He's a wanted criminal who can't use Magic, Mage. He has committed crimes for bribing, stealing and even once, kidnapping. He came to Magnolia Town so that he could hide from us. But when we knew, we came here as soon as possible and gathered information of him. I'm positive that he has discovered it and has hired you to come and retrieve it so he can destroy it himself."

Kaito snapped his fingers and the Shade soldiers vanished. The captain fell onto his knees and Kaito clenched his fists. "I...I was tricked?!"

"Yes, you were..." The captain panted. "But now that you know the truth, I'm sure you will help me capture him. There's an 8,000 Jewels reward for capturing him alive. And since you took out my guards, who I was planning to send to capture that bastard, Salem the Scammer, you're the only I see that is more than capable of capturing Salem. Will you help me?"

Kaito turned back to the captain. He was furious! He was tricked, made to do a criminal's work. He'll have his revenge. "If I can at least give my "client" hell, I will help you."

The captain gave a weak smile as his eyes moved to Kaito's cloak, where he saw the Fairy Tail Mark. "From the looks of your Guild Mark and mask, I take it that you're the Masked Fairy that everyone all around Fiore is talking about."

"Everyone?" Kaito asked.

The captain nodded. "Yeah. Rumors say that you tamed and rode on a Blizzardvern and that was on your first Job, no less. Other than that, I've heard from other people who have heard from Fairy Tail Mages that you are the one who defeated Vulture Pirates' Guild Master in a record breaking time. The Magic Council found that very interesting, kid."

"Whatever floats their boats," Kaito replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a scammer to capture."

"Go ahead. But how are you going to do it?" The captain asked.

Kaito stopped as he turned to a table and grabbed a few pieces of blank paper. "These will do. But it's only the beginning my plan." Kaito cackled, giving the captain a chill that ran down his spine.

* * *

"You guys are pathetic," Laxus sighed as he crackled his knuckles while he stood on top of a giant pile of unconscious bodies belonging to the Rune Knights of the camp. Laxus jumped down and landed on his feet as he approached the tents.

"Laxus!"

The Lightning Mage looked over to where the voice came from and saw Kaito walking towards him, with pieces of paper in his hands. Laxus smiled. "Looks like you got the documents. Now let's get to Kardia Cathedral."

"Not so fast, Laxus," Kaito started. "It seems we have been deceived."

Laxus's eyes widened in shock and in anger. "What?! What are you talking about?"

"Our client. He isn't who he is. He's a wanted criminal, Laxus. He's called Salem the Scammer," Kaito replied. "The captain cleared it out for me. Now we'll have to get our "client" and bring him to the captain. He'll be waiting outside of the Kardia Cathedral after we meet Salem. I'm sure you're dying to get revenge for being used, am I right?"

Laxus nodded, his rage filling him as electricity formed around his body. "I'm not just dying to get revenge. I'm dying to crush him into a pulp! I won't let anyone make a fool out of me!" He grabbed Kaito's cloak and continued. "Hold on, kid. I'm going to bring us to the Cathedral. Don't move." As soon as he finished, his body as well as Kaito's body were engulfed by electricity and they zapped out of the camp within seconds.

Then, the captain came by. His eyes nearly popped when he saw the pile of Rune Knights. "I-IS THIS WHAT FAIRY TAIL IS CAPABLE OF?!"

* * *

Once the Fairy Tail duo arrived at the Kardia Cathedral via Laxus's Lightning Pace spell, they stared at the entrance of the Cathedral.

"You have a plan, kid?" Laxus asked.

Kaito nodded. "Just follow my lead. You'll see where it goes. For now, act as if we know nothing about him tricking us to do this Job." He received a nod from Laxus as the two opened the door, revealing the inside of the building. Pillars were all around the empty room, as if the people who built this place wanted Mages to brawl inside of it. At the back of the room, ornaments were hung. In the middle of the entire room, their client, or Salem, was standing there, looking at his watch.

When he looked up and spotted the duo, he grinned. "I've been expecting you two here. So, gentlemen, how did the Job go?"

The duo didn't move. They remained still until Kaito lifted his hand to reveal the blank papers, which Salem had no idea about. Then, the scammer smiled. "Excellent! I knew I could trust you two to complete the Job! Now hand it over so I can give you the reward."

Kaito handed him the papers and watched as Salem reached for his pocket and brought out a pouch before handing it over to the Masked Fairy. "The 4,000 Jewels are inside that pouch. Now off you go and go back to doing whatever it is you...wait a minute." Salem's eyes widened in shock as he tossed the papers into the air. "These are blank!"

Laxus smirked as he thought. _"So that's what he had planned. What else does he have up his sleeves?"_

"You dare scam me, Mages?!" Salem screamed as veins were visible on his head.

Kaito cackled. "Weird. Here I thought you were the one who scam people." This caused Salem's jaw to drop as Kaito continued. "You did well to trick us, Salem the Scammer. But you can't fool us anymore now that we know who you are. And don't try to bribe us, we have intentions to beat you up to a pulp."

Laxus went on to prove Kaito's point as he cracked his knuckles and snapped his fingers, causing his fists to be engulfed in electricity. Then, Laxus vanished into statics and zapped all over the area before reappearing back to Kaito's side with five bodies placed in front of Salem. "And your goons won't be able to save you now. I just took care of them." He turned to Kaito and nodded. "Your turn, kid. Show him what we do to those who try and mess with us."

The Masked Fairy returned a nod as he approached Salem, who was beginning to cower in fear as he backed away from the advancing Mage.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Kaito merely cackled as his aura returned. "Oh? What can you do? You don't have any Magic. But don't worry. I'll make sure that I don't touch you..." His laughter became darker as he outstretched his hands and dropped his cloak to reveal his Shade markings. Then, the pair of demonic eye-like markings glowed as Kaito's mask glowed as well. **"Death Illusion: Nature!"**

***WARNING! DISTURBING ILLUSION BEGINS HERE! THOSE BELOW 18 ARE REQUESTED TO SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE THE END!***

Salem trembled in fear and he nearly pissed himself when the entire room around him disappeared, replaced by a completely dark and cold place. He looked around and saw nothing, not even a gentle breeze. Then, he heard something. Salem looked down and screamed in fear as his top hat dropped onto the ground and he lost his grip on his watch.

Green hands emerged from the ground and not long later, Shade emerged from the ground in his new form, the same one that absorbed the Guardian. Shade outstretched his right hand and slammed it onto the ground, causing vines to emerge from it. The vines sprouted out from the ground at tremendous speed and within seconds, Salem was wrapped up by the vines from head to toe and he was brought up close to the armored ghost being.

Shade growled as he brought up his right hand and held it close to Salem, allowing the man to see a giant eye emerged from the hand. The eye blinked and stared at Salem for a brief minute as it watched Salem struggled and scream for help. Then, the eye widened and it split opened, revealing a set of canine teeth. The eye then leapt out of Shade's hand and landed onto Salem.

"AAAHHHH!" Salem screamed in fear and in pain as the eye ripped his flesh out from his face and it even tore his eyes and nose out. Then, the eye grinned and shrunk before entering Salem's eye socket. The poor man screamed and his body went into a seizure-like manner as the eye ate away at his brain. Salem coughed out blood and he hit the ground with his fist as he tried to reach into his eye socket to pull out Shade's eye but it was too late. Even before he could put a finger in, his body went still.

Then, the dark began disappearing and Shade vanished as Kaito, Laxus and the room returned.

***DISTURBING ILLUSION ENDS HERE! ALL ARE ABLE TO VIEW THE REST NOW!***

"What did you do?" Laxus asked as he looked at the unconscious Salem, who was sprawled on the floor. All Laxus had seen was Kaito casting the spell and then Salem had screamed before he collapsed.

Kaito chuckled. "I gave him something to fear about. He'll never forget that illusion I implanted in his mind. He'll have to suffer from here on." He reached for the unconscious man and grabbed his arm as Laxus grabbed his other arm and the two hauled Salem out of the Cathedral. As they opened the door, they were greeted by three people.

Standing at the entrance was the captain with two Rune Knights flanking him. The two Rune Knights walked over to retrieve the unconscious Salem and they eyed the Fairy Tail Mages with curious eyes.

The captain then approached the two. "Not bad, Fairy Tail Mages. I guess I should thank you two, even if I didn't see you at the camp, blondie." Laxus only rolled his eyes in annoyance at what the captain had called him as he continued. "As for you, Masked Fairy, I knew I could trust you. But to think that you two made Salem scream like that, we were puzzled."

Laxus pointed a thumb at Kaito. "That was all his doing. I just watched but I did take care of his goons. But they're not worth capturing since they were obviously men bribed when I took them down."

Nodding, the captain replied. "Of course." Then, he looked at the Rune Knights and one of them stepped forward and handed Kaito four pouches as the captain spoke. "As promised, 8,000 Jewels for capturing Salem alive. And it seems that we paid you more than he did."

Laxus sighed. "Yeah. He didn't even paid in full." He took out the pouch that Salem had given them and brought out 2,000 Jewels. "This is the first time I've seen somebody not paying in full and tried to get away with it. But now, we have 10,000 Jewels. What do you say, kid? 5,000 each?" Kaito nodded and Laxus smiled as he handed the Masked Fairy half of the reward.

"GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!"

The three turned back to see Salem fully awake and with a trembling body. He was whimpering in fear as he looked at Kaito and he tried to run away but he was stopped by the Rune Knights.

The captain sighed. "Whatever you just did, I hope I don't get to see. Well, till next time, Masked Fairy. I bid you farewell. Men, let's head back to camp. We have a lot to do now that we have Salem in our custody." As the three Rune Knights and Salem made their way back to the Rune Knights' camp, Laxus and Kaito head towards Fairy Tail.

"I've got to say, kid, you've impressed me. That's something no one in the guild has done before," Laxus said as he placed his hands behind his back after placing his Magic Headphones on his ears. "You're strong. I like that. You and I are equals now, the strongest in this guild and when I get the Master's position, I'm making you my advisor."

Kaito remained silent as he walked alongside the Lightning Mage. _"This guild is full of different personalities..."_

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Looks like Laxus and Kaito are now on good terms! How will that play out in future chapters! Besides that, the next chapter is the start of the next Arc! I hope you guys will be patient enough for me to even start writing it. Please review or PM me if you have any questions!**

**Magic used:**

**Lightning Pace: ****The user is able to change his or her body into pure electricity. This spell is useful for avoiding attacks and transportation.**

**Lightning Burst: The user goes up close to the target at point blank and both of them will be engulfed in electricity. Only the target will be affected and will be unconscious from electrocution.**

**Fire Sphere: The user creates a sphere of fire and flings it towards the target. When hit, the sphere explodes and the target will receive major damage.**

**Fire Storm: ****The user creates a Magic Seal in the direction of the target and flames will erupt from the Seal in an instant, creating a storm-like appearance. Hence, the name of the spell.**

**Thunder Spear: The user flings a spear at the ground around the target(s). The spear is first electrified before thrown. When it is flung, the spear will move at the speed of light. Once it hits the ground, it will be stabbed into it and it will electrify the target(s).**

**Lightning Blast: ****Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability.**

**Burning Piercer: The user engulfs the tip of a spear or sword with flames before throwing it at the target. The flames will form an arrow-like appearance at the tip of the weapon and it will burn the target as will as inflict damage.**

**Fire Blockade: A defensive fire spell. The user is able to create flames from the ground and form it into a dome around them so that the user will be protected for a period of time.**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes: ****The user's eyes glows, allowing them to see in the dark, as well as to find trails left behind by Mages. This spell can also help locate Magic that have taken the forms of spirits. If the user masters Spirit Magic, this spell will be permanent.**

**Spirit Magic - Soul Disruptor: The user is able to disrupt the flow of Magic Power of his or her opponent. Using this spell may backfire if the user is inexperienced in Spirit Magic.**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Lock: This spell is able to immobilize the soul of the user's opponent for a full hour, which may also be mistaken as 'instant death'. This spell can also block the flow of Magic Power so that the user's opponent may not cast any spell.**

**Shade Bind: ****The user summons ghosts which are used to grab, immobilize and strangle an enemy, causing them great pain. The more the opponent struggles, the tighter the grip on them will become.**

**Death Illusion: One of Kaito's Shade Magic which only he can use. This spell comes in a variety depending on how Kaito wishes to use it. One thing in common of all the different Death Illusions is that they all have one objective: To drive the target into insanity.**

**Death Illusion: Nature: One of the many different kinds of Death Illusion that Kaito can perform. This kind of Death Illusion allows Kaito to create an illusion for the target. In the illusion, the target is attacked by Shade with the Magic that is selected. Meaning that this kind of Death Illusion allows Shade to use Nature Magic to torture the target's mind.**


	17. Chapter 16: Village of Myth Arc begins

**Chapter 16: Village of Myth Arc begins**

**A/N: ****Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a familiar face, readers' OCs, an Assassin and a scary spell...you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

Darkness surrounded the room of the village's dungeon.

Nothing could be seen inside of it. But there were people inside, 6 kids to be exact. It was too dark to even describe how they look. However, the only things visible around them were the Magic-resistant chains that bound them, courtesy of the moonlight shining in from the barbwire window. The kids were dressed in rags and were left hanging on the wall, their feet barely touching the ground.

Then, the dungeon's door opened.

"Wake up, filths!" The chief bellowed as he banged the door with his fist.

Instinctively, the kids flinched in fear and looked at the chief with startled and frightened faces. Their bodies were shaking from the coldness of the room as well as the glare from the chief. They would have looked up but they didn't have the strength to do so. They were feeling weak.

"Look at you lot. This is what happens to those who have the "curse". But unlike a recent case we had, you are all going to face execution," the chief continued.

He turned his attention towards the boy in the middle of the kids. "Neo Banshin," the chief spoke, causing said blonde haired-boy to twitch at the sound of his name as the chief continued again. "You are here for quite a few reasons. One, you bear the "curse". Two, you used it to turn yourself into a beast of flames to burn down one of the village's house..."

"It was an accident!" Neo interrupted, only to receive a slap.

"Since when did I give you any permission to talk, boy?" The chief growled, silencing the boy as he continued. "Then, you tried to break out of this village, which I will not let it happen again. These offenses which you have committed have earned you a spot at the execution tomorrow as well as these few others. You will be put down."

Neo clenched his fists. He tried very hard not to let his tears out, but with the news of his execution, he couldn't handle it. The 7-year-old boy just couldn't handle the news. But he was faking it as he grinned after the chief walked by him and his tears vanished.

The chief then turned to the boy to Neo's left. "Izumi..." The white-haired boy flinched. "You, just like the rest of you lot, have the "curse". But you used it to create traps and you used it WITHIN the village. That is a serious offense." The 10-year-old boy sighed as he wiggled his fingers for some reason.

"Come on, come on..." Izumi mouthed as a faint spark of static appeared on the ground.

"Nathan," the chief glared at the boy next to Izumi. "Your "curse" involves you turning your entire body into metal. You destroyed the village's stables!" The dirty blonde-haired 11-year-old remained silent with his head down. He seemed to be grinning slightly as the chief walked passed him. Nathan gave Izumi and Neo a nod.

The chief turned to the boy on Neo's right. "Venrus Ventii..." The other blonde boy, Venrus, swallowed when he heard his name as the chief kept talking. "You are the second worst of this bunch, second to Neo Banshin. You claimed to be the son of a demon, the Wind Demon. And you have shown us evidence by blowing away half of our village's guards with your breath. You are one of the true accursed ones."

Venrus silently chuckled to himself. The 8-year-old boy knew that escape was the only way out and he had attempted it but failed. He had to escape no matter what. As the chief walked passed him, Venrus gave the other kids a nod and they all grinned.

"Tessa Sakastame," the chief announced. The black-haired 11-year-old looked up at the chief and quickly looked away when she saw the chief's glare. "Your "curse is that you are able to change yourself into a shadow figure. In fact, you, too, tried to escape using your "curse". But it failed when you attempted to bypass the Magic-resistant chains."

Tessa remained quiet. She had underestimated the chains when she had attempted to escape. After all, all of the kids knew about the boy who manipulate the same chains that were binding them at the moment and used the chains to free himself. After the chief had walked over to the last kid, Tessa clenched her fists and glanced at the other boys beside her, giving them a nod.

"Last but not least, Ashton Prince," the chief spoke. The 14-year-old boy with messy red and blue hair rolled his eyes as the chief continued. "You came to this village, and just like Venrus, you claim to be raised by a beast, a dragon. A demon, I would have believed. But a dragon? You are a fool. Dragons are long gone but your "curse" says otherwise. I have witnesses saying that they have seen you summon creatures into the village. And I have seen it for myself as well. As amusing as it may be, it is still a curse."

Ashton clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Say whatever you want, old man. But I won't be broken that easily. You frightened me once, but not twice. I'll make sure that you will not get away with this."

The chief scoffed. "As if that would happen. This village will never be discovered no matter what. No Mages are able to escape here."

"Kaito Murai did," Tessa replied, only to receive a slap.

"Do not...ever...mention that name in my presence ever again!" The chief bellowed.

"Leave her alone," Venrus cried. "Or you will suffer."

The chief laughed. "What can you do when you're still powerless? Those Magic-restraint chains that binds all of you to the wall are indestructible. You will never escape and you all will face your end tomorrow."

"Not while I'm here!"

The chief turned and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw a fist smashing into his face. He was knocked off balance and stumbled back with his hands at his nose. When he looked at his attacker, he received a foot to the face and he was knocked onto his side.

"I guess I should thank Vulture Pirates one day for teaching me hand-to-hand combat," Dorian muttered as he cracked his knuckles. Then, he turned to the kids. "Time to get all of you out of here." Dorian walked over to the unconscious chief and grabbed a key before walking over to Ashton and unlocking the chains. As Ashton landed on his feet, Dorian handed him the key and spoke. "Unlock your friends. I'm busting all of you out of this hell."

Ashton followed the ex-Dark Mage's orders and unlocked the chains on the others.

Once the others were free, they were all rubbing their wrists in pain and Ashton then turned to Dorian. "You know that you ruined my plan, right?"

"What plan?" Dorian asked.

Izumi stepped forward and sighed. "Ashton here had planned out our escape. But since you came along, I guess we have to think of a new strategy...and a few new traps." The 11-year-old boy walked over to where he was at previously and crouched, with his hand on the ground. A Magic Seal appeared on the floor before it faded away and Izumi sighed. "I was going to use it too! Looks like I'll have to do it another time."

"Wait...what? You guys had it all planned out?!"

Venrus rolled his eyes. "Uh yeah. Ashton and Tessa planned it all out before you came along. Neo was the one who made it all possible too."

"No time for compliments, guys," Neo spoke. "The chief's waking up. We'd better be going if we don't want to get caught."

The rest of them turned towards the chief and realized that Neo was speaking the truth. The chief was waking up. Dorian then ran out of the room and gestured the kids to follow him and they did before they all began running along the hallway.

"So, who are you?" Nathan asked.

Dorian kicked opened the door in front of him and replied. "My name's Dorian. But that's all I can say for now. I'll explain the rest to all of you once we get out of here. Now move your feet! The guards should be here any minute now!"

As if on cue, two guards opened the door to the exit. Their faces were filled with surprise and shock when they saw Dorian and the kids and the guards drew their swords.

"Me and my big mouth..." Dorian grumbled. He turned towards the kids. "I don't suppose any of you can deal with those two, right?"

"Leave it to me," Ashton replied. The mixed color haired-boy spread both of his arms out and two Magic Seals appeared on his hands. **"Mind Dragon's Wing Attack!"** From the Magic Seals, two streams of what seemed to be a silver aura quickly erupted. Ashton then smirked when he swung his arms as the two streams of silver aura clashed to form an "X".

However, in the guards' eyes, the silver aura was actually a green liquid-like substance which they knew as acid. Instinctively, they ran away to avoid it.

Dorian looked at Ashton with widened eyes. "Mind Dragon? You're a Dragon Slayer?"

He received a nod from the 14-year-old and Ashton replied. "My Magic involves illusions. I just messed with the guards' minds and making them think that my attack was an Acid Magic spell."

"Impressive," Dorian smiled as they ran out of the door and into the outside world called reality.

The kids, mainly Neo, Tessa, Izumi and Nathan stopped in their tracks and they were all awestruck.

"Is this the world we were shut out from?" Neo asked.

Dorian nodded. "I know the feeling, kid. But now's not the time. We're still far from safe while we're still in this village. We have to head to the forest."

"Then what? We don't have anywhere else to go!" Tessa cried.

Dorian shook his head. "No. We have one person who can help us, if he survives what's going to happen to him. Kaito Murai."

* * *

Kaito sneezed as soon as he got out of his bed. The Masked Fairy rubbed his forehead in slight pain and moaned softly. He reached for his mask and brought it close to his face once the pain faded away. He couldn't sleep at all with the memories of the village returning to him.

He heaved a sigh as he recalled the memories of his time in the village. Those torturous memories...it made him shiver in slight fear. Kaito clenched his mask and held it close to his face. Its main duty was to provide him with past spells used by his ancestors but to him, it prevented everyone from seeing his face and he liked it that way. No one saw his face so no one would judge him, that's what he was thinking.

Currently, he was in the Fairy Tail's infirmary room. Yes, he was using it as a temporary home as he still doesn't know how to find a suitable one. But Makarov didn't mind. In fact, he was delighted. After all, the guild didn't operate at night and with Kaito in it, there wouldn't be a single soul willing to break in unless they were suicidal enough to lose their souls, literally.

Looking out at the night sky, Kaito's right eye seemed to be gazing at the moon admiringly. He was glad that the moon reflected its light into the infirmary since it was dark. Kaito got to his feet and placed his cloak on before approaching the door.

As he exited the infirmary room, Kaito suddenly felt a presence in the room. He stopped in his tracks and looked around with caution. That feeling he had couldn't be wrong since he was hearing faint footsteps from the second floor. Kaito looked at the stairs that led to the second floor and hesitated. Makarov had explained to him that the second floor was only allowed for the Master and S-ranked Mages. It would be a violation of the rules if he were to head up.

However, no one else except for him was in the guild. Makarov had locked the doors when he went home so there couldn't be anyone else except for him. Kaito knew that there was an intruder and he had to stop them. And in order to do so, he had to defy the rules.

Kaito silently headed up the stairs and crouched.

Then, a door on the second floor opened. Kaito halted and he craned his neck. To his surprise, he saw a person which he had never seen before in the guild. The man was wearing a robe-like outfit that was dark with blue stripes along his sleeves. He had messy navy-blue hair and he wore a mask that covered his chin, mouth and nose. His eyes were emerald green. In his right hand, he held a curved dagger that was stained with blood that may have dried up a long time ago. His left hand, however, didn't hold anything. But covering all five of his fingers on his left hand were metal claws that sparked electricity from time to time. But what caught Kaito's attention was the Mark on the man's sleeves. The Mark depicted what seemed to be a skull facing sideways with a blade piercing through its head and it was in the color of white.

Back when he was still in his village, Kaito had heard tales from his "caretakers" of many groups of normal humans that have lived off of killing other humans. The village has always hired them whenever there was a Mage that entered the village. No matter how dangerous it might be, the ones that the village hires are always successful. They were the Assassin Guilds.

"Where the hell can one kid sleep in?!" The Assassin grumbled furiously as he kicked the door.

Kaito silently pressed his back against the wall as he got to the second floor. Then, he reached for his cloak and pulled out his mask. Kaito then took a deep breath as he placed the mask over him and after he positioned the mask properly, Kaito placed on his hood and flicked his wrists, letting his chains rattle.

Hearing the rattling chains, the Assassin flinched in surprise for a moment before he regained his composure. He twirled his dagger and held his metal claws close to the wall. Then, one claw twitched and hit the wall. Before a second had pass, the Assassin ran towards the stairs without breaking a sweat nor creating any noise. His claw dug into the wooden wall and his claw created a hole which became a long line as the Assassin continued running.

As soon as he reached the end, his claw came out and the Assassin brought his dagger up as he leapt from the second floor to the first. The Assassin tugged his legs in and his body curled as he rolled on the floor and stretched his legs out, standing upright once more with his dagger and claws out. "Where are you, kid? Just come out so I can kill you and get going. I have other Jobs too, you know."

Kaito wasn't sure how to handle this situation. His chains wasn't acting up, meaning that the Assassin wasn't much of a threat. But he would never underestimate an opponent. Kaito had to be cautious when he engage the intruder. After thinking it through, Kaito stood up and came out from his cover. He looked down at the Assassin and his chains rattled, causing the Assassin to turn to him. "You looking for me?"

The Assassin raised an eyebrow. "Kaito Murai? My client never said anything about you having a mask? But that voice of yours, I can recognize anywhere, even if it is a bit distorted."

"How do you know how I sound like if we've never met?" Kaito asked.

"Easy," The Assassin replied. "I listened to a recording of your voice and memorized it. We Assassins always have to be prepared no matter what. My Guild always have the resources needed for any Job. Anyway, it's time to finish what I came to do. Die!" He twirled his dagger and flung it at Kaito, only for the Masked Fairy to dodge it. The Assassin then leapt onto the second floor's railings where he reached out and grabbed it. The Assassin then pulled himself up and executed a flip over the railings and landed perfectly on his feet.

Kaito growled as he leapt back a few steps and raised his hands up to a defensive stance. "My village sent you to eliminate me, am I right?"

"I'm not authorized to speak of any of my clients," the Assassin replied as he retrieved his dagger and charged at Kaito. As he approached the Masked Fairy, the Assassin swiped his dagger at Kaito's throat with intentions to kill.

Kaito swiftly dodged each attack with quick precision and reflexes as he kept on backing away from the Assassin. Unfortunately, the Assassin moved quicker. And that resulted in Kaito's cloak being slowly shredded. Eventually, after multiple swipes, Kaito was forced to a dead end. He cursed himself mentally as he sidestepped another swipe from the Assassin.

"I've got you cornered, kid. Just give it up!" The Assassin grinned underneath his mask and he thrust his dagger forward.

Seeing it, Kaito dodged it, only to realized that it was a trap. His eyes widened when he saw the Assassin's left hand pressing against he neck. Kaito gasped for a quick breath of air as he struggled to break free of the Assassin's grip. Then, Kaito pulled his feet up and pressed the against the Assassin's abdomen before kicking. The Assassin released Kaito from his grip and clutched his abdomen as he stumbled back a few steps and coughed.

"You've got some skills, kid. But still not enough!" The Assassin lunged forward once more, this time, with his metal claws.

Kaito instinctively leapt up, causing the Assassin's metal claws to strike the wall behind him. Before he realized it, the Assassin's hand was stuck. Kaito then landed behind the Assassin and his chains slithered out of his sleeves. The chains were about to strike the Assassin but Kaito stopped them. As the chains calmed down, Kaito ran towards the stairs. His chains might be of help but when his opponent is fast and deadly, he wouldn't risk it.

Moments later, the Assassin's hand was free and he turned around to glare at the fleeing Kaito. "Get back here, kid! I'm not done yet!" The Assassin sprinted towards Kaito with his metal claws stretched out and electrified.

Unfortunately, the Assassin was faster and was inches away from Kaito within seconds. The Assassin grinned victoriously as his metal claws were twitching with anticipation.

Then, Kaito sidestepped him. The Assassin was caught off-guard by this sudden maneuver that he wasn't able to react properly. He stumbled on his feet and tripped, causing him to fall over the railings and crashing into the table below. Kaito then jumped onto the railings and leapt down, landing on his feet in a kneeling position. As he got back up, Kaito was grabbed by the Assassin once more.

He was pissed. A kid, humiliated him? He was prepared to have his revenge. "You caused me more trouble than my previous targets, kid. I'm going to enjoy tearing your insides when I'm done with you." As soon as he blinked, his metal claws sparked with electricity and Kaito suffered it.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kaito screamed as his body electrified. The pain he was feeling right now was unbearable. But it couldn't compare to the amount of pain that his village had inflicted. Then, Kaito realized that. The memories of the pain. This was a simple slap on the back compared to the torture he had received before, even his half-scorched face and left eye. Why was he screaming if that was true?

Kaito immediately stopped his screams and grabbed the Assassin's hand, which shocked him. "H-how are you withstanding this?!"

"You made me remember, bastard," Kaito growled as his reddish-purple aura returned and his right eye glowed. "You made me remember those memories!"

The Assassin dropped Kaito and he backed away in fear as Kaito's aura began forming a giant figure behind him. The Assassin's jaw had dropped in awe and fear. His mask dropped and his dagger fell out of his hand. His eyes widened in fear and he fell onto his back.

The figure made from Kaito's aura began taking the shape of a horned being's silhouette. Like Kaito, the horned being's right eye glowed. Then, it was absorbed by Kaito, who suddenly felt a surge of power flowing within him. The memories of the tortures that he received came flooding back all at once and that caused Kaito to snap. That allowed his Magic Power to explode out of his body.

Cracks appeared on the floor around Kaito at first. But then, the ground exploded, sending the debris flying in all direction. The Assassin had to raised his arms up to protect himself but he was struck by debris in his leg, which knocked him down. As the debris stopped flying, the Assassin could only gasp when he saw Kaito, floating in the air, his cloak on the ground.

He saw Kaito's chains hovering in the air but still attached to his arms. The Shade markings were glowing as Kaito turned his attention to the Assassin. "L-l-look kid. I only came to do a Job. This isn't anything personal, you know."

"Oh I know," Kaito replied. Then, with a snap of his fingers, four Shade soldiers in their new forms appeared beside Kaito. Just like Shade, the Shade soldiers were muscularly built, with a pair of horns were on each of their heads. Their bodies were covered by armor while their hands were bare. Kaito then spoke in a darker, monotonous voice. **_"That's why I'm going to show you why you shouldn't have accepted the Job to assassinate me. Get him, boys."_**

The Shade soldiers complied and they all surrounded the Assassin. Without a second to spare, the Shade soldiers grabbed each of the Assassin's limbs and held him down, letting him face the ceiling.

Kaito then approached the Assassin. _**"Do you know why you should worry?"**_ The Assassin shook his head. Kaito chuckled darkly as he held his right hand up and the Magic Seal on it glowed and it began rotating before he continued. _**"Because I am a Mage that no one should underestimate. My Magic, Spirit Tamer Magic, allows me to tame souls of beasts as well as Magic. By taming, I mean that they'll have to serve me, no matter what. Unfortunately for you, humans are classified as beasts. So this shall be your punishment, Assassin."**_

"No! Stay away from me!" The Assassin cried as he struggled to break free from the Shade soldiers. Little did he knew, the more he struggled, the more tighter the Shade soldiers' grips were.

Kaito advanced towards the Assassin and stopped when he was directly behind his head. The Masked Fairy placed his left hand on the Assassin's head to steady him as he gently pressed his right hand onto the Assassin's heart area. **"Spirit Tamer Magic - Branding of the Beast!"** The Magic Seal on Kaito's hand rotated faster and smoke rose from the Assassin's robes before he screamed in pain. Then, after a while, Kaito removed his hand, revealing a hole in the Assassin's clothing and on the Assassin's flesh was a Magic Seal that resembled Kaito's one.

As the Shade soldiers lowered the Assassin to the ground, they all vanished, leaving Kaito with the Assassin.

The Assassin then opened his eyes, which no longer had the emerald green color. Instead, they were pale white, like Kaito's left eye, and within those pale white eyes, there were Magic Seals similar to Kaito's one. The Assassin slowly rose to his feet and he knelt, lowering his head to Kaito. _**"Your wish is my command, Master."**_

Kaito gave a grunt of satisfaction as the aura around him vanished instantly and his glowing right eye returned to normal. He blinked once and looked towards the branded Assassin. For some reason, Kaito had witness everything that had happened. _"There's something controlling me. Is that why the Blizzardvern obeyed me last time on my first Job? Is that why the Guardian suddenly vanished from our fight? Then that means that whatever is controlling me is also responsible for giving me a new Shade Magic spell that I used against Salem. But what is it?"_ Kaito thought.

Pushing that thought back into his mind, he looked back at the branded Assassin. "Who sent you to assassinate me?"

_**"Chief Vlad, the chief of your village, sent me. You are to be assassinated for holding information of what the village does to Mages, that is what the chief had requested,"**_ the branded Assassin replied in a monotonous tone. _**"I am not the only one as well. He fears you, Master. That is why he has hired other Assassins from other Assassin Guilds, in case I fail, which I have."**_

"Then I shall use it to my advantage," Kaito spoke. "Take my cloak and bring it to the chief. He'll believe that you have killed me." Kaito walked over to his cloak and with the Assassin's dagger, he cut a small slit on his wrist, which stained his cloak. Then, he handed it to the Assassin. "I need a new outfit anyway. I'm bored of having a cloak."

_**"Will that be all, Master?"**_

"Yes. Now go. I'll be paying the village a little "visit"," Kaito replied and the Assassin nodded as his eyes returned to their original emerald green color. The Assassin bowed to Kaito one last time before he made his way out of the guild through the window.

Once the Assassin had left, Kaito walked back to the infirmary room, where he sat by his bed and clenched his hands. "That bastard. He agreed to my deal as well and he broke it. In that case, I shall sent his soul to the true Shinigami."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. But here it is, the chapter of the new Arc! To the readers who requested their OCs, I hope you all liked how I introduced them. If not, I'm sorry but this is X778 at the moment, which I have kept on forgetting to mention. **

**Like I have said, this story took place in X778, after the Strauss Siblings joined, after Ivan was kicked out of Fairy Tail, before the S-rank Trials and after Happy was born, obviously.**

**Anyway, back to the story, Kaito has finally found out about Tamer, his own form of Spirit Magic. How will this play out in this Arc? You'll find out in a few more chapters. For now, please wait, sorry. Also, please review or PM me if you have any question.**

**Magic used:**

**Mind Dragon's Wing Attack: The user outstretches both of their arms and creates two Magic Seals which generates two streams of colored aura, depending on the user. When the user swings their arms, the streams will cross paths to form an "X" before it heads towards the target. With enough Magic Power, the user can perfect this spell by manipulating the target's mind into thinking that the aura was something dangerous.**

**Spirit Tamer Magic - Branding of the Beast: Unlike the "Taming of the Beast" spell, this spell allows Kaito to brand his target, turning his target into a loyal servant that serves him for a lifetime whereas "Taming of the Beast" is a temporary branding which will also allow the target to serve Kaito but the target has the choice. This spell can be casted multiple times but it requires an extraordinary amount of Magic Power.**


	18. Kaito leaves haters got to hate

**Chapter 17: Kaito leaves + haters got to hate**

**A/N:** **Enjoy! ****Here's the newest chapter!**

**However...there's something that I would like to discuss about first before we begin so DON'T SCROLL DOWN! You still with me? Good. **

**So, as I was saying, I would like to talk about a topic call "Haters". Now, I don't mind receiving any kind of hate reviews. Examples would be for me to stop writing cause I'm a loser or something like that. Even if these hate reviews go to extreme points, I don't bother that. So I want to get one thing straight. **

**To all haters reading this, keep on hating it! Because no matter how many times any of you try to get me to stop, it's never going to happen. This story is living to the end and that's final. After all, if I don't have any haters, then I'm doing something wrong.**

**And to you, Doom Marine 54, if you're reading this chapter, which I'm sure you are not, here's my response to your anonymous review: **

**Blah, bah, blah. What's that? I didn't know people can tell how others appearances look like by just seeing what they wrote. You must have a gift! A very mental one. Someone should send you to a hospital, ASAP. Is that how you view everyone you envy? Calling them overweight and saying that they don't have a girlfriend? Do you have one? I'm sure you don't. And to call people overweight when if they're not, you are a horrible insulter. Let me tell you something, Fanfiction has a saying at the top left of the screen which says "unleash your imagination". If you think my imagination sucks, then I would like to see you write your own story. Oh wait, I have a feeling that you can't since you have never written one before. So if you can make a better one than mine, I would do as you say and stop writing. So, get to it. I'll be waiting. Unless you're a coward, Doom Marine 54.**

**Well, now that that's over, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Makarov crying...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

Kaito was pacing around in the infirmary room with his arms crossed.

"That bastard. To think that he would sent an Assassin. Well now it's time I finish what I had intended. This time, children or no children, I'm going to end their lives," Kaito grumbled as he removed his mask to get some fresh air.

His face was sweating and the scorched side of his face was burning up, literally. Kaito looked to the mirror and placed a hand on the flames erupting from his face. It didn't burn his hand, which surprised him. Kaito couldn't understand why. Did it had any connection with what he had saw?

The flames then died down and Kaito removed his hand. "Whatever you are, I hope you'll help me. Because I'm going to need all the help I can get to extinguish the chief's life, for good."

A soft whisper was heard but Kaito couldn't make out the words. One thing's for sure, Kaito knew that whatever was inside of him, it agreed with Kaito that Chief Vlad has to be silenced.

He looked down at the Magic Seal on his right hand and smiled slightly as the Seal glowed for a moment. Kaito then picked up his mask and made his way to the door. As he exited the door, Kaito placed a note on the counter and gave the destroyed Guild Hall one last look as he took a deep breath and sighed. With one last glance back at the Guild Hall, Kaito headed out of the building through the window.

As Kaito stepped out of the guild's gate, he felt the cool air rushing pass his body. Without his cloak, he was vulnerable. He wore no shirt but he was fortunate that he had pants on. His chains had even grew during the fight with the Assassin. In fact, it has already reached his shoulders, which means that both of his arms were now covered by chains.

Kaito sighed one last time as his fingers twitched and with a flick of his wrist, the Masked Fairy took off with speed unimaginable, leaving behind a cloud of dust as he left.

* * *

Once the sun had rise, Makarov was the first one at the guild's gate. "I wonder how Kaito was last night. I hope he didn't destroy anything," the Guild Master said to himself as he unlocked the gate. As he approached the door, he stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Makarov screamed as his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. As soon as he tried to fit the key into the keyhole, the door had collapsed and revealed the damage that had been caused. The broken chairs, broken tables, destroyed walls and even a giant hole in the floor. Makarov rushed up the stairs to the second floor and he paled. Staring back at him was a nearly destroyed wall that looked as if something had sliced it in half, which it had.

The Guild Master stumbled backwards and collapsed onto his knees. "DAMN IT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

Just as he finished his sentence, Natsu and Happy stepped in.

"Gramps? What happened here?" Natsu asked as he looked around. "Looks like someone had a party without me. Happy, did you know about it?"

Happy shook his head. "Nope. I went home with you, remember?"

"It was Kaito," Makarov stated as he stood back up, still shaking. "But he must have a reason for all of these damages. It's not like him to cause it unless there was a reason to." Then, he noticed the note on the counter. Makarov leapt from the railings and he landed on the counter before picking up the note and reading it aloud:

"Master, if you're reading this, I apologize for the damage caused. But it seems my past has came back to haunt me. The village which I came from before meeting you have begun what they do best, killing Mages. In fact, I wasn't spared as well. Last night, an Assassin from an Assassin Guild came to the guild and tried to assassinate me. Fortunately, I won. But that doesn't mean that my village will stop. They won't stop until they have my head and they'll keep on sending more Assassins if I am not killed. So, in order to avoid future pointless destruction, I will be leaving the guild temporarily. I will be back, once I settle some...business with my village. From Kaito."

Makarov dropped the letter and his body shivered. _"Assassins? I thought that the Magic Council banned all assassination Jobs and disbanded all Assassin Guilds. That means there are still Assassin Guilds still operating. I'll have to inform the Council about this. But what about Kaito? He'll be facing against his village again. He might be in trouble if he does. But it's Kaito I'm talking about. I have faith that he'll come out without any problem. But to be safe, I'll have to send someone who I can rely on," _Makarov thought.

He looked at Natsu and frowned as the Dragon Slayer was chasing the flying blue cat around. "Give me back my breakfast, Happy!"

"But it's fish!" The cat retorted as he munched on the fish in his paws.

_"I'll have to find Laxus. But then again, Kaito never said where his village was located at. Without its location, Laxus would be going all around Fiore aimlessly. I guess I have no choice but to hope that Kaito comes back safely. Now, I'll have to inform the Council of the Assassin Guilds,"_ the Guild Master thought as he sat down and sighed.

* * *

Dorian held his hand up and balled it into a fist, stopping the kids behind him from moving further. He turned back to face them and craned his neck before he began speaking. "Looks like we're finally out of the village's sight. we'll be safer here compared to back there."

"Even if you say that, it doesn't mean that we're entirely safe," Tessa replied as she looked around with caution. "I suggest we set up a camp here and some traps."

Izumi smiled. "I heard "traps". I'll go set them up right now. Hopefully, I might catch something to munch on later for lunch."

Ashton rolled his eyes. "Make sure you safe some for us. We're hungry too, you know."

Dorian sighed. "You kids sure remind me a lot of Kaito. The only thing that all of you lack is the pain he had in his eyes." As he sat down, he looked up and nearly yelped when he saw that the kids, excluding Izumi who had gone off to set up his trap, had crowded him.

"So, why did you help us?" Neo asked. "I mean, we're grateful and all, but why?"

"I made a promise, kid," Dorian replied with a smile. "I saved all of you because I made a promise to Kaito. You see, before all this, I had escaped this village and came across a Dark Guild. Soon, I became a member and I...sort of became corrupted with power because of the destruction I bring with my Magic."

Nathan frowned. "I knew Magic was a curse after all."

Dorian shook his head. "Not really. A few weeks ago, I met Kaito when he had wandered into my guild's territory. Then he beat me and we made a promise. I return to this village and help save all of the Mages in the village from being executed or tortured."

"But if you're a Mage, why weren't you chained up when you returned?" Ashton asked.

"Kaito took away my Magic," Dorian replied. "I don't know how but he did it. But I still have the feeling that I can still use Magic. I think Kaito meant it so that if I ever consider becoming a Mage again, I can still learn another Magic."

Venrus listened with a burning anger. He didn't understand it. How could someone lose their Magic? _"This Kaito must be a demon to be able to rob someone of their Magic. I have to eliminate him,"_ he thought as he leaned against a tree.

"If Kaito hated this village as much as we do, why would he come to help us?" Nathan suddenly asked.

Then, the Dorian frowned as his face turned serious. "You may not know why because it should have been gone a long time ago. Every time when a Mage either comes into the village or a Mage escapes successfully, Chief Vlad always hires a group of men who would hunt down the Mages and silence them. They are the Assassins. Thought to have been disbanded by the Magic Council, many have remained and operate while hiding in areas that the Magic Council cannot reach. I have encountered them myself but they have all died when they tried to assassinate me. I'm sure Chief Vlad has sent Assassins to kill Kaito as well."

"Do you think Kaito Murai will survive?" Venrus asked.

Dorian nodded. "I do. And he'll be back with vengeance. I heard the chief speaking a few nights ago to his son saying that he is intend to break a deal which he and Kaito had made. Though I don't know what that deal is, I'm sure Kaito will be pissed and he'll be back. We'll just have to wait till that happens."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for short chapter, guys. I'm just a little pissed, that's all. Next chapter will be 4,000 - 6,000 words long, I hope. Right now, I need to calm down so just bear with me.**


	19. Chapter 18: First Encounter

**Chapter 18: First Encounter**

**A/N: And we're back and I'm better than ever! Again, sorry for the short chapter last time. I hope this will make up for it. P.S. I've been stuck with Assassin's Creed lately so I hope you don't mind me putting in too many references and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warnin****g: This chapter contains a branded Assassin, Kaito's official outfit and a weird way to meet****...you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

As the Assassin approached the village, he slung the cloak that Kaito had handed to him over his shoulder and looked around with caution as he entered the gates, passing the Magic-restraint chains. As he did, he was stopped by a guard who looked like he had been mauled by a beast.

"What's your business?" The guard asked.

The branded Assassin smirked as he showed the guard Kaito's cloak and spoke in his normal voice. "I've done the Job. I'm here to meet the chief to discuss about...future plans."

Taking the cloak into his own hands, the guard examined the blood stained on it and smiled. "I remember this blood stain. So you did kill that accursed boy, Kaito Murai. Good job, Assassin. Chief Vlad will be impressed."

Nodding, the Assassin took back the cloak and made his way passed the guard as he walked down the path heading towards the chief's home. The Assassin looked around at the people walking pass him. Everyone was smiling, all of them. Not a single soul showed any sign of pity as they passed him. Seeing the blood on the cloak, the villagers cheered for the Assassin.

"He did it! He killed the demon boy!" A villager cried.

"Congratulations, Assassin!" Another cried as more villagers came out of the houses to cheer the Assassin.

The Assassin flashed a fake smile to them and waved to them. _"If this is how they treat Mages, I can see why Master would want to stay away from them as far as possible and not hear from them again," _he thought. The branded Assassin lowered his head, shadowing his eyes as he hid a glare. He felt disgusted at the villagers. How could they feel glad that he had "killed" Kaito?

It all came to an end when he reached Chief Vlad's house. The door was opened, a bad sign. But the Assassin had to enter it to confirm his "successful" assassination. The Assassin took a deep breath as he entered the house. He was stopped by a guard, who then stepped aside when he saw the bloodstained cloak and gestured to the living room.

To his disappointment, the living room had occupied two more Assassins who were seated side by side, opposite of Chief Vlad.

The Assassin on the left was wearing a green trench coat with a matching green hat. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves and both of his gloves had the same Guild Mark as the branded Assassin. Underneath the trench coat, was a black shirt and a belt that secured a pair of baggy pants. A few strands of blonde hair could be seen from under his hat. However, he didn't have any weapon visible on him.

On the right, the other Assassin was wearing a white trench coat with a matching white hat. In his hands rested a giant axe. Unlike the Assassin on the left, this Assassin had his Guild Mark on the side of his trench coat. From under his hat, a few strands of blonde hair could be seen.

"Damn it...why are these two here?" The branded Assassin muttered to himself as he approached the chief.

"I heard you finished the Job," Chief Vlad spoke.

The branded Assassin hesitantly nodded as he shuffled towards Vlad with Kaito's cloak in his hands. His eyes glanced at the other two Assassins and he saw their emotionless looks on their faces. The Assassin placed the cloak in both hands and knelt as he presented it to the chief. "As requested, I have assassinated Kaito Murai."

Chief Vlad held the cloak in his hands and examined it, the blood to be precise. Vlad grinned. "Impressive, Assassin. This is the blood of that boy. I recognize it anywhere." The Assassin then bowed, only for Vlad to frown. "However..."

Upon saying that, the two Assassins sprung up from their seats and flanked the branded Assassin.

Gripping his axe tightly, the white Assassin swung it in a clockwise manner, landing a blow on the branded Assassin's head using the back of the axe. The branded Assassin stumbled forward and reached for his curved dagger. As his hand reached the dagger, he felt an arm around his neck and he was then lifted off of the ground and flipped onto his back.

Landing with a loud thud, the branded Assassin coughed and groaned as he rubbed his neck. He looked up, only to meet a foot. The Assassin felt a throbbing pain as the green Assassin's foot pressed harder, causing the branded Assassin to struggle.

"It seems you're allegiance to me has...withered," Vlad continued. "You are a disgrace of the Assassins. You betrayed a contract that you have accepted and as your guild's rule states: Anyone who fails will be put down for good."

The two Assassins grinned as they continued their assault on the branded Assassin. Their hats were positioned to hide their eyes as they flanked the "failure". The green Assassin slipped behind him and grabbed his arms before holding them back. "You were always beneath us, failure," said the white Assassin. "Master would be disappointed. But it is the rules."

"Time to end this," the white Assassin raised his axe up as he advanced towards the branded Assassin. "Good bye, failure!"

"Not today!" The branded Assassin cried as he raised his feet up, pressing them against the white Assassin before pushing, causing the white Assassin to drop his axe and stumble back while the green Assassin fell after losing his balance. The braded Assassin fell on top of the green Assassin, earning a groan from the pinned down Assassin. Smiling, the branded Assassin got up and ran for the door.

Chief Vlad sighed. "I knew Assassins weren't capable of doing it properly..." He grabbed the white Assassin's axe and lifted it up with one hand. Vlad looked at the branded Assassin and narrowed his eyes onto him as he raised the axe, and swung. Before the branded Assassin knew it, the axe struck him on the back of his head. His eyes widened from the sudden pain as he fell face first onto the floor.

"That's how you settle things quickly," Vlad said as he picked up the two Assassins and gestured to the puddle of blood forming around the dead Assassin. "Now clean up that mess. There's blood everywhere and I don't want any in my house, got it?" The two Assassins nodded as they walked over to the body while Vlad headed out of the house.

* * *

Kaito stopped in his tracks, hands clutching his chest.

For some reason, he felt a presence around him and it was reacting with his body. Kaito's eyes darted in all directions, looking for a sign of the presence. Emotion were of no help as whatever presence was there didn't have any emotion.

"Who's there?" Kaito asked as his chains began extending to his fingers, nearly covering both of his arms completely now. Kaito turned and turned, making a full turn every few seconds just to look for the direction of the presence. After a while, he stopped and faced the direction of cave. Chills went down his spine, making him shiver as he began recalling it.

He remembered walking out of that cave when he was banished. He had walked out of that cave and his second Magic outburst occurred. He recalled hearing screams of fear coming from it as he walked along its dark pathways and how the screams would turn into whispers the moment he walked out of the cave. The emotions that the cave gave off, the emotions of fear, despair and anger. It made him terrified to step into it once more. But this was what he needed to do. To get revenge on that backstabbing chief who can't make a deal last long.

Kaito took a deep breath as he approached the cave. As soon as he stepped into the entrance, he heard them again. The screams of fear came crashing into his ears and the Masked Fairy fell on one knee as he held his hands to his ears. The screams were still as loud as he had remembered, and he hated it.

**"Saddening, isn't it, Kaito?"** Joseph asked as his body materialized beside Kaito.

The Masked Fairy flinched at the sight of his deceased grandfather. "What are you doing here?"

Joseph sighed. **"I thought you knew. You were the one who summoned me here in the first place."**

"Huh?" Kaito spoke. "When did I summoned you? I don't even know how to."

**"Oh?"** Joseph raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. **"Your mask didn't tell you? It was your right eye that summoned me. It's a trait that was passed down. Our right eye is capable of storing every Spirit Magic spell that you have ever learnt so far and it is even capable of summoning us, your ancestors, when you master Spirit Magic. But I would say that this is one of those times when a Mage uses a spell which they have not yet learnt. What was it called again? Anyway, your right eye has summoned me for a reason and I think I know why."**

Joseph closed his eyes and held his breath as the screams poured into his ears. Then, he opened his eyes and looked towards Kaito. **"They're telling you to help them achieve peace, Kaito."**

"Why?" Kaito asked.

**"These are the voices of the dead Mages, executed by the hands of the villagers of your old village,"** Joseph replied. **"****I'm sure you remember those screams back then when you were kept like a caged animal. The Mages who were killed, these are their screams, their last words. They have been restless, Kaito, waiting to be set free. However, they can only do that once Chief Vlad is taken down. That's what their screams meant. They have been doing this to Mages who have been coming here but as you have just experienced, the Mages who come here couldn't understand those screams and they all perished."**

Kaito's right eye then glowed for a moment and soon, bodies were beginning to appear everywhere, floating. The Masked Fairy's eyes widened in shock as the floating bodies were all looking at him.

"Help us..."

"Kill him..."

"Destroy Vlad..."

"Bring us peace..."

"Help us..."

The bodies seemed to have been coming closer to Kaito at every opportunity possible. Kaito noticed this and he got to a defensive stance and brought his arms up.

Joseph sighed and raised his hands, creating a Magic Seal. **"Spirit Magic - Shinigami's Howl!" **The Magic Seal shrunk down and stopped in front of the spirit's mouth. Then, Joseph's mask cracked and dropped to the ground, revealing another mask that for some reason seemed to move along with Joseph's facial expression. His mask's mouth opened, following Joseph's own mouth. Then, blue lines began to form on his new mask and stopped below his eyes. Without hesitation, he released a howl which gave Kaito a chill.

The howl created a ripple in the air, forming energy waves that moved towards the spirits of dead Mages. As the howl echoed all around the cave, the spirits all screeched in pain as they covered their ears and disappeared into the walls of the cave.

Kaito looked at his deceased grandfather and he received a grin from the spirit. **"A little trick you'll learn next time. But for now, you'll have to go on ahead. Do what you have to do. Kill Vlad. Don't worry about these spirits. Once you've killed Vlad, I will send these spirits to the true Shinigami and he'll handle it. Their Magic that they've left behind, though, I'll have to bring them back to the World of Ethernano. They'll be given a second chance once this whole situation is solved."**

Nodding, Kaito continued his path deeper into the cave while his grandfather disappeared.

As Kaito advanced down the path which he remembered taking when he had tried to leave, the screams seemed to have stopped. Kaito smiled slightly as he thought to himself to remember thanking his grandfather for scaring the spirits away.

He turned, corner after corner, and then he found it, the exit. Kaito approached it without a second to waste and picked up his pace as the light from the outside shone into the cave. Kaito shielded his eyes as he placed a foot out of the cave. Once he was out, Kaito lowered his arms and slowly opened his eyes from the sudden brightness.

Then, he saw it. On the ground, in front of him, was a velvet-red colored vest with Fairy Tail's Guild Mark on it in the color of purple. On top of the vest was a pair of black gloves and a note which Kaito picked up and read.

"Heard you joined Fairy Tail, Kaito. I guess I can't really control your choice of joining a guild or not. I'm proud of you either way. This is a way to apologize to you for telling you to not join any guild before. This is a vest which your great grandfather wore in his time. But he didn't join any guild in his time so I had to put your Guild Mark on it. The gloves are just to make sure you don't leave any evidence of yourself behind and to hide the chains. After all, those chains of yours are already at your fingers. Make sure you don't destroy it. From your grandpa Joseph."

Kaito sighed before he smiled as he picked up the vest. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. _"This vest exposes my Shade markings. What's going to protect me then? My chains won't be enough,"_ Kaito thought as he slipped on the vest. Right as he did, the vest burst into purple flames, causing the Masked Fairy to flinch. The flames grew, extending to his wrists before creating velvet-red sleeves. The rest of the flames spread all over his chest and abdomen, forming a body armor-like clothing in the color of black. On the front of his clothing, the purple Fairy Tail Guild Mark grew larger. At the back of his new outfit rested a red hood with ghost-like designs.

"Okay...this might work..." Kaito muttered as he pulled his hood over his head. "I misjudged this. At least it's better than that cloak." Kaito examined himself and adjusted his hood and put on his gloves. Kaito felt the chains underneath his sleeves moving further towards his chest. It was like they were slowing forming a second layer of armor. But he wouldn't mind it at the moment as he had something more important to deal with first.

With everything all settled, Kaito approached the forest ahead of him, with the knowledge of Gorians living in the forest being recalled in his head.

_**"Best we travel by the trees, Kaito,"**_ Shade spoke using his telepathy.

"Why would you suggest that?" Kaito asked in return as he knocked his forehead with his knuckles.

Shade seemed to have been affected by the knock as he grunted in pain slightly. **_"Give me a break. Besides, what would happen if there were more Assassins crawling around? You wouldn't want to be struck from behind, right?"_**

"Logical explanation," Kaito replied. "But I can't climb. How would I be able to do it?"

_**"Don't lie to me, Kaito!"**_ Shade retorted. _**"I saw you climb before, even if you don't want to admit it, even if you use your chains to do it. Just do it."**_

Kaito rolled his eyes. "You are such an ass at times. But you are my partner nonetheless." Kaito walked over to one of the trees and he looked at the branches on the tree. He removed his right hand glove and the chains on his fingers sprung upwards and wrapped around a branch, bringing Kaito up onto the branch. The Masked Fairy grabbed the branch and pulled himself up as his chains unwrapped from the branch.

Gaining his balance on the branch, Kaito slowly stood up, but still shaking. Predictably, Kaito slipped. His foot dropped from the branch and he was dragged along with it and plummeted towards the ground.

Instinctively, Kaito's chains reacted by wrapping on another branch and acting as a swing.

Kaito followed his own instinct and grabbed onto another branch and climbing onto it. This time, he had his hands on the tree's trunk. His chains returned to him and Kaito flicked his fingers, causing his chains to launch towards another branch. As the chains wrapped around the other branch, Kaito looked around, scanning for Assassins. Once he was certain that there was nobody, he leapt.

The Masked Fairy grabbed onto the tree trunk and he began ascending towards the tree branch. Once he reached his desired branch, his chains retracted. Then, he continued the same thing over and over for the next few minutes before he began sensing another presence around him.

He climbed onto the branch and he looked around. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes!" **His right eye began to glow underneath the darkness of his hood and he began looking around until he found what he was looking for, a human figure, releasing a Magic trail in the color of brown. The human had the body figure of a boy, almost the same height as Kaito as well. But what caught Kaito's interest was that the boy was kneeling with his hands trying to find something.

Kaito carefully balanced himself as he crept closer to where the boy was. His Spirit Eyes spell worn off and Kaito leapt, catching the branch of the next tree. Luckily, there wasn't any noise given off. Kaito sighed in relief as he pulled himself up onto the branch. Then, he looked down and narrowed his eyes down.

The boy was wearing absolutely nothing but rags. He had white hair as well which reminded Kaito of Elfman and Lisanna. Another thing that caught his attention was that the boy was setting something up on the ground, a Magic Seal. Then, it struck him. The boy was an escapee of the village!

Luck struck once more, but it was bad luck this time. The branch that Kaito was on gave way and snapped, causing Kaito to plummet down and crash onto the ground and at the same time, causing the boy to yelp in shock.

"Assassin!" The boy cried as he ran off in another direction.

"Oh great..." Kaito grumbled. "Just my luck, my outfit happens to look like an Assassin. I hate my life some times." Kaito scrambled to his feet and he followed the boy. "Wait!"

"Stay away from me, Assassin!" The boy cried as his speed seemed to have increased.

Kaito groaned as he, too, picked up his pace. Within a few seconds, Kaito was behind the boy. "Will you just listen to me, kid?"

The boy screamed and jumped to his right, causing Kaito to trip when he tried to turn and that made him remembered what he had done when the Assassin tried to kill him the previous night. As Kaito got to his feet, a Magic Seal formed beneath him.

**"Trap Master: Flaming Bear Trap!"**

Moments later, a pair of flaming, giant jaws erupted from the Magic Seal and almost crushed Kaito. The Masked Fairy was able to raise both of his arms up with his gloves removed and the chains on his fingers erupted, swinging around madly and destroying the flaming jaws.

Once the trap was disabled, the boy took off once more with Kaito in pursuit.

"Just go away!" The boy cried once more as he kept on turning from tree to tree.

Kaito ignored the boy, knowing that reason wouldn't work. He decided to pursue the boy from higher grounds, meaning that he had to be on the trees. Kaito flicked both of his wrists and his chains sprung into action. The chains wrapped around tree branches and Kaito swung from the trees, landed on the branches and repeating again.

The boy noticed this and he turned around, showing Kaito his dark brown eyes. Then, he grinned for some reason. He reached for his ragged pants and pulled out a knife and held it up, close to a now visible rope before cutting it. "EAT LOG, ASSASSIN!" Just as he said, Kaito was caught off-guard when he turned his head to his left, only to see a log swinging towards him and crashing into him. Kaito's chains unwrapped from the branches and that caused Kaito to plummet towards the ground once more.

Laughing, the boy made a run for his life as he turned.

Kaito groaned out in pain and in annoyance. "Looks like I will have to do this the hard way." Just as he said that, a Magic Seal appeared beneath him. Before he knew it, a dome made out of electricity formed around Kaito. "I hate that kid..." Then, the dome exploded into a frenzy of bolts, all aimed at Kaito. The Masked Fairy swiped both of his arms around him and his chains began whipping the bolts, absorbing them.

The dome then vanished, signaling the end of that attack.

Sighing in relief, Kaito began running in the boy's direction, using his Spirit Eyes spell.

* * *

"GUYS! BIG TROUBLE!" Izumi cried as he crashed into Ashton.

The others all gathered around the two fallen kids and Dorian was the first to ask. "What's the trouble?"

"There's an Assassin!" Izumi cried as he got off of Ashton. "I can recognize that outfit that you have been talking about. That hood and that clothing, there's no doubt about it! And I'm sure he escaped my Electrocution Dome spell trap for sure!"

"Calm down," Tessa spoke. "Looks like we'll have to set an ambush if he's following you."

"He is," Venrus stated, looking in the direction that Izumi came from. "I can sense a tremendous amount of Magic Power coming from over there. But Dorian, I thought you said that Assassins don't use Magic."

Dorian shrugged. "Give me a break. I'm sure the Assassins must have accepted Mages now. We'll do as Tessa said. We'll have to set up an ambush and quick. Whoever this Assassin is, he's coming here, fast."

"Then let's get moving!" Ashton and Neo cried in unison as they both went to find a hiding spot. Tessa rolled her eyes as her entire body morphed into a shadow and she ascended a tree before reappearing in her human form on top of a tree branch. Venrus took a deep breath, inhaling the air around him before he heaved a sigh and leapt onto a tree next to Tessa. Nathan ran over to where Neo was at and his arms began morphing into blades whereas Izumi hid with Ashton, preparing a Magic Seal on the ground.

Dorian, however, stood in the open area. He was attempting to use himself as bait to lure the Assassin in. He took a deep breath. Even if he doesn't have anymore Magic to use, he was going to be of use at least.

The leaves from the bushes rustled and the group prepared themselves as a figure emerged from the bushes and leapt straight at Dorian.

"I have you now, A...huh?!" Dorian's eyes widened when he saw the glowing right eye of the "Assassin". It was Kaito! Dorian had to warn everyone and quick but he was too late.

**"Mind Dragon's Claw!"**

**"Burning Pulse!"**

**"Knuckle Shadow!"**

**"Metal Work: Titanium Fist!"**

**"Wind Devil's Rage!"**

**"Trap Master: Paralysis!"**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's a wrap! At least this was the minimum of my target of 4,000 - 6,000 words. Sorry I couldn't write it longer. Anyway, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Kaito be obliterated? Will the two Assassins find Kaito? How will things play out? Till the next chapter, see you! Don't forget to review or PM me if you have a question.**

**Magic used:**

**Spirit Magic - Shinigami's Howl: The user takes a deep breath before releasing a howl at the target. The howl will cause the Ethernano in the air to vibrate and cause a ripple, which will have different effects on spirits and Mage. If it is a spirit, the target will be weakened and will run away in fear. If it is a Mage, the howl will affect their Magic by disrupting it for a full minute and even immobilizing the target.**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes: ****The user's eyes glows, allowing them to see in the dark, as well as to find trails left behind by Mages. This spell can also help locate Magic that have taken the forms of spirits. If the user masters Spirit Magic, this spell will be permanent.**

**Trap Master: Flaming Bear Trap: The user sets a Magic Seal on the ground. When the target steps into it, the Seal will release a pair of giant jaws made out of flames that will snap the target, but not rip it into two pieces. This spell weakens Mages if successful.**

**Mind Dragon's Claw: The user emits an aura, depending on the user, around their feet or hands. Once emitted, the user is able to manipulate the target with enough Magic Power to transform the aura into anything.**

**Burning Pulse: The user creates a sphere of fire in their hands and release a beam of flame at the target. This attack will leave a painful burn on the target and may even cause critical injury with enough Magic Power.**

**Knuckle Shadow: The user shapes their shadow into a fist to punch the opponent upwards. Multiple fists can also be created as well.**

**Metal Work: Titanium Fist: The user is able to morph their fists into fists made out of titanium and it may even break bones, if not careful.**

**Wind Devil's Rage: After inhaling the surrounding air, the user is able to release a large amount of wind which is equivalent to a typhoon. **

**Trap Master: Paralysis: The user manipulates the electricity in the Magic Seal to cause all the nerves of the target to shut down for a moment. The spell can either cause pain to the target or paralyzes the target.**


	20. Chapter 19: Vengeance shall be served

**Chapter 19: Vengeance shall be served**

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a misunderstanding, a plan, Magic Council and a confession...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

As Kaito halted in his tracks, he could only watch as a Magic Seal appeared underneath his feet while five kids ambushed him.

_"An ambush?!"_ The Masked Fairy thought as he backed away. However, the Magic Seal activated, causing his legs to be immobilized. Kaito's eyes widened under his mask as he raised both of his arms up to defend himself. His chains reacted and swiped in all directions, knocking away the kids as well as disabling their attacks while absorbing the Magic Seal underneath him. He glance over to the man in front of him and kept his eyes on him. It was Dorian!

"Dorian," Kaito spoke as he watch the ex-Mage seemed to widen his eyes as well when he recognized the mask that Kaito had. Kaito then approached him, only to be stopped by a girl with black hair.

**"Knuckle Shadow!"**

Kaito was knocked back a few steps when the girl's shadow seemed to have shot out from the ground and formed a fist which collided with Kaito's chains.

"You're not getting your hands on him, Assassin!" The girl cried as more fist-shaped shadows shot out of the ground and towards Kaito.

Placing a foot behind him, Kaito raised his right hand and his chains launched towards the tree branch above him. Once the chains wrapped around the tree branch, Kaito was pulled towards the branch. Kaito grabbed the branch and he flipped himself onto its top, landing on his feet. However, he wasn't aware that a boy was behind him.

**"Metal Work: Blades of Steel!"** The boy pounced onto Kaito, but he had failed to reach Kaito in time as the Masked Fairy had skillfully executed a Roundhouse Kick, knocking the boy off of the branch as well as himself. The boy stabbed his blade arm into the tree and grabbed another branch as he watched Kaito continue falling with a grin, which was quickly replaced with a frown when Kaito landed safely on the ground.

Kaito groaned as he looked around, searching for Dorian. Instead, he was met with a boy with a mix-colored hair of red and blue, who had his fist morphed into a Gorian's fist. **"Mind Dagon's Illusion Fist!"** The boy swung his morphed fist at Kaito, who blocked it with both of his arms. The boy's eyes widened. "H-how did you...?"

"The word "illusion" gave your attack away," Kaito replied as he grabbed the boy's wrist and tugged, causing the boy to stumble forward and receive a knee to his abdomen by Kaito. The boy coughed and fell to his knees when he felt Kaito remove his grip on his wrist and the boy collapsed when he was pushed down by a hand. "I won't be fooled by illusions that easily."

Another boy, with blonde hair, charged towards Kaito with his feet covered in flames. The boy swung his flaming foot at Kaito, who blocked with his right arm, and ducked before raising his other foot up at Kaito, finally hitting the Masked Fairy in his chest. Kaito stumbled back a few steps and the boy kept on pushing forward. With kicks after kicks, the boy stopped after kicking Kaito with both of his feet, which knocked Kaito down.

The boy smirked as the flames on his feet faded away while his right fist was coated in flames. **"Fire Basher!"** The boy leapt and brought his arm back, preparing to land a blow on Kaito.

The Masked Fairy noticed this and rolled aside, avoiding the boy's fist as he smashed the spot where Kaito had been a second ago. "Not bad, kid," Kaito said as he grabbed the boy's shoulder. "But not fast enough." Kaito lifted the boy up and slammed him against the ground beside him before he got up. "Tell me, how do you know Dorian?"

"Get away from him!" Kaito turned back to see another blonde boy, who blasted him with a gust of air with the force of a typhoon, blowing away the surrounding trees and Kaito was knocked off of the boy. Kaito dug his hand into the ground as the wind blew away everything in its path, until it stopped. Kaito scrambled to his feet and flicked his wrists, causing his chains to react.

**"Spirit Magic- Phantom Chains!"** Kaito muttered as he waved his hand. His chains glowed reddish-purple and was flung towards the two boys. The boy who was standing immediately inhaled the air around him before he released the same spell from before.

**"Wind Devil's Rage!" **As the blast of air erupted from his mouth, Kaito's chains spiraled around one another, quickly forming a drill. The two spells then collided, only to have the blast of wind destroyed by the drill. The boy's eyes widened as he raised his arms and attempted to defend himself. Unfortunately, the drill phased through his body and as it did, the boy's Magic Power was starting to deplete at a fast rate.

"Venrus!" The fallen boy cried as he watched Venrus fall to his knees.

Kaito approached the two boys and spoke. "Now, if there isn't anymore distractions, how do you know Dorian?" However, he didn't receive his answer when the rest of the kids came along, forming a human wall in front of the two boys.

"We're not letting you get to our friends, Assassin!" The girl said with her eyes narrowed onto Kaito.

"Assassin?" Kaito repeated. Nods came from the kids and that made Kaito laughed darkly which confused the kids as Kaito replied. "What makes you think that I am an Assassin? I am merely a Mage who's here to get payback."

"A Mage?" The kids asked.

That's when Dorian stepped forward. "Kids, stand down. He's with us." The kids all gave him a look of disbelief and Dorian smiled. "I wasn't able to tell you sooner because I was just surprised." The ex-Mage turned towards Kaito and folded his arms. "So, when did you get a new outfit, Kaito Murai?"

Hearing that name, the kids' eyes widened in shock. "HE'S KAITO?!"

Kaito ignored them and faced Dorian. "Just got it. I assume that you have kept our promise?" Dorian nodded and gestured to the kids, which Kaito sighed. "They're the Mages who suffered just like us? At least you saved them."

Dorian smiled. "Of course I did, Kaito. By the way, I have some information about Vlad if you would like to know about."

"Spill it," Kaito replied instantly.

"Alright," Dorian shrugged. "It seems that Vlad has summoned quite a few Assassins after the first one came. And all of them are from the same Assassin Guild, meaning that if you want to have your revenge on him, it will be a bit tougher considering that Assassins are well known for their coordination with one another."

"How did you know about what I'm going to do?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow underneath his mask.

Dorian chuckled. "I overheard the chief talking to his son about breaking a deal that you two made. I was certain that you would be pissed and return here."

"Hello? Are we nothing but ghosts?!" The boy with red and blue hair cried as he nudged Dorian. "And how can we be sure that this is the one that you have been talking about? For all we know, he could be an Assassin in disguise!"

As the rest of the kids nodded in agreement, Dorian looked at Kaito and continued. "I guess they need some proof, Kaito. Show them your mark and I'm sure they'll lessen their hostility."

Kaito rolled his eyes as he lowered his hood and placed his hand on his mask before removing it, revealing his face. Once the kids saw it, their eyes widened and the girl raised a hand to her mouth.

"It's...it's..."

"That's right, Tessa," Dorian nodded. "Kaito suffered the worst of the branding marks than all of us. Unlike all of you, half of his face was branded."

"And they took my left eye from me," Kaito added as he placed his mask back on and spoke in his usual distorted voice. "That is why I have this mask. Having the worst brand means having the worst torture, and humiliation."

There was an absolute silence. Nobody had anything to say at the moment. The kids just had their eyes kept on Kaito as he pulled his hood up once more, shadowing his mask.

Dorian cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Anyway, mind telling us about that deal you made with the chief? I was intrigue when I heard it."

Kaito faced Dorian and replied. "The deal I made with him was that I leave the village and I won't return, so they wouldn't have to see me anymore and vise versa. But it seems that he broke it by hiring an Assassin. Luckily, I took care of that Assassin. Now, I'll kill Chief Vlad, child or not child." His aura appeared once again and everyone took a step back from the amount of Magic Power being released.

"Other than that, looks like I'll have to introduce the kids to you," Dorian said as he gestured to the kids. "Kaito, meet Neo Banshin, the youngest of the group." As he said that, Neo stepped forward and Kaito nodded, recalling how well he had fought against him despite the age and height. "Neo is somewhat of a Take Over Mage. He took over the Fire element before he was imprisoned. He secretly snuck out of the village at night and came across the element before defeating it and Taking Over it. Unfortunately, the way he snuck out and back in has been sealed off."

Then, the boy that Kaito had been chasing a while ago stepped forward. "This is Izumi. He's family name is a mystery even to him. From what he's told me, he was born and raised in the village, without Magic. Then, during the time when I escaped, a few Fire Mages came by and when they were nearly imprisoned, they killed Izumi's parents while he was asleep. Then, they kidnapped his sister before escaping the village. When he got the news, he became devastated and somehow gained Magic."

Izumi frowned. "Too bad I never get to find those Fire Mages. Dorian found out that they were killed by Assassins. But they didn't have my sister when they died. Still, I swear that I will find my sister, no matter what."

Dorian patted the boy's back and gave him a reassuring smile before continuing. "Anyway, here's Nathan." The boy who's arms became metallic blades stepped forward. "Nathan's been through a lot. He has had a hard time controlling his Magic. Time to time, he's been turning his entire body into steel and destroying things." Nathan blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head as he laughed while Dorian continued. "Fortunately for him, the chief tolerated him until a few weeks ago after he destroyed the stables. His Magic has also improved when he was in captivity. Seems he has been given training from the other kids. Also, his parents went missing when he was two years old. He isn't sure of where his parents are but he is certain that he's an only child."

Next, Tessa stepped forward, still shaking from what she had seen minutes ago. Dorian gave her a smile and turned to Kaito. "This here is Tessa Sakastame. Quite a talented one she is. Her Magic's Shadow Magic. It allows her to use her shadow during fights as well as turn herself into a shadow. She almost escaped too, if only the chief hadn't add the Magic-resistant chains at the entrance. She's quite intelligent as well. Tessa was one of the three who planned an escape before I came to save them. Neo was also one of them and Ashton too."

The boy with red and blue hair stepped forward and Dorian began. "Speak of the devil, here's Ashton Prince. Now here's someone unique and rare. Ashton here is a Dragon Slayer. The Mind Dragon Slayer. He said that his parent, Cerebron, abandoned him in X777 and he was left with nothing except a note and a scale necklace with a red and blue jewel in the center. He stumbled upon the village a few days after you left, according to the chief. When he told them his tales, he was locked up after demonstrating his Magic."

"Smart move, Ashton..." Izumi snickered.

Ashton felt ticked by what the prankster said and turned to him. "What did you say, mister I-love-to-prank?" The two then locked heads and were about to battle until Dorian separated them.

Dorian then gave both of them a stern look, which made them quiet. He nodded in satisfaction and continued. "Anyway, Ashton's necklace was taken by the chief as a "trophy" as what he had called it. He's been wanting to get it back ever since we set up camp here."

"It's the only thing I have left of Cerebron and I intend to get it back," Ashton growled, balling his hands into fists. In fact, Kaito could sense the anger in Ashton pouring out.

"Last but not least, here's Venrus Ventii," Dorian said, gesturing to the boy who was keeping his eyes fixed on Kaito with a deadly stare. "Just like Ashton, he's been raised by a beast. But it's a demon. Venrus here is the Wind Devil Slayer and he is a handful for the chief." Venrus's glare didn't go away. "The villagers didn't believe that at first but he decided to prove it by blowing away half of the guards with just a single breath."

Venrus stepped forward. He blinked and folded his arms. "If you want my sympathy for what you went through, you can forget it. I won't show any form of care or kindness or even respect to a demon like you."

"A demon?" Kaito repeated. "If you're looking for a demon, look somewhere else. Why would you consider me one after you have already accused me of being an Assassin?"

"A normal Mage could never overpower the Magic-resistant chains and used them to break free of the villagers' clutches. Only a demon can." Venrus replied with venom in his tone. "And your Magic proved it. You stole Dorian's Magic."

Silence came once more for a full ten seconds until Kaito sighed. "Dorian has been wanting to find a way to get rid of his Magic and I simply provided the answer to him. But it wasn't permanent. He can still learn Magic, if he chooses to. Unlike his Guild Master, who's effects were permanent."

Dorian's eyes widened. "Wait...are you telling me that Alberto can no longer use Magic?"

Kaito nodded. "I made sure of it. His Lightning Magic was sealed away. He can never learn Magic again."

"See!" Venrus cried. "You ARE a demon!"

"He was corrupted with the lust for torture!" Kaito retorted. "I did what was right, or he would still be running around Fiore torturing Mages."

Venrus was taken aback by Kaito's words. Was he really wrong about him? He couldn't be, right? After all, demons were known to be ruthless and they had always hated humans. Kaito was ruthless during his battle, not showing any sign of humanity in his right eye. But he had yet to know if Kaito hated humans. Still, there were many things he was unclear about demons, even though he was raised by one.

"So, Kaito," Dorian spoke. "Now that I have introduce to you the new Mages, how are you going to get your revenge? Like I have said when I introduced Tessa, the village has added quite a lot of Magic-resistant chains at the entrance. Not to mention that every corner of the village and everywhere else is crawling with guards and Assassins. How would you even get in?"

Kaito thought about it. He raised his hand to his chin and scratched it. Then, he spoke. "Looks like I'll have to find out more about the new modifications before I can continue. Information from the introductions were helpful but I need more. I need to know more about the defense that Vlad had set up when I left. To do that, I'll have to get inside."

"You're crazy," Ashton spoke. "There's no way you can get in there without being caught straight away. You'll need a miracle to break through without them knowing."

"That's because I'll have you lure them out. You used illusions during your little ambush just now. So I think we can come out with a distraction that might actually work. After that, I'll make sure that the Magic-resistant chains are gone. I'll need all the help I can get."

"Then you're even crazier than I thought," Tessa spoke. "There's no way I'm going back in there. Besides, my shadow form will be discovered by the Assassins on the rooftops."

Kaito chuckled darkly. "You don't have to worry about them. I figured that there'll be lookouts from my experience with the Rune Knights."

"You got in trouble with the Rune Knights?" Dorian asked.

"It was a Job that I didn't want to remember. I was scammed to do it so I could help a criminal escape. Luckily, the Rune Knights cleared things out and my "client" was arrested. Besides that, their camp had lookouts too. I had to take them out so that my partner could come in. Instead, he lured them out and took them all out. That is why I'm sure that your illusions may work."

Neo seemed to smile. "I kind of like that plan." The other kids all looked at him with shocked expressions and he explained himself. "I mean, if what Kaito said was true, then that means that you can finally get back your necklace, Ashton. And with the Magic-resistant chains gone, Tessa can enter the village without being caught by the chains or the guards."

"Exactly," Kaito replied. "But that's not all. We can finally end Vlad's life and that also ends his tyranny to Mages. Like I have said, I'll need all the help I can get."

"I'm in!" Neo beamed. "I've always hated that chief. I'm sure we can finally end it if we work together as you said. What about you guys?"

Nathan sighed. "I guess I'll go. I can't let the youngest of our group get hurt, right, Ashton?"

Ashton lowered his head. "You're right. Neo's the youngest and he's quite resourceful when it comes to achieving a plan. Besides, this plan wouldn't work if my illusions wouldn't work. I'll go along with this."

"You'll need to set up traps too!" Izumi smiled. "And I'm the guy for the job. So, when do we begin?"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Majority wins, I guess. Looks like I'm going too."

Venrus groaned. "I think the plan is ridiculous. But if you guys want to go along with it, so will I. But I have my eyes on you, Kaito. I'm still not convinced that you're not a demon, to me."

"Say whatever you want," Kaito replied. "As long as I get my revenge, I'm satisfied."

Dorian stepped forward. "You'll need me too, Kaito. I know my way around the village and I can guide you to the chief's house. But I'll need a disguise because they've seen my face when I broke the kids out of prison. I'm sure Ashton's illusion can fix that though. Also, I think you'll have no problem getting through. Vulture Pirates' archive has shown me how the Assassins are ranked in their guilds. Apparently, you're ranked as an Elite because of your hood. That should get you in without suspicion."

Kaito smiled underneath his mask. "Now we're ready." But what Dorian said repeated in his mind. How did his great grandfather's vest become an Elite Assassin's outfit and why? Whatever it was, Kaito will have to solve it later, after he eliminates Vlad.

* * *

**Back in the Fairy Tail Guild...**

Laxus was sitting by the counter with his arms crossed. He had his arms folded and a mug in front of him, still full of alcohol. Currently, he was waiting for Kaito to come in, thinking that the Masked Fairy was on a Job.

"GET BACK HERE, FIRE-BRAIN!"

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST, ICE CUBE!" Natsu replied as he waved around Gray's pants in the air while the Ice-Make Mage was fuming, ignoring the curses from the other guild members telling him to put on something to hide his underpants from their eyes.

The blonde Lightning Mage sighed in annoyance as he faced the door. "Where the hell are you, Kaito?"

Then, the door opened. However, Laxus had expected Kaito, not his grandfather. He rolled his eyes and put on his Magic Headphones before picking up his mug. But he stopped when Makarov spoke.

"Everybody, I have news for all of you, so LISTEN UP!" Immediately, every member present stopped whatever they were doing and faced the Guild Master as he cleared his throat. "It seems something has occurred back in Kaito's village and he has to go back to settle some...matters. He won't be back until further notice. Until then, I hope none of you break anything because I don't want him coming back to see everything destroyed. Especially you two, Natsu and Gray!"

The guild burst into laughter upon hearing the two names and Makarov continued. "Besides that, I'll be away for a couple of days. The Magic Council has requested that I attend a meeting about a certain topic."

As Makarov climbed the stairs to the second floor, the guild returned to its usual routine and Laxus lowered his mug. "So Kaito has trouble back home, huh? Then I guess I'll go pick a Job."

Meanwhile, Makarov was pacing around as he entered his office.

"Damn those Council members," he began. "How can the Magic Council not know about it until the moment I told them?"

**-Flashback-**

_Makarov stood with his arms at his side as he faced the Council members, who had their faces covered in darkness._

_"Makarov Dreyar, why have you come to us? Is the matter you want to talk about important?" The Council member in the middle asked._

_The Fairy Tail Guild Master nodded. "Yes. In fact, it is bad news."_

_"What is it?" Another member asked._

_"It involves the Assassin Guilds," Makarov spoke, causing gasps from the Council members to echo the room. "Before you ask, I am speaking the truth. The night before now, I left one of my Mages in my guild for the night. However, he was attacked by an Assassin but he managed stop the attack and drive the Assassin away. In his letter, he stated that the village which he grew up in, were the ones who sent that Assassin."_

_"Are you saying that Assassin Guilds are still active, even after we disbanded them?" The first member asked._

_Makarov nodded. "Yes, I am. And in his letter, he states that his village will keep on sending more Assassins. I have a feeling that we're dealing with a large Assassin Guild from the sound of it."_

_A third member voiced out. "What you have said may just be the reason why we have reports of Mages disappearing. Assassins were known to kill Mages more than normal humans. But we had thought that these deceased Mages were simply the minor ones. Recently, we have reports of S-ranked Mages being missing as well. Not to mention that the disappearance all happen in a single area, the Southwest border of Fiore."_

_"Isn't that where...it resides in?" The second member asked, worried._

_The fifth member spoke. "It is." Then, he faced the Fairy Tail Guild Master. "Makarov Dreyar, I think your Mage may have left out something in his letter. May we read it?" Makarov nodded and the Council member levitated the letter towards him and read the letter. Then, he turned to the other members before the first member spoke._

_"It can't be! It's real?!"_

_"What's real? Please tell me, Council members!" Makarov cried. "If it involves my "children", I need to know."_

_The fourth decided to speak this time. "It seems that your Mage came from a village thought to be a nightmare to all Mages. The Village of Myth."_

_"The village that killed half of the Mage population long ago? It's real?" Makarov asked._

_The first member nodded. "Yes. From the tales all Mages have heard about, that village is the number one client of any Assassin Guild. No matter what, Mages never come out of that village alive. Even if they escape, they will be dead within days. To learn that you have a Mage who came from that village, it is a rare opportunity to learn more about it! Where is your Mage now? Is he still in your guild?"_

_"He...went back to the village to settle some things," Makarov spoke with fear in his tone. "If I'd known that he came from that village, I would have stop him. Now, I fear for his safety."_

_"Have no fear, Makarov," the first member replied. "We shall sent the Rune Knights to that area. We will make sure that your Mage will come back. On one condition."_

_"What is it?" Makarov asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"We'll have to ask him a few questions about the Village of Myth. There are things we have been trying to understand. Maybe we'll even discover the location of the Assassin Guild that you have been talking about as well."_

_Makarov sighed. "I don't care. As long as Kaito returns home safely, I'm grateful."_

_"Then it is settled," the first member spoke. "We shall sent the Rune Knights right away. You may return to your guild, Makarov Dreyar. We'll make sure that the Rune Knights bring your Mage back to you personally."_

**-End of flashback-**

The Guild Master could only sigh in annoyance as he held his hands up to his head. "I hope you'll be alright, Kaito."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the end of this chapter! So, looks like Kaito has a plan and he's going to put it into action. The Magic Council now knows about the Assassins and the Village of Myth. And will Makarov's wish for Kaito to return home safely come true?**

**On unrelated news, looks like Doom Marine 54 got annoyed with me still posting. I just made him so pissed that he had to create a new account call Doom Marine 55. Just so you know, I think he's a forever alone and totally insane. He called his other account his 'brother'. I think I might have made him explode. Well, serves him right for trying to bite when he couldn't. Looks like he'll be barking some more in the future. Too bad for him, he'll be even more pissed when I make more chapters. So, please keep supporting me, guys! **

**Also, I'll need some ideas on the S-rank trials Arc. After this arc, I'll be putting in a few filler chapters such as Kaito and the other OCs going on a Job sent by the Magic Council. So I'm going to need help.**

**Don't forget to review and PM me if you have any questions.**

**Magic used:**

**Knuckle Shadow: The user shapes their shadow into a fist to punch the opponent upwards. Multiple fists can also be created as well.**

**Metal Work: Blades of Steel: The user morphs their arms into steel blades. This spell is used for close combat most of the times.**

**Mind Dagon's Illusion Fist: The user emits an aura, depending on the user, on their fists. With enough Magic Power, they can manipulate the target's mind into thinking that the user's fist is something else.**

**Fire Basher: Unlike the Flaming Knuckles spell, this spell allows the user to keep the flames on his fists instead of flinging it at the target. The strength of the spell is similar to the Flaming Knuckles spell though.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains: Chains that were "Possessed" by Spirit Magic are bonded onto the user's body. If the "Possession" is complete, the chains will form a armor protecting the user's body. This spell comes in various ways; first, the chains (incomplete "Possession") will uncoil themselves from the user's wrists and act as whips or ropes. The chains are intangible but they can still inflict damage by absorbing a mage's Magic Power. The other known way (complete "Possession") is that the chains form a ring/halo around the user. The chains are able to absorb any spells thrown at them and even defend the user without any effort made from the user. The chains also attack in a way that it resembles a striking snake. These chains also comes in various designs based on the user.**

**Wind Devil's Rage: After inhaling the surrounding air, the user is able to release a large amount of wind which is equivalent to a typhoon. **


	21. Chapter 20: The plan begins

**Chapter 20: The plan begins**

**A/N: Time's running short for my break and I'll be a bit busy within 2 weeks time. So I'll have to get this arc done soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Assassins, Chief Vlad, pissed off Kaito and a somewhat shocking truth, I think?...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

**Response to reviewer:**

**Hory Shet: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know, I'm not sure if you're a kid or someone with no sense of English. With that grammar of yours I saw in your review, I would say that your English is limited and you're a 6 year old boy. And your insult, it was so old school that I had to laugh when I read it. Too bad I deleted it. So, go back to school, kid, and go study harder before you type another comment. I'm doing you a favor here.**

* * *

"So, does everyone know the plan?" Kaito asked.

The others gave him nods of confirmation and Dorian handed him a spray can. Kaito gave him a confused look and Dorian replied. "Your Guild Mark will expose us. You should cover it using the paint. Once this whole thing is over, you can get rid of the paint."

Kaito nodded and did as he was asked to do. After spraying the paint, Kaito dropped the spray can and put on his gloves. "Alright, I'll go through the plan just one more time. As I said before, the beginning of gathering information starts with me and Dorian entering the village through the front."

"Ashton," Dorian spoke. "You'll have to use your illusion and make me look like an Assassin so that the Assassins in the village will think that I am merely an escort for Kaito."

Ashton nodded. "I got that. I'll just have to cast my illusion throughout the entire village the moment the chains are gone. My illusions won't work beyond the entrance after all. So Kaito will be taking out the Assassins on the rooftops."

"Then I come in," Tessa spoke. "Once the illusion is casted, I'll be able to sneak in and take out the guards that's around the village. So Izumi can come in and plant his traps."

"Me and Nathan will be escorting Izumi!" Neo grinned as he gave a thumbs up while Nathan nodded.

Venrus sighed as he got to his feet. "Then I guess I'll assist Tessa in this plan."

Kaito nodded. "Good. We're ready now." The others all nodded to Kaito as the Masked Fairy pulled his hood up. "Let's go."

* * *

As the group approached the village of Myth. Ashton went over to his position and casted his illusion on Dorian, who suddenly turned into an Assassin, and Kaito, who became slightly taller. Ashton gave Kaito a thumbs up and smiled. "Illusion casted. Now the two guards at the front will be seeing Dorian as an Assassin as well as you being taller."

Kaito nodded. "Good. Izumi, you know where you should go. Neo and Nathan, follow him." As he instructed, the three boys headed towards their positions through the vegetation. Kaito then faced Tessa who nodded as she vanished into the ground and casted a shadow of herself. Venrus sighed as he climbed the tree he was leaning on and perched himself on its branch.

Dorian nudged the Masked Fairy and nodded. "Let's go, Kaito. The plan's got to start now if you want to get the information you want." Kaito nodded as he and Dorian made their way down the path towards the village. Tessa wasn't far behind. She was tailing the two from behind whereas Venrus was leaping from trees to trees.

After walking down the path, Kaito and Dorian were stopped by the guards at the front gate.

"Halt!" The one on the left barked.

"State your business!" The other one said.

Dorian stepped forward as he took a deep breath before he began with a deep voice. "Show some respect! We're Elite Assassins here to supervise the behavior of our guild members."

The guards then stiffened and the one on the right spoke. "Oh, our apologies. A few Mages broke out from the village's prison a few days ago and we had to make sure that they are captured if they came back."

Smirking underneath his illusion hood, Dorian replied. "Make sure you don't do it again, maggots. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to began what our Guild Master sent us to do." The guards stepped aside and gestured them to walk in. Dorian and Kaito faced each other for a moment, and then back to the guards. Dorian then spoke. "That's more like it. Now there's one thing we need you two to do."

"What is it, sir?" The guard on the left asked.

"Go to sleep," Kaito stated as Tessa emerged from behind the two guards. Without hesitation, she grabbed both of the guards' heads and bashed them together. The two guards yelped in surprise and fell to the ground before both of them were jabbed in their necks, causing them to fall unconscious. Kaito turned to Tessa and spoke. "Put the bodies at the wall. Make it look like they were asleep."

Tessa nodded and grabbed the bodies. Then, she dragged them to the wall and placed them there, roughly. Then, Kaito removed his glove. He looked down at his chains and saw that the chains were already on his nails, meaning that the "Possession" was coming to an end soon. But he had to focus. Kaito stretched his hands out and his chains shot out and swiped at the chains at the entrance.

Within seconds, the Magic-resistant chains on the entrance fell to the ground and Kaito's chains wrapped around his entire arm again. Kaito placed his glove back on and turned back to face the hiding spot where Ashton was at. The Masked Fairy waved his hand and a flash of light came from the hiding spot, meaning that Ashton had received the signal.

"You know what to do," Kaito said as he faced Tessa.

The girl nodded and she leaned against the wall while Kaito and Dorian walked into the village.

As soon as Kaito set foot into the village, he felt a deadly chill all over his body. Memories, unwanted ones, were returning to him again as he looked around at the familiar structures around him. His mind told him to get out but his heart told him to keep on going. Kaito was torn between the two. However, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Dorian giving him a reassuring smile. Kaito nodded as he approached the first building.

He looked around and found nobody except for Dorian. He took a deep breath and removed his gloves. Then, he raised his hand and his chains shot out and wrapped around the rod on the roof. Kaito tugged on the chain and he was whisked up, leaving Dorian alone on the ground, who looked around before walking in another direction. As Kaito grabbed the roof's edge, his chains unwrapped from the rod and returned to his hand.

"Ugh...can't believe I'm stuck here on guard duty instead of going out there and find those brats..." Grumbled an Assassin.

Kaito lifted himself up and climbed onto the roof. He turned to see the Assassin overlooking the west of the roof. Kaito quietly approached the Assassin and clenched his fist. Once he was closer, Kaito opened his fist and his chains wrapped around the Assassin within moments. The Assassin was taken by surprise from the attack that he had forgotten to cry for help. Sadly, he was too late.

Removing the chains from the Assassin's eyes, Kaito's right eye glared at the Assassin, who's eyes widened in fear. "Tell me everything you know about village's defenses and I may spare you." The Assassin didn't reply. Instead, he struggled against the chains around him but to no avail. "I'll ask you one more time. Tell me all you know about the village's defenses."

The chains squeezed, causing pain to fill the Assassin's body. He looked at Kaito with frightened eyes and he seemed to be sobbing inside of the chains as well when he found out that Kaito was holding him, not on the roof, but in the air. One wrong move and that'll be the end for the Assassin. He looked at Kaito and the chains around his mouth unwrapped. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just don't drop me!" Kaito nodded and the Assassin continued. "Okay, I don't know much about this place but all I know from my superior was that there'll be at least four Assassins, including myself, stationed on different roofs and surveying all sides of the village. That's all I know, I swear!"

Kaito scoffed. "You gave me worthless information. But I'll keep my words. Tell anyone about me and I'll make sure you live a miserable life, understand?"

Nodding, the Assassin was dropped and Kaito jabbed the Assassin's abdomen, causing him to fall unconscious.

"So, what did he say?" Tessa asked as she appeared beside him using her Shadow form.

"Nothing worth our time," Kaito replied. "There's three more Assassins stationed on some of the roofs. Once I get those Assassins, you can take out all of the other guards and Assassins on the ground with Dorian and Venrus. Dorian and I will make our way to the chief's house."

Tessa nodded as she disappeared using her Shadow form once more.

Kaito looked around and casted a spell. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes!"** Once the spell was casted, he looked around at the remaining buildings and spotted the three Assassins, all packed together on one building, chatting away. Kaito scoffed at this as he thought. _"Slacking on the job, huh? I'll make it quick with those three."_

The Masked Fairy leapt from rooftop to rooftop, always making sure that he wasn't caught by the people below. He was being cautious since he didn't want anyone to know that he was here. Then, after a few more rooftops, he reached the one that had all the remaining Assassins. He quietly pulled himself up and hid himself behind a pillar. Then, he began hearing the conversation that the Assassins were having.

"...don't you guys think that this client is a bit...you know, psycho?" One of the Assassins asked.

"Yeah, pal. I heard that he's trying to get rid of a kid who escaped this place. He sent Anderson to assassinate the kid but from the amount of noises this morning, I think the chief killed little Anderson." Another said.

"Well, Anderson forgot to bring back the kid's head, remember? All our Jobs require us to bring back the head of our targets to our clients. Even with one screw up, we're dead meat." The last one said.

The second Assassin nodded. "Yeah. I even heard that the Deadly Twin couldn't kill Anderson. This Job's client threw Ace's ax right at Anderson. Guess what? Anderson had a giant slit at the back of his head. I won't mess with this client anytime soon."

As the other two Assassins nodded, Kaito made his move. His chains surrounded the Assassins while they were chatting away. Then, as the three Assassins got up, Kaito's hand twitched and the chains shot forward, wrapping the three Assassins from head to toe.

Kaito approached the Assassins and the chains unwrapped from the Assassins' face. They all stared at Kaito and gasped.

"A-an Elite Assassin, here?!" One of them cried.

The Masked Fairy swung his foot in a roundhouse kick, knocking the Assassin to the ground and for the Assassin to fall unconscious. Then, he turned to the other two Assassins and spoke. "Unless you want to join your friend, answer my questions. If you give me the wrong answer, you'll end up like him." The Assassins nodded and Kaito's chains unwrapped from them. "Tell me about the defenses of the village. How many Assassins and guards are patrolling the ground?"

The Assassins looked at each other, then back at Kaito and one of them spoke. "We swear, we don't know what you're talking about. All we know was that we had to survey the village, that's it!"

Kaito sighed. "So you Assassins are all given different orders. Figures." With a snap of his fingers, the Assassins collapsed and fell unconscious. "I guess I'll have to gather information from the ground."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I'm going to be busy so updates will be slower. Hope you guys an understand. Anyway, the plan's going a bit rough for a start. But will the plan work? We'll have to see about it next time.**

**Magic used:**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes: ****The user's eyes glows, allowing them to see in the dark, as well as to find trails left behind by Mages. This spell can also help locate Magic that have taken the forms of spirits. If the user masters Spirit Magic, this spell will be permanent.**


	22. Chapter 21: The wrong turn

**Chapter 21: The wrong turn**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, guys. Was busy like I told you in the previous chapter. Anyway, I'm back and here's the newest chapter of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a trap, a change of plan and Kaito's capture****...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

**Response to reviewer(s): **

**Hory Shet: Aw...did I made you butt-hurt? It just shows you can't handle a good joke. And our little argument started only because you just had to use horrible spelling errors in your first review. Blame yourself for it, racist.**

**nope. avi: Was that suppose to mean something to me? Let me ask you a question. Why are you even reading this to begin with if you hate it?**

* * *

Izumi sat on the ground, cross-legged. Below him was a Magic Seal, rotating clockwise. Izumi had a smile on his face. "I wonder who's the unlucky guy that's going to step into this little trap. If only I have a Lacrima to film it when it happens."

"Come on, dreamer boy, move it," Nathan sighed. "We're going to be behind schedule if you keep talking to yourself about filming the ones who'll step into your traps." He quickly grabbed the Trap Master Mage by the collar and pulled him away as Neo joined them in heading to their next location, the back of the village.

As the three boys made their way, Nathan stopped and the others did the same.

"What's wrong?" Neo asked.

Nathan's eyes darted around a couple of times before he morphed his arms into blades. "Looks like we've been discovered by an Assassin. **Metal Work: Steel Arrow!**" With a swing of his arm, a metal blade was launched towards where he was looking at. The blade pierced a tree and it made it shook. The leaves on the tree rustled and a shadow figure leapt from the tree.

The shadow figure landed on his feet and he immediately rushed forward at Nathan with a dagger out as he pulled his hood on, showing that he was an Assassin.

"Izumi, get back. It's going to get messy," Nathan instructed the prankster, who nodded and took a few steps back. Nathan then raised his left arm as the Assassin's dagger clashed with Nathan's blade arm. The Metal Work Mage grinned and pushed his arm forward, causing the Assassin to stumble back before regaining his balance. "Neo, tag team."

Neo gave Nathan a nod as he slammed his fists together. Then, a red Magic Seal appeared in front of him. **"Elemental Soul: Fire!" **A bright light engulfed him, making the Assassin and Nathan cover their eyes whereas Izumi smirked, knowing where this was going. As the bright light faded, flames erupted from the ground where Neo had stood seconds ago. The flames spiralled upwards and quickly formed a large being made out of the flames with a pair of bright white eyes staring down at the Assassin. "You are so going down!" Neo said with a smile.

Nathan nodded in agreement as his arms morphed once more into the shape of hammers. He turned to Neo and asked. "What do you say? Fire's Wrath?" Neo merely chuckled as he nodded to the Metal Work Mage. Nathan then turned his attention to the Assassin and raised his hammer arms. "All right. Let's begin. **Metal Work: Iron Hammers!**"

The Assassin jumped into the air as Nathan lunged forward with his left hammer raised. When his hammer smashed the ground, the Assassin's feet landed on the hammer's top. He smirked underneath his hood and swung his foot, kicking Nathan in the face. The Metal Work Mage stumbled back as another foot from the Assassin connected with his chest, sending Nathan flying back towards Neo.

Neo dashed forward as Nathan flew passed him. The two shared a devious smile as Nathan landed on his feet and Neo raised his hands. **"Fire Sphere!" **A sphere of flame formed in his hands as he winded his hand back. "Let's see you try and dodge this!" Without hesitation, he tossed the sphere towards the Assassin.

As the sphere approached him, the Assassin ran towards it. Then, at the last second, he fell onto his knees and bended his back as the sphere flew passed his face. Once the sphere of fire flew passed him, he got back onto his feet and tossed his dagger towards Neo.

Without any effort, Neo caught the dagger and yawned. "Dude, I'm made out of fire and you're thinking that a dagger like this would kill me? Really?" He tossed the dagger aside and he grabbed the Assassin by the hood before he could run away. The Assassin struggled to break free from Neo's grip. He hit and kicked but to no avail as he was lifted towards Neo to meet his glowing white eyes. "Nathan, let's do it. **Burning Grip!**" His grip on the Assassin tightened and heat began to rise for him. The Assassin was starting to sweat from the heat he was feeling and his body was feeling like it was flung towards the sun. His clothing caught on fire and seconds later, his entire body was engulfed in flames. The Assassin screamed in pain as he was tossed towards Nathan, who had his hammer arms raised. As the Assassin came closer, Nathan bashed his hammers onto the Assassin, but not too hard.

The Assassin collapsed onto the ground, motionless, with the exception of a few twitches from his legs.

Izumi clapped his hands with a smile on his face. "Great work, you two. Too bad I didn't have any Lacrima to film that. Now let's keep moving. I have more traps to set up!" His smile never left his face as he pulled out a small bottle of sphere-shaped objects, which had the label "Toilet Drops" on it.

Seeing it, both Nathan and Neo sighed as they knew what would happen to the poor guards who were soon going to experience the next prank/trap.

* * *

Vlad's eyes opened as he woke up. He felt a disturbance as his eyes darted towards the door. There were intruders in the village. His instincts took over within moments as he sat up. That's when he felt a familiar sensation flowing around his body. He smirked. "The son of the demon is back. Kaito Murai, I will make you suffer more than you have previously."

* * *

Kaito felt a chill running down his spine but quickly recovered as he lowered himself down into an alleyway. He silently made his way towards the corner of the alleyway and peeked over it. A pair of shadows formed on the ground and Kaito raised his head to see a pair of guards chatting away with mugs of alcohol. He rolled his eyes. "Always got to be drunk..."

The Masked Fairy darted his eyes to every spot he could find and turned back to the pair of guards. _"The only way to get to them is only if I could get around them without being caught. But the closest hiding spot is straight ahead, in the guards' view. If they see me, the plan will fail. Wait...I have an Elite Assassin's outfit. That wouldn't mean that I will have a problem,"_ Kaito thought as he looked around once more.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he removed his gloves. "Guess the only way is to use these instead." His chains began slithering onto his nails and they hovered in the air. Peeking over the corner once more, Kaito waited for the guards to turn back. However, something else happened.

Another guard came into the scene and he looked pissed as he approached the pair. "WHAT ARE YOU DIMWITS DOING?!" The two guards dropped the mugs and flinched at the sound of the new guard. They quickly turned towards him and saluted. But the new guard wasn't pleased. "The Chief is furious! First, those Mages escaped and now you two are drinking away like there's no worry in the world? DO YOU WANT TO BE EXECUTED?!"

The pair shook their heads frantically and the other guard sighed. "Then pay attention! Chief Vlad sensed Kaito Murai in the village and his senses has never been wrong. Keep an eye out for him. He could be anywhere. And be on a look out for an Assassin who's not from the same guild as the ones who came here for the job. The other Assassins found the ones on the rooftops all unconscious. Only Assassins can defeat Assassins."

"Yes sir!" Cried the two guards as they saluted once more. The other guard nodded and turned away, leaving the area.

Kaito froze. _"Chief Vlad knows I'm here?! And I guess my outfit won't be much of any help now that I've been found out. Back to square one..."_

"Kaito." The Masked Fairy turned his head, only to find Tessa standing beside him with her arms folded. "Are the Assassins on the rooftop taken care of?"

"There's a change of plan, Tessa," Kaito replied. "It seems I have misjudged Vlad. His senses has picked up my presence and he has all of the guards and Assassins on high alert. We'll have to reach that bastard through stealth. Give Venrus and Dorian the word. We will take longer than expected. Make sure that Neo and his partners all make it safely to their location as well."

Tessa nodded. "Understood." Her body then darkens before she dissolved, letting her body turn into a shadow which slithered away into the light with incredible speed.

Kaito turned back towards the corner and halted. The guards were approaching his way. It was going to be his only chance of getting information and he won't take failure as a result. He waited in anticipation as the guards approached closer to his hiding spot. A foot appeared in his view and Kaito reacted instantly, releasing his chains.

Within moments, his chains had entangled one of the guards completely, leaving the second guard stunned and speechless. Kaito took his chance and leapt forward. The guard's eyes widened as he raised his sword to try and defend himself but Kaito ducked under it. The Masked Fairy balled his hand into a fist and swung it upwards, delivering an uppercut to the guard. As the guard stumbled back, he dropped his sword and Kaito flicked his other hand, releasing the chains on it as it entangled the guard.

He dragged the two tangled guards into the alleyway and waited until their struggles seized. Once it did, he removed his chains from their eyes. Kaito could then see it, Fear. The two guards were shaking when they saw the eyes of the 'demon' they had feared before. They remembered that sole red eye.

"Layout of the guards and Assassins' positions. What are they?" Kaito demanded, glaring at them with intense hatred. His chains unwrapped from the guards' mouths and one of them had almost screamed. However, Kaito silenced him with the chains. He turned to the other guard and repeated his demand. "What. Are. They?"

The guard swallowed hard as he opened his mouth to speak. "Assassins are positioned around the Chief's house and outside of the village, hiding from plain sight. The guards patrol the paths leading to the Chief's house. That's all I know, I swear!"

Kaito scoffed. "Very well..." The chains began unwrapping from the guard and Kaito continued. "Mention any word about me and I will make sure to kill you two first after Vlad. Understand?" The guards nodded as the other guard was released from the chains. Kaito then placed his gloves back on and turned as he ran deeper into the alleyway.

* * *

Tessa emerged from the ground and walked over to Dorian, who was seated on a bench near a fountain. She sat down next to him, facing the ground. "Kaito's message: there's been a change of plan. Chief Vlad knows that he's here. We'll have to approach him using stealth."

Dorian chuckled softly. "I'd figured this would happened. That's why Vlad is to be fear no matter what. We'll have to be quick if we want to be stealthy. For now, we'll wait for Venrus. He's clearing the nearby area. He should be back any moment."

"Well that wasn't much of a fight," Venrus muttered as he approached the two, rubbing his arm. "Who'd think the guards were this pathetic when we have our Magic. So, are we going to clear the rest of this village of the guards?"

"There's a change of plan, Venrus," Dorian replied. "It seems my thoughts of Vlad was right. We'll have to approach his house using stealth and meet up with Kaito there. Tessa, go find Ashton and protect the others. Izumi might be in trouble if Neo and Nathan are outnumbered."

Nodding, Tessa vanished into the shadows once more, leaving Venrus and Dorian alone.

"So what do we do now?" Venrus asked.

Dorian got up to his feet and replied. "We're sticking to the shadows as well, Venrus. The Chief knows that we're here for him."

Venrus shrugged. "If that's what you say, then let's get going."

* * *

Kaito pulled down his hood and gazed at the scene in front of him. Twelve Assassins, all strategically positioned around a small house, which is the Chief's house, so that there wouldn't be an easy way in for the Masked Fairy. Kaito sighed. "When those guards said that there will be Assassins guarding, I didn't think there would be this many. How will I get pass them?"

Pulling his hood back on, Kaito backed away into the alleyway and sat down. He placed his head on his knees and held his arms over them as he closed his eyes, thinking of a way in. _"Okay. That house is obviously Vlad's house because of the number of Assassins. The problem right now is that I have no idea how to get in. Of course, the most easiest way is to take them all down but it will cause some unnecessary noises and Vlad might be alerted. If only there was a...wait a minute!"_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disc. Kaito smirked underneath his mask, remembering Izumi explaining what the disc does. Kaito got back to his feet and pulled back his arm. He steadied himself. Without hesitation, he tossed the disc towards the Assassins on the rooftop.

As the disc landed without a sound, a Magic Seal formed on top of it. Before the Assassins could notice it, a mist had formed around them, causing them to faint.

Kaito grinned as he thought. _"That Sleep Disc came in handy."_

The other Assassins on the ground soon realized the mist and they hurried onto the roof. Taking this opportunity, Kaito ran towards the house and opened the door. Once he was in, he closed it as quietly as he could. Kaito heaved a sigh of relief as he removed his hands from the door.

Removing his hood once more, Kaito turned. His eyes darted all around the living room, taking in the designs of the house. Kaito had to admit, the house looked amazing. He silently approached the stairs leading to the second floor. As he reached it, footsteps could be heard from the second floor. Kaito crouched and stayed close to the wall as a shadow appeared.

The shadow only grew smaller as the footsteps grew louder and faster. Kaito's fingers began twitching in anticipation of the person walking towards him. However, that all vanished when he saw a young boy running towards the kitchen after jumping off the final three steps of the stairs. Kaito crept towards the stairs once more and climbed it.

As he ascended the stairs, Kaito entered the closest room he could see. Fortunately for him, it was empty. The Masked Fairy peeked out of the room and he examined the empty hallway. Six rooms, including the one he is currently in. Three on each side of the hallway. But what was more interesting was the room at the far end of the left side of the hallway. Light was visible coming from under the door, meaning that there was somebody in there.

Kaito looked at the stairs again and exited the room. This time, he was certain that there won't be any more people coming up or down. With that knowledge, Kaito approached the room, crouching as he did.

When he was at the door, his eyes darted to the bottom of the door. The light was still there and there wasn't any shadows which meant that the door was being guarded by anyone. Kaito removed his gloves and his chains slithered outwards. This all seemed too easy for him. He had expected the room of the Chief to be more guarded than this. It could possibly be a trap for him. But Kaito knew that this was the only way he could find Vlad without alerting him too much. So, he had no choice.

Kaito's breath was uneven. He's feeling nervous. Why wouldn't he? He was about to face the man who has tortured him and even had tried to execute him! That frozen heart of his was breaking apart from the fear that he was feeling when he thought about the tortures that the Chief had put him through. Now it will all come to an end. And all he has to do was to barge in and kill him. How hard could that be?

He received his answer instantly the moment he charged into the room, tackling the door open. As he entered the room, Kaito's chains fell to the ground, unwrapping from his body. Kaito then collapsed onto his knees. He was beginning to feel extremely weak. Footsteps approached him. A shadow cast over him and Kaito couldn't help but look up and regret his decision.

"I knew that Anti-Magic Lacrima would come in handy someday," Vlad smirked as he closed the door. His attention then turned back to Kaito and he frowned. "I knew you were in my village, boy. So I had to set up the Lacrima just in case you somehow pass through the Assassin defence outside my house. Apparently, it wasn't worth the money I paid."

Kaito tried to move his body but he couldn't. His arms and legs weren't responding to him. Something was interfering with his body. Was it the Lacrima that Vlad talked about?

"What did you do to me?" Kaito hissed.

Vlad grinned. "Simple. I paralyzed your body. After all, you Mages contain Ethernano within your bodies, which the Anti-Magic Lacrima paralyzes within its given radius. And it just so happens, my entire room is its radius." Without Kaito looking, Vlad grabbed a crowbar from the corner of the room and gripped it tightly as he stood beside the paralyzed Masked Fairy. He lifted the crowbar up and swung it, knocking Kaito out within moments before he could react.

Kaito crashed on his side, barely moving due to the paralysis of the Lacrima. But that didn't stop his blood from dripping down the side of his forehead.

Vlad scoffed. "And to think this little body caused me a lot of trouble. I guess it's time I gave you the same punishment I gave your sorry excuse of a father."

* * *

**A/N: And here's the end of the chapter! Be sure to be back for the next chapter when it is published. This last few months of the year will be a busy one for me. ****Don't forget to review or PM me if you have a question.**

**Magic used:**

**Metal Work: Steel Arrow: The user is able to form a metal blade with their arms and launch it towards a desired target with speed similar to an arrow being fired from a bow, hence the name of the spell.**

**Elemental Soul: Fire: The user is able to take the form of the Element, Fire. This gives the user the control of fire and they can manipulate the element at will.**

**Metal Work: Iron Hammers: The user is able to form a metal hammer with their hands. The force of this spell's physical attack is almost equivalent to a boulder.**

**Fire Sphere: ****The user creates a sphere of fire and flings it towards the target. When hit, the sphere explodes and the target will receive major damage.**

**Burning Grip: The user is able to increase the heat of their hands to extreme lengths, even capable of matching the heat of a volcano.**


	23. Good bye, Fairy Tail, forever

**Good bye, Fairy Tail, forever**

**A/N: You know what, guys? I'm done. This fandom is now dead to me. I quit Fairy Tail. I came to this fandom a few months ago to see if I could at least do well in an Anime story. But what I didn't realize was that this fandom had a lot of haters who are immature, attention-seeking, arrogant douches. From the start of this story till now, I have received at least fifty three hate reviews which I have deleted without hesitation, all saying the same spam, which I find annoying. If I were to keep this up, I'm sure those immature haters will keep on spamming the same thing over and over again, which I will ask "why are you reading this if you hate it?" and receive a review from the easily butt-hurt haters who always think calling me different races would solve their problems and calm their whining asses. Seriously, if this is what the Fairy Tail fandom has to offer to writers, I don't want any part of it. This is the end of Fairy Tail's Shinigami, forever!**

**With the negativity out of the way, I would like to apologize to all of the readers who have enjoyed this story so far. It was great to know that you supported this story but the hates were more than the support. If you're planning to see another Fairy Tail story from me, don't bother. I ain't coming back to this fandom any more. I will still be accepting PMs though.**

**And as for the haters, get real accounts on this site if you think you're all better than me, be it in language usage or story plotting. If you can do it better than me, I dare you all to. Unless, of course, you are all gutless cowards. If you are cowards, get a life. Because if you waste your time spamming on stories you don't even bother to read, you're just wasting your life away while others put in their effort to even publish a story. And if you even think of putting another spam on this story, you won't be getting your desired attention because I won't be seeing any of this stories reviews any longer.**

**One last thing, this story will be deleted next Friday.**


	24. Chapter 22: Trapped

**Chapter 22: Trapped**

**A/N: Surprise readers! I'm~back! What? You guys really thought that I was dead? Well then, if you're a hater, suck it! That announcement I made last week was a result of me losing a bet to a friend. I'll have you all know, regardless of if you're a hater or loyal reader, I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY AND THAT IS FINAL! So haters, come at me! You're insults are merely dust in my presence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a cell, Poison Lacrima, a playful rivalry and Vlad's curse****...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

**Response to reviewer(s):**

**Ryujin: Thanks for the compliment, if you're still reading, that is. I tried to make sure that I don't miss any detail.**

**Ditman25: It's so sad that you didn't turn on your Private Message. I could have given you a heads up like the other readers, who enjoyed this, with accounts. But here it is, the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Guest: I ain't leaving, pal. Not by a long shot.**

* * *

Kaito groaned.

He felt pain feeling his head completely as he stirred. He blinked twice and looked around at his surroundings. Then, a chill made him shiver. He remembered what this place was and he didn't like it one bit. The stone walls that once kept him from the outside world, the dim light that enters through the small opening and the chains that was binding him. Kaito was in the village's 'Special Dungeon' which was specially prepared for him, an enclosed cell.

The Masked Fairy wanted out. He clenched his fists, hoping that he could at least use his Magic to Take Over the chains. But nothing happened. Kaito looked around, there wasn't anything. It was just him in the room.

A gush of cold air hit him, in the face. Kaito realized this and his eyes widened now that he knew that his mask was no longer covering his face. "Where the hell did Vlad put it?" Kaito muttered to himself as he jerked his wrists forward, hoping to detach the chains from the wall. Unfortunately, his strength was gone. "Damn it!" Kaito cursed as he felt the pain of the shackles tightening on his wrists.

Just then, the door opened. Kaito looked up at the door and quickly looked away when he saw who it was, Vlad.

Vlad cracked a smile as he folded his arms. He turned his head to an Assassin dressed in blue robes and spoke. "Lock the doors and keep the Anti-Magic Lacrima activated. I'm going to be in here for quite a while." The Assassin simply nodded as he closed the door. Vlad then turned back to Kaito and approached him, his smile never fading.

Kaito kept his eyes down at the ground. Without his Magic, he was back to being a helpless teenage boy. But Vlad's strength forced the Masked Fairy to look at the Chief. Kaito avoided eye-contact, making Vlad grin. "It's been a while, Kaito Murai," said Vlad. "You know, your family has caused me a lot of troubles in the past. Now, I feel that I may have a chance at putting a stop to it, by ending your life."

"We made a deal, Vlad," Kaito quickly replied.

Vlad chuckled. "Do you think I keep promises to Mages? You're wrong, Kaito. I always back stab Mages that I made promises to. Though you did quite well in turning an Assassin that I hired against me. It was a surprise to me that you are even capable of doing so. But your 'curse' can't fool my eyes. I've seen through that little hypnosis trick of yours and killed that traitor myself."

"So you did kill my Assassin," Kaito hissed, glaring at Vlad.

"He was never yours to begin with, Kaito. You simply brainwashed him with your 'curse'," Vlad replied. He released Kaito from his grip and continued. "I have released him from it. Now, let's begin our little...'playtime'."

* * *

"Die Mage!"

Venrus smirked as he sidestepped the Assassin's attack. The Demon Slayer twisted his body and grabbed the Assassin's wrist. He shook his head and grinned. "A petty attack like that won't do any harm to me. Not with my reflexes, that is." Venrus squeezed tightly, crushing the poor Assassin's wrist, which caused him to scream. Venrus anticipated it and shoved his hand onto the Assassin's mouth, silencing his screams.

As the Assassin fell onto his knees, Venrus released his grip, which caused the Assassin to quickly retract his hand. Venrus sighed as he raised his foot, slamming it onto the Assassin's back, knocking him onto the ground with full force. Cracks formed underneath the Assassin's body and a small dust cloud appeared. Venrus nodded at the scene in satisfaction as he removed his foot from the Assassin's back. He turned back towards Dorian and called out to him. "His down, Dorian. What now?"

Dorian walked over to Venrus and replied. "I'm pretty sure that Vlad's house is fortified by a number of Assassins because he's aware of Kaito's presence. If we want to break in, stealth won't be easy. The Assassins are the masters of it."

"Then the only other way in is to smash right through," Venrus continued, finishing Dorian's sentence with a smile.

Dorian nodded. "Exactly. Which is why we need to find the others. We could use Ashton's Magic to try and weaken the Assassins' minds using his illusions. The rest of you can take them out before they sound off."

"What about Kaito?" Venrus asked.

"Kaito can handle himself. I'm sure he's already in there," Dorian replied.

Venrus nodded. "Alright then, lead the way."

* * *

The shackles unlocked, dropping Kaito to his knees with a thud. The boy was feeling extremely weak now from the Anti-Magic Lacrima. His breath was becoming more unstable for some reason. Kaito looked up at the grinning Chief and spoke weakly. "I know you have another Lacrima here. What is it?"

Vlad scoffed. "Quite observant, aren't you, Kaito." He walked over to the door and placed his hand on one of the stone on the wall. Then, the stone split, revealing a secret compartment and inside it was a purple-colored Lacrima. Vlad gently tapped it and turned back to Kaito. "This is the Lacrima causing your panting, Kaito Murai. I have placed a Poison Lacrima inside this cell and it is capable of poisoning anybody I choose. In this case, it's you."

"Why?" Kaito asked, earning a confused look from Vlad. Kaito repeated himself. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why?" Vlad repeated, anger filling him up. "WHY?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" Vlad grabbed Kaito by his neck and lifted the boy up before slamming him against the wall, causing Kaito to release a soft gasp as Vlad tightened his grip. "You father was an extremely troublesome man to me. Back before you were born, when your father was still new in this village, he did something to me. Now, I can have my revenge!"

Vlad tossed Kaito back onto the ground and he grabbed the boy's foot, dragging him forward as Vlad brought his fist back. When Kaito was near, Vlad thrust his fist forward, smashing it onto Kaito's stomach and the boy jerked forward. "Your father cursed me using his Magic! I've tried many antidotes, many healers and yet, the curse he put on me is still coursing through my veins!"

Kaito clenched his fist as he swung it, knocking Vlad back a few steps, just enough time for him to get back on his feet. But the Poison Lacrima was still in effect, bringing Kaito back to his knees once more as his breathing became even more unstable. It was as if air was disappearing from the room at a very fast pace. He supported himself by holding onto the wall as he struggled to his feet, but Vlad was already making his moves.

The Chief lunged, tackling Kaito onto the ground.

"It was because of the curse your father gave me, I killed him and your mother! But you had already came into this world. I even gave you a fair warning that if you used your 'curse', I will have to kill you! But it didn't work, so I hired the Assassins and the rest is history. But most importantly, this time, I will make sure you will die a slow and painful death, like your parents!"

Kaito gritted his teeth and pressed his foot against Vlad's chest before pushing, causing Vlad to fall on his back. Kaito backed away as fast as he could towards the Poison Lacrima. If he could get it destroyed, he could at least move a little bit more faster. As Kaito reached the wall, he grabbed the wall and got to his feet, resisting the pain he was feeling. Kaito grabbed the Lacrima, panting heavily as he did.

He was feeling more weaker than before. _"Must be the effect of being in contact with it this close,"_ Kaito thought as he smashed the Lacrima against the wall.

Vlad growled as he glared at him. "Kaito...I'll make sure that you won't make it out of this room alive. Then, I am going to make sure those other escapees suffer the same fate as you. This is all for the good of the village!" Getting up, Vlad swung his foot at Kaito, knocking the boy on his side. Vlad reached for his pocket and pulled out a necklace, Ashton's necklace.

"This was a trophy from one of the escapees. For you, I'm going to take your head!" Vlad cried as he tossed the necklace onto the ground and lunged forward.

Kaito lifted both of his arms up, letting them receive the full blown attack of Vlad's fist. He was knocked back, crashing into the wall.

* * *

Ashton yawned as he sat by his hiding spot. It's been quite some time now and the others haven't signal him yet.

However, he soon felt a familiar presence behind him. Ashton quickly spun around, only to see Tessa emerging from the ground. "Tessa? I thought you and the others were in the village?"

"There's been a change of plan, Ashton," said Tessa. "We have to get to Neo, Nathan and Izumi. Vlad has found out about us and security is becoming tighter. They might need help."

Ashton sighed. "Well, if that's the case, let's go. Can't keep those boys waiting, can't we?"

Tessa nodded as she took off towards the side of the village, followed by Ashton.

* * *

**"Metal Work: Blades of Steel!"**

As Nathan's arms morphed into steel blades, he raised them up, clashing metal with metal with an Assassin's sword. The two separated and Nathan charged in, swinging his blades at the Assassin.

The Assassin dodged swiftly, making it harder for Nathan to keep up as the Assassin countered the attacks with ease. The Assassin swung his sword, parrying Nathan's attack. Then, he brought Nathan's arm to the ground, stabbing it in place. With Nathan's right arm now stuck in the ground, the Assassin had a chance. After deflecting Nathan's left arm, he brought the sword down onto Nathan.

**"Metal Work: Iron Head!"**

Within moments, Nathan's entire head had turned into iron. The Assassin's sword clashed, making sparks appear between the two of them. Nathan grinned. "Nice try. But you'll have to do better than that. **Metal Work: Spike Armor!"** This time, Nathan's entire body had turned into metal, releasing giant spikes from all over his body.

The Assassin flinched instantly when one of the spikes tore through his robes. He cursed silently and steadied himself as Nathan pulled out his right arm from the ground. As Nathan's body returned to normal, the Assassin lunged forward, with his sword ready to stab the Mage.

Nathan scoffed as he sidestepped the attack and grabbed the Assassin's wrist. "Not cool, man. Not cool."

*CRACK*

"AAHHHH!" The Assassin cried out in pain as his wrist snapped. Nathan released his grip on the Assassin, letting the poor man fall to his knees, clutching his broken wrist.

"You should have just given up," Nathan said as he swung his foot, knocking the Assassin out. Then, he turned back. "Neo! Izumi! He's down! Get the trap set up!"

The two boys quickly came out of their hiding spot and Izumi quickly got to his position, kneeling down and setting up his trap on the wall. Neo stopped beside Nathan and folded his arms. "You know, I could have beaten him faster."

"Save it, Shorty," Nathan smirked.

A vein appeared on Neo's forehead as the two glared at each other. "What did you say, Metal Face?!"

"You heard me, Shorty. A little boy like you wouldn't have beaten that Assassin. He was too skilled for you to handle," said Nathan as he ruffled up Neo's hair.

**"Fire Basher!"**

**"Metal Work: Iron Hammers!"**

Before the two could even clash, Izumi interrupted them. "Guys! I'm done! Let's get...what are you two doing?"

The two Mages immediately stopped, quickly putting their hands behind their backs and cancelling their spells. "Nothing," said the two boys.

Izumi raised an eyebrow but quickly shrugged. "Ah well, can't be that bad, can it? Now let's get going to the last location! Then, I can set off the biggest trap that I have ever made!"

As the prankster walked off, laughing to himself, Neo and Nathan looked at each other and sighed. "At least we agree on something..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was short though. But the good part's still to come!**

**Magic used:**

**Metal Work: Blades of Steel: The user morphs their arms into steel blades. This spell is used for close combat most of the times.**

**Metal Work: Iron Head: The user is able to change the flesh of their head into iron. This spell is mostly defensive but only offensive when a head-butt is necessary.**

**Metal Work: Spike Armor: The user is able to change the flesh of their body into metal and produce spikes that will protect the user against Electric spells and injure opponents in close combat.**

**Fire Basher: Unlike the Flaming Knuckles spell, this spell allows the user to keep the flames on his fists instead of flinging it at the target. The strength of the spell is similar to the Flaming Knuckles spell though.**

**Metal Work: Iron Hammers: The user is able to form a metal hammer with their hands. The force of this spell's physical attack is almost equivalent to a boulder.**


	25. Ashton & Tessa vs the Deadly Twins

**Chapter 23: Ashton &amp; Tessa vs the Deadly Twins**

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! We've just reached the milestone of this arc, people! Within a few more chapters, we'll be out of this arc and into the next, the S-rank arc! But of course, there will be filler chapters before the next arc. Anyway, enjoy! Also, has anyone else watch the Overlord anime and thought of a crossover between it and Fairy Tail? It just gives me the chills...**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail**** but I do own my OC.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a two-on-two battle, a raging Assassin, and a crow****...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

**Response to reviewer:**

**Guest of Hatred: I guess so. Tell me, what do you hate about this story anyway? I can agree with a few spelling errors which I keep forgetting to fix, though.**

**Monalisa: Sorry for that cliffhanger, dear reader. I had only just been busy catching up with my other stories and of course a rewrite of one of my stories as well. Besides that, I still had to finish school, which has ended. Hope you can understand.**

* * *

"Hurry!" Tessa cried as she emerged from the ground, just outside of the gates.

"I'm trying! I can't just turn myself into a shadow and just slither my way here, can I?" Ashton retorted as the two mages regrouped.

Tessa ignored the Mind Dragon Slayer as she turned back towards the village. "We'll have to begin plan B. Cast the illusion, Ashton. We'll be a step ahead of those Assassins once it's up and going."

"Right," Ashton replied as he closed his eyes. His Magic Seal soon appeared in front of him as he breathed in. **"Mind Dragon's Illusion!"** The Seal widened instantly as a pulse erupted from it and phased through the entire village. Ashton opened his eyes and smiled. "From here on out, we're practically invisible to them."

"But not from us!"

The two mages turned around, but just in time to avoid having their heads chopped off by an axe. Tessa span around and spread her legs as she slid across the slippery ground when she landed. The Shadow Magic user narrowed her eyes at two figures who had revealed themselves standing not far from them. "Who are you?!"

Snickering, the two figures stepped into the light, revealing themselves to be the Deadly Twins in their green and white trench coats. The green Assassin cracked his knuckles as he spoke. "We're the ones who you two will see before you leave for the afterlife, mages."

"We're the Deadly Twins, the most feared duo among the Assassins of Fiore!" The white Assassin finished.

Ashton snorted as he dusted himself and walked over to Tessa. "Looks like we got ourselves a pair of arrogant ones. Shall we teach them a lesson on underestimating mages?"

"Agreed," Tessa nodded as she places her hand on the ground. **"Knuckle Shadow!"** As multiple fists shot out from her shadow, the green Assassin ran towards them. Without any hesitation, the green Assassin jumped, landing a foot on one of the fists before hopping onto the next and repeating it until he had reached the final one at the back. The green Assassin leapt off and outstretched his fist as he dove down towards the mages.

Fortunately, Tessa and Ashton had backed away before the green Assassin could have hit them.

As the green Assassin stood back up, he grabbed the axe and tossed it back to the white Assassin before turning back to the two mages. "You'll suffer more than you are bargaining, mages. We don't show mercy even to kids who have Magic." He reached for his trench coat and pulled out a pair of daggers before proceeding to lick the sharp edge of one of the daggers. "I wonder how your blood will taste like on this dagger. Shall we find out?"

Tessa sneered at the Assassin. "You're sick!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, little girl," replied the green Assassin with a smile as he flipped his daggers around. "Now come. Show me the strength the amount of power you have!"

Tessa complied, as absent-minded as she could, which surprised Ashton. She lunged forward and raised her fist as she neared him. The green Assassin smirked, knowing that he had lured her in as he backed away from the attacking mage. Tessa swung her fists at him but she hardly landed a blow on the man. Then, the Assassin sidestepped her, causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward, where the white Assassin was waiting with his axe raised up.

An inaudible gasp escaped Tessa's mouth as she fell on her face. Tessa quickly turned and was prepared to roll over and avoid her fate but soon realized that the Assassin was no longer there.

"Oi! Tessa!" Ashton called out as he grabbed the axe's hilt. "Stay focus! Don't get too easily distracted by these pushovers! Just do what you do best!" With all his might, Ashton elbowed the white Assassin in his chest, causing him to stumble back. Ashton backed away as well and he quickly prepares his next spell. **"Mind Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Two Magic Seals formed on his hands as he swung his arms, releasing a pair of silver aura streams which soon morphed into streams of fire that then crossed, forming an "X".

"That won't stop me!" The white Assassin cried as he swung his axe, slicing the fire streams into two, which flew past his body and destroyed the ground on both of his sides. The white Assassin grinned. "For an illusion, that was pretty realistic."

"And here's another one for you!" Ashton replied. **"Mind Dragon's Illusion Fist!"** Balling his hands into fists, Ashton lunged forward as a Magic Seal appeared in front of his fist which soon morphed his fist into that of a Vulcan. With no time to retaliate, the white Assassin took the attack head on, sending him crashing against a nearby tree and destroying it.

Ashton grinned and turned back to Tessa, giving her a thumbs up. Tessa smiled back as she turned towards the green Assassin, who was already making his way towards her with a lunatic grin on his face. Tessa took a step back as she observed the Assassin's movements. She smirked instantly as she watched the Assassin approached her. "I saw your pattern..." The Assassin lunged forward with his dagger aimed at her. Tessa slightly tilted her body, dodging the Assassin's attack as she fell on her back.

However, instead of an expected thud, her body phased through the ground, forming a shadow which slithered forward with incredible speed.

**"Shadow Orochi!"** As soon as Tessa called out the spell, a Magic Seal formed on her shadow, forming multiple snakes which lunged at the green Assassin at the same time.

"What?!" Cried out the Assassin as he dodged the shadow snakes, only to find out that they had turned around to strike him again. "What the hell is wrong with these snakes?!"

Tessa grinned as she emerged from the ground. "Shadow Orochi is a spell which creates snakes from shadows. The snakes will chase their target until they have eliminate it. In this case, you are it. No matter how agile or how fast you are, these snakes will chase you and hunt you down until you are gone from the face of this world."

The green Assassin scoffed as he slashed through one of the shadow snakes. "Then I'll just have to kill them first!" Another snake pounced on him, only for it to meet the tip of his dagger. With over a dozen more left, the Assassin flipped his daggers around as he span, slashing through the necks of three shadow snakes. As he stopped, he flung one of the dagger towards Tessa.

Unfortunately for him, Tessa was prepared for it. **"Guard Shadow!"** Her shadow expanded in size as she crossed her arms. Then, a dome emerged from her shadow, stopping the dagger in place as it slightly pierced through the dome. Tessa chuckled as she grabbed the dagger's blade while the dome faded away. "You can't touch me, Assassin. Not since I'm a Shadow Mage."

"Yes, but you're vulnerable when you're NOT a shadow," replied the green Assassin.

Tessa's eyes widened in shock when she heard that. The Assassin sounded as if he was close by. She didn't hesitate and turned around, only to find that the Assassin had his second dagger against her neck. His eyes filled with blood lust and his lips curled into a maniacal smile as he gently pressed the blade against her throat, letting a small drop of blood coat the blade.

"Tessa!" Ashton cried out as he attempted to run over to them. However, his path was blocked when an axe was dropped in front of him. Ashton turned his head, finding out that the white Assassin had gotten back up again and his white trench coat was dirtied by dirt and blood.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you!" Called out the white Assassin as he cracked his knuckles.

Ashton gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. "You're gonna have to handle that Assassin on you're on, Tessa..." Ashton ran his hand over his mix-colored hair as he took in a deep breath. "Alright then, come at me!"

* * *

Kaito crashed against the wall again as he held back his cries of pain. He looked up at Vlad with hatred in his eye as he struggled to get back up on his feet.

"You may have destroyed the Lacrima, Kaito Murai," Vlad scowled. "But I will get rid of you before you have the chance to regain your strength!" With a clenched fist, Vlad thrust it forward, aiming for the Masked Fairy's half-scorched face.

With all the remaining energy left in him, Kaito forced his arms up once more, receiving the punch head on as he crashed against the wall again. This time, after receiving many hits on the same spot, the wall had collapsed on gave way for Kaito as he was sent flying out of the room and into the open area of the village, where the guards that were present all stared in shock at the sudden appearance of the Masked Fairy.

As Vlad stepped out into the open, he glared at the guards and began barking out orders. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Surround him and make sure you pin him down. We can't afford to let him use his "curse"!"

The twenty guards scrambled into action at the voice of the Chief and most of them had formed a circle around Kaito while the few brave ones dared to approach him to hold him down. Kaito struggled but in his current state, he didn't have the strength to carry on and break free. But he was still feeling it, the fear of the guards. He was still able to feel their emotions. _"Emotions aren't going to be of much help to me..."_ Kaito thought as the guards pressed their body weight harder on him.

Vlad picked up Ashton's necklace from the ground and wrapped it around his wrist as he whistled. Then, the blue robed Assassin from before leapt down from above them and knelt beside the Chief. "Get me his chains. I'm going to make him suffer for breaking an expensive Lacrima." The Assassin nodded obediently as he got back up and ran off towards the direction of Vlad's house.

Chief Vlad then turned to one of the guard and gestured him to come forward, which the guard did. Vlad reached out towards the guard's waist and grabbed his whip. Vlad unwind the whip and grinned as the torture weapon reached its full length. With a crack of it, Vlad smiled. "Let's see how much you can handle before you die."

Kaito stared at the whip with fear in his eye as he was lifted up and forced to his knees. Vlad approached him and raised the whip as his smile remained on his face. Then, he cracked the whip, inflicting pain onto the Masked Fairy's clothes, forming a tear on it while Kaito desperately held back his scream.

* * *

The green Assassin stretched out his hand and grabbed his dagger back from Tessa as he stared at her. "You know, I've come across many Mages before. All of them weren't as skillful as I would have expected. But you, for a girl, you almost met my expectation."

Tessa glared at him. It was unfortunate that she was in this kind of situation. She was at a disadvantage and had no way to cast a spell with a dagger at her throat. Even Ashton couldn't help her with that brute of an Assassin keeping him busy. How was she going to get out of this mess?

"So, be a good girl and die, won't you? After I have my fun with you fist, of course," the green Assassin smirked, licking his lips.

She gave him a look of disgust. But what else could she do? The Assassin in front of her had no opening, which was surprising. If only she knew of something that would have helped her, she would have gotten out of this situation by now.

"Oh look, there's the symbol of death," the green Assassin said, looking up at the tree above them. Tessa looked up as well, seeing the same thing the Assassin was. "Who knew that a crow would show up when I'm about to kill you? Must be my lucky..."

Tessa had found what she had been waiting for, an opening. With the green Assassin distracted by the convenient appearance of a crow, which ironically, had saved her neck, literally. Tessa lowered her body, moving her head away from the dagger near her as she swiped her leg under the Assassin, causing him to fall on his back while Tessa leapt back to create some distance between them.

**"Knuckle Shadow!"**

As fists emerged from her shadow, they all flung towards the Assassin, who had barely just escaped the attack in time. The green Assassin scoffed. "That was a dirty trick...I like it." The Assassin twirled his daggers around and raised them up to his face. "Now things are heating up!" With that said, he charged forward at Tessa.

Meanwhile, Ashton was in the middle of his own battle when he caught a glimpse of the fight Tessa was in. He smiled to himself. "Good work, Tessa. Now it's my turn." As the white Assassin raised his axe, Ashton created a Magic Seal in front of him as he inhaled the air. **"Mind Dragon's Illusion Roar!"** As he breathed out, the Magic Seal glowed as a stream of silver aura which transformed into a stream of acid.

Seeing this, the white Assassin swung his axe downwards, slicing through the illusion in half, giving Ashton the opportunity he was looking for as he leapt up with his arm winded back. **"Mind Dragon's Illusion Fist!" **The same silver aura emitted from his fist as a Magic Seal formed in front of him. As he came nearer to the Assassin, Ashton thrust his fist forward, causing his fist to transform into an illusion of a Gorian's fist.

The white Assassin blinked in surprise as he leapt back, avoiding the attack as Ashton crashed into the ground which also created a small dust cloud around him.

Tessa grunted as the green Assassin swiped at her side, causing a small cut to form on her hip. **"Shadow Double!"** With the spell called out, Tessa stopped dead in her tracks as she and her shadow separate from each other, surprising the Assassin as the shadow began forming a duplicate of Tessa. As soon as the shadow had formed a mirror image of the Shadow Mage, both of them rushed forward at the Assassin.

"Damn it..." cursed the Assassin as his eyes darted in between the Shadow Mage and her shadow double. With his daggers in his grip, he swung them as soon as the two neared him. However, his dagger has merely grazed the real Tessa's cheek while the shadow double ignored the attack as the dagger phased through it. Tessa twisted her body and swung her foot around, executing a close range roundhouse kick while her double thrust its fist at him.

Out of instinct, the Assassin attacked the double. However, that costed him his jaw. As his daggers phased through the shadow double, the double also phased through him, meaning that both attacks had no effect on the other. But there was still the real Tessa, who successfully executed her roundhouse kick. As her foot connected with the Assassin, his hat was knocked off his head as his felt and heard his jaw cracked while he was sent sliding across the ground.

"Nii-san!" The White Assassin called out as he tried to make his way over to his fallen brother. However, his path was blocked by Ashton as he swung his Gorian fist at the Assassin.

With a smirk, Ashton shook his head. "I quote you on this, "you're not going anywhere until I'm done with you"."

The white Assassin gritted his teeth as he swung his axe at Ashton.

**"Mind Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Ashton's Gorian fist vanished, reverting back into his own hand as two streams of silver aura emitted from his arms, which soon transformed into a stream of rocks, causing the white Assassin to stumble back as his axe fell out of his grip. Once the illusion had vanish, Ashton lunged forward, determined to end his battle at once as he outstretched his fist.

The white Assassin scoffed and grabbed the Mind Dragon Slayer's hand, swinging the boy around before tossing him away. "I don't have anymore time to deal with you, weakling." Grabbing his axe, he rushed over to his fallen brother once more. As he reached the green Assassin, he raised his brother's head up and wiped away the blood on his lip. "Nii-san..."

Reaching for his trench coat, the green Assassin pulled out a metal gauntlet where the fingers were replaced by claws. The white Assassin grabbed it and turned to his brother, who was beginning to lose conscious. Before long, the green Assassin collapsed, his arm falling onto the ground lifelessly. The white Assassin closed his eyes, holding back his tears as he dropped the axe in his hand. He placed the metal gauntlet onto his hand, watching the claws shine as he turned to the two Mages while picking up his axe.

"Tessa," Ashton spoke. "Get ready to expect some troublesome attacks. I've heard that Assassins are dangerous when they are in a rage."

"I thought they're dangerous when they're doing stealth missions?"

Ashton nodded. "That too."

The Assassin raised his axe and flung it at the two Mages, which Tessa retaliated by casting a spell. **"Guard Shadow!"** Once the spell was cast, the shadow dome formed around the two Mages as the axe pierced through the dome but remained stuck on it. As soon as the dome faded, the axe dropped onto the ground and the Assassin pounced on them with his metal claws ready to strike them.

**"Shadow Mode!"**

**"Mind Dragon's Illusion Fist!"**

A Magic Seal formed underneath the Shadow Mage, causing her to phased through the ground and turn into a shadow as she slithered away from the attack while the Mind Dragon Slayer thrust his fist forward, this time, his fist had grew in size, as if he was using Titan Magic. However, the Assassin had already figured it out. As soon as Ashton's fist and his metal claws struck, the Assassin grabbed onto his hand and electrified his claws, causing pain to fill Ashton's body as he screamed.

"Ashton!" Tessa cried as she emerged from the ground with her fist outstretched. **"Shadow Fist!"** This time, her shadow had grew upwards onto her body, making its way to her fist before growing into a giant fist.

The Assassin scoffed and pulled Ashton towards him, using him as his human shield. This surprised the Shadow Mage, but she was too late to pull away from her attack and her fist crashed into the Mind Dragon Slayer, sending him sprawling across the ground. Tessa froze in fear. She had just hit her friend, she had never expected that to happen at all. But it did.

"I told you this already. You are just weaklings!" The Assassin cried as he slashed his metal claws at Tessa, who had raised her arms in defense, only to suffer pain she had never felt before as the claws tore through her flesh while she fell on her back.

Tessa cried out in pain as she held her arms close to her. Then, she caught sight of the crow, still perched on the same tree, staring at her. The crow tilted its head for a moment before it squawked, flapping its wings and taking off. Before she knew it, the crow dove down towards the Assassin with its talons raised. The crow struck the Assassin on his neck before flying around back towards the sky as he yelped in pain.

"That damn bird..." grumbled the Assassin as he clutched the back of his neck.

What he had not expected was that Ashton had gotten up again and had crashed his knee against the Assassin's face, knocking the stealth killer onto the ground. Ashton grinned. "Gotta thank the bird for the distraction."

The crow perched itself on the same tree again and blinked, squawking at the two Mages.

"Let's end this once and for all," Ashton said, earning a nod from Tessa.

**"Mind Dragon's Illusion Roar!"**

**"Knuckle Shadow!"**

As the Assassin was getting back up, he was immediately bombarded by the attacks of the Mages. Ashton's stream of silver aura had changed into a stream of fire while Tessa's shadow released a barrage of fists, both spells doing a ton of damage to the Assassin as he collapsed on his back, dropping the metal gauntlet as smoke rose from his bruised body.

Tessa sighed in relief as she fell to her knees. "I thought we would never win..."

The Mind Dragon Slayer nodded. "But this only means that we'll have to improve on our skills once Chief Vlad is gone."

"You're right," Tessa replied. "We couldn't even handle him."

"But what about the green one? Did you just...you know? Kill him?" Ashton asked.

Tessa shrugged. "What? I just knocked him out. No one dies from a broken jaw, idiot."

Ashton sweat dropped. "Uh...yeah. I just forgotten."

A smile formed on the Shadow Mage. "Well, Dorian won't mind if we took a few minutes to rest, right?"

While the two were conversing which each other, the crow leapt off the tree it was perched on and flapped its wings, taking off towards the direction of the village.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the long delay for this was...horrifying for me since I had nearly forgotten about it. But here it is, readers! Next chapter shall begin the battle between Kaito and Vlad. Hopefully, I can extend it to at least two chapters since my and fight scenes don't mix well together. Just look at Kaito's battle with Laxus that I did. It was shorter than most fight scenes that other writers do! Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this. Of course I would appreciate the help if anyone finds a spelling error or any kind of error in any chapters since I keep forgetting.**

**Magic used: **

**Mind Dragon's Illusion: The user creates a Magic Seal which erupts a pulse that will travel a certain distance which will affect those caught in the pulse with the illusion cast by the user.**

**Knuckle Shadow: The user shapes their shadow into a fist to punch the opponent upwards. Multiple fists can also be created as well.**

**Mind Dragon's Wing Attack: ****The user outstretches both of their arms and creates two Magic Seals which generates two streams of colored aura, depending on the user. When the user swings their arms, the streams will cross paths to form an "X" before it heads towards the target. With enough Magic Power, the user can perfect this spell by manipulating the target's mind into thinking that the aura was something dangerous.**

**Mind Dragon's Illusion Fist: The user emits an aura, depending on the user, on their fists. With enough Magic Power, they can manipulate the target's mind into thinking that the user's fist is something else.**

**Shadow Orochi: The user shapes their shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite their opponent.**

**Guard Shadow: The user uses their shadow to create a shadow dome that protects them from incoming attacks.**

**Mind Dragon's Illusion Roar: The user inhales a deep breath of air while a Magic Seal appears in front of them. Then, the user breathes out, releasing a stream of colored aura, depending on the user. With enough Magic Power, they can manipulate the target's mind into thinking that the user's attack is something else.**

**Shadow Double: The user creates a duplicate of themselves using their own shadow, which can move on its own and is perfect for distractions as the double cannot be hit and it cannot hit anything as well.**

**Shadow Mode: ****The user transforms their body into a shadow, granting them the ability to move around surfaces. The user can transition in and out of this form as they please**

**Shadow Fist: The user, instead of summoning multiple fists, uses their own fist, which is strengthened by their shadow that grows into an enlarged version of their fist.**


	26. Chapter 24: Mages vs Vlad

**Chapter 24: Mages vs Vlad**

**A/N: And here I am, back with more of "Fairy Tail's Shinigami"! Apparently, I've decided to make this the end of this arc. So you guys can expect a average size fight scene with Kaito and Vlad and also a small battle involving Neo and an Elemental Soul. Hope you guys will enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Vlad's "curse", Neo's new form and Shinigami's Judgement...you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

With another crack of his whip, Vlad struck Kaito once more.

The whip tore through Kaito's sleeve, leaving a mark on his arm while the boy had to bite his lips. This may have not been the same kind of torture that he had before, but it was still from Vlad, which was the worst any Mage can handle.

"Still no scream of terror?" Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow. "You impressed me, for once. But let's see how long you can endure it then. You have already lost blood from my previous strikes."

Just like what the Chief had said, Kaito has already lost quite an amount of blood from the whip. The boy was gripping onto the last glimmer of hope that he had within him. He could feel more of his Magic Power returning to him, giving him the courage he needs to endure more of Vlad's attacks. All he needs was just a bit more.

Kaito spat at the Chief. "I...would never succumb to you, Vlad."

Vlad grinned. "Big words for someone who's already going to die. Just give it up, Kaito Murai. If you do, I will consider giving you a merciful death."

"As if I would believe that," Kaito retorted as the guards holding him began hitting him with their fists. Yet, the Masked Fairy kept his hopes up. _"Just a bit more and I'll have enough Magic Power to escape them."_ Kaito thought as he received another punch from the guard that was holding his left arm back.

"Vlad-sama, I have brought his chains," said the blue robed Assassin as he returned from Vlad's house.

The Chief grinned as he retrieved the Magic-resistant chains from the Assassin. "Excellent. Now, I will show you why you shouldn't mess with me, Kaito Murai." Turning back to the Masked Fairy, Vlad approached him, hands tightly gripping the chains.

_"I can work with this..."_ Kaito thought as his eyes moved to the chains in Vlad's hands, his chains. Kaito saw it. The chains had turned red once more with the violet outline returning to it. The boy smirked as Vlad approached him.

As Vlad towered over the boy's small body, he looked at the guards. "Release him. I'll show all of you how I personally kill a Mage." The guards obeyed the Chief's command and released their hands from Kaito, letting the boy fall. Then, Vlad grabbed the boy by his hair, pulling him up until his eyes met Vlad's. The Chief grinned as he wrapped the chains around the boy's neck.

Before Kaito knew it, Vlad had released his grip on him, letting him drop as the chains stopped him mid-air. As he dangled by his very own chains, Vlad let out a sinister laugh as he looked around at the guards, who had sickened looks on them. "What's the matter? You're all supposed to laugh with me! This is what we do to Mages, we kill them!"

"But not this cruelly," protested one of the guards, who was near the blue robed Assassin.

Vlad stopped his laughter and turned to the guard with a glare. "Oh? Have you gone soft? You know what happens to those who try to help Mages, don't you?" Before the guard could respond, the Assassin jabbed the guard in his guts. The guard jerked forward, coughing out blood as the Assassin spun around, dropping his foot onto the guard's back, knocking him onto the ground. With the guard on the ground, back facing the Assassin, the stealth killer drew out his sword from its sheathe, and swung it down.

Blood splattered onto the ground and onto the Assassin's robes as he pulled out his sword from the bloodied corpse of the guard, sheathing his weapon again before turning back to Vlad.

Nodding, Vlad turned back to the rest of the guards. "If any of you show signs of weakness, I will make sure that you don't live to see the morning sun."

Kaito could feel it. The guards around him were all releasing emotions left and right. Fear and Anxiety were the two emotions he was feeling from them. He gasped for air, still dangling from his chains as he felt more emotions pouring into him from the guards. The emotion Vlad was giving off was strong. Intimidation and worry. But why was Vlad worried?

Vlad faced the dangling Kaito with a smirk. "You should have accepted defeat when you had the chance. Now you will die, slowly and painfully."

"In...your...dreams..." Kaito coughed as the chains around his neck loosened, allowing Kaito the breathe as the chains flung back at Vlad, striking him on his forehead and knocking him off balance. As Kaito dropped onto his feet, he raised his right arm up. His chains spiraled around him, wrapping itself all over his arm until it completely covered it. "You fell for it, Vlad."

Recovering from the sudden attack, Vlad cried out in anger. "GET HIM!"

The Assassin was the first to react as he lunged forward with great speed while unsheathing his sword again. However, Kaito's chains reacted instantly, whipping away at every direction, catching the Assassin off guard as Kaito rushed in with his fist winded back. His chains swiped at the Assassin, knocking away his sword as Kaito smashed his fist into the Assassin's face, hurling the Assassin towards the rest of the guards.

As the remaining guards snapped from their daze, they gripped their spears tightly and charged forward at the Masked Fairy.

**"Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains!"**

Kaito raised his arms up, letting his chains swing as he spun himself. His chains phased through the guards that had encircled him and they all fell within seconds after they were hit by the intangible chains. The chains all soon retracted back to Kaito's arms as he turned around to face Vlad, who had replaced his whip with the Assassin's sword.

"I admit, you caught me off guard with that surprise attack," Vlad spoke. "But now, you just became a threat that has to be eliminated, instantly." Stabbing the sword's blade into the ground, Vlad let out a battle cry as he smashed his fists onto the ground. The ground began to shake, causing Kaito to be off balance while the ground around the Chief cracked.

Vlad reached for the Assassin's sword and yanked it out. "Prepare to die!" With that, he charged forward.

Kaito managed to steady himself just in time as he waved his hand sideways. **"Dead Wave!"** Several Shade soldiers began to materialize around the Masked Fairy as they merged together to form sphere of energy which he thrusts forward, releasing a large beam towards the Chief.

"That would never work against me..." Vlad muttered as he swung the sword, slicing through the beam which exploded at his sides.

"What?"

Kaito blinked as he watched Vlad toss the sword aside and raised his right arm, which showed a patch of rock-like flesh on the palm of his hand. The rock-like flesh, however, soon disappeared from his hand, as if it had never been there in the first place! Vlad glared at the boy and spoke with disgust. "Do you see what had just happened? This is the "curse" that your father had placed upon me!"

"I don't understand..." Kaito said, backing away. "You're a Mage?"

"No, you idiot!" Vlad cried. "Your father had cursed me...with the Magic of the Elements."

"What's that?" Kaito asked.

Vlad scoffed. "It is my curse, which made me no longer human, but part of the elements instead. I can no longer feel anything that I used to when I was human. I am not even considered a human anymore because of your father's curse."

"Yet you still emit emotions..."

A frown formed on Vlad's face. "I may not be able to feel my emotions anymore but that doesn't mean that my emotions are permanently gone."

"But wait," Kaito spoke. "This curse gave you the powers of the Elements. I wouldn't consider that a curse, but a gift. Why would you treat it like that?"

Vlad vanished from his spot, surprising Kaito as the Chief reappeared behind him. Vlad's fist soon caught on fire as he thrust it forward at Kaito's back. **"Fire's Cursed Punch!"** As his fist smashed onto Kaito's back, the boy was flung forward and he crashed on his side while Vlad continued his speech. "This village is known for not having Magic. And I will keep that tradition going for many generations to come. For your father to curse me with Magic...I will never forgive him and your family!"

For a second, all anxiety that Kaito had were all gone. Instead, anger took over as he placed a hand on the scorched side of his face while he clenched his other hand. "All this time...I had to suffer...all because of that STUPID TRADITION?!" Kaito's aura grew intensively as his right eye glowed red. "All those torture...humiliation...pain...all because of your stupid tradition...UNFORGIVABLE!" The chains on his arms glowed and shuddered violently against his arms as the aura around him slowly dissolved his outfit. His Shade markings on his body flashed in the color of black as the chains shot out from his arms.

Vlad blinked in surprise as the chains shot past him, wrapping around a sword that was lying next to an unconscious guard and also a shield. The chains brought the two equipment back to Kaito, who grabbed them with his hands as the chains unwrapped from the equipment to return to Kaito's arms. The two equipment soon began to glow as well, making the end of the chains attached to them before Kaito removed his hands from them. Soon enough, the chains on Kaito's arms had merged with the equipment, covering Kaito's hands completely. Now, it looks as if Kaito's hands were the sword and shield.

"I'm the one who should be pissed off here, Vlad," Kaito snarled. "Because of a pointless reason, you took away my parents, left eye and my dignity. But most importantly, you killed innocent Mages who did nothing wrong to you."

The Chief scoffed. "It is the law of this village and I intend to fulfill it. With the villagers all evacuated because of you and the other escapees, I will take my time making you regret what you are doing right now."

"You'll pay for the lives you have wrongly taken, Vlad," Kaito spoke. "I will end yours."

* * *

**In the World of Ethernano...**

**"Oh?"** Purple spoke as he raised his hand to his chin. **"What a pathetic human the Chief is. To protect the tradition of his village, he would even slaughter the lives of innocent Mages. No, calling him a human wouldn't be right in the first place. He is nothing more than a foul animal!"**

Nods of agreement came from the rest of the Spirit Magic users in the room as they all turned their attention from the crystal orb in the middle of the room to the first Spirit Magic user.

**"All Daigo wanted to do back then was just to show Vlad how beneficial Magic is,"** Joseph sighed. **"And he took it as a curse instead. What a fool."**

Daigo hung his head low and the atmosphere of the room dropped. Purple noticed this and turned his attention to Daigo. **"Your head should not be that low, Daigo. It is not your fault that Kaito had to suffer. Vlad is the one who has misunderstood and feared Magic for a really long time. Perhaps this is the time where Vlad sees it through Kaito's way. But I would prefer him to die. Vlad has been nothing but trouble for Fiore."**

**"Agreed,"** replied the rest of the spirits present.

Daigo hesitated, but nodded. **"Kaito...I hope you would do the right thing."**

* * *

"DIE MAGE!" Vlad bellowed as he thrust his fist forward.

Kaito raised his shield arm up, blocking the attack as Vlad's fist crashed into the shield. The Chief grunted as he took a few steps back while Kaito lowered his shield. "You will be the one who will die, Vlad." Kaito raised his sword arm up and got into an offensive stance as he began casting a new spell. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Blade!"** The blade of Kaito's sword arm began emitting a reddish aura as he lunged forward.

Vlad clenched his fists as his arms was immediately coated in a layer of rock. **"Earth's Cursed Wall!"** Smashing his fists into the ground, a wall made of rock erupted as Kaito halted in his tracks. Vlad grinned as he leapt over the wall while the layer of rock on his arms crumbled, replaced by a layer of steel. **"Steel's Cursed Hammer!"**

As the "cursed" Chief dove down, his fist had morphed into a hammer, which was swung forward. Kaito retaliated by raising his shield as he cast another spell. **"Spirit Magic - Shield of Souls!"** A Magic Seal formed at the front of the shield which soon expanded. Vlad's hammer smashed onto the Magic Seal, which smashed into pieces. However, Vlad's eyes widened when he saw the markings on Kaito's body glow. A Magic Seal soon formed in front of the markings as Kaito fired a pair of energy beams towards Vlad. **"Death Cannon!"** The beams soon merged as soon as they passed through the Magic Seal, forming a drill-like beam which sent Vlad flying back, crashing into a house.

Vlad grunted as he pushed the debris aside and stood back up to dust himself. "Lucky shot." As the layer of steel disappeared from his arms, Vlad could only gasped when Kaito appeared in front of him. Without any warning, Kaito spun, smashing his foot against Vlad's waist. Vlad yelped as he stumbled to his left but brought his fist up and thrust it forward at the boy.

Unfortunately for Kaito, since he was still recovering from his kick, he was unable to defend against Vlad's fist which smashed him into the ground, leaving a small crater.

Vlad was the first to recover and he reached out and grabbed the boy by his hair, causing Kaito to scream. Vlad grinned. "There it is. The sound of pain. Your scream!"

Kaito gritted his teeth as he pressed his feet against Vlad's chest and pushed, launching himself out of Vlad's grip and knocking the Chief off his feet. As Vlad crashed on his back, Kaito tucked himself into a ball and rolled on the ground before he stopped and stood back up. Raising his sword arm up, Kaito swung it down, only for it to be caught by Vlad, who swung the boy around before throwing him into the air.

While in mid-air, Kaito pointed his sword arm at Vlad and cast one of his spells. **"Death Detonation!"** Within moments after the spell was cast, small spheres of energy appeared all around Vlad. Before he could understand the situation around him, the spheres enlarged and exploded, causing a huge explosion which destroyed most of the houses in the area while the unconscious bodies of the guards and the Assassin was flung in all directions.

As the explosion cleared, Kaito landed on his feet and raised his shield arm to await the outcome of the spell he had cast. Then, Vlad appeared from the remaining dusts, revealing that he was covered entirely by fire. Vlad grinned. "Fire is only more stronger when it is given more fuel. That explosion you caused gave me what I need to get back my energy."

_"Shit!"_ Kaito cursed mentally as he kept his stance. _"Looks like any spells that involves explosion and fire won't help me now. All I have to rely on is my Spirit Magic and Shade soldiers."_ As Vlad approached him, Kaito pointed his sword arm at him and cried out another spell. **"Shade Bind!"** A pair of Shade soldiers soon emerged from the ground, both grabbing onto Vlad's arms.

"That won't work!" Vlad cried out as his body heat rose to the extreme, burning away the Shade soldiers while Kaito hid his face from the heat to avoid the bright light it was emitting. However, that was his mistake. As soon as Kaito had hid behind his shield, Vlad lunged forward with his fist raised. **"Fire's Cursed Punch!"** The attack made a direct hit on the shield and Kaito was knocked off his feet, which gave Vlad an opportunity to attack again. Raising his foot up, Vlad kicked Kaito in his guts, sending the boy tumbling across the ground.

_"It's no good,"_ Kaito thought as he struggled to get back up. _"Vlad's too strong. And my Magic Power's depleting again. If this keeps up, I will be out of Magic Power and Vlad will kill me."_ Kaito looked at his arms, seeing the two weapons slowly changing back into chains. _"The sword and shield has been successfully "Possessed", huh? At least it took a faster time than the chains."_

The fire on Vlad's body soon faded away as he picked up the Assassin's sword on the ground. "Even if I said that I would never use Magic, I have no choice since this is the last resort. But after all this, the tradition will continue and Magic will cease to exist any further in this village. It is time to go to hell, Kaito Murai! Go join your family in its pits!"

As Vlad raised the sword, Kaito clenched his fist. "I hope this works..." He muttered as Vlad advanced closer. Once Vlad was inches away from his, he swung the sword down onto the boy, who immediately cast his spell. **"Shade Evasion!"** As soon as the sword touched Kaito's shoulder, his body had disappeared, forming four Shade soldiers which flew past Vlad and reformed Kaito's body.

Before Vlad could realize this, Kaito had placed his hand on Vlad's back and created a Magic Seal. **"Spirit Magic - Shinigami Seal!"** The Magic Seal glowed, causing Vlad to scream as he felt his energy being depleted. Kaito flinched, feeling the foreign energy pouring into his body while pain erupted across his limbs. Seconds later, lightning bolts cackled from the Magic Seal.

The lightning bolts then spiraled towards the air, forming a ghostly creature made out of electricity.

Vlad collapsed on his knees and gasped when he saw the creature as it screeched. He turned his attention to Kaito, only to see that the boy had also collapsed on his knees, panting heavily while the fire creature flew off in another direction.

* * *

"And~done!" Izumi smiled as he retreated from his position to meet with Neo and Nathan, who were both resting against a house. "Alright, the traps are planted and ready to be released!"

Neo nodded. "Alright! Let's blow up the walls and scare the daylights out of them!"

"Wait!" The three boys turned to see Tessa and Ashton running towards them. "There's been a change of plan, boys. Dorian says that we have to regroup and meet Dorian and Venrus in the village."

"Aw man!" Izumi frowned. "I was hoping to blow the walls to kingdom come!"

Ashton shook his head. "You'll get to do it later. Right now, we have to..."

"Look! It's Kaito!" Nathan cried as he pointed up to the sky, which the rest followed. Then, they saw Kaito, with a sword and shield, pointing the sword towards the ground. And before the children could react, an explosion was created, destroying Izumi's trap while the walls were blown away.

"NO~!" Izumi screamed as he fell to his knees. "I was waiting to blow it up!"

The others sweat dropped at Izumi and Ashton lifted him up by his collar. "Come on, we have to go. Dorian and Venrus are probably waiting for us right now."

As the children entered the village, they were greeted by the sight of bodies lying on different spots of the area. Some were lying on benches, some were sprawled on the ground, others were in the fountain and others were dangling by the roof of houses.

"Could Kaito be fighting Vlad?" Nathan asked.

Tessa nodded. "The possibility is high. After all, Vlad is resistant to Magic attacks after our experiences with him. I'm sure Kaito was just weakening him with that explosion."

"That means we have to get to Kaito and fast. Who knows what is going on," Neo said.

Just then, Venrus and Dorian ran out from the corner in front of them, which caused them to collide into one another.

"Dorian! Venrus!" Ashton cried.

Dorian groaned as he rubbed his head. "You guys...glad you could make it in time. Now I'll have to make this quick so we can help Kaito. It seems his already in combat with Vlad..."

"We've noticed," Tessa interrupted.

Nodding, Dorian continued. "Arriving at their location now through your shadow form won't help him, Tessa. That's a heads up. What we need to do is attack Vlad when the time's right so Kaito can get the advantage. At this rate, Kaito will surely lose against Vlad."

"Not unless we work together," Neo smiled.

Venrus nodded. "As long as we get to kill Vlad, I'm willing to work with Kaito. Now that Dorian has given me more information of him."

"When did that happen?" Nathan asked.

"You guys can about it later after we beat Vlad. Now, we have to get moving," Dorian replied as he turned.

However, just when they were about to move out, a screech was heard and they looked up, only to see a ghostly creature made out of lightning flying closer to them. Neo narrowed his eyes down at it and gasped. "It's an Elemental Soul! The Lightning Soul!" The creature soon hovered over them. It stared down at the group with a glare and screeched, releasing sparks of electricity.

"How the hell are we going to get past this thing?!" Izumi asked.

"Leave it to me!" Neo cried as he slammed his fist together, creating a red Magic Seal. **"Elemental Soul: Fire!"** Flames soon erupted from the ground as Neo's body began to glow. As the glow faded, the flames spiraled into the air before forming a large being made out of fire with a pair of white eyes. "I'll handle it. I'll Take Over it and try to use to to help Kaito. We might need Electric-based spells later."

Dorian smiled. "Good idea. We'll leave it to you, Neo. We have faith in you."

As he and the rest of the children took off to the direction of Kaito and Vlad, Neo turned to the Lightning Soul with a raised fist. "Let's make this a fiery battle." The Lightning Soul growled as it stretched out its arm, firing a bolt of lightning at Neo. Seeing the bolt, Neo dodged it by sidestepping it. Next, Neo lunged forward. **"Fire Basher!" **The flames on Neo's fists ignited, releasing more heat than it should have as Neo smashed his fists at the Lightning Soul.

The Lightning Soul screeched as the fist hit its shoulder. As it backed away, the Lightning Soul disappeared in a flash of yellow, reappearing behind Neo, zapping the 7-year-old boy from behind, launching Neo forward and crashing onto the ground. "Damn it..." Neo muttered as he swung his fist around, knocking the Lightning Soul back.

Once more, the two collide with the two throwing their fists at each other. The Lightning Soul hissed as Neo's fist smashed against its chest, knocking it to the ground while it had missed its attack as its fist went past Neo's left cheek. Neo grinned as he showed the palm of his hands. **"Fire Storm!"** As a Magic Seal was created in front of his hands, flames erupted form the Magic Seal in a storm-like manner, engulfing the area in flame as the Lightning Soul screeched.

The Lightning Soul glared at Neo as it raised its hands towards the flames, electrocuting it. The sparks of electricity traveled through the flames in an instant, causing it to electrocute Neo and making him flinch which cancelled the Fire Storm spell.

With Neo caught off guard, the Lightning Soul rushed towards him, morphing its fingers into claws. However, it had not expected Neo to counter it. **"Fire Sphere!"** As the Lightning Soul came closer, Neo raised his hands, creating a sphere of flame which exploded as soon as the Lightning Soul made contact. "Now's my chance for a quick Take Over!" Neo cried as he grabbed the Lightning Soul.

Soon, the flames on Neo vanished, returning the boy to his human form as a glow emitted from his body. The Lightning Soul howled as it saw what Neo was doing and it struggled but to no avail as Neo's body had faded into the glow which engulfed the Lightning Soul, Taking Over it. The Lightning Soul screeched as loudly as it could while it fell to the ground, twitching as sparks of electricity flew in all directions.

Then, it stopped. The Lightning Soul stood back up and dusted itself. It sighed and turned to the direction where Dorian and the others had went before it spoke in Neo's voice. "Take Over was a success. Now let's see how Vlad will deal with seven Mages."

* * *

As Vlad got back to his feet, he gritted his teeth. "Damn you...Kaito Murai..." As his arms formed a layer of steel once more, he approached the panting boy. "I haven't felt this much pain in so long. Looks like I will be able to kill you right now since you're out of Magic."

Kaito cursed under his breath as he tried to move his body, but failed as his Magic Power had once again dropped to zero. He looked up at Vlad as the Chief approached him with his hands changing into blades. Kaito turned back to his hands, only to see that his chains had fallen to the ground and his Shade markings was no longer glowing.

Vlad stopped inches away from him and raised his right arm up. "Say hello to your pathetic father for me." Then, he swung it down.

However, the expected slash had not come. Kaito blinked and looked up, only to see Nathan, who's arm had turned into a steel blade, clashing with Vlad. As Nathan pushed Vlad back, he grinned. "Looks like we made it just in time, huh?"

Kaito turned to his right and saw that the others, excluding Neo, had also arrived. Dorian ran up to Kaito's side and placed his arm over his. "Where's Neo?" Kaito asked as Dorian helped him up.

"Neo's currently fighting a Lightning Soul, a being made out of electricity," Dorian replied.

The Masked Fairy chuckled. "So he's fighting the Magic Soul that I had released from Vlad."

"What?" Dorian blinked as the others looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean from Vlad?"

"Vlad was given Magic by my father, it seems. My guess is that my father wanted Vlad to see that Magic is a gift. Instead, Vlad mistook it as a curse and I suppose it resulted as a pointless and stupid thing he did."

Izumi scratched his head in confusion. "So let me get this straight. Your dad gave Vlad Magic and then he thought that it was a curse?"

Kaito nodded. "Yes. And it seems that there's a tradition in this village that Magic must not be used and Vlad intends to keep it that way. Because of that stupid tradition, we receive our branding marks. All those horrifying things that he has done to us in the past...all because he wouldn't want to break the tradition..." Anger rose once more from Kaito. However, it simmered down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kaito looked up, only to see Ashton smiling.

"That anger is meant for us to share, Kaito," Ashton spoke. "We will take Vlad down together."

"Why?" Kaito asked. "Now that you know my father is responsible for our sufferings, why do you still want to me?"

Dorian smiled. "Because all of us have suffered the same thing, Kaito. Even if your father was to blame, he was just trying to show the positive side of having Magic and that's all. He's not to blame. Which means that you and your family are not responsible for anything wrong. It's because the Chief was too close-minded about Magic and his family's tradition. After all, that tradition was made by his family, who have ruled over this village since it was created."

The others all nodded as Venrus approached him. "Kaito, Dorian and I found this when you created the explosion." As he raised his hand, he revealed that Kaito's mask was on it.

As Kaito retrieved it from Venrus, he placed the mask over his face and nodded. "Thank you."

Venrus nodded. "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, Kaito. Dorian told me more about you when we were making our way here so I guess I should drop the whole 'demon' thing from now on. Shall we begin all over again after this?"

"Gladly," Kaito replied as he steadied himself when Dorian removed his hand from Kaito's shoulder.

"Don't look away from the man who will kill you all!" Vlad bellowed as he smashed his fist onto the ground, causing the ground to shake again.

"Alright, guys," Dorian began. "Show Vlad the power of Mages. Show him how wrong he is about it!"

Kaito and the other Mages nodded as Tessa began her attack first. **"Shadow Mode!"** Tessa leapt forward, phasing through the ground as she reappeared as her shadow, slithering towards Vlad. As she slithered closer, she cast her second spell. **"Knuckle Shadow!" **From her shadow, multiple fists shot out and were thrust towards Vlad, who sliced through them with the sword in his hand.

**"Mind Dragon's Illusion Roar!"** Ashton cried as he blasted a stream of silver aura towards Vlad, which soon morphed into a stream of acid.

Vlad, however, saw through the illusion in an instant and leapt over the attack. Nathan then rushed forward as his arms turned into blades. **"Metal Work: Blades of Steel!"** As Vlad swung his sword, Nathan clashed his arms with him, pushing the Chief back while Izumi leapt over Nathan, drawing a quick Magic Seal.

**"Trap Master: Hurricane Tackle!"**

From the Magic Seal, a gust of wind erupted, forming a hurricane that blew Vlad back, sending him flying into the air.

"Now it's my turn," Venrus said as he inhaled a deep breath. **"Wind Devil's Rage!"** In an instant, a huge gush of air erupted from his mouth, blowing everything in his way into the sky, where some had collided with Vlad while the rest were sliced up.

As Vlad crashed back on the ground, he dropped the sword and gritted his teeth. "How dare you all! I'll make sure that you'll all die painfully!" A layer of water soon covered his arm as he pointed it at the Mages. **"Water's Cursed Fist!"** The water erupted, forming water spouts that soon combined to form a giant fist.

**"Lightning Blast!"** Just then, a blast of electricity shot down from the sky, destroying the giant water fist. The others all looked up, only to see Neo in his Lightning Soul form hovering above them. "Look who's here to crash the party?"

Dorian smiled. "Seems that you were able to defeat the Lightning Soul. Now would you mind helping them?"

Neo grinned. "No problem. **Lightning Blast!**" Neo thrust his fist forward, discharging another blast of electricity towards Vlad, who replaced the layer of water on his arm with a layer of rock, nullifying the attack.

"Whatever you Mages do, I can destroy them!" Vlad cried as he flung the pieces of rocks from his arm to the Mages.

Kaito scoffed. "Guys, I need to recover some of my Magic Power. I have a spell which can end this. Unfortunately, I could have done it before but with Vlad always attacking me, I couldn't cast it."

Izumi smiled. "We'll buy you the time. Just be sure to be quick."

Kaito nodded as he sat down, cross-legged as he watched the others charged towards Vlad.

"You...are...all...SCUMS!" Vlad bellowed as the ground beneath him cracked under the pressure he was giving off as a force pushed the Mages back while Vlad screams echoed into the dark, cloudy sky.

"What the hell is going on?" Ashton gasped as his enhanced eyesight allowed him to see a clearer view of Vlad's body, which was beginning to change.

Vlad's head was the first to change as the flesh and hair on him disappeared, replaced by flames with curved horns protruding from his head. His torso and abdomen had their flesh replaced by steel. His right arm had been removed of its flesh and replaced with rocks. The flesh on his left arm had also been replaced, but by water. Both of his legs had lost their flesh as well, replaced by vines which had joined together to form his legs. Not only that, Vlad had grew taller as well, standing taller than a Gorian.

"Perish! Mages!" Vlad roared as he swiped his water arm, which formed a whip that released a wave of boiling water at the Mages.

Izumi reached for his pocket and pulled out a glass shard. Moving to the front, Izumi quickened himself as he drew a Magic Seal and tossed the glass shard into it. **"Trap Master: Glass Cage!"** The Magic Seal expanded, stopping at Dorian's feet as the glass shard grew, expanding as well and forming a glass-like cage around them while the boiling water splashed off the glass.

"Nice job, Izumi!" Nathan smiled.

Giving him a thumbs up, Izumi nodded. "A trap doesn't only capture people, but protects them as well."

Dorian frowned. "Judging from his size and ability, Vlad has somehow became a B-ranked Monster. Be careful you guys."

As the glass cage disappeared, Ashton and Nathan charged forward.

**"Metal Work: Blades of Steel!"**

**"Mind Dragon's Illusion Claw!"**

Nathan's arms began morphing into steel blades as he took the lead while Ashton stayed behind him, emitting a silver aura from his hand which soon changed into steel claws. The two Mages leapt up as they slashed Vlad's waist, which caused sparks to appear as the steels clashed. Vlad roared as he swung his rock arm sideways, sending the two Mages flying as they crashed onto the ground.

Tessa scoffed as she charged forward. **"Shadow Double!" **As she continued running forward, her shadow emerged from the ground, forming a silhouette of her before forming flesh, imitating a duplicate of the Shadow Mage herself. Both Tessa and her duplicate began running in a zigzag manner, confusing the Chief turned monster.

**"Shadow Orochi!"** Tessa's duplicate stretched out her hand, releasing multiple snakes from her hand as the snakes attacked Vlad. The monster raised its rock arm up, blocking the snakes as they bit onto his arm. Vlad growled and swung his arm to the side, destroying the snakes as they disappeared. Vlad turned his attention to Tessa and stomped his foot, causing vines to sprout from the ground and attack Tessa's duplicate.

However, the vines merely phased through her duplicate. Tessa grinned as she leapt onto the vines, balancing herself as she ran towards Vlad with her duplicate behind her. "Say hello to my fist, you asshole!" Tessa cried as she knelt down, letting her duplicate leap over her. **"Knuckle Shadow!"** Tessa's duplicate thrust her fist forward, releasing multiple fists that struck Vlad's face, knocking him back a few steps.

"My turn!" Neo called out as he flew past Tessa using his Lightning Pace spell. As he appeared in front of Vlad, he created a Magic Seal and thrust his fist forward at it. **"Voltage Fist!"** As soon as his fist made contact with the Magic Seal, a fist-like lightning projectile was send flying at Vlad's water arm. When the projectile collided with his arm, Vlad screeched in pain as the electricity zapped through his arm and to his steel body, causing more pain.

Vlad growled as he thrust his rock arm forward, balling his hand into a fist as it crashed into Neo's chest, sending the boy flying back towards Tessa, who cast another spell. **"Shadow Grasp!"** Her duplicate outstretched both of her hands, causing her arms to revert back into Tessa's shadow which formed a giant hand that grabbed Neo, pulling the boy back to Tessa.

"Thanks for that," Neo spoke.

Tessa smiled. "No problem, little man. Now let's get him!"

"Right back at you!" Neo replied as he stood back up.

"Unison Raid!" Dorian yelled, earning the attention of the two Mages. "Combine your Knuckle Shadow spell and Lightning Blast spell! It might be able to deal Vlad a huge amount of damage!"

The two Mages nodded back and they cast their respective spells.

**"Knuckle Shadow!"**

**"Lightning Blast!"**

**"Unison Raid!"**

As their attacks were created, the shadows of Tessa's attack swarmed around the blast of electricity that Neo had released, forming a swirling sphere of black and yellow that exploded on Vlad's body. Vlad howled in fury as the attack caused him to flinch while sparks flew from his steel body and water arm.

"Kaito! Are you ready?" Neo asked.

Kaito looked at his left hand, seeing that the Mark of the Shinigami flashing once in a while, signalling that it needed a little more time. "I need more time. Very soon, we will end this."

Neo nodded and turned to Tessa. "Looks like we'll have to keep Vlad busy a little while more."

"Count me in," Venrus spoke as he stood by Neo's side. "I'll get him off balance and you two get him on his back. Alright?" The two Mages nodded to him and Venrus grinned as he inhaled another deep breath. **"Wind Devil's Rage!"** As soon as he breathed out, another round of powerful wind was released towards Vlad, knocking him off balanced. "Now!"

**"Bolt Blast!"**

**"Knuckle Shadow!"**

Tessa's duplicate charged forward, thrusting her fist as multiple more shot out, flying towards Vlad while Neo opened his hand to reveal his palm before releasing a barrage of lightning bolts at Vlad. As the attacks collided with the Chief turned monster, Neo grinned and Tessa called back her duplicate. Vlad stumbled back, slipping on the ground as he fell, crashing on his back.

Ashton and Nathan got back up on their feet and the others joined them as Ashton spoke. "I'm sure we missed something while we were on the ground."

Venrus smiled. "Of course you did."

And at that moment, Kaito saw the Mark of the Shinigami glowing brightly. He smiled underneath his mask and got up to his feet. "It's time to end this!" Kaito rushed over to where Vlad was lying and he turned to Izumi. "Set up something to protect yourselves. This is going to take a while." Izumi nodded as he followed Kaito's order and began creating a Magic Seal while Kaito raised his left hand up as he chanted. **"Let the light of heaven shine upon the pure and the darkness of hell engulf the wicked. Balance out the light and dark, good and evil, bring peace to all beings! I cast Shinigami's Judgement!"**

The Magic Seal glowed violently as it shot out a blast of purple light, engulfing both Kaito and Vlad in a dome made from the light.

* * *

Inside the dome, Kaito watched as Vlad's body shrunk, returning to its original size as flesh began forming all over Vlad's mutated body. Soon enough, Vlad was back to his original form. Kaito's right eye glowed, self activating his Spirit Eyes spell as he watched the Magic aura emitted from Vlad being drained by the dome. Then, Vlad woke up, gasping for air as he looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked as his eyes darted in all direction. Then, he caught sight of Kaito. Vlad's eyes flared with anger as he struggled to his feet. "Kaito Murai...what have you done?!"

Kaito ignored the Chief's words and traced a finger along the air, drawing a rune. As soon as the rune was finished, it burst into flames, depicting a flaming Magic Seal as Kaito spoke. "Gaze into the Seal and journey through the Walk of Hell as you witness your sins."

Vlad scoffed. "The only sin I have ever made is not killing you when I had the chance to!" Vlad clenched his fists and charged forward, phasing through the Magic Seal and thrusting his right fist forward. However, his attack was stopped when ghostly chains shot up from the ground, wrapping around Vlad as they bound him to the spot.

Sighing, Kaito snapped his fingers as the Magic Seal hovered over to Vlad. This time, Vlad has no choice. He was unable to break free from the chains and the only thing he could do now was to look at the Magic Seal. Doing as what he was originally told, Vlad gazed at the Magic Seal. Then, his eyes widened as the flames of the Magic Seal engulfed his body. "What are you doing to me?!"

Moments later, the flames faded, revealing that Vlad was now in a room. His room. Vlad blinked multiple times to confirm it, which he did. He walked over to his bed, where he phased through it, like a ghost. "What the hell am I doing here?"

_"What the hell do you want?"_

Vlad's eyes widened. "That voice...it's mine?" He approached the door, phasing through it as he went down the stairway, walking into the living room of his house. Then, he gasped. Sitting at the couch was...himself! At the opposite side was a man he had never seen for so long, Kaito's father, Daigo, who sat with his right leg over his left, his blond hair covering his right eye.

Daigo spoke. _"I'm here to discuss about...Magic."_

_"How dare you talk to me about that taboo!"_ Vlad's past self bellowed as the real Vlad stood behind his past self, unable to do anything.

"This was the day Daigo cursed me..." Vlad muttered as he watched the scene continue.

Daigo narrowed his eyes at the Vlad's past self. _"Why do you not see the benefit of it, Chief Vlad. Magic is a gift bestowed to people. It will help increase the wealth of this village as well as its resources."_

_"Shut your mouth!"_ Vlad's past self slammed the table with his fist as he glared at Daigo. _"Magic is a curse! A taboo! This village will not tolerate any use of Magic in this area, Daigo. You're just lucky that you haven't use yours. If you and your wife had, you would have both been executed by now."_

_"I just don't get you, Vlad,"_ Daigo sighed. _"Why don't you see the positive of it? I'm sure if you would at least learn..."_

_"It is tradition!"_ Cried Vlad's past self. _"You expect ME to break my family's tradition, which has lasted for many generations? Then I would say that you are clueless. I would never learn or use Magic until the day I die! This is the end of our discussion. Guards! Get him out of my sight!"_ Two guards soon entered the room, walking right through the real Vlad as they grabbed Daigo's arms.

However, Daigo removed his arms from their grips. _"This is why the village is disconnected from the world! You and your entire family are too close-minded, Vlad! Why can't you just open your mind up and see that Magic can be beneficial to this village?"_

Vlad's past self approached Daigo with a glare. As he stood inches away from him, Vlad's past self swung his hand, slapping Daigo across the face. _"Remember who you are talking to, Mage scum. I am the one who took you and your wife in when you came across here. I was the one who showed you mercy. If you think you could give me that tone, you better wish you had just died."_

_"Then I'll have to show you the hard way!"_ Daigo replied as he formed a Magic Seal in front of him. **"Spirit Magic - Magic Bound!"** As the Magic Seal glowed, six ghost-like creatures emerged from the Magic Seal, shocking the guards and Vlad's past self as the creatures merged with Vlad's past self's body.

Vlad clenched his fists. "This is how your father cursed me, Kaito Murai."

"You're wrong, Vlad," Kaito replied, appearing in front of Vlad. "My father was right after all. You are close-minded. But I don't really care anymore. My father has tried to explain to you what Magic could do to help your village grow stronger and wealthier but you would rather stick to tradition."

"It is what my family and I will do no matter what," Vlad hissed.

Kaito scoffed. "Then you shall perish with your precious village, without Magic, as you would prefer." As he raised his left hand up, the Mark of the Shinigami glowed and pain started to fill Vlad's body as his Magic aura began to disappear while particles of the Elements came out from his body, taking the form of ghostly creatures.

The fire creature had taken the form of a muscular ghost with curved horns on its head while the flames on its body cackled. The water creature had taken the form of a serpent, showing its fin-like features on its face and body, which was entirely made out of water. The rock creatures had taken a form similar to a Gorian, which was tall and muscular with its back hunched. The steel creature had a similar form to the rock creature, but the only difference was that its hands were hammers. Finally, the nature creature, which was made out entirely out of vines, had the form of a canine creature where a few withered flowers could be seen on its body.

As soon as the Elemental Magic spirits were released from Vlad's body, the dome had faded away, returning the two to reality where most of the village was now the sight of a major battle. Before Kaito could do anything, the Elemental Magic spirits had all escaped, going in their different paths while Vlad collapsed, falling unconscious.

"KAITO!"

Kaito turned around, only to be tackled by the other Mages and Dorian as they all cheered for him.

"You did it, Kaito!" They cried as they all gave him joyful and relieved smiles.

Kaito smiled underneath his mask. "Vlad will no longer be a threat to Mages. He will no longer be able to use Magic now that I have gotten rid of his Ethernano, forever."

"What spell did you use anyway, Kaito?" Dorian asked.

"It's a spell my family uses. The same one I used on Alberto," Kaito replied, earning a nod from Dorian when he heard Alberto's name.

Venrus approached Vlad's unconscious body and nudged it with his feet. "What do we do about him now? Kill him?"

"No," Kaito replied, earning confused looks from the rest as he explained himself. "If we were to kill Vlad, that would make us as low as he is. Without Magic, he is no longer a threat. He has nothing left. All we can do now is either turn him in to the authorities or leave him."

"I would suggest turning him to the authorities," Dorian replied. "He has committed more murders than the most dangerous Mage in the Magic Council's custody. Better yet, I think the amount of deaths that he has committed would put any Dark Guilds to shame."

"But how will we turn him to the authorities if we don't know where they are?" Ashton asked.

As if on cue, marching could soon be heard and the group turned, only to see that there was a whole unit of Rune Knights marching towards them. "Speak of the devils..." Kaito chuckled as he approached them while his clothes seemed to materialize on his body. As his outfit had returned, Kaito adjusted the velvet-red sleeves and pulled his red hood on, showing off its ghost-like designs while the black armor-like clothing glittered under the moonlight as the purple Fairy Tail Guild Mark on its front grew.

As the Rune Knights marched closer, Kaito adjusted his mask and flicked his wrists, causing his chains, that were on the ground, to return underneath his sleeves, wrapping his entire body as he put on his black gloves.

The Rune Knights halted when they saw Kaito approach them and their leader stepped forward, only to make Kaito feel nostalgic. "It's good to see you again, Masked Fairy."

Kaito smiled underneath his mask, remembering the leader of the Rune Knights, who was the Rune Knight captain he had met when he and Laxus were on their first job together. "Captain."

Smiling, the captain spoke. "Haven't seen you since we caught Salem. Can you imagine how surprise I am to see you here as well?"

Kaito nodded as he turned to Dorian and the others before turning back to the captain. "Why are you here anyway?"

"The Magic Council has sent me and my unit to this area to investigate a case of the mythical village, "The Village of Myth". Apparently, Fairy Tail has a Mage who was from here and then he returned here to...wait a moment..." The captain paused, widening his eyes in realization. "You're the Mage from the Village of Myth?!"

"Guilty as charged," Kaito replied, not showing any emotion as he took a step to his side. "My business here is done. The villagers have, apparently, been evacuated by the Chief when he realized that I was returning. Right now, the Chief lies unconscious."

"Could you show me to him?" The captain asked. Kaito nodded and walked back to where Dorian and the other were. When they had reached Dorian, the Rune Knights all surrounded Vlad's unconscious body as the captain smirked. "So this is the infamous Chief of the Village of Myth. From the size of the destruction and the state he's in, I would say that you had a tough battle."

"You had no idea," Kaito replied. "But I couldn't have done it without the help of the other Mages that escaped this village."

The captain looked up, seeing the other Mages step forward, he smiled. "It's good to see that Mages are still able to survive this horrible place. It must have been tough for all of you."

"You don't say..." Ashton deadpanned.

Just then, one of the Rune Knights noticed Dorian and yelled. "Sir! It's him! Vulture Pirate's S-ranked Mage, Dorian the Phantom!" The rest of the Rune Knights soon swarmed Dorian as the other Mages all tried to block them.

"Wait! Dorian's a good guy!" Neo cried.

Dorian sighed. "It's alright, guys. I was a member of a Dark Guild and I have yet to pay for the crimes I had done before Kaito had removed my Magic. What's more, I still feel guilty for the crimes I have done before." Dorian approached the captain and smiled as he raised his hands up. "Do what you must, Rune Knight. I have to pay for my crimes after all."

The captain blinked in surprise as he attached a pair of cuffs to Dorian's hands. "Well, I didn't expect a Dark Mage to surrender that easily. But at least you know the right thing. And as for the Chief guy, Rune Knights, cuff him too." At the order of the captain, the rest of the Rune Knights all gathered around Vlad's body where they cuffed him up and helped him up as they dragged him along the trail back from the way they came from.

Stopping, the captain turned to Kaito and the other Mages. "Come on, your guild's waiting for you, Masked Fairy. And of course, here's a reward." Tapping the bottom of his staff on the ground, a small chest soon materialized on the ground. "You'll find three million Jewels in there. Consider it a reward for solving the myth of this village and also for finding Dorian the Phantom."

"What about the villagers?" Tessa asked.

"A few minutes ago, we received a telepathic call from another unit that said that they have found the villagers. They're being escorted back to our campsite for interrogation. As for you Mages, I would appreciate it if you would follow me back to the campsite as well. I would love to ask a few questions about your time in the village, if you would like to."

Venrus narrowed his eyes at the captain. "Then what happens to us after that?"

The captain smiled. "You're all Mages. And since the Masked Fairy is a guild Mage, I would suggest that you follow him since you all are from the same village."

"I wouldn't mind staying in the same guild as Kaito," Neo spoke. "I've heard a lot of stories from the guards that guilds were good places for Mages to go if they want a life they seek to have."

Kaito shrugged. "It actually depends on you. Fairy Tail is a place I'm still unused to. All those emotions they released at once...it's overwhelming."

"But Mages who join Fairy Tail are friendly and awesome," the captain continued. "At least that's what I've heard from the people living around Magnolia."

"We'll just have to see for ourselves," Ashton replied.

* * *

**A/N: Damn this long-ass chapter. But hey, we have come to the end of this arc. Woo-hoo! Next arc will be up after a few filler chapters. But I hope you've enjoyed this arc after a long delay.**

**Magic used:**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Chains: Chains that were "Possessed" by Spirit Magic are bonded onto the user's body. If the "Possession" is complete, the chains will form a armor protecting the user's body. This spell comes in various ways; first, the chains (incomplete "Possession") will uncoil themselves from the user's wrists and act as whips or ropes. The chains are intangible but they can still inflict damage by absorbing a mage's Magic Power. The other known way (complete "Possession") is that the chains form a ring/halo around the user. The chains are able to absorb any spells thrown at them and even defend the user without any effort made from the user. The chains also attack in a way that it resembles a striking snake. These chains also comes in various designs based on the user.**

**Dead Wave: ****The user extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his or her ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. The user subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of Darkness Magic which is sent rushing at the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself an alternative is that the spell is in a form of a large beam.**

**Fire's Cursed Punch: Vlad's way of saying the Fire Basher spell.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Blade: The user's uses a sword from their Possession. When they attack with this spell, the sword is intangible, but still inflicts the same damage as a normal Magic Sword's damage.**

**Earth's Cursed Wall: Vlad's way of saying the Rock Wall spell.**

**Steel's Cursed Hammer: Vlad's way of saying the Metal Work: Iron Hammers spell.**

**Spirit Magic - Shield of Souls: The user brings out a shield that had went through the "Possession" phase and increases its defense stats and its defensive range.**

**Death Cannon: The only Shade Magic spell that nobody except for Kaito has. Kaito moves his hands in a pattern which resembles a Magic Seal. Then, the markings on his body glows and blasts a pair of beams to create the Magic Seal and the beams will then pass through it to create a drill-like beam. This spell can only work efficiently when he masters Shade Magic. If he hasn't, the spell will be a fifth of its true power.**

**Death Detonation: ****The user moves his or her hand in an arc before him or her, engulfing a large area in an explosion following the same pattern as the user's hand.**

**Shade Bind: ****The user summons ghosts which are used to grab, immobilize and strangle an enemy, causing them great pain. The more the opponent struggles, the tighter the grip on them will become.**

**Shade Evasion: The user is able to evade any form of attack with this spell, which involves the user being separated into four Shade soldiers which will form back into the user after maintaining distance from the target.**

**Spirit Magic - Shinigami Seal: The user creates a Magic Seal on the opponent's chest and the Seal will either destroy or release the opponent's Magic, depending on the Magic the opponent has or the Seal's caster. For regular Magic, this spell causes the Ethernano in the Mage's body, which is the Mage's Magic Power, to disintegrate until all traces of Magic is eternally gone or it can be released. For Darkness Magic, however, this spell can only release the Magic instead of destroying it. In the case of Magic being released, it will take the form of a ghostly creature and it might attack the Seal's caster.**

**Elemental Soul: Fire: The user is able to take the form of the Element, Fire. This gives the user the control over fire and they can manipulate the Element at will.**

**Fire Basher: ****Unlike the Flaming Knuckles spell, this spell allows the user to keep the flames on his fists instead of flinging it at the target. The strength of the spell is similar to the Flaming Knuckles spell though.**

**Fire Storm: The user creates a Magic Seal in the direction of the target and flames will erupt from the Seal in an instant, creating a storm-like appearance. Hence, the name of the spell.**

**Fire Sphere: The user creates a sphere of fire and flings it towards the target. When hit, the sphere explodes and the target will receive major damage.**

**Shadow Mode: ****The user transforms their body into a shadow, granting them the ability to move around surfaces. The user can transition in and out of this form as they please.**

**Knuckle Shadow: The user shapes their shadow into a fist to punch the opponent upwards. Multiple fists can also be created as well.**

**Mind Dragon's Illusion Roar: The user inhales a deep breath of air while a Magic Seal appears in front of them. Then, the user breathes out, releasing a stream of colored aura, depending on the user. With enough Magic Power, they can manipulate the target's mind into thinking that the user's attack is something else.**

**Metal Work: Blades of Steel: The user morphs their arms into steel blades. This spell is used for close combat most of the times.**

**Trap Master: Hurricane Tackle: The user creates a Magic Seal that releases a very powerful gush of wind that is capable of blowing three full grown men off their feet.**

**Wind Devil's Rage: After inhaling the surrounding air, the user is able to release a large amount of wind which is equivalent to a typhoon.**

**Water's Cursed Fist: Vlad's way of saying the Spout Wrecker spell.**

**Lightning Blast: Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability.**

**Trap Master: Glass Cage: This spell allows the user to protect themselves or a group of people using glass, which deflects most attacks. Size of the glass cage depends on the user.**

**Mind Dragon's Illusion Claw: The user emits an aura, depending on the user, around their feet or hands. Once emitted, the user is able to manipulate the target with enough Magic Power to transform the aura into anything.**

**Shadow Double: ****The user creates a duplicate of themselves using their own shadow, which can move on its own and is perfect for distractions as the double cannot be hit and it cannot hit anything as well.**

**Shadow Orochi: The user shapes their shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite their opponent.**

**Voltage Fist: Similar to the Flaming Knuckles spell, the user is able to blast fist-like projectiles at their opponent. When the projectile makes contact with any surface, it will explode and electrify the entire area around it. The area of effect depends on the Mage's mastery of Lightning Magic. **

**Shadow Grasp: ****The user creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that can travel over large distances to retrieve targets and bring them back to the user. The target is pulled into the shadow, and then brought back to the user.**

**Bolt Blast: The user is able to fire multiple bolts of lightning at the target.**

**Shinigami's Judgment: One of the most powerful spells of Spirit Magic. Its power is capable of being compared to Fairy Law. The spell starts when the user casts it, creating a dome of purple light. In the dome, the target will be unable to use any Magic. While in the dome, the target will have to go through its most sinful memories. Hence, the judgment of the spell. When the judging is complete, the target is permanently separated from its Magic.**

**Spirit Magic - Magic Bound: The user is able to bound a certain Magic or several Magic to a target of choosing.**


	27. Chapter 25: Magic Council

**Chapter 25: Magic Council**

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy the first part of the two-chapter filler!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: This chapter contains new looks, the Magic Council and reward...you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts: **_"Thinking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

Three days had past since Kaito and the other Mages have followed the Rune Knights to their campsite. When they had reached the site, Neo and the other Mages were questioned, mostly about what had happened during their time in the village. It took the Rune Knights roughly an hour to finish questioning each of them. Which all of them gave the Rune Knights enough evidence to put Vlad behind bars for good.

Villagers from the village were also questioned. Most of them were found guilty of helping Vlad murder Mages which gave them a one way ticket to the prison that the Magic Council had built while the remaining were found to be innocent, who were then sent off to the nearest town to help them settle some residential issues so that the innocent villagers could settle in to their new environment.

After their questioning, the captain was kind enough to let the Mages select new clothing to replace their rags.

Neo had changed his rags with a gold unzipped, short sleeved jacket. Underneath his jacket was a red shirt with a black color and black pants with black boots. As an addition, Neo's hair had also changed after he had changed back into his human form from his Lightning Soul. At the sides of his blond hair were now red, which Neo had guessed to be because of the Lightning Soul.

Izumi's rags were gone, replaced by a black, high collar jacket, and dark brown jeans, with rubber sandals. In addition, Izumi was also given a rucksack where he was able to keep all his trap/prank-related materials.

Nathan was given a pair of blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with an additional bronze jacket. However, it really didn't suit his liking, so Nathan did some adjustments to his clothing, leaving a few torn spots on the jacket. A pair of white shoes also shined from his feet as he wore a grin on his face.

Tessa now wore an emerald green top that covers her chest only and shows her stomach and back, a slate grey sleeveless vest over that, white short shorts frayed at the bottom hems, a black belt, and black converse hi tops.

Venrus had gotten rid of his rags and swapped them with white coat which had its sleeves reaching Venrus's wrists with a gray shirt underneath it. Covering his hair was his new white fedora with a black line at the edge.

Ashton was no longer in his rags but was now wearing a dark blue and red coat with a black shirt, red pants with blue spikes sewn in at the bottom, and dark blue, almost black, shoes. Not only that, Ashton had gotten his necklace back, which was now proudly hanging from his neck.

Throughout the three days, Dorian had also been questioned about the whereabouts of remaining Vulture Pirates' members' location, which he had no idea of. Even so, Dorian was given an unexpectedly kind hospitality from the Rune Knights. That was when Kaito found out that Dorian had told the Rune Knights that he had helped the Masked Fairy with freeing the six children and the defeat of Vlad.

Both Ashton and Tessa had also encountered the same crow from their battle with the Deadly Twins again but it was only for a short period of time as it had flew off the moment they had notice it after they had finished their questioning with the Rune Knights.

However, after a week of staying at the campsite, Dorian was escorted away by a pair of Rune Knights and into a carriage where he was drove off towards what the captain had called the Magic Council's Fiore Branch.

As for Kaito and the others, they were brought along to the Magic Council as well. Of course, Kaito had something he wanted to do first, but the Rune Knight captain insisted. In the end, Kaito's request was passed on to one of the Rune Knights, who hurriedly brought the reward that Kaito had from the captain to Magnolia.

"So, what are we going to do at this Magic Council place?" Ashton asked as he rested his chin on his hand while he glanced out of the window of the carriage they were on. "I thought you said that we were going to Fairy Tail with Kaito."

The captain smiled. "Of course you are. But the Magic Council insist that they talk to the seven of you immediately and whatever the Magic Council says, it must be done." Turning to Kaito, the captain spoke once more. "But I'm a little surprised, Kaito. The reward I gave you was three million Jewels. And you gave half of it to your guild and save the other half. Why is that? I would have thought you would keep all of it."

"Fairy Tail has always been a destructive guild, according to Master Makarov," Kaito replied. "The half I sent was to pay for any pointless, future destruction that the guild might cause, which I'm sure it will happen. The other half is for us and Dorian. He has suffered for the longest out of all of us from that village. When he is released from custody, he might need the money to at least pay for food and shelter before he might decide to join a guild again."

"What about all of you?" The captain asked.

Neo could only grin. "If we join Fairy Tail, we've decided that we will form a team with Kaito and share the reward."

The rest nodded and Kaito blinked. "When was that decided?"

"We decided it about an hour ago," Venrus replied, placing his hand on Neo's hair as he began messing up the 7-year-old boy's hair. "If we're going to join your guild, we might as well stick together since we've already worked together when we fought Vlad."

"He's right," Tessa smiled. "We're the Mages who've survived the killings that Vlad did. Because of that, I think it's enough for a reason to form a team together. Besides, I don't think we would be able to adapt in a new environment that fast..."

Kaito sighed. "If that's the case, I guess I don't mind it." Smiles formed on the faces of the six Mages as Kaito removed his hood, to show his Guild Mark. "I can't wait."

* * *

**Back in the Fairy Tail Guild...**

Makarov groaned in annoyance as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, STRIPPER?!"

"I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP, PINKIE!"

As the two rivals clashed once more, they were immediately separated by a girl. "Knock it off! Both of you!" The girl was young, at the age of 13. Her scarlet-red hair tied in a braided ponytail style. She wore a white long-sleeved dress, covered by armor around her upper body. On her waist was a belt and a sheathed sword.

Makarov tapped his staff on the counter and chuckled. "Erza, how was your Job?"

The girl, now identified by Makarov as Erza, smiled. "It went well, Master. I had no problem with it and I even got a bonus reward as well."

"Oh?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bonus?"

Erza smiled as her eyes glittered, drooling as she pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. "A coupon for a free cake!"

The Fairy Tail Guild Master sweat dropped. "Erza...you and your cake. And here I was hoping for something more special."

"I don't get it," Erza replied, keeping the coupon back in her bag. "Isn't having a free cake good? The cake in this guild has always been running low recently so I thought you would be excited."

_"THAT WAS YOUR DOING!"_ Makarov mentally screamed as his eyebrows twitched. _"I should have never given Erza that strawberry cheesecake...I've created a cake-eating monster!"_

Just then, the doors of the guild swung opened, loudly. All activities within the guild stopped and silence took over as a man carrying a chest entered the guild, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey, it's a Rune Knight..."

"What the hell is one of them doing here?"

"Did someone get in trouble with the army or the Magic Council?"

As whispers grew within the semi-silent guild, Makarov began sweating as his body shook with anxiety while thoughts raced through his mind. _"What did these brats do now? Could it be that recent incident? Is Natsu responsible again? Or is it Gray? Maybe Mira or Erza? WHO CAUSED TROUBLE AGAIN?!"_

The Rune Knight lowered the chest onto the ground and looked up at Makarov as he spoke. "Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail?" Makarov gulped as he hesitantly nodded. The Rune Knight smiled and pointed to the chest. "A present from one of your Guild members, the Masked Fairy."

"From Kaito?" Makarov blinked.

"Masked Fairy?" Erza repeated, narrowing her eyes at the chest. "Who's the Masked Fairy?"

The Rune Knight bowed. "Well then, I'll be on my way then. Enjoy the present, Fairy Tail."

As the Rune Knight exited the guild, all the Fairy Tail members in the room began crowding around Makarov and the chest while Natsu and Gray pushed through to reach the front.

"Gramps!" Natsu called out. "What did Kaito sent us?"

Makarov sighed. "I'm going to find out. Let's see what our dear Masked Fairy has brought back for us..." As he placed his staff against the counter, Makarov placed his hands on the lid of the chest and pushed, revealing the content of the chest, only for everyone to gasp as they all went wide-eyed. "M-M-MONEY?!"

Wakaba bent over as he examined the money, and paled as he turned back to Makarov. "M-Master...there's probably a million Jewels in here!"

"A...A MILLION?!" Makarov exclaimed as he collapsed onto his knees with his mouth agape.

"There's a note from him too," Wakaba continued as he handed a note to Makarov.

As the Guild Master took the note, he unfolded it and read it aloud. "Master Makarov, Here is a little sum of money that might cover the damage caused when I have left and it might also pay for any damage you might currently have as well. My business with my village has been...settled. But it seems that the Magic Council, as what the Rune Knights have told me, request my immediate attention. So I may return in a matter of a few days or so. Also, I'll be bringing back six new faces. I hope you won't mind. From Kaito."

"A LITTLE SUM OF MONEY?!" Natsu and Gray cried in unison at hearing Makarov read the letter.

"This amount of money can help solve most of our financial issues!" Makarov grinned. "I'M SO GLAD HE JOINED THIS GUILD!" Folding the letter, Makarov safely placed it in his pocket as he turned to the guild. "Listen up, brats! Our dear Masked Fairy has provided us with a generous amount of money. But what's more important about it is that it will cover three month's worth of destruction, so don't waste his efforts of collecting this much money for us!"

A handful of the members were grinning, grabbing their mugs as they celebrated the guild's increase in money, which were Cana, Macao, Wakaba and a few others. The rest...they were all in a state of shock and fear.

"1.5 million Jewels...isn't that like an S-ranked reward?!"

"How did he even managed to get a million?!"

More questions were asked around the guild as Erza approached Makarov. "Master?"

"Hmm..." Makarov turned, eyeing Erza as she stared at him with confusion in her eyes. "How can I help you, Erza?"

"May I ask, who is this "Masked Fairy" that everyone is talking about?"

Makarov's eyes widened in realization. "That's right! You weren't there when he joined the guild. Well, to put it in simple terms, the name Masked Fairy is an alias that our newest member was given when he had completed his first Job, but also because he wears a mask to hide his face. He's also an impressive for a young boy at the age of 13, just like you."

"How impressive is he to be exact?"

Before Makarov could reply, Natsu stepped in between the two and wildly waved his hands in the air. "Happy said that he's a monster! He's more scarier than you! He even made a fur coat!"

Erza blinked. "Eh? I'm scary?"

Makarov cleared his throat, earning the two children's attention. "Anyway, Kaito's made an impression on the public. On his first Job with Cana, he finished it in a day, successfully retrieving what the client wanted; Vulcan fur and Blizzardvern scale. Kaito, however, did a bonus. Instead of just the Vulcan fur, he practically skinned the ape to make a fur coat. What's more, he rode a Blizzardvern back to the client with Cana."

"B-B-Blizzardvern?!" Erza gasped, surprised by what she just heard as she began imagining a masked boy riding on top of a Blizzardvern. "I-Is he that impressive?"

"That's not even close to what he can do..." Gray muttered as he sat down next to Makarov. "He beat a Dark Guild's Master in ten minutes."

This time, Erza's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. "T-ten minutes?!"

Makarov nodded. "I would say he's just earn a spot in the S-ranked trials. You have a competitor now, Erza. I'd suggest you watch out for him when he gets back."

Erza clenched her fists, head hung low. "If...if he's just as strong as what all of you have said, then I will stay for a while. Until he gets back. I want to see his skills for myself."

Natsu snickered. "I'm sure he'll wipe the floor with..."

Before he could finish, Erza's fist had slammed on his head, knocking Natsu down as a huge bump formed on his head. "Mind completing that sentence?" Erza threatened as she unsheathed her sword, causing Natsu to yelp as he backed away to hide behind Makarov.

* * *

**At the Magic Council's Fiore Branch...**

"Here we are, the Magic Council," said the captain as he alighted the carriage, followed by Kaito and the other Mages.

As they alight the carriage, the children could only stare in amazement at the sight of the Magic Council's building. The building has an outlandish appearance to it. Topping the lower structure is a series of smaller structures suspended in the air at various heights, which compose the rest of the headquarters.

The base itself starts out as simple, seemingly hexagonal or octagonal building composed of bricks, with large, square windows or double doors adorning many of its faces. On top of such part, the structure grows drastically larger, extending outwards and taking the shape of a large, round and flat capsized dome, highly reminiscent of a bowl, which is intricately decorated with dark, geometrical motifs. A series of rhombus is present in its central part, with the large ones being alternated with slightly smaller ones, and above them are numerous, sharp triangles pointing upwards, to the dome's largest part, which has a wavy decoration just below the flat top, with the structure's parts jutting outwards and creating angles.

Several meters above the bowl-like structure, floating on its edges, are ten slightly curved panels; the panels' sides facing outwards are divided into nine square sections, with each section being adorned by a simple motif, with three circles, placed one on top of another, flanked by vertical lines. The inner, curved sides are bare.

Another final structure is shown floating above the panels, sitting on a round platform, adorned with a simple motif, consisting of dark triangles alternated with light capsized triangles, and sporting large railings diagonally jutting outwards on the top, is a palace, which seems to consist of three main sections. The central one is an hexagonal or octagonal tower, with its faces adorned by a multitude of high, arched windows, topped by a very massive, round dome, which starts out as small from the tower's top, grows larger near its own center and then reverts to its starting size near its summit, which has a decorative structure on top, seemingly circled by a wide, floating halo.

"This is one heck of a place..." Izumi spoke, rubbing his eyes to confirm what he was seeing.

The captain chuckled. "Well, the Magic Council IS responsible for the actions of the Mages of Fiore and because of it, they were given fancy buildings to settle businesses involving Mages. Of course, being a Rune Knights means that you can stay here as long as you want. Interested?"

Neo shook his head. "We already made up our mind. We're joining Fairy Tail."

"At least I tried," the captain shrugged as a second carriage stopped behind them. From the carriage, Dorian was brought out by a Rune Knight, who handed the ex-Dark Mage to the captain. "Welcome, Dorian, to the Magic Council."

Dorian sighed. "Hopefully, I get a lighter sentence."

"I wouldn't expect that, considering all of your wrongdoings," the captain replied, feeling sorry for him. "But I'll try to make sure that you have one."

Smiling, Dorian turned to Kaito. "It's thanks to you that I've overcome my dark self. When I get out, I'll find someway to repay your kindness, Kaito."

"You've already done it," Kaito replied. "You got Neo and the others out of Vlad's reach. There's no need to repay me. We're even. But when you do get released, I hope you'll come visit."

Dorian nodded. "It's a deal. Who knows, I might start to learn a new Magic now that you've given me a chance to restart my life as a Mage."

"We'll be waiting, Dorian," Ashton smiled.

The ex-Dark Mage smiled back as the captain tapped his shoulder. "Alright. Come on, Dorian. The kids have to meet the Magic Council. We'll be going to see the Head of the Enforcement Unit."

"It's been a blast seeing you again, Kaito. Ashton, you may be the oldest of the seven of you, but Kaito has the experience of a Guild Mage. So I hope you don't mind him being the leader."

Ashton nodded. "I don't mind Kaito being the leader. After all, he's the one who gave us the hope we needed to escape."

"Indeed he did," Dorian said as the captain escorted him away. But then, Dorian turned his head back and smiled to the Mages. "I'll be sure to write letters to all of you, so be sure to stay together because I don't know the limit of paper I can use."

"We will," Kaito mumbled softly as Dorian was brought into the building.

At the same time, a new being walked out from the front door of the building. This being was weird-looking for the children. It was a humanoid creature, reminiscent of anthropomorphous frogs, partially covered in spots. The frog-like humanoid was also wearing some sort of uniform which consist of a wide-collared dark jacket, with wide sleeves and edges and cuffs adorned by a series of light stripes, over a light shirt, held closed on the front by a multitude of laces ending in a bow knot in the upper part, and a long, light skirt-like cloth covering its legs. The outfit is completed by a small, elongated dark hat matching the jacket, which gets larger near its top, and has a flat, round object on the front, reminiscent of a medal.

"The Magic Council has been expecting all seven of you," the creature spoke. "Please, follow me."

"How the hell does the Magic Council know when we get here? Better yet, how do they know how we look like?" Nathan asked.

The amphibian humanoid showed a look of joy as he turned to the children. "The Magic Council consist of ten Mages who are superior in their use of Magic. It would be no problem for them to know how you look like and when you are expected to arrive. That's how powerful they are."

"Yet they have no information of Vlad and his village..." Venrus muttered.

* * *

As the frogman escorted them into the building, the children were once again, amazed by the designs of it.

The building's interiors seem to be monumental like the external appearance. Given access to by a double door, topped by a high window with an arched summit, was a long, extremely high corridor with an arched ceiling. To the entrance's right was a highly elaborated wall, with square, hollow sections marked by massive, rectangular pillars, composed of stone in their lower and central part, with the central one taking on a spherical form, and of bricks in the upper part.

Some elaborated double doors appear along such wall, with the carpet covering most of the floor's central part extending sideways to reach them; the floor, left exposed, was shown to be composed of large, mildly rounded flat stones.

To the wall's front, to the entrance's left, was a colonnade consisting of elongated, majestic pillars. Each of them possesses a round, decorated base, which grows slightly thinner as it goes up just to subsequently return to its original size, topped by an oval section, which sustains the rest of the pillar, intricately decorated in the lower part.

The frogman gestured his hand towards the door across the hallway, he spoke to the Mages. "In there, you'll find the Magic Council waiting for all of you. Please be hasty when you walk there. The Magic Council are very busy Mages since they have to take care of many more businesses."

Kaito simply nodded to the frogman and made his way towards the door with the others following him. "I have no idea of how strong they are. But one thing's for sure, if they watch over all the Mages in Fiore, they must be very powerful to not make an enemy out of."

"Agreed," Venrus replied.

"But what kind of people, besides powerful, are they?" Izumi asked.

Tessa turned to the prankster and shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

As they stood before the door, the seven Mages took deep breaths as Kaito pushed the doors open, revealing a room with nine people seated in front of them. The room was covered in decorative motifs, and leaning against a wall was a large, majestic structure acting as a podium, complete with armchairs for them to sit on. The lower part of such podium was the most intricately decorated, with highly elaborated reliefs adorning the square pillars on its frontal part, with a pair of similarly adorned, rectangular concave parts, with rectangular, horizontal niches on top, held up by small columns, visible in the back, each housing what looks like a rectangular window.

Above this first level was a second, stage-like level, where eight of the people were seated. And at the top of the structure was the final person. Behind him, attached to the wall, was an enormous painting with an intricately decorated frame, which portrays several waterfalls flowing down a cliff into the water below. These ten people soon stood up as Kaito and the others entered the room.

"You must be the Mage that belongs to Fairy Tail," said the person at the very top. "I am the Chairman of the Council. It is nice to finally meet you."

Kaito stepped forward, removing his hood to reveal the Guild Mark on his neck. "The feeling's mutual."

"And those six must be Mages of your village as well," continued the Chairman as he pointed his staff at Neo and the others.

Nodding, Kaito replied. "They are. The seven of us are the ones who have recently escaped our village as you would call "The Village of Myth" and have destroyed it with the help of ex-Dark Guild Mage, Dorian, who has also escaped the village long before we have."

One of the Council member at the second level, the last one on the right side, raised a hand to her chin. "From what we have heard, Dorian's record has never shown that he was from the village. However, he is a Dark Guild Mage and we have very less information on those kind of Mages."

"Dorian is from the village and I have confirmed it myself when I first met him," Kaito retorted.

The Council member in the middle narrowed his eyes down onto Kaito with a frown. "Tell us, Fairy Tail Mage, why do you where that mask? Why do you hide your face?"

Kaito flinched. Those were questions which he had hoped they would never ask. But here they were, asking what he had feared. Kaito raised his hand to his mask and cringed. "Because I...I want to hide what that village had done to me."

"Please, show us," said the Chairman. "I swear that what we will see, we won't tell anyone of it."

Tessa rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Well that's reassuring. Kaito, I don't see the need to show them the one thing that has disgraced you while you were in the village."

"No," Kaito said, turning to the Shadow Magic user. "We just discussed this minutes ago. We wouldn't want to make an enemy of any of them."

"It's true..." Ashton grumbled. "I feel a tremendous amount of Magic aura being emitted from them."

Another Council member chuckled as she rested her hand on her chin. "You flatter us, boy. Right now, we are merely Thought Projections. Our real bodies are currently in Era, the headquarters of the Magic Council."

The eyes of the young Mages widened from the news. If they were emitting strong Magic aura through just their Thought Projections, how strong were they in reality? Kaito didn't want to know. Instead, he sighed as he reached for his mask. "Just make sure you keep your word. It's one thing to show someone something that they are proud of than something that they want gone from their lives."

"Of course," nodded the Chairman as Kaito removed his mask, showing them his blinded left eye and half-scorched face. The Chairman gripped his staff tightly at the sight of seeing the state of Kaito's face and spoke in a gentle tone. "I see. It seems the myth about the village has left out another factor. The village not only kills Mages, but also brands them as nothing more than slaves. Don't tell me, the six of you share the same branding."

Neo and the others stepped forward, showing where their branding were as Neo spoke. "Ours weren't as severe as Kaito's branding. He suffered the worst."

"Then it's a good thing that the village has finally been destroyed by all of you. You all have our thanks," replied the Council member in the middle. "If it weren't for all of you, who knows how many more Mages could have suffered the same fate. And as promised, we shall keep your secret safe from anyone outside of this room."

Kaito nodded as he placed his mask back on. "We appreciate it, Magic Council. So tell us, is this meeting all about our...village?"

The Chairman shook his head. "Partially. What we were really hoping to talk to all of you about is about the Assassins."

"Those cowardly bastards who sneak around all the time?" Nathan scoffed.

"Yes," nodded the Chairman. "Fairy Tail Mage, your Guild Master has shown us the letter you have written to him when you had left to return to your village. In your letter, you wrote that an Assassin had attempted to assassinate you, am I correct?" Kaito nodded to the Chairman, who continued his speech. "Then you seem to have confirm for us that Assassin Guilds still exist, even when they are all supposed to be banned years ago."

"Wait!" Ashton called out to them. "You mean to tell me that Assassins aren't suppose to be continuing their practices? That they are all killing people illegally?"

"Killing people is neither legal nor legally, boy," replied the Council member in the middle. "We banned the Assassins from continuing their work for the safety of Mages and normal people. However, it seems that some of them still exist."

The Chairman raised his staff, conjuring a small projection of houses with crosses over them. "After we have read your letter, we dispatched several squads of Rune Knights in disguise to locate these Assassins Guilds. Fortunately, we were able to destroy all the Assassin Guilds we have encountered so far through ambushes. From survivors' statements, there is only one more Assassin Guild left in the entire of Fiore."

"So why haven't you destroy it?" Neo asked.

"Because this Assassin Guild has yet to be found," replied the Chairman. "This Assassin Guild is said to be the main base of all the Assassin Guilds. None of the Assassins we have interrogated know of its location. We have sent some of our best Rune Knights to locations that some of the captured Assassins gave but none of them has return with information. We suspect that they have been assassinated or captured. Also, a recent update in information from one of the Assassins we have in our custody says that the Assassins from this last Assassin Guild are all Mages."

"I see where this is going," Tessa sighed. "You need our help, don't you?"

The Council member at the right side of the second level nodded. "We know we are asking too much of all of you, whom have just finished destroying the Village of Myth. But, you are all the only Mages who have fought the Assassins, according to what Dorian had said in his interrogation with the Rune Knights. We need your help to eliminate the Assassins, once and for all."

"Of course, there will be a reward," the Chairman continued. "Your reward will be whatever is left of the Assassins' possession. Their treasure and everything else you might like that they have."

Izumi smiled. "That's quite a reward. I bet many Mages would kill for it."

"So what do you say?" The Chairman asked.

Kaito turned to the others, who all gave him nods and smiles, confirming that they were all thinking the same thing as Kaito answered the Magic Council. "Personally, I could care less about anyone else other than myself and my team. But we will have done it anyway."

Ashton grinned. "They've taken too many lives. They have to be put down."

"The only thing is...we need your permission to kill them all," Venrus finished as he gave the Magic Council a look that could make any creature run away in fear.

The Chairman shook his head. "Unfortunately, I have to deny it. We do not encourage killing. Instead, I would like if you were able to bring the leader of the Assassins to us so we can judge him."

"Can we at least injure him?" Nathan asked, earning a nod from the Magic Council members. "Then I'm satisfied with it."

"Give us something that can be useful and we'll head out," Kaito said.

The Chairman snapped his fingers, causing a map to materialize in Kaito's hand where a cross was marked on the map where the town of Hargeon, one of Fiore's port. The Chairman then spoke. "We have marked the location of the most sightings of Assassins. According to eyewitnesses, those killers would frequently be sighted in a small bar, accepting Assassination Jobs via password, which varies with the Job."

"They say getting a hand on just one of the Assassins is hard because the amount of money needed for their service is extremely high. However, one of our contacts were able to arrange a meeting with an Assassin in the bar. The meeting will happen in three days in the night, which gives you a lot of time to prepare and explore the town for any information."

"Then we'll be heading out," Kaito replied, handing Izumi the map as the Masked Fairy pulled his hood back on, showing off its ghost-like designs.

As Kaito and the others made their way out of the room, the Council members all sighed as the member in the middle turned and looked up at the Chairman. "Do you think they'll complete the task? I sure think that this was a mistake to send those kids. They're still young..."

The Chairman sighed. "They're our only best shot. Besides, that Fairy Tail Mage is the rumored Masked Fairy we've been hearing about. I'm sure he will be alright."

* * *

**A/N: We've reached the end of this chapter. Be sure to come back next time for the next chapter, which is undecided yet because of a busy schedule.**

**Magic used:**

**NONE**


	28. Chapter 26: The End of the Assassins

**Chapter 26: The End of the Assassins**

**A/N: The second and final part of the filler is here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Assassins, a new equipment and Tamer's return...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts/Communication Lacrima: **_"Thinking/Talking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

**_Time Skip..._**

**_(2 days...)_**

As the carriage that the Magic Council had provided for the Mages stopped at the busy street of the town of Hargeon, the disguised Rune Knight driving the carriage got off his seat and walked over to the side of the carriage where he opened the door. "We've arrived in Hargeon Town. The Council's contact is located at a nearby restaurant called "Hargeon Delights". He'll give you all the information you need for this mission. Just be sure to find him since I've told you how he'll look like."

Kaito nodded as he and the others alighted from the carriage. "Thanks for the information."

The Rune Knight only smiled. "No, thank you for giving me the chance to talk to you, Masked Fairy. You're the talk of the entire country. After all, you're well known as the Fairy who causes lesser destruction than all the other Fairy Tail Mages."

"Do they really cause that many damage?" Kaito asked, sweat dropping.

"Have you seen the complaints and bills sent to your guild?" The Rune Knight chuckled as he returned to the driver's seat of the carriage. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Masked Fairy. Good luck on the mission."

The Rune Knight was soon gone, taking off in the direction he had came from while Kaito and the others were left to gaze at the busy town.

"Let's go grab something to eat," Kaito said, earning nods from the others as they made their way to their destination, Hargeon Delights.

As they made their way towards the restaurant, the Mages had their eyes everywhere, darting them in all directions so that they don't miss out any detail or anything else related to the Assassins. Kaito shifted his gaze from his left to his right. Confirming that there was no one looking at them, he whispered to Neo and the others.

"We'll have to split up and search the entire town if we want to cover more grounds by tomorrow," Kaito whispered. "Tessa, search through the shadows. Ashton, cast an illusion on you and the rest of us so we don't stand out from the rest. I'll find the contact so that we can reduce any suspicion."

"But wouldn't you need to have a change of clothing too?" Ashton asked. "I mean, no offense, but you look like an Assassin yourself in that outfit."

Kaito chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I know a way to get to the contact without causing too much suspicion. All I need is my face changed using your illusion."

"If you say so," Ashton shrugged as he and the other boys turned a corner with Kaito following behind, entering an alleyway where he began to cast his illusion. Seconds later, the six boys came out from the alleyway, with completely different faces as they went their separate ways while Kaito removed his mask and pulled down his hood.

Tessa made her way into a nearby crowd, where she stopped in the middle of the people before she silently cast her spell. **"Shadow Mode!"** Fortunately for her, the people around her were too busy that they had not seen her body phase through the ground as she, in her shadow form, slithered away at high speed.

As Kaito made his way down the path towards Hargeon Delights, he lowered his head and tucked his hands in his pockets. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes!"** As his right eye began to glow, he looked back up as a thought came to his mind. _"If these Assassins are Mages, then they'll be easy to locate."_ However, that idea soon went down the drain when he soon realized that almost everyone around him did not emit any aura from any kind of Magic. They were all normal people.

_"Damn it..."_ Kaito cursed mentally. _"These Assassins aren't around here. But I cannot be surprise if they're hiding using a spell that prevents me from finding them. I'll just have to make sure I find the contact without any trouble."_

Very soon, Kaito had arrived at his destination. Kaito stared at the restaurant, taking in its features to make sure that it matched the Rune Knight's description. Similar to the description, the restaurant was a large two-story building with tan walls. There were at least seven windows on the front side of the building. The windows all have blue shutters and the windows on the top floor were covered by a fish net that hangs down from the roof. The roof of the building had purple shingles. A sign could be seen above the restaurant's entrance. On the sign, a purple fork and a blue knife were intersecting.

Confirming that this was the location, Kaito made his way in. As he made his way in, he took in the sight of the inside which was also quite large. The walls were tan and the windows have green sills. There were booths that spread all across the room that were orange in color. The floors of the building were also hardwood.

The restaurant was nearly empty, where Kaito could see five people in total, where four of them were seated together near the window while the fifth man was sitting all by himself at at the far end of the restaurant.

Kaito made his way towards the man, who was a tall, tanned man with jet-black hair. The man was wearing a plain attire, consisting of a green polo shirt, a belt and a pair of trousers. In his mouth was a cigarette, puffing out smoke at the tip. This was the contact that the Rune Knight had talked about.

As he approached the contact, Kaito sat at the booth in front of the contact. Once he was seated, the contact removed his cigarette to let out more smoke as he spoke in a soft tone. "Saw your Guild Mark, kid. So you're the Fairy Tail Mage that the Council sent? What's more, you're a kid! I don't care if the Magic Council think that you are ready but...ARE you sure you're up for this?"

"What's the information on the meeting," Kaito replied, ignoring what he had asked.

The contact chuckled. "Straightforward, huh? I like that. Anyway, all I know is that they'll be meeting me at the bar across town after I had received a letter from them a few days ago. I'll be meeting one of the Mage Assassin who'll be wearing a golden-brown robe attire tomorrow night. We'll be discussing about an assassination Job. Your job is to follow the Assassin back to their Assassin Guild."

"Wouldn't that have been an easy task for the Rune Knights if it involves tailing the Assassin?" Kaito asked.

"I wish," the contact scoffed. "Mage Assassins are able to detect us Rune Knights using their Magic Detector Lacrima. That's why the Rune Knights sent to deal with this last Assassin Guild have all been missing...or killed. The only information I was able to receive about the Mage Assassins was that they had five Magic Detector Lacrima but I could be wrong."

Kaito nodded. "I see. In that case, me and my team will follow the Assassin. We'll be outside of the bar tomorrow. When the Mage Assassin comes out, we'll follow him back."

"Just be careful of the Magic Detector Lacrima, kid," replied the contact.

"I have a way around it. You don't have to worry about me," Kaito answered back as he got up.

"We appreciate you doing this, Fairy Tail Mage. You're doing us a great service for everyone in Fiore," the contact smiled as he placed his cigarette back in his mouth.

Kaito scoffed as he pulled his hood on. "I could care less about anyone. My trust in others has to be earned. I'm only doing this to end the lives of the killers who I don't want to see anymore."

As the Masked Fairy walked away from him, the contact sighed. "At least he's doing us a favor."

* * *

**That night...**

Kaito and the others met up together as the moon rose from the horizon, switching places with the sun and changing day to night. The Mages had gathered at a small house that their contact had provided for them, where they all settled down for the night on the top floor.

"What an exhausting day..." Neo sighed as he flopped onto one of the sleeping bags provided. "So far, I've found nothing suspicious around the harbor. The only people I saw were snobby rich men fooling around on their boats and getting drunk."

Ashton snapped his fingers, cancelling the illusion on him and the rest of the boys as their faces all returned to normal. "I saw a robed man near the park. I was sitting at one of the benches there, hoping to at least eavesdrop on some of the conversation just in case I came across some Mage Assassins. Instead, I got some elderly people talking about sailing the ocean and stuff. As for the robed man, he was just a man who's here in town for some supplies."

Izumi was seated on his sleeping bag, cross-legged and he pouted. "I set up quite a lot of traps on the rooftops but none of them were triggered all day. There goes a day's worth of pranks."

"We're not here to prank people, Izumi," Venrus said, removing his coat and fedora. "Anyway, there's only one Magic Shop in this town and I was there to keep watch from a distance. Barely anyone came into it. As far as I know, the ones that went in only came out with disappointed faces and some with items. When I asked the owner about the items, they were simply Light Pens and Magic Headphones that were sold. So I don't think I had encountered any Mage Assassins."

Nathan yawned as he laid down on his sleeping bag. "Nothing much happened around the residential area. The people were just going about their own business so I just looked around for the whole day. Nothing special happened and no Assassin whatsoever."

Tessa stretched her arms as she made her way to her sleeping bag. "All I can say is that I couldn't find anyone who looks like an Assassin. I could hardly even find any Mages. All I saw were drunken men stumbling here and there. Other than that, not much has happened around the town while I was in my shadow form."

Kaito felt a sting on his half-scorched face and he cringed as he placed his mask back on, talking once more in his distorted voice. "I've met our contact. He says that he'll be meeting the Mage Assassin tomorrow night. Keep in mind that the Mage Assassin will be wearing a golden-brown robe attire, according to what our contact says. We'll, of course, be waiting outside the bar at a safe distance. We'll tail the Assassin back to his Guild and crush them inside their own territory."

"But wouldn't they have a Magic Detector Lacrima?" Tessa asked.

The Masked Fairy nodded. "Our contact has confirmed that the Mage Assassins have at least five, based on previous attempts to infiltrate their Assassin Guild. We'll, however, approach from a different way."

"Which is?" Nathan asked.

Kaito raised his right arm up, taking off his glove to reveal his chains, which had fully covered his hand. "My chains, as you all know, are Magic-resistant chains. I've tested them out against the Rune Knights once when I was on a Job with one of my Guildmate. Apparently, I can pour as much Magic Power into them as I want and I still won't get detected since my chains won't emit Magic. So I will destroy the Magic Detector Lacrima. Then, that's where you come in, Tessa."

A small smile crept onto the Shadow Magic user's face. "I see where this is going."

"I want you to enter the Assassin Guild using your shadow form and take care of any Mage Assassin near the front entrance before opening it," Kaito continued as he put his glove back on before turning to the team's prankster. "Izumi, I want you to set up as many traps as you can once the entrance has been unlocked."

Izumi grinned. "That, I can do."

"Ashton," Kaito turned to the Mind Dragon Slayer, who gave him a nod. "You will need to cast an illusion once I've destroyed the Magic Detector Lacrima. We have to beat the Assassins at their own game."

"Oh?" Ashton smiled. "So we're using stealth against them. So I'll just have to cast an illusion to make us all invisible? Got it."

"And if we meet any trouble, Neo and Nathan shall be the ones to take care of them, quickly." Kaito said, earning nods from the two boys.

"What about me?" Venrus asked, folding his arms as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "What do I do while the others have everything under control?"

Kaito turned to the Devil Slayer. "You'll be the one who's going to be attacking from the left flank when we begin our assault. They'll never expect it since all of us are attacking from the front. You are our wild card, Venrus. If it goes well, we might defeat most of them in no time. If it doesn't, then we'll take longer and we might be overwhelmed. But the most important job in your part is to locate the leader."

Venrus gave the plan a thought for a few seconds before he nodded. "I guess that would be fine for me. But how will we be able to communicate with each other?"

"I might have a solution for that..."

The seven Mages turned around to face the front door, only for Kaito to realize that it was their contact. He was grinning with his teeth rubbing against his cigarette while he carried a small saddlebag over his shoulder. "The Magic Council have modified these Communications Lacrima Crystals so that they will be smaller than your hand, capable of putting in your ear. I was supposed to give these to the Rune Knights who came to infiltrate the Assassins but I had a feeling that they wouldn't make it even with these Communications Lacrima. But I do have faith that you will since the Magic Council has put their faiths in you kids, so I'm handing them to you."

After handing each of the Mages their own modified Communications Lacrima Crystal, the Mages placed them in one of their ears. They tested the small-sized Lacrima Crystals and smiled when they were working. Kaito turned to the contact and spoke. "We'll make good use of these."

"Of course you will," the contact replied. "If the Magic Council sent all of you, then you guys must be enough to deal with the Assassins. I have faith that you will do it. By the way, did the Council tell you about the reward for this?"

"Everything that the Assassins own will be ours," Kaito replied, earning a nod from the contact.

"That's right. At least that will be a motivation, right?"

"You're wrong," Kaito said. "Our motivation is that we'll get to rid this world of killers like them once this is all over."

The contact only grinned. "I see...and here I thought the rumors were fake when I heard about Fairy Tail having their own "Shinigami". I guess I'm seeing that "Shinigami" right here. And I'm sure that you're also the Masked Fairy too, am I right?"

Kaito merely sighed. "I'l never really understand people when they come up with that kind of aliases for me..."

* * *

**The next day...**

**(20 hours later...)**

As the sun began to set along the horizon, Kaito and the others had hurried towards the location where Kaito had wanted them to be. They soon arrived at a building that was opposite to the bar where the contact will meet the Mage Assassin, where they gathered at the top.

"Tessa, get into your shadow form and try to get closer to the conversation that our contact and the Assassin will have. We might gain some further information on the Assassins if we do and that might make our jobs easier," Kaito spoke.

The Shadow Magic user nodded as she cast her spell. **"Shadow Mode!"** Tessa took a step onto the edge of the building and grinned as she leapt off, slowly merging with her shadow as she continued her fall towards the ground. When she was merely inches away from hitting the ground, her head had completely phased through the ground, becoming one with her shadow as she slithered her way into the bar.

"She's pretty daring for jumping off the building like that," Kaito said, earning smirks from the boys.

Ashton chuckled. "What can we say? She once tried to escape Vlad by jumping out of the village from the highest point. Unfortunately, she was brought down when the guards caught her. But I guess without them, she's free to pretty much do anything."

_"I'm in,"_ Tessa whispered through the modified Communication Lacrima. _"I'm behind the bar's counter. I have our contact in sight."_

Kaito nodded as he spoke through the Communication Lacrima. _"Good work, Tessa. Make sure to keep it on when the Assassin comes. We need to hear their conversation, even if it might be short."_

Half an hour later, the boys soon spotted the golden-brown robed Mage Assassin walking towards the bar, barely disguising himself as he entered the bar.

"He must be one confident Assassin," Neo said.

Kaito scoffed. "He might be confident, for now. Once we destroy their guild, they'll have none of that confidence left."

Soon enough, all of their Communication Lacrima Crystals began transmitting the conversation Tessa was hearing.

_"Password?"_ Asked a strange, hoarse male voice, which the boys figured to be the Mage Assassin's.

_"The Blade guides the victor,"_ answered the contact, which was followed by a grunt of approval from the Mage Assassin.

_"So, who do you want gone?"_ The Mage Assassin asked.

_"There's a guy in Magnolia Town I want silenced."_

_"Who is it?"_

_"His name is Lucifer. I don't really know his family name but he's probably one of the rich ones in that town. You can find him hanging around at the edge of Magnolia since that's where his mansion is."_

_"Magnolia, huh? I guess I might get some extra money while I'm at Lucifer's mansion. By when do you want him dead and how?"_

_"Try to make it by dawn and since you're a Bullet Mage Assassin, you can make it look like he had a heart attack with a blow to his heart."_

_"Understood. Don't forget to deliver the reward to the guild by then as well."_

_"But where is your guild?"_

_"It's located on the outskirts of northeastern Magnolia, overlooking the coast behind the Fairy Tail guild__ and the entire population of the city__. You know, it's quite amusing to see that the most dangerous and illegal guild, home to the Mage Assassins, is just sitting just a few miles away from one of the most destructive guilds in all of Fiore."_

_"Then you must be worried about the Masked Fairy, huh?"_

_"Masked Fairy? Please! I can beat any Mage with my Bullet Magic in no time. That Fairy won't stand a minute, no, not even ten seconds against me."_

_"Alright then, I guess I shouldn't hold you back. You have your Job now and I'll have the reward ready."_

_"Good. I'll be off now."_

As Tessa's Communication Lacrima Crystal switched off, Kaito turned to the other boys, emitting a dangerous aura. "Looks like we'll be heading towards Magnolia after all. How convenient! We can destroy those arrogant killers and then get to Fairy Tail afterwards. Fair deal."

The boys gulped as Neo whispered to Nathan. "Remind me not to make Kaito angry next time."

Just then, Tessa slithered onto the top of the building to meet up with the boys, emerging from the ground as she cancelled her Shadow Mode spell. "Our contact says that he has informed the Magic Council on the location of the Assassin Guild. The Mage Assassin is already on the move as well."

"Then we begin our mission. And Izumi, a change of plan for your traps," Kaito said, turning his attention to the the prankster. "Don't use any explosive traps. We don't want to wake the entire town up just because we have to take down the Mage Assassins."

"I thought you didn't care for anyone except yourself and us?" Ashton smirked.

Kaito merely scoffed. "The people of Magnolia are still not comfortable with me around and vice versa. I just want us to do this mission without any disturbance."

"Fair enough," Ashton replied.

"Now let's move. We can't have the Assassin out of sight."

The Mages nodded to Kaito's command and they all leapt over to the other building beside them, which was smaller.

After leaping onto a few more buildings, the Mages were finally back on the ground and were pursuing the Mage Assassin, who had just exited the town's entrance. They pursued him, following him into the dense vegetation.

"I can't see him," Nathan said.

"Then we'll pursue him from the trees," Kaito replied as he removed his glove and stretched out his hand, letting his chain to launch upwards and wrapping around a tree branch before pulling him up into the trees, where the Masked Fairy began leaping from branch to branch and constantly using his chain to grab branches that were out of reach.

**"Shadow Mode!"** After Tessa's body began to merge with her shadow, she began gaining enough speed to catch up to Kaito as she slithered across the ground in her shadow form.

Venrus was grabbed by Nathan and Izumi as he was lifted off the ground. Venrus smirked and lowered his arms as wind began gathering around them. **"Wind Devil's Propelling Blast!"** The gathered wind paused for a split second as two Magic Seals formed beneath the Devil Slayer's hands. Then, the wind blasted forward, propelling the three Mages up as Nathan and Izumi held on tightly to Venrus.

Neo smiled at the other Mages, watching them move farther away from him and Ashton. "We're going to catch up to them!" Slamming his fists together, a yellow Magic Seal was formed in front of the boy as sparks of electricity occasionally sparked from the Seal. **"Elemental Soul: Lightning!"** As the Magic Seal disappeared, Neo's body began to glow. Then, as the glow began to fade away, electricity surged through the ground and gathered at where Neo was standing before the electricity had formed a body of a three-horned demon-like being with the body made from pure electricity.

**"Lightning Pace!" **Grabbing Ashton by the collar, their bodies began to disintegrate as they turned into bolts of pure electricity, flying towards the others.

After a while, they began catching up to the Mage Assassin, who was leaping from trees to trees at an incredible speed.

"Tch," Kaito clicked his tongue disappointingly as he leapt from another tree branch. "So this Assassin's faster than the ones we've fought before at the village."

"I'm more surprise that he hasn't notice us yet," Venrus stated.

Izumi smiled. "Then that means we still have the element of surprise!"

"Don't be too sure," Kaito reminded. "He might just be playing with us so we have to be prepared for anything. The plan still remains the same."

"You're the boss," Ashton replied as he and Neo flew next to Kaito. "I wouldn't be surprise if he hasn't realize that we are behind him though. I mean, Venrus is propelling Nathan, Izumi and himself using his Magic and his barely making any sound except for the rustling of the leaves on the ground, of course."

Venrus smirked. "I've learnt to control the sound of wind while Vlad had me locked up in solitary before he put me with you guys. So I guess I owe him for this."

"Hopefully that is the last time we thank Vlad for something..." Neo grumbled as the others nodded.

An hour soon passed as the Mage Assassin emerged from the vegetation, he immediately took off towards the destination of his target while Kaito led the others around the town, where they soon encounter a stray path that, covered by giant boulders, leading towards the cliff side overlooking the coast and the town, the same spot where the Assassin Guild was at.

"So how are we going to get pass these boulders?" Nathan asked. "We can't just jump over them like the Assassins."

Izumi grinned as he placed his rucksack down. Opening up the bag, he began rummaging through his items. "I might have something here that can help us get through those annoying rocks."

"While you handle these boulders, I'll disable the Magic Detector Lacrima to save us some time," Kaito spoke as he stepped forward. **"Shade Evasion!"** A purple aura emitted from the Masked Fairy's body which soon darkened until he was merely a silhouette. Then, Kaito's body had split into four Shade soldiers that phased through the boulders without any difficulty before merging back to form Kaito's body. "Once those boulders are out of the way, be sure to stay far away from the Assassin Guild. I'll give the signal for Tessa to strike first."

"Then what's the signal?" Ashton asked from the other side of the boulders.

"I'll contact you using the Communication Lacrima Crystal that our contact had given us," Kaito replied as he began walking up the slope in front of him.

Once Kaito was at the top of the slope, he was greeted with a puzzling scene. In front of him, just sitting safely away from the edge of the cliff side, was a small two-leveled fort-like building.

The fort itself was ordinary, being made out of stone with cracks along its sides. At the left side of the fort, which faced the town of Magnolia, was a solid stone wall with a few rectangular openings which served as windows while the right side, which faced a mountain, was completely blocked from anything as there were no windows on that side. At the back of the fort, which faced the coast, was a wall with multiple windows, where the wind blows through. And at the front of the fort, which faced Kaito, was a large steel door where five Mage Assassins were guarding the door as they patrolled around the area.

On the second floor of the fort was a smaller structure where it was half the size of the first floor. A window could be seen on each side of the structure as well with a small flag attached to the pole on the top of the fort, which showed the symbol of a skull with its top part shrouded in darkness because of its hood. A banner with the same symbol was also hung on each side of the entire fort as well.

"For a cliff, this place has a lot of room for a fort..." Kaito muttered, awed at the wide spacing the cliff that the fort barely covered. In fact, the fort only covered half of the space on the cliff, which Kaito noticed was enough for the Assassins to roam around the outside of the fort without worrying if they will fall off since there was a lot of space left. What's more, it seemed that a barrier was also set up around the fort as well and he was at the edge of it.

Then, a question soon came to his mind. How did he not see the fort before when he was still in Magnolia Town?

Pushing the question aside, Kaito pulled off his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket, revealing his chain-covered hands as he approach the fort. Feeling that the rest of his chains were tightening around his torso and abdomen, he picked up his pace and soon, he was sprinting towards the fort.

Two of the Mage Assassins, not noticing Kaito, began climbing onto the top of the first floor, where they each took out a Lacrima.

"There they are..." Kaito muttered as he outstretched his right hand, launching the chains on it towards the pole protruding out of the side of the fort. As the chains wrapped around it, Kaito was pulled upwards and he climbed onto the pole before climbing over the top, where one of the two Mage Assassins had his back to him. As his chains retracted, it soon coiled around itself, forming a blade. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Blade!"**

As his blade began emitting its reddish aura, Kaito lunged forward, swinging his sword arm forward as his intangible blade phased through the Mage Assassin's body. The Mage Assassin gasped as he felt the sudden sting at his side and fell onto one of his knees, turning to see his attacker. "An intruder?" Before he could react, Kaito spun around, swinging his foot as he knocked out the Mage Assassin with a roundhouse kick while the Magic Detector Lacrima fell to the ground and was smashed into dozens of pieces.

"What the..."

Kaito flinched as he turned around, only to see that the other Mage Assassin was standing right behind him. The Mage Assassin dropped his Magic Detector Lacrima and took a step back. "I...Intru..." Before he could even yell for help, Kaito had swung his chains forward, hitting the Mage Assassin in his throat, causing him to choke.

With the Mage Assassin distracted, Kaito muttered another spell. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Sniper!"** With his right hand posing as a gun, a Magic Seal was formed in front of him. Then, Kaito moved his hand to resemble a gun being fired, which caused the the Magic Seal to glow before a thick smokescreen that soon engulfed the Mage Assassin.

From the Magic Seal, a phantom was soon released and it made its way over to the Mage Assassin, who was still confused about the situation he was in. Confused, the Mage Assassin then collapsed onto his knees when he felt some clawed his legs, which made his feet gave way for him to fall. The Mage Assassin raised his arms up, supporting himself from falling on his face.

However, it was a bad idea as Kaito pressed his foot against the Mage Assassin's waist, kicking the man onto his side while the phantom cackled silently as it hovered beside the Masked Fairy.

The Mage Assassin's eyes could only stare in horror as he watch the phantom glaring at him with its wicked eyes while Kaito's right eye glowed. But what the Mage Assassin was scared of the most was the mask Kaito had. "M-M-Masked...Fairy...?!" He managed to stutter as he tried to crawl away. However, the phantom lunged at him, phasing through his body, which caused him to jerk upwards with his eyes widened in shock as he collapsed, falling onto his Magic Detector Lacrima and breaking it.

"What's going on up there?!"

"Shit..." Kaito cursed as the three remaining Mage Assassins scaled the fort's wall, climbing onto the top as Kaito hid within the smokescreen.

**"Storm Bringer!"** As a strong gush of wind began blowing, the smokescreen created by Kaito's spell was blown away, taken along with the wind as his only hiding spot disappeared, leaving him in the open where the three remaining Mage Assassin had surrounded him.

"EEEEEHHH?!" One of the Mage Assassins exclaimed in surprise. "A kid?!"

The second Mage Assassin narrowed his eyes onto Kaito. "I can't believe it. This kid took down two of our allies? How is that possible and how is he even up here?!"

"Hey...that mask..." The third Mage Assassin froze as his eyes fell onto the mask concealing Kaito's face as well as the obvious Fairy Tail Guild Mark on his outfit. "That design...doesn't that mean this kid's...the Masked Fairy?!"

The first Mage Assassin shook his head. "I don't care who he is! He's just a kid! Let's take him down already or Grand Master Celio will have our heads!"

_"Grand Master Celio, huh?"_ Kaito thought as he eyed the three Mage Assassins. _"So that's their Guild Master's name."_

"Enough of this! **Storm Shred!**" As a Magic Seal formed in front of the second Mage Assassin, multiple blades of wind were launched from the Seal towards the Masked Fairy. "Try to dodge that!"

Kaito scoffed as he raised his left hand out, letting his chains merge to form his shield arm as he muttered a spell. **"Spirit Magic - Shield of Souls!"** A Magic Seal formed at the front of Kaito's shield and it expanded, blocking each of the projectiles launched by the Assassin who used Wind Magic. As the Magic Seal faded away, Kaito's shield had changed back into chains which gently pressed against his hand.

"What the...my Magic failed?!" Cried the Wind Mage Assassin as his eyes widened in shock.

The third Mage Assassin gritted his teeth as he pulled out his sword. "In that case, I'll try a quick attack. **Nova Blade!**" As his sword began glowing, a Magic Seal appeared beneath the Mage Assassin's feet as he charged forward, disappearing in a flash before appearing behind Kaito. As his sword was swung downwards, the Assassin grinned, thinking he had finished the job.

However, what he didn't expect was that Kaito's chains had reacted instantly, erupting from his hands and curving around to block the Assassin's sword from striking Kaito's shoulder. The Masked Fairy, following his chains' reaction, spun around and his chains wrapped around his right hand as he balled it into a fist. **"Spirit Magic - Phantom Fist!"** With his chain-covered fist becoming intangible, Kaito thrust his fist at the Assassin, allowing his fist to phase through the Mage Assassin's sword and chest.

The sword-wielding Mage Assassin jerked forward, gasping while his eyes widened as he dropped his weapon and fell onto his knees, clutching his chest after Kaito had pulled out his fist. The Masked Fairy eyed the Magic Detector Lacrima located on the Mage Assassin's belt and swiped his right hand to the side as his chains smashed into the Lacrima, breaking it into pieces.

"I don't understand!" The Wind Mage Assassin said as he was joined by the first Mage Assassin. "How are our Magic Detector Lacrima unable to detect him even when he's casting spells?!"

Shrugging, the first Mage Assassin replied. "Whatever he's doing, we have to stop him here. But we'll have to be careful. He's the rumored Masked Fairy from Fairy Tail and I heard he's beaten Laxus Dreyar as well."

"But he's still a kid," stated the Wind Mage Assassin. "We can take him down if we attack together." He received a nod from his ally and the two turned to Kaito as the Wind Mage Assassin clapped together, creating a Magic Seal while the first Mage Assassin placed his right fist on his left palm as a Magic Seal formed in front of his fist.

**"Magic Wind Palm!"**

**"Wood-Make: Shurikens!"**

From the Magic Seal of the Wind Mage Assassin, wind began spiraling out as it separated into two, heading towards Kaito. For the Wood-Make Mage Assassin, multiple wooden shurikens were blasted out of his Magic Seal and the shurikens were caught in the wind, increasing the speed of the shurikens as Kaito stood still.

However, thanks to him still being a 13-year-old, Kaito was agile enough to dodge most of the shurikens, while some tore through his sleeves. "Tch," Kaito glared at the two Assassins as the torn sleeves began stitching up by itself through the help of Kaito's reddish-purple aura. Once his sleeves were stitched up, he outstretched his hand. **"Shade Bind!"**

As Magic Power poured into Kaito's chains, Shade soldiers began emerged from the ground, scaring the two Assassins half to death as the ghost figures entangled them with their arms, gripping tightly as they tried to struggle, which only made the Shade soldiers tighten their grip even tighter. The two Assassins wanted to scream for help at the top of their lungs but they couldn't as the Shade soldiers had placed their hands over the Assassins' mouths.

Kaito grabbed the two Magic Detector Lacrima from the Assassins and tossed them, letting the Lacrima fall to the ground and smash into smaller pieces. Turning back to them, the Masked Fairy could feel the fear rising from the two Assassins and he scoffed. "And you two call yourselves Assassins. The ones I faced before were much more tougher."

Raising his hand up, Kaito flicked his wrist. "Knock them out." The Shade soldiers nodded to their caster and placed their hands over the two Assassins' mouth and eyes as smoke began seeping out from the covered areas while their screams were muffled. Seconds later, the two Assassins went silent, without any movement. "Drop them." The Shade soldiers did as they were told, dropping the two onto the ground as they disappeared.

Looking over to the direction where he had came from, Kaito spotted the others, all crouched and peeking out from the giant rocks beside them. Kaito placed his hand over his right ear, where his Communication Lacrima Crystal was and activated it. _"All of the five Magic Detector Lacrima have been destroyed. Proceed with the plan."_

_"Understood,"_ came Tessa's response as she leapt over the rock she was hiding at and cast her spell. **"Shadow Mode!"** Phasing through the ground, Tessa merged with her shadow as she slithered across the ground before she reached the fort's entrance. Then, she slipped pass the crack underneath the door.

_"Ashton, get your illusion up,"_ Kaito continued. _"Venrus, get to the left side of the fort. You'll flank them from there once the others begin their attack from the front. Neo, Nathan, Izumi, you three get to the door. Once Tessa opens it, Izumi will set his traps around the area and then, we find the leader and we capture him. I've gathered information that the leader of these Assassins is call Celio but be careful. He's their leader for a reason."_

_"Kaito!"_ Tessa hissed through the Communication Lacrima. _"The door's lock! I can't open it without a key."_

_"I understand,"_ Kaito replied. _"Venrus, are you in position?"_

_"The damn windows are close. How am I going to get in? Not to mention that I'm smelling food coming from the room. Could an Assassin still be up this late to cook something?"_ Came the response of the Devil Slayer.

The Masked Fairy sighed. _"This is going off-plan. Venrus, stay where you are. I'll be down get it open. Tessa, search the fort for the key. I'll help you look for it as well once I've open the windows."_ Turning off his Communication Lacrima, Kaito cast a spell. **"Shade Evasion!"** Once more, a purple aura emitted from his body as he split into four Shade soldiers, phasing through the fort's first floor's roof.

As Kaito's body was formed back, he looked around the room he was in and realized that he was surrounded by shelves of books, all arranged in a neat row that stretched across the room. Kaito looked to the left before turning to the right and saw nobody. When he had confirmed it, he hurriedly made his way out of the room, only to be greeted by a long corridor with multiple doors and a spiral staircase. "Damn these Assassins..."

Just then, Tessa came out from the door in front of him, which surprised the Shadow Magic user who immediately got into a battle stance. "Calm down, Tessa," Kaito spoke. "It's just me."

"Oh, Kaito," Tessa greeted him with a small nod as she began explaining her search of the key. "I've managed to search five rooms and all of them didn't have a key. To make things worse, I feel that my Magic Power is slowly running out so I have to continue the search without using my shadow form."

"That's a shame," Kaito replied. "Your shadow form could have made the search faster but I guess it's an understandable problem. Just keep searching for that key. We can't afford to let Izumi blow up the door and get the entire Assassin Guild to attack us."

Tessa nodded. "Understood."

"Good," Kaito returned her nod with his own. "Now get moving. I still have to find the room, presumably, it's the kitchen." As Tessa went on ahead to search the next room, Kaito cast a spell once more. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes!"** As his right eyes begins to glow, Kaito's vision soon showed a figure of a human being, seated down and was raising their hand, as if they were eating something. "Found it."

Kaito silently approached the door of the kitchen. As he stood next to the door with his back against the wall, carefully placing his feet away from the door so that he could prevent his shadow from being seen. Kaito stared into the room with his Spirit Eyes spell, seeing the person inside getting up from their sit and walking off farther into the room, where he stopped after taking several steps.

Then, the sound of running water could be heard and Kaito didn't hesitate to open the door as quickly as possible as to not cause any noise. However, a few creaks could be heard from the swinging door but were inaudible to the person as they were whistling away. Kaito entered the room, not bothering to crouch as he looked at the person, only to find that the person was a man, dressed in light armor, particularly, leather armor with metal shoulder pads, with his eyes closed as he washed a plate and a glass while he continued his whistling.

Not wanting to mess up, Kaito decided to silence the man first.

He approached the man, treading gently as he did. When he was behind the man, Kaito raised his hands, causing the chains on both hands to unwrap themselves from his hands and entangle the surprised man, who's mouth was the firs to be shut by the chains, followed by his neck, legs, arms and body. The man tried to speak but his voice was muffled by the chains as his pointless struggle to break free began.

Kaito advanced closer to the man, who still hasn't look back, and whispered into his ear. "It's late. You should be asleep..." Before the man could react, the chains around his neck tightens, suffocating him until he passed out. The chains then loosened up before unwrapping from his body, only for it to fall and for Kaito to catch it. The Masked Fairy gently lowered the body onto the floor, wanting to avoid any unnecessary noises.

Then, he made his way to the closest window and removed the window pin lock that was keeping the window locked. Once it was removed, he opened the window and Venrus greeted him with a nod. Kaito returned the nod with his own and spoke. "I'll signal you to attack later. Now, I'll have to help Tessa find the key to the front door."

As Kaito exited the kitchen, he noticed Tessa entering a room that was a few doors away and Kaito decided to follow. However, it was until he reached the door when the door was blasted off its hinges and Tessa was sent flying out of the room. "Tessa!" Kaito called out to her but his attention quickly turned back to the room where a bronze robed Assassin walked out with her back.

"Oh? Is that all you got, little girl?" She taunted. Then, the female Assassin soon noticed Kaito and frowned. "There's more of you? Why didn't my Magic Detector Lacrima detect you then?"

"There's more than five of those Lacrima?" Kaito asked, surprised at seeing the sixth Magic Detector Lacrima attached to her belt.

The Assassin grinned. "Oh, everyone in this Assassin Guild has one, little boy." That's when she noticed Kaito's clothing, causing her to giggle. "Oi, oi, boy-kun. What's with that imitation costume of yours? We Assassins ain't no Fairy Tail wannabes, you know? And that mask, do you think you're some hotshot? Then let me show you what a real Mage Assassin can do! **Wave!**"

Raising her hand up, the female Assassin began to manipulate the energy around her, causing the energy to vibrate which then formed a light blue sphere that was launched from her hand towards Kaito at an extremely high speed.

Luckily, Kaito was able to raise his arms up just in time as the sphere collided with his arms, which caused an explosion. As it cleared, the female Assassin gasped and went wide-eyed when she saw that Kaito was unharmed from it. The only thing that the sphere had hit was his sleeves, which were once again torn and revealed his chains. That's when she realized something.

"What the...Magic-resistant chains? How is that possible?!" The female Assassin cried as her eyes landed on the chains on Kaito's arms. "What kind of Mage puts Magic-resistant chains on their arms?! Don't you know that it won't let you use your Magic?"

Kaito scoffed. "Then allow me to show you the impossible..." With a snap of his fingers, at least five Shade soldiers emerged from the ground and hovered on both sides of Kaito as they all leered at her while Kaito emitted his reddish-purple aura. "Get her."

A smirk formed on the female Assassin as the Shade soldiers approached her. "Not a smart thing to do, kid. **Wave!**" Once more, the vibration of the energy around her began vibrating. This time, as the Shade soldiers hit the vibrations, the ghost figures vanished. She laughed. "My Magic, Wave, nullifies Magic attacks. So even your special chains won't help you."

"Kaito..." Tessa muttered as she stood back up. "Let me handle her. I'll make sure that she won't be laughing soon enough."

"And what are you going to do, little girl?" The female Assassin asked. "You can't hit me with your Magic Power that low. And even if you use your Magic, I will nullify it. So you're pretty much a sitting duck in this situation. That's what you get for messing with the Mage Assassins trained by Grand Master Celio himself!"

"Tessa, don't force yourself," Kaito said as he turned to her. "You've already exhausted yourself. Just look for the key while I handle this."

"And I won't take no for an answer, Kaito," Tessa countered as she stumbled towards the Assassin. "You go find their leader and I'll handle this lapdog of his."

"Oh?" The female Assassin raised an eyebrow as she glared at Tessa. "So you think that overconfidence tone of yours will save your life, little girl? I'll show you that it is your downfall."

Tessa merely grinned. "And I'll show you that you're the one who's overconfident."

**"Wave!"**

In an instant, Tessa was flung back, crashing against the wall behind her as she yelped while the Assassin advanced forward, giving Kaito the chance to slip by, which he did, after giving Tessa one last glance, where she smirked at him as she was attacked by another Wave spell.

* * *

"Damn it...when are they going to find that key?" Ashton grumbled as he paced around the door. "I couldn't be that hard, right?"

Izumi frowned. "You're looking at a two level fort and you think that finding a key will be easy? Have you ever consider the fact that there might be tons of doors inside? I bet that they'll take a while."

"Maybe we can just wait patiently for them," Neo suggested as he shrugged.

Nathan yawned. "Can this discussion end? I'm already getting tired."

Just then, a shadow loomed over the four Mages and they looked up, only to be surprised at the sight of a heavily armored man standing at the top of the first floor. "Ah, so you're the intruders that my Magic Detector Lacrima picked up. Well then, intruders, I'd suggest you turn back now before I get angry because it's still around midnight and I'm terribly tired."

"Lacrima?" Ashton gasped. "I thought Kaito just destroyed the five Magic Detector Lacrima?"

"Oh? Your information gathering must be horrible because every Mage Assassin in this guild is equipped with one each. But I can't blame you since we're the main Assassin Guild and that we're much more better than the other Assassin Guilds."

As the heavily armored Assassin leapt down, the ground cracked under the pressure of his feet when he landed, creating a small crater around him as he dusted himself. "Now then, will you accept my generous offer of letting you live or will you die here?"

"There's no way we're running away from you killers!" Neo cried.

"That's too bad," the heavily armored Assassin sighed before his eyes glowed darkened from his hood. "Then you'll just have to suffer."

Neo, Nathan and Ashton stepped forward but just as they were about to cast their Magic, a small explosion occurred at the left side of the fort and Venrus was sent flying out into the open where he crashed beside Izumi while another Assassin appeared beside the heavily armored one. "That little pipsqueak was waiting to flank us. Can you believe that?"

"But you took care of him, right?" Asked the heavily armored Assassin.

The other Assassin, who wore a sleek bodysuit with armor around his shoulders and knees and breast plate on his chest, nodded. "Of course I did. But now the intruders are all gathered together. Shall we take them out together as well?"

"Of course."

Venrus grumbled as he was helped up by Izumi. "Looks like Kaito's plan failed. There're more Magic Detector Lacrima. And it seems that this barrier that we're in is soundproof."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Neo asked.

The Devil Slayer turned to him and spoke. "Think about it. That explosion that sent me flying here was loud enough to wake up everyone in the town. But nothing's happening."

"It's nice of you to notice, boy," replied the second Assassin. "This barrier is what keeps us hidden from Fairy Tail and Magnolia. My Magic, Air Magic! This Magic blocks any sound from entering or exiting, which gives us the privacy we need. Also, those outside of this barrier can't see the fort, which is why we are able to hide in plain sight."

"Oi, you're giving them too many information, Forde," the heavily armored Assassin sighed as he tapped his partner, Forde. "But that's alright. I haven't gotten anybody to fight me in such a long time. I want you kids to try and go all out against us, if you could. I want some entertainment before we kill you. Now, let's begin!"

* * *

Once Kaito had reached the second floor of the fort, he opened the door to the only room on it. However, as soon as he opened the door, a golden sphere crashed beside him but Kaito was quick enough to dodge it.

"Oh? Not bad reflexes, intruder."

Kaito scoffed as he turned to the man who had shot the sphere. In front of him was a man who was seated on a throne. His clothes was mainly a blue cloak which covered most of his body as it hood shadowed his face except for his white beard. In his hand was also a wooden staff with its tip curled up. "Are you the leader of this Assassin Guild?"

The man got off his throne and chuckled as he pulled down his hood to reveal his elderly face. The man's hair was completely white with sideburns running down the sides of his face. He grinned. "I am indeed. You are in the presence of the Grand Master of all Assassins across Fiore, Grand Master Celio!"

In an instant, Kaito's right eye, still in effect of the Spirit Eyes spell, saw the Magic aura that Celio was giving off. It was at a tremendous height! Kaito took a step back in shock. This was the same kind of power that Makarov had wielded but only with a different Magic!

Celio kept his grin firm as he faced Kaito. "So, you must be the new Fairy Tail Mage I've heard from my members lately. The Masked Fairy. Then this will be an interesting match." As he took a step forward, Kaito tensed up as he raised his arms. Celio tapped his staff on the floor and spoke. "Show me your strength, Masked Fairy!"

Kaito gritted his teeth as he lunged forward, letting his chains form his blade as he swung his sword arm. The Grand Master of the Assassins, however, blocked it with his staff. "Oh? That's an interesting way to use Chain Magic." Kaito grunted as he was pushed back by Celio, who raised his staff as a golden Magic Seal appeared above him. "Witness my Magic, Masked Fairy! **Meteor Shower!**"

The Magic Seal glowed as multiple golden sphere began emerging from the Seal, leaving behind golden trails as they flew out of it while they all dove down towards Kaito. The Masked Fairy swung his sword arm, slashing through the first three spheres while the rest crashed on him and around him. However, the damage Kaito received was minimized by the chains that covered his chest. But as a result of being hit, there were multiple shredded parts all over Kaito's clothing, which revealed his chest and arms.

"Magic-resistant chains?" Celio muttered with a raised eyebrow. "Then you're not using Chain Magic. But how are you able to use Magic in the first place with those chains on you, boy?!"

Ignoring his question, Kaito's torn clothing dissolved while his black pants and mask remained. But that's when Kaito felt his chains extending again. This time, the chains had reached the base of his neck and was approaching upwards. The "Possession" was not over just yet. The Masked Fairy pushed the thought of the "Possession" aside and he lunged forward once more with his sword arm raised.

Celio scoffed. **"Meteor!"** Within seconds, Kaito was struck all over his body by the Grand Master of the Assassins in a blink of an eye, flinging the Masked Fairy towards the wall behind him.

* * *

As Kaito crashed into the wall on the second floor, Tessa was knocked onto the ground on her side.

"Looks like your friend is getting floored by the Grand Master," said the female Assassin as she pressed her foot against Tessa's arm. "I'd give your friend five minutes before he's dead."

"Don't...underestimate...Kaito," Tessa groaned as she struggled to break free of the Assassin's foot. Instead, the Assassin removed her foot and swung it, kicking the Shadow Magic user into the air.

**"Wave!"**

With another attack from the Assassin hitting Tessa, she was sent crashing into the painting on the wall which soon fell to the ground together with her.

The female Assassin gritted her teeth. "Big words, little girl. I'll end you now so you can regret your life in hell! **Wave!**" The energy around her began vibrating again as another sphere was shot at Tessa, hitting the Shadow Magic user in her guts as she coughed out a little of her blood. "Die! **Wave!**"

Just as the sphere was forming, Tessa took a deep breath before she breathed out and cast her spell. **"Shadow Mode!"** Then, the sphere was shot towards her but Tessa had already merge with her shadow as she slithered towards the Assassin, shocking her as Tessa emerged from her shadow and swung her fist and giving the Assassin an uppercut.

The Assassin stumbled back and yelped as she wiped away the blood on her lips. "What?"

"I saw through your attacks, Assassin," Tessa panted as she fell onto one knee. "You don't even bother keeping yourself safe. You're full of openings."

"Why you little bitch! **Wave!**"

Tessa scoffed. "Now that I know that, I'll make this quick. **Guard Shadow!**" As the Assassin fired another sphere of her Wave Magic, a dome emerged from Tessa's shadow, which the sphere collided with, destroying both it and the dome.

"I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN KILL ME!" The female Assassin screamed as she charged through the fading dome while her hand reached for robe and pulled out a dagger which she swung at Tessa's neck.

**"Shadow Double!"** Instantly, Tessa's shadow emerged from the ground and formed her double in between the Assassin and her, which caused the Assassin the halt her attack and leapt back. Tessa grinned as she and her shadow double charged forward in a zigzag pattern, confusing the Assassin. Desperate, the Assassin flung her dagger at the left Tessa, only for the dagger to phase through the shadow double while the real Tessa thrust her fist forward and jabbed the Assassin in her abdomen.

The Assassin gasped as she clenched her abdomen and stumbled back, coughing out a little blood as Tessa's shadow double changed back into her shadow. "Damn you...**Wave!**" This time, she swiped her hand to the side, causing the energy around her to vibrate as an invisible wall formed in front of her. "You can't get pass this defense now. How do you like that?"

"I've won," Tessa smirked as she charged forward, surprising the Assassin. "That Wave wall of yours only blocks from the front. Your back is completely exposed," Tessa mumbled as she cast her spell. **"Knuckle Shadow!"** As she neared the Assassin, multiple fist shot out from her shadow, slamming into the invisible wall and fading away.

The female Assassin laughed. "Like I said, your attacks can't get pass..." Then, more fist shot out from behind the Assassin, slamming into her back as the Assassin crashed onto the ground, face-first.

**"Shadow Orochi!"** Then, multiple snakes soon appeared from Tessa's shadow, wrapping around the Assassin, binding her up.

* * *

Ashton skidded across the ground with his arms raised from protecting himself. He grunted as Venrus soon joined him. In front of them was Forde, the Assassin who used Air Magic. Across their area was Nathan and Neo who were both fighting the heavily armored Assassin, who was discovered to be using Earth Magic.

"Damn it...Venrus, can't you suck in his attacks?" Ashton asked.

Venrus glared at his partner. "What do you think I've been doing?! For some reason, I can't eat his attacks. I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that wind and air are different."

"How are they different exactly?" Ashton inquired.

"Now's not the time, Ashton! Here he comes!" Venrus replied as they both leapt into the air to avoid another attack from Forde.

The Assassin grinned. "You intruders should just learn your places. **Aerial Shot!**" With a swipe of his hand, a Magic Seal was created in front of him as the nearby rocks began levitating above the ground and were flung towards the two Mages.

**"Mind Dragon's Illusion Roar!"** As Ashton cast his spell, he released a stream of silver aura from his mouth, which soon changed into acid, destroying the rocks. "Venrus! Now's your chance!"

Nodding, the Wind Devil Slayer began casting his spell. **"Wind Devil's Devastating Fist!"** Thrusting his fist forward, the wind began swirling above Forde, forming a giant fist made out of the wind which slammed down onto the Assassin, who dodged the attack but was sent flying from the impact of the attack.

"Damn brats...**Aerial Shot!**" Once more, rocks were flung towards the two Mages.

Meanwhile, Neo was knocked back by the heavily armored Assassin while Nathan was on his back, with the Assassin's foot on his back. The Assassin scoffed. "You should have left when you had the chance. Now you face the wrath of Artair the Earth Assassin!"

Neo scoffed as he slammed his fist together, creating a red Magic Seal. **"Elemental Soul: Fire!"** His body began glowing as flames erupted from the ground beneath him, which spiraled into the air to form a being made out of fire in Neo's place. **"Fire Sphere!"** As a sphere of fire formed in Neo's hand, he tosses it towards Artair.

Artair grinned underneath his hood and kicked Nathan aside as he pressed both of his hands onto the ground. **"Iron Rock Wall!"** Pillars of rocks soon emerged from the ground as the sphere of fire crashed into them, leaving burnt marks on the pillars as Artair stepped out from behind them with Nathan in his right hand. "Your Fire Magic is nothing compared to my Earth Magic. **Iron Rock Fist!**"

Once the spell was cast, a gigantic fist was sculpted from the ground and Artair commanded it to attack Neo, who was able to dodge the fist just in time before it crashed into the ground where Neo was standing previously.

Nathan gritted his teeth and tucked himself into a ball. **"Metal Work: Spike Armor!"** In an instant, Nathan's flesh turned into metal, causing the Earth Magic using Assassin to drop on his side from the increase in weight. Then, giant spikes began protruding out of Nathan's body, which made the heavily armored Assassin flinch. "Neo! We need to regroup!" Nathan cried as he ran over to the Elemental Soul Mage.

"You have any other plan?" Neo asked as Nathan changes back from his metal form to his human form.

Just then, Ashton and Venrus were flung towards them, crashing right next to the two. Ashton groaned as he got back up. "These two are tough ones. None of the other Assassins we faced were this strong."

"How about switching then?" Nathan suggested. "Let's try changing out opponents. It might help us beat them."

"What other choice do we have?" Venrus sighed. "I'm going with Nathan's idea."

"Same here," Ashton agreed and Neo nodded.

As the four Mages looked at one another, they grinned and tapped their hands to switch as the two teams swapped their positions and charged towards their new targets.

* * *

With the effects of Meteor still on, Celio was mercilessly attacking Kaito from all sides and the Masked Fairy was thrown into the air again, only to be beaten back to the ground from a strong punch to his back. Celio chuckled. "I'd expected more from you, Masked Fairy. I'd heard that you tamed a Blizzardvern a Mt. Hakobe. And if this is what it takes to tame a beast like that, I'm truly disappointed."

Kaito stood back up, anger rising within him as his chains began changing color from silver to red as purple outlines appeared around the chains. "I guess I have no choice. I'll have to use Spirit Magic on him..." He muttered to himself as his blade began changing back into his chains. Then, Kaito turned around, only to be struck by Celio once more as he crashed onto the floor on his back.

Celio placed his feet on the ground as he reached for his staff. As Meteor's effects wore off, he tapped his staff on the floor. "I'm sure you have more power than this. Come on, show it to me!"

The Spirit Eyes spell was still in effect. Kaito's right eye brought its attention to the Grand Master of the Assassins. A smile formed on his face when he saw that Celio's Magic aura was beginning to shrink, which meant that Celio's Meteor spell had used up quite a lot of Magic Power. _"All I have to do is make him waste more of his Magic Power. Either that or I can just drain it from him using my chains."_ Kaito thought as he got back up.

**"Meteor Shower!"**

Again, a golden Magic Seal was formed above Celio as golden spheres began diving down towards Kaito. However, Kaito was prepared. **"Spirit Magic - Shield of Souls!"** As his chains formed a shield, a Magic Seal was formed in front of him and expanded as the golden spheres crashed onto the Magic Seal, shattering it once the last sphere hit it.

Celio blinked. "Oh? You managed to block my Meteor Shower spell this time, huh. Now, things are getting interesting."

Kaito lowered his shield arm as the shield changed back into chains. Then, the Masked Fairy began creating a Magic Seal on his hand, before the same Magic Seal soon appeared on Celio's chest, which surprised the Grand Master Assassin as orbs of light began appearing all around the room and cackled as they gathered around the Magic Seal on Kaito's hand. Then, the orbs combined to form a sphere with a skull on its front.

"Whatever you're trying to do, I won't let you finish it!" Celio cried as he waved his staff. **"Meteor Shower!"**

As the golden sphere of the Meteor Shower spell crashed around Kaito and on him, the cackling of the sphere in Kaito's hand grew even louder. **"Spirit Magic - Spirit Sphere!"** Then, Kaito tossed the sphere towards Celio, who was stunned by the attack that he was unable to dodge it. As the sphere crashed into him, Celio screamed as pain grew within his body while the cackling continued.

_**"Kaito, switch with me..."**_ Kaito froze. He turned around, only to find nothing. _**"Let me handle this for you."**_

"It's you..." Kaito muttered. "You're the one who's been controlling me, aren't you?"

* * *

A laughter rang in his head as Kaito felt everything around him stop, freezing him in time. Then, a hand was placed on his shoulder and Kaito turned around again. This time, he was greeted by an unexpected person, himself. Only that this other Kaito wasn't wearing his mask and the left side of his face was nothing but fire. The Shade markings on his chest had been imprinted on his chains around his chest, similar to Kaito as well. But the only thing that caught Kaito's eye was that the other Kaito's glowing mark on his right hand.

The other Kaito grinned. **_"I wouldn't say "controlling" but more like, "helping" you."_**

"How could you have possibly help me?"

_**"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I saved your life from the Blizzardvern and tamed it so that you could use it to save poor Cana? Or that other time I helped you defeat the Nature Guardian? Or perhaps that time I saved you from the Assassin that invaded the guild and made him our servant?"**_

"Then why didn't you help me stop Vlad?" Kaito asked, clenching his fists.

The other Kaito shrugged. _**"I don't know. Something prevented me from helping you when I wanted to. I mean, I wanted to make Vlad our personal slave for all those horrible things he's done to us..."**_

"Us?" Kaito repeated.

_**"We are one person, Kaito,"**_ replied the other Kaito. _**"The Mark of the Tamer, is what created me. I am your form of Spirit Magic, Kaito. So, technically, I am you."**_

"That I can understand but what do you want now then?" Kaito asked. "I don't see any value in fighting Celio using you."

_**"Oh, but there is!"**_ The other Kaito replied. _**"Celio's Magic is called Heavenly Body Magic, which **_**_allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. I can see the use in that Magic when I absorb it."_**

"Absorb?"

_**"It's much easier to understand what I mean when you see it,"**_ the other Kaito said. _**"But basically, we can use his Magic to help us in the future once we get through "Second Stage"."**_

"What?"

The other Kaito grinned. _**"I'll explain everything after we finish this. So, if you'd excuse me..."**_ The other Kaito snapped his fingers, causing the Celio's scream of pain to slowly continue as Kaito stared at his hands in shock as he began to fade away. _**"Relax, Kaito. Enjoy the show from your own mind. Let me show you the power you have."**_

* * *

Celio fell to his knees as his staff dropped onto the ground. He gritted his teeth and glared at Kaito. "That was one hell of a spell, kid. Now I'm angry."

Kaito chuckled as he lowered his face and removed his mask, revealing that the left side of his face had burst into flames, which surprised Celio as Kaito pulled down his hood. _**"Now that I'm out. It's time for me to rampage a little. You'll be my guinea pig, right?"**_

"What the hell are you talking about, Masked Fairy?" Celio asked, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change of tone from Kaito.

_**"Call me Tamer, Grand Master Celio,"**_ Kaito, possessed by Tamer, replied. _**"Right now, our dear Masked Fairy is resting at the back of his mind, enjoying this scene while I let loose some energy. So, answer my question. Will you be my guinea pig?"**_

Celio glare at Tamer. "I don't have to listen to your nonsense! Be judge by the seven stars! **Grand Chariot!**" As he raised his staff, seven Magic Seals appeared above the room, forming a constellation-like pattern as seven beams of light was fired from the Magic Seals towards Tamer.

Tamer chuckled. _**"Ridiculous and a waste of time, you are! **_**Summon: Lightning Guardian!_"_** Just as the beams were nearing him, a purple Magic Seal formed in front of Tamer, blocking the beams of light as an explosion occurred which blew off the roof of the room. Then, a large being emerged from the Magic Seal, releasing sparks of electricity as it stepped into reality.

The being was muscular, having the same height as Celio, who was a full grown man. In the being's hand was a spear and three horns protruded from the being's head. It's jaw had canine teeth protruding out as well as it screeched, causing the electricity around it to react violently, zapping everything in sight.

"What the..."

_**"Lightning Guardian, show this old fool the power you have. Crush him!"**_ Tamer cried, earning a nod from the Lightning Guardian as it lunged forward with it's spear aimed at Celio.

* * *

**"Aerial Shot!"**

Neo grinned as the rocks thrown from Forde's spell phased through his body. "I think it's time I went all out. **Elemental Shift: Lightning!**" As he slammed his fist together, a yellow Magic Seal formed in front of him as the flames on his body was replaced by electricity, changing Neo into his Lightning Soul.

Nathan stabbed his arms, which were currently steel blades, into the ground as he prevented himself from being thrown back by the spell from Forde. "We should have fought you since the start of the battle! Shorty, let's end this!"

An annoyed grin formed on Neo's face. "Alright, metal breath! Let's try out a Unison Raid."

"A what?"

"Just trust me!" Neo cried as he grabbed Nathan's legs, pulling him out of the ground as he began twirling the Metal Mage in his hands. "Here goes..."

"Just what kind of plan is this?!" Nathan cried as sparks of electricity formed on his body.

Neo grinned as he cast a spell. **"Lightning Blast!" **Nathan sighed and went along with Neo's plan as he straightened his body and raised his blade arms up, changing his blades into metal fists. Then, the Elemental Soul Mage tossed Nathan forward. **"Unison Raid!" **As Nathan was tossed forward, his electrocuted body began spinning, making him resemble a flying drill.

"Unison Raid?!" Forde cried out in surprise as he tried to cast a spell, but failed as Nathan crashed into him, sending Forde crashing into the fort's entrance which caused the door to form a dent that resembles Forde's body.

Artair gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched his partner fall while he tried to defend himself against Ashton's Illusion Roar, which had changed into acid, destroying Artair's defenses. "Damn it...how can we, the best Assassins in Fiore, lose to a bunch of kids?!"

"You're too overconfident, that's why!" Venrus replied. **"Wind Devil's Rage!"** In an instant, Artair was blown back by the force of the attack as he flew off the ground while Ashton leapt into the air.

**"Mind Dragon's Illusion Claw!"** As he raised his foot, a silver aura emitted from it and Ashton slammed his foot down once the silver aura had changed into metal. The heavily armored Assassin crashed onto the ground below and a crater was formed as the dust around Artair rose to the air.

Neo dusted his hands as his Lightning Soul faded away, returning Neo to his human form as he approached the others. "Well that went better than we've expected. We should try tag teams more often, shouldn't we?"

"You bet!" Ashton agreed. "The went down quite fast with the right strategy. I'm glad we swapped targets. We would have taken the whole damn night if we hadn't."

Venrus looked around as he watched the barrier fade away. "Looks like the barrier that the Assassin had cast is disappearing. Probably because we defeated them. Now if only Tessa and Kaito would hurry up and open the damn door already, we could be..."

Just then, a shadow slithered out from beneath the door and Tessa soon emerged from the shadow as well as a tied up Assassin. Tessa sighed. "I see that you boys were busy too. At least we've gotten rid of the Assassins. My guess is that Kaito's fighting the leader of the Assassins right now. I hope he wouldn't be in..." An explosion then blew up the side of the fort as the Mages looked up, only to see a figure being thrown out of the fort.

As the figure came out of the smoke, it was revealed that Celio was the one that was thrown out. The Grand Master of the Assassins crashed onto the ground and he jerked forward as his grip on his staff loosened, dropping the weapon as he tumbled over and rested on his face.

Laughter soon erupted from the top of the fort as the Mages turned back to look up, only to see Kaito, grinning as his mask rested in his hand while the left side of his face remained on fire while the Lightning Guardian stood beside him. Kaito, still possessed by Tamer, leapt off the fort and landed behind Celio. _**"So, how do you like the power of a Mage who tamed a Blizzardvern, huh?"**_

When Tamer reached out his arm, he grabbed Celio's collar and pulled him back before throwing him onto his back, revealing the Grand Master Assassin's petrified face. "No...stay away from me, DEMON!" As Celio backed away from Tamer, he placed his hands together as seven Magic Seals formed in the sky. **"Grand Cha..."**

However, before he could complete the spell, Tamer had cast his own spell. **"Spirit Tamer Magic - Magic Devourer!"** At that moment, as Celio was casting his spell, a Shade soldier with an identical figure to the Lightning Guardian materialized above Celio. The Shade soldier roughly grabbed Celio's arms, pulling the old man up as the Shade soldier began changing its color from violet to golden due to the fact that it was absorbing Celio's Heavenly Body Magic.

Celio's screams of fear filled the air as he felt his body slowly growing weaker. His vision began to blur as his screams grew weaker after every second. Then, he went numb, dropping unconsciously to the ground as the Shade soldier grabbed Celio's staff and screeched victoriously. Tamer chuckled as he swiped his hand to the side, causing both the Lightning Guardian and the Shade soldier vanished.

Tamer then turned to the Mages, who were all wary of him. Tamer snickered as he approached them. _**"It's so nice to finally meet the team that Kaito's opened up to. We'll be seeing each other much more often in the future. Hope you'll get use to me soon."**_

"You're not Kaito..." Neo said.

**"Oh, but I am!"** Tamer replied. _**"Like what I've told Kaito a few minutes ago, I am his Magic, his form of Magic. So I am him. After all, Magic represents who a person is. Anyway, I should let Kaito take control of this body again. I used quite a lot of Magic Power just to steal that Heavenly Body Magic from the Assassin. But at least I got to burn off some energy."**_

"You stole his Magic?" Venrus repeated, raising an eyebrow as he stepped forward.

A smile appeared on Tamer's face, which technically is Kaito's, and he spoke. _**"Well, yes. I'll be able to use the Magic to help improve myself and Kaito in the future. Got a problem with that?"**_

Venrus gulped. _"To improve himself? What does that mean? But more importantly, how could a Mage's Magic possess a Mage in this manner?"_

Tamer waved at the Mages and grinned as he placed the mask back on his face. _**"The name's Tamer. Remember it for because I'm not leaving any time soon."**_ Then, he snapped his fingers, causing his body to collapse as the Mages all rushed over to him.

"Oi! Kaito!" Ashton cried as he nudged the body.

Kaito stirred and groaned as he was helped to his feet. "I can't believe it. That bastard took over my body before I could do anything."

"You alright, Kaito?" Tessa asked.

The Masked Fairy nodded as his outfit materialized onto his body and he pulled up his hood. "We'll talk about Tamer later. Right now, we have to contact the Magic Council and tell them about the mission. After all, we did complete it, didn't we?" In return to his question, the others nodded but they were hesitant, not from the mission but because of Tamer.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if the ending was alright for all of you. But I finished this entire chapter in the night, so I apologize just in case. Anyway, this was actually longer than what I had expected. I was hoping to complete this at around 6,000 to 7,000 words but it just made a big leap into the estimated 15,000 words. What a surprise! Anyway, the next chapter will be the beginning of the S-ranked Trials arc and I'm probably sure that it will be a short arc depending on how I'll be writing it. But I hope you'll look forward to it. Just the next arc and a few more fillers before we FINALLY reach the X784 and begin Lucy's adventure in Fairy Tail!**

**Magic used:**

**Shadow Mode:**** The user transforms their body into a shadow, granting them the ability to move around surfaces. The user can transition in and out of this form as they please**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Eyes: The user's eyes glows, allowing them to see in the dark, as well as to find trails left behind by Mages. This spell can also help locate Magic that have taken the forms of spirits. If the user masters Spirit Magic, this spell will be permanent.**

**Wind Devil's Propelling Blast: The user gathers large amounts of air around their arms and propels themselves into the air or blast targets to great distances.**

**Elemental Soul: Lightning: ****The user is able to take the form of the Element, Lightning. This gives the user the control over electricity and they can manipulate the Element at will.**

**Lightning Pace: The user is able to change their body into pure electricity. This spell is useful for avoiding attacks and transportation.**

**Shade Evasion: The user is able to evade any form of attack with this spell, which involves the user being separated into four Shade soldiers which will form back into the user after maintaining distance from the target.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Blade: ****The user's uses a sword from their Possession. When they attack with this spell, the sword is intangible, but still inflicts the same damage as a normal Magic Sword's damage.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Sniper: The user holds their hand out in a gun-like pose and a Magic Seal will form. Then, when the user fires, the Seal releases a thick smokescreen. From the Seal, an artificial phantom is fired at the target and it will cause harm to the target's body within a specific amount of time that the user can set. This spell, however, can be stopped by Mirror Magic or Reflector.**

**Storm Bringer: T****he user moves their hand in a pattern, manipulating the surrounding wind and releasing it as a tornado towards the target. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins and sends them flying.**

**Storm Shred: ****The caster creates several blades of wind that attack the target.**

**Spirit Magic - Shield of Souls: The user brings out a shield that had went through the "Possession" phase and increases its defense stats and its defensive range.**

**Nova Blade: The user creates a Magic Seal beneath their feet, which increases their speed as their sword glows and heats up to deliver a burning slash.**

**Spirit Magic - Phantom Fist: The user's fists are covered entirely by their chains. These fists will become intangible but can still inflict damages similar to the Phantom Chains spell.**

**Magic Wind Palm: ****The user claps both their hands together, releasing a highly destructive tornado.**

**Wood-Make: Shurikens: The user places their right fist on top of their left palm, which causes a Magic Seal to form and the user shoots out wooden shurikens at their target.**

**Shade Bind: ****The user summons ghosts which are used to grab, immobilize and strangle an enemy, causing them great pain. The more the opponent struggles, the tighter the grip on them will become.**

**Wave: The user creates waves out of vibrations and can cause explosions when the vibrations hits somebody else's Magic. These waves can be thrown as projectiles, and the user also seems to be able to change the length and width of these waves. The user can also surround themselves with Wave to make a shield. While inside it, the opponent's body will be continuously zapped. While Magic cannot be used inside the Wave, it will not protect the user from physical attacks, if the opponent manages to make contact.**

**Meteor Shower: The user creates a Magic Seal above them and golden sphere will be fired from the Magic Seal and hurled towards the target at the speed of falling meteorites.**

**Meteor: ****The user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air at incredible speed. With their speed, the user assaults their opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks.**

**Guard Shadow: ****The user uses their shadow to create a shadow dome that protects them from incoming attacks.**

**Shadow Double: The user creates a duplicate of themselves using their own shadow, which can move on its own and is perfect for distractions as the double cannot be hit and it cannot hit anything as well.**

**Knuckle Shadow: The user shapes their shadow into a fist to punch the opponent upwards. Multiple fists can also be created as well.**

**Shadow Orochi: The user shapes their shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite their opponent.**

**Aerial Shot: ****The user swipes their hand and levitates nearby rocks, which are then shot at the target in question.**

**Mind Dragon's Illusion Roar: The user inhales a deep breath of air while a Magic Seal appears in front of them. Then, the user breathes out, releasing a stream of colored aura, depending on the user. With enough Magic Power, they can manipulate the target's mind into thinking that the user's attack is something else.**

**Wind Devil's Devastating Fist: The user thrusts their fist forward and the wind will gather above the target to form a giant fist which slams down onto the target with tremendous force.**

**Elemental Soul: Fire: ****The user is able to take the form of the Element, Fire. This gives the user the control over fire and they can manipulate the Element at will.**

**Fire Sphere: The user creates a sphere of fire and flings it towards the target. When hit, the sphere explodes and the target will receive major damage.**

**Iron Rock Wall: The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls.**

**Iron Rock Fist: ****The user sculpts a gigantic fist from the ground that can be used to attack the opponent. The path of the fist can be maneuvered by the user's command, making it possible for the user to follow the opponent's movements.**

**Metal Work: Spike Armor: The user is able to change the flesh of their body into metal and produce spikes that will protect the user against Electric spells and injure opponents in close combat.**

**Spirit Magic - Shield of Souls: ****The user brings out a shield that had went through the "Possession" phase and increases its defense stats and its defensive range.**

**Spirit Magic - Spirit Sphere: The user creates a Magic Seal on the target's body and on the user's ow hands. Artificial souls in the form of orbs will materialize and start to cackle as they form a sphere on the user's hands. Once the sphere hits the target, its laughter will cause pain to the target depending on how loud it is. The louder the laughter, the more pain the target will receive.**

**Grand Chariot: ****Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of the user and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding.**

**Summon: Lightning Guardian: The user summons a Shade soldier infused with the power of a Lightning Magic spirit, which gives the Shade soldier the control over the lightning element as it protects and fights for the user.**

**Elemental Shift: Lightning: The user is able to switch forms between their current form and the Lightning Soul to give a direct access to the Lightning Soul's form.**

**Lightning Blast: Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability.**

**Wind Devil's Rage: After inhaling the surrounding air, the user is able to release a large amount of wind which is equivalent to a typhoon.**

**Mind Dragon's Illusion Claw: The user emits an aura, depending on the user, around their feet or hands. Once emitted, the user is able to manipulate the target with enough Magic Power to transform the aura into anything.**

**Spirit Tamer Magic - Magic Devourer: This spell allows Kaito to utilize Shade Magic to absorb the target's Magic completely so that Shade will be able to use it for itself. The kinds of Magic that this spell can absorb is unlimited. As long as Kaito does not overuse it, he will not faint from using a lot of Magic Power.**


	29. Chapter 27: S-rank Trials arc begins!

**Chapter 27: S-rank Trials arc begins!**

**A/N: Welcome back to the start of the newest arc! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Erza, Mirajane and...Fairy Tail's strongest Mage...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts/Communication Lacrima: **_"Thinking/Talking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

**Response to spammer:**

**Doom Marine 54: Wait...you're still reading this even though you said that you would rather read another story? But of course you would go to another story. You don't even like OC stories to begin with! All you do is go around discouraging writers who write OC stories and give them, and me, spams. Someone's certainly looking for attention here and I'm looking at you. Besides, insulting me with reviews ain't going to work because I could care less about them. This ends our conversation and all future spams from you will be ignored. You want to have your attention, look somewhere else because I'm not going to entertain you any longer.**

* * *

It was only hours after Celio was defeated by the hands of Tamer did the Rune Knights arrive to arrest the unconscious Mage Assassins. Most of the Rune Knights that came had already arrested the Assassin who was tricked by the contact. The mansion that the contact had talked to the Assassin about was, in reality, a trap set for the Assassin, who fell for it.

The Assassin was apprehended shortly after he had arrived at the mansion, where he was soon transported away to the Magic Council while the Rune Knights had made their journey to the hideout, where they arrested Celio and his Mage Assassins, which took them the whole of dawn to arrive.

As Celio was being apprehended by the Rune Knights, the captain approached Kaito with a smile. "Well, you've done it, kid. You defeated the Assassins."

"I wasn't the only one," Kaito replied, turning to Neo and the others who were all being healed up by some of the Rune Knights's healing potions before turning back to the captain. "So, will the Assassins be given a sentence?"

"Death penalty is most likely," the captain said. "These scums have killed tons of people and Mages. Personally, I would have killed them when I have the chance. But the Magic Council wants these criminals alive. Anyway, according to the Magic Council, you'll receive everything that the Assassins own as a reward for completing this mission. I hope you'll use their treasure for good use."

Kaito nodded as he folded his arms. "Of course I will. And I think I would take their fort as my team's new house."

"You're serious?"

The Masked Fairy nodded in return. "This location is perfect for us. We're still new to Magnolia and people would be surprised when they see new faces walking around the town. Besides, we still have to move on from our memories of our village."

The captain of the Rune Knights sighed. "I understand, kid. But now that the Assassins are gone, their only way of staying hidden is gone. The people below will be able to see your new home here. Are you sure you want your team's house to be here?"

"We'll find a way to camouflage it just like how the Assassins did," Kaito replied. "But you do have a point. A fort that appears on a cliff will be quite strange. In fact, I'm pretty sure that anything lying on the cliff would be strange. However, it's the only place that my team and I can live without being disturbed. So I'd probably remodel the fort to be something else."

"A small house would be nice, Masked Fairy," the captain stated. "If you want, I could arrange some skilled workers to come and build a small house for you and your team with the help of the Magic Council. At least it would fit all of you and a few things you would like to keep with the addition of a common living space along with everything you need in a normal house and the Assassins' treasure."

"That won't bother you, right?" Kaito asked.

The captain only laughed in response. "You've done us a lot of favor in the past few weeks. It's the least I could do. Also, I was able to lighten Dorian's sentence. He'll be serving ten years in prison instead of a death penalty. Most of the Magic Council was oppose to it but the Chairman was the one who made it absolute so you should be lucky that Dorian is alright."

"Thank you," Kaito replied as the captain grinned. "I'll be heading back to Fairy Tail now. I hope you'll get the Assassins to the Magic Council safely."

"No problem, Masked Fairy. And I'll send the workers here as soon as I can to start the remodeling of your house," the captain replied as he walked over to the carriage that the Assassins were ushered into.

Celio hung his head low as he was shoved into the carriage by a Rune Knight. The Grand Master Assassin gritted his teeth as he watched Kaito walk away. "I'll get you for this, Masked Fairy. I'll get my revenge on you if it's the last thing I do..." As the door was slammed in his face, Celio turned to fellow Assassins, who were all chained up by Magic-resistant chains.

"What now, Grand Master Celio?" Forde grumbled as he leaned against his seat. "We've lost everything because of those kids."

Artair scoffed. "We can't do anything anymore. With all these Rune Knights, we will be outnumbered and overwhelmed in minutes if we tried to break out. Not to mention that we'll definitely be executed."

The female Assassin rolled her eyes. "We'll need to find a way out if we want to keep ourselves alive. Any suggestions, Grand Master?"

Celio sighed. "I'll come up with one. But first, we'll remain like this. And before you began complaining, laying low is better than going all out at the start only for it to end in failure. So we'll have to play it safe before we decide on anything." The other Assassins all remained in silence as the carriage began moving. Celio clenched his fists. "I'll have to gather information on that boy. No Mage can steal Magic from another Mage. It has to be a form of Lost Magic or...it could be one of those new forms of Magic..."

* * *

Kaito approached the other Mages, who had all given their farewells to the Rune Knights who have healed them. "I'm going back to Fairy Tail. Will you be joining me?"

Ashton grinned as he placed a hand on the Masked Fairy's shoulder. "We promised Dorian that we ain't going anywhere. So of course we're going to join you. Lead the way, Kaito. We'll always be behind you all the way."

"Guys..." Kaito muttered as he pulled his hood on. "Alright then, follow me."

"Wait, Kaito!" Venrus cried out, causing Kaito to halt in his steps and turned his attention to the Devil Slayer. "So who is he? Who is Tamer?"

The others all turned to Kaito, expecting an answer as Kaito replied to Venrus. "All I know is that Tamer is my Magic and he has the ability to swap consciousness with me and use my body as he pleases. I don't know much about him as well since he has been unknown to me for quite some time but what he has told me is that he was unable to help us in our fight with Vlad because something had prevented him from doing so."

Raising his right hand up, Kaito removed his glove to show them the Mark of the Tamer. "I'm sure that he's even listening to our conversation as we speak." Placing his glove back on, Kaito turned around and made his way down the cliff while the others followed afterwards.

As they followed Kaito from behind, Venrus's eyes narrowed down onto him as an ominous feeling was growing from Kaito while a pain was slowly growing on the left side of Kaito's face.

* * *

**Back at the Fairy Tail Guild...**

Makarov yawned as he approached Fairy Tail guild, with his eyes still barely open from the lack of sleep he had received after a list of complaints came from some of the clients about his "brats". With his staff supporting his tired body, Makarov reached into his pocket and pulled out a key where he placed it into the lock on the guild's gate.

Once the gates were opened, Makarov made his way up to the door and pushed through it, entering the empty guild hall where he sat down on the counter and placed his staff on it beside him. The Fairy Tail Guild Master stretched himself as he scratched his mustache. "I guess today's going to be another busy day. I just hope Natsu and Gray don't go on more Jobs just to wreck things again..."

A sigh escaped his breath as Makarov, using his Magic, stretches his arm out and grabbed a mug and filling it with alcohol. "Well, at least I can drink peacefully."

Then, the doors swung open. Laxus took a step into the guild hall and looked around before making his way to an empty chair to sit down.

"Oi, Laxus!" Makarov called out. "When did you decided to become an early bird?"

Laxus scoffed. "I'm not here because I woke up early, old man. I would have come here later instead. But I've been getting this nagging feeling since last night so I just wasted my time to come here."

"Oh? What kind of nagging feeling?" Makarov asked as he took a sip of his drink. "Anyway, just to let you know, I'll be announcing the S-ranked Trials' participants today once everyone is here. Will you be here to listen to it?"

"Naturally," Laxus retorted as he puts on his Magic Headphones and mumbled to himself. "I have to surpass you, old geezer. I must be an S-ranked Mage."

Makarov gulped down his second sip of alcohol and sighed. Then, the doors opened again and this time, it was Gray, who was thrown into the guild hall.

"GET UP, STRIPPER!"

"SHUT IT, FIRE BREATH!"

As Natsu emerged from the doors, his fist was brought up. Gray, on the other hand, held his hands out, grabbing Natsu's fist and flinging the Dragon Slayer into the air while Happy casually flew in. Happy flew over to the Guild Master and smiled. "Morning, Master!"

Makarov grinned. "Oh, morning, Happy! It's not a surprise anymore, isn't it? Both Natsu and Gray seeing each other in the morning, only for this to happen."

"Aye!" Happy cried.

**"Ice-Make: Hammer!"**

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Just as the two were beginning to cast their spells, Laxus walked right up to them, placing his hands on the back of their heads and smashing them against each other. "Will you two knock it off? You're ruining my morning."

Natsu cried out in pain as he clutched his head and glared at the Lightning Mage. "What's the big idea?! Ice Princess and I were about to prove that I'm the superior Mage!"

"As if!" Gray protested as he got up, only for his clothes to vanish from his body.

"Put on some clothes already!" Natsu cried.

Gray looked down and he gasped in shock. "Damn it! How did this happen?!" Then, the Ice Mage took off, running around the guild hall as he searched for his missing clothes.

Laxus's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as a vein popped up on his forehead while sparks of electricity formed around him. "I. Said. SHUT. UP." Before anyone could react, Laxus's electricity flared up, shooting bolts of lightning all over the room as one struck Gray as he was putting on his pants while another struck Natsu and the rest were destroyed by Makarov.

"LAXUS!" Makarov bellowed. "Stop this at once! Do you intend to destroy the guild this early in the morning?!" Laxus's outburst ceased as he calmed himself down, glaring at Makarov as he made his way back to his seat. The Lightning Mage sighed as he sat back down.

"Those two weren't worth my time anyway," Laxus muttered.

Makarov only sighed at the behaviors of the present Mages and took his third sip of alcohol. Just then, the doors swung open once more as the members all began pouring in. Chatters and shouts soon filled the guild hall and Makarov smiled, seeing the joyful atmosphere of the guild return after a long night's rest while Natsu and Gray got up from their "shocking" experience seconds ago.

Minutes later, Erza walked into the guild hall with her arms folded and her attention darting from left to right as she slowly walked towards the counter where Makarov was seated at. The Guild Master greeted the scarlet haired girl. "Erza! Still hanging around, I see."

Erza turned towards Makarov and smiled. "Oh, good morning, Master." As she approached him, she continued. "So, today's the day, huh?"

"Yes it is," Makarov nodded. "I received word that Mirajane will be coming back soon. So I'll be waiting for her before I announce it to the guild."

"Oh?" Erza scowled. "So that white haired goth is coming back, huh?"

Makarov sweat dropped as he felt a dangerous aura emitting from Erza. _"I shouldn't have mention Mira..."_ Makarov thought as he watch Erza grumble about something inaudible to him and watched as she held her hands together, as if she was crushing something. The Guild Master slowly distanced himself away from her before he turned back to the guild, watching a few of his newest members chatting with Elfman and his little sister, Lisanna.

The newest members; Levy, Droy and Jet. They were all enjoying themselves, completely different from when he had remembered them just days ago before they had joined. He remembered how the first one of the three to join, Levy, was extremely shy at first but she was able to open up quickly, having conversation with Cana and some of the other kids. Then there were Jet and Droy, who came to the guild together a day after Levy did. Makarov didn't know much about the two boys but he knew that they would fit in well in the guild, and he allowed them to join.

Then, a thought comes to mind for Makarov. _"These three fit in almost instantly after they had joined. Kaito, however, still remains distant from the guild with the exception of Cana. He past with...that village must have been awful for him to be in his current state. But I'm sure, with time, Kaito might also truly be a part of the guild."_

"I'm back~!" Mirajane sang as she burst through the doors, frightening the guild members near her as they spat out their drinks. Mirajane giggled at their reaction as she made her way towards Makarov. "Master, the Job's done."

Makarov nodded. "That's good news. But I'm already sure that the Job was easy for you in the beginning."

The Take Over Mage only shrugged. "Ain't my problem anymore."

"Oi! Goth Girl!" Mirajane's lips twitched at the sound of the voice and she turned, only to see Erza walking towards her with a smirk. "I see you made it back in time. What's wrong? Lost your way after your Job?"

"Say that again, Armored Freak!" Mirajane yelled as she swung her fist, crashing it against Erza's cheek as she was knocked back. Mirajane grinned as she blew the dust off her fist. "I believe you have become soft while I was away."

Erza scoffed. "Anything you throw at me, I'll throw it back twice as painful!"

As the two clashed, destruction began once more in the guild as the two were constantly thrown around the guild hall, smashing more things as they continued. Makarov's face went paled and his jaw dropped in shock from the destruction that was caused by the two girls and beside him, Natsu and Gray sweat dropped.

"And you'd think she would follow her own rules as well," Gray muttered.

"For once, I agree," Natsu replied.

Erza gritted her teeth as she wiped off the small smudge of blood on her lips. "You're going to get it this time, Gothic Bitch!" Without warning, she lunged forward with her fist winded up. Erza's fist smashed against Mirajane guts, but the Take Over Mage was fortunate enough to block with her free hand.

A smirk formed on Mirajane's face. "Not a bad punch, Ginger Head. But you're still lacking!" Mirajane threw her own punch, only for Erza to dodge but Wakaba wasn't lucky as Mirajane's fist crashed against the Smoke Mage's face, sending him flying across the guild hall and crashing into a table. Soon enough, a huge brawl erupted across the guild as bottles and chairs flew in all direction.

Makarov sighed as he puts his mug down while a bottle whizzed past his face, crashing into the wall behind him. "These brats will be the end of me..."

Just then, the rattling of chains filled the guild, making the members all grow quiet as the rattling became louder with every second passing. For the guild members, they all knew that only one person could make that noise and they all froze, unable to move another step. Makarov, however, placed a hand on his forehead as he felt a disturbing feeling approaching the guild. For Erza and Mirajane, the two girls halted their duel and looked around the guild, surprised by the sudden quietness before a wave of intense Magic Power crashed against them.

"That sound...oh no..." A member trembled.

"Shit...did his Magic get intense after a week?!" Another whispered.

Even Cana had to agree with the second member as she, too, felt the intense Magic Power coming from outside the guild.

Both Erza and Mirajane were dumbfounded, unable to determine the situation until they noticed a smile form on Laxus's face as he stood up. "I recognize those chains anywhere. Seems like he's back, that masked kid."

"Masked kid?" Mirajane repeated.

"I'm guessing they're talking about that new member I've heard. The Masked Fairy." Erza replied, hearing the rattling chains grow louder.

Then, the door swung opened and immediately, fear and anxiety burst from most of the guild members. As Kaito stepped in, he could feel a tremendous amount of those two emotions flooding into him as he looked around at the guild. Kaito could only sigh as he continued walking into the guild hall and approached Makarov, followed by six other kids that the guild members have never seen before.

Makarov pushed the disturbing feeling aside and grinned. "Yo, Kaito! You're finally back! And I see you got a new change of clothes as well."

"Kaito?" Mirajane muttered as she eyed the Masked Fairy. "So this must be the guy who saved Master, Natsu and Happy."

Kaito stopped in front of the Guild Master. "Did you receive the reward I sent you?"

The grin on Makarov's face only grew wider. "Of course we did! You don't know how happy I was when it came! I still can't believe you would give that much money to the guild!"

Kaito shrugged. "It was just something I thought would cover the bill for the damages I caused the night before I had left."

"Well, even without the money, the damages caused was already fixed but your money is something we can use to keep us safe from anymore big bills for the next few months, so we're all grateful for that." Makarov replied. "So, your letter also mentioned something else. Something about bringing six new faces with you."

"They're from my village as well," Kaito replied back as Neo and the others stepped forward. "They would like to join Fairy Tail as well."

Makarov nodded. "Alright then, I'll settle with them about joining, why don't you go have a chat with your fellow guild mates? I'm sure that someone's going to have to ask you questions about what you've been up to."

"Whatever," Kaito sighed as Makarov leapt down from the counter to talk to Neo and the others while the guild slowly returned to its calm and peaceful state once more as the guild members began their conversations with one another again.

Laxus made his way up to Kaito and grinned as he slapped Kaito's back. "Nice to see you again, Masked Fairy."

"I'm still not use to that alias..." Kaito muttered, only for Laxus to laugh.

"Lighten up, will ya?" The Lightning Mage replied. "I've been waiting for you to come back so we can go on another Job again. I want to see more of your skills. But because of what's going to happen soon, I guess I'll have to wait."

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked.

Laxus chuckled as he walked off. "You'll know soon enough. But for now, I suggest you look behind you."

Kaito did as Laxus said and turned around, only to see Natsu's fist coming towards him. Fortunately, Kaito was able to sidestep the Dragon Slayer's attempted attack. "Now what are you doing?"

Natsu scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I want a rematch!" With his fist engulfed in flames, he lunged forward at Natsu once again. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** As the Dragon Slayer's fist came closer to Kaito again, the Masked Fairy raised his right arm to block the attack, which was successful thanks to his Magic-resistant chains. "Oi! Fight me already!"

Rolling his eyes, Kaito deflected Natsu's fist and dusted his arm. "If you don't mind, I'm not in the mood right now. So if you'll excuse me..."

"Not until you beat me!" Natsu cried as he thrust his fist forward, going for a straight jab at Kaito's shoulder. However, Kaito pulled out his glove and stretched out his hand, allowing his chains to unwrap from his hand and entangle Natsu's fist, cancelling his spell. "Hey! What gives?" Natsu demanded as he looked towards Kaito.

"Magic-resistant chains prevents you from using Magic," Kaito explained as he swung his arm, using his chains to toss Natsu across the guild hall, and coincidentally crashing into Gray.

Kaito sighed as he turned away. This time, however, he was approached by Cana, who smiled. "Good to see you back here, Kaito. So, what have you been up to for the last few days?"

"I..." Kaito started as he clenched his fists. "I...I can't tell you, Cana. The memory of that place is still fresh. But all I can tell you is that I won't be bothered by them ever again."

Cana seemed to raise an eyebrow at him. She noticed something familiar in his tone of voice when he spoke. That's when she realized what he was talking about. "Oh...you mean you went to _that_ place. So that means that you must have settled your score with them, huh?"

Kaito only nodded. "At least you can understand."

Then, Cana's smile returned. "I'm just glad you came back safe and sound. And I like your new outfit too. Your old cloak was just too...dull."

"You think so?" Kaito asked as he pulled off his hood so that his Fairy Tail Mark was visible. "It was a gift that I was left with by my family," Kaito mentally slapped himself for lying to her. But he had to since he didn't want her to know that he was capable of communicating with his ancestors.

"Well, that's nice," Cana replied. "And hey, now that you're back, why don't you talk to some of the new members that joined a few days ago! I'm sure that you'll like them too!" But before Kaito could reply, Cana had already dragged him off towards where Elfman, Lisanna and the other three new kids; Levy, Jet and Droy.

* * *

**At the Magic Council headquarters, Era...**

"It seems that the Fairy Tail Mage has done quite a wonderful job at handling the Assassins," spoke the Chairman as he lowered a note on his hand. "And it seems that the captain of the unit that arrested the Assassins has requested that we sent some of our finest workers to remodel the Assassins' fort into a small house for the Fairy Tail Mage and the other six Mages."

One of the other Council members smiled. "I would say that we let our workers remodel it. It's the least we can do for him, right? He and the other Mages put a stop to the Village of Myth and to the Assassins. But a small house is quite a low standard for one such as him and his team."

"Then what do you suggest?" Another member asked.

"Well, we can always just give him and his team a bigger house? You know, seven of them won't fit a small house in the first place. It's not like they will have enough space for all of them."

The Chairman nodded. "Point taken. So, we're all in agreement that the Fairy Tail Mage and his team shall have their own house remodeled from the Assassins' fort?" Nods of agreement came from the rest of the Council members and the Chairman continued. "Then it's settled. The workers shall be sent immediately."

* * *

**Somewhere outside of Magnolia Town...**

A lone figure slowly walked down the path that led them towards their destination, Magnolia Town. The figure took a heavy step after another, lowering their head as they let the light of the sun shine on them, revealing that the figure was a man.

He was tall and muscular, with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard. He also wore a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"I wonder how Natsu and Lisanna are doing..." He said to himself as he mindlessly wandered closer to the town. As he neared the town, sirens began to sound off.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! The participants for the S-ranked Trials will be announced in the next chapter. But anyway, both Mirajane and Erza have finally seen Kaito in person. How will their first conversation be like? The answer will be in the next few chapters but I'm sure that all of you can tell what it will be like. **

**Other than that, to all readers who have read this story this far, and are thinking that Kaito is a Gary Stu, don't worry. He has flaws which were slow to be made because Kaito had not idea about Tamer before. But now that he does, the flaws that I had planned from the start will be brought out into the story which will affect how the S-ranked Trials will end. Hopefully you guys will stay to read it once I reach that chapter and I apologize for making you read the entire of the story with a Gary Stu as a Main Character. Of course, there is always the option to rewrite this story...**

**Magic used:**

**Ice-Make: Hammer: The user creates a large ice hammer that floats above their opponent before dropping on them with great force.**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: ****The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once.**


	30. Chapter 28: Tamer explained

**Chapter**** 28: Tamer explained**

**A/N: Enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: This chapter contains the S-ranked participants announcement, a quick defeat, and Tamer...you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts/Communication Lacrima: **_"Thinking/Talking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

Sirens began sounding off, causing most of the Fairy Tail Mages to erupt in cheers while newcomers like Kaito and the three other children looked around in confusion.

"He's back!"

"I can't believe he's already back. How long has it been?"

"Who cares? The strongest Fairy Tail Mage is finally back!"

Kaito turned to Cana, who quickly became nervous. He tilted his head as he watched her nervousness grow. "Oi, Cana. Is something wrong?"

Cana blinked as she turned to Kaito, shaking her head while waving both her hands at him. "N-no! No! Everything's alright, Kaito. Really. It's just that...uh..."

"Kaito!" Makarov interrupted, gaining the attention of the Masked Fairy. The Guild Master grinned. "You and the other new kids might want to take a little look at the town right now. Something exciting is about to happen."

"Eh?" Levy spoke. "What do you mean by that, Master?"

Makarov chuckled. "Just go and see, brats. You'll know when you do."

Jet smiled as he jumped from his seat. "Alright then! Levy, Droy, Kaito! Let's go!" As Jet took off out of the doors with incredible speed, the others raced to follow him with Kaito at the back as another round of pain stung his body. The Masked Fairy shrugged off the pain as he exited the guild with Neo and the others following after.

Seconds later, all ten of the new Fairy Tail Mages stared at the town in awe as the whole town began splitting apart into several sections while a enormous pathway appeared beneath the town with arrows indicating the way to the guild.

"What is all these?" Ashton asked as Makarov appeared beside all of the kids.

A smile formed on the Guild Master's face as he faced them. "These are part of this town's safety measures. It's the Gildarts Shift, a safe way for Fairy Tail's strongest Mage to reach the guild and preventing him from destroying anything in front of him carelessly."

"How does one destroy things in front of him carelessly?" Levy asked. "I mean, he must know that he was walking into something, right?"

Makarov sighed. "That is what everyone in the guild and town wishes for. If Gildarts was that smart, this wouldn't have been built!"

"Gildarts? Is that the name of the strongest Fairy Tail Mage?" Neo asked.

"Yes," replied the Guild Master. "Gildarts is, currently, the only S-ranked Mage in this guild and he is the strongest Mage, behind me, of course. His Magic is Crash, which allows him to smash everything he comes into contact with. But the reason why the Gildarts Shift was made is simple. Gildarts is rather oblivious, and doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He also has a tendency to break through walls with his Crash in order to pass, rather than simply using a door. That last sentence might have given the whole explanation of the Gildarts Shift away."

Tessa sweat dropped. "He's...like that?"

Makarov nodded. "Yes. But his skill in combat makes up for his personality. Gildarts is actually the most reliable guy you can have in Fairy Tail. His Magic makes it easier for him to battle monsters. If you ask around the guild, you will find out that no one has been able to advance to S-rank all because of Gildarts and his monstrous strength. But that's why we all respect him."

"There he is!" Macao cried as he pointed towards the pathway leading back to the guild, where a lone figure was approaching them.

Kaito observed the figure walking towards the guild. The figure was a orange-haired man who donned a cloak and took heavy steps as he walked closer towards the guild. "That's...Gildarts?"

As Gildarts stopped at the end of the pathway, he looked around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Looks like everyone's out to greet me, eh? I feel so flattered!"

"Welcome back, Gildarts!" Roared the entire guild as the S-ranked Mage rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

Makarov approached him. "Gildarts! I'm glad that you're back!"

Gildarts turned to the Guild Master. "Nah. I'm just glad I could make it in time for the main event of the year. So, have you announce it yet?"

"I was waiting for you, the only S-ranked Mage in this guild, to return," Makarov replied as he walked back to the guild while addressing to the whole guild. "All of you brats! Now that Gildarts is back, I have an announcement to make! So get your asses back in the guild!" Without another word, the entire guild began pouring into the building, followed by Kaito and the others.

* * *

Once everyone was in the guild hall, Makarov made his way up the stairs where he got up onto the railings while Gildarts stood beside him. The Guild Master raised his hand up, causing silence to take over the whole room as all eyes were on him.

Makarov sighed. "Good. Now that I have your attention, let's get this started. As you all know, every year, Fairy Tail always has one event that is always highly anticipated. It is the event that will determine your lives as Mages! What the event is, most of us already know what it is."

"Shit!" Wakaba hissed as he turned to Macao. "We've forgotten all about it! And we were going to do more Jobs just for it!"

"You're right! How could we have forgotten?!" Macao panicked as he raised his hands to his head.

A grin grew on Makarov's face as he took a deep breath before he spoke again. "It is time for the S-ranked Trials to begin!" Cheers erupted across the guild hall as many members threw their fists up. Most of the members had smiles of confidence on their faces as they looked up at the Guild Master, who continued his speech. "As always, I will select eight Mages, whom all have shown promising potential to be S-ranked Mages, to be part of the Trials. Those eight are Laxus Dreyar..."

Laxus scoffed, knowing that he was already good enough to be an S-ranked Mage.

"Erza Scarlet!"

The scarlet-haired girl smiled in satisfaction as she folded her arms. Her abilities and skills have paid off, which helped her land in the eight participants. She turned to Mirajane and smirked. "Looks like I'm in the eight, Demon Slut. Better luck next time!"

"Mirajane Strauss!"

Mirajane flashed Erza a smirk of her own. "What was that, Armored Freak? Did you say something? All I heard was a voice telling me that I'm going to crush you!"

"Macao Conbolt!"

"EH?!" Macao blinked in surprise as he took a step back. "I'm in? How did that happen?"

"Wakaba Mine!"

Wakaba flinched at the sound of his name and looked at Makarov in surprise. "How am I in as well?"

"Reedus Jonah!"

Kaito turned around and looked to his right, seeing a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on his left and a light orange band around it. On his left hand was a paint palette and on his right was a paint brush.

The man, who Kaito guessed was Reedus, sweated heavily and looked down. "Oh my...who knew I would be selected. I'm not even ready for S-rank yet!"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray, hearing his name, turned to Natsu and snickered. "Looks like I beat you this time, Lizard Face."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Oh yeah? We'll see who's the last guy first! I bet it'll be me!"

"And the last candidate..." Makarov smiled. "He has proven himself to be quite an impressive young boy who recently joined us. He saved my neck as well as Natsu's, he's Kaito Murai!"

The whole guild smiled as Kaito's name was announced while the Masked Fairy could only look up at Makarov in confusion.

"Well, he did bring back a ton of money for the guild to pay for future damages."

"Hey, it was at least more than a million Jewels! And I thought only S-ranked Jobs could provide that much money."

"The boy earned it. He beat Laxus, after all."

Makarov raised his hand up once more, causing the guild to be quiet as he spoke. "Now with the eight Mages announced, I'll be telling you about where the Trials will be held at. The Trials will be held at a special location I have made for this event, all eight participants will assemble at the outskirts of Magnolia Town in one week and I will be bringing them to that special location. The rules for this Trials is also going to be different. All participants are not allowed to pair up with another Mage this time. That means the participants will be on their own. That will be all for now. The rest of the information will be released to the eight participants when they gather next week. Remember participants, you all have one week to prepare for the Trials. Use the time wisely."

* * *

"Congrats on getting into the Trials, Gray," Elfman said, earning a smile from the Ice Mage.

Gray grinned as he gestured to himself with his thumb. "Of course I'm in. I've always been the best compared to Fire Breath."

Natsu, annoyed by the comment, clenched his fists. "What was that, Stripper? I thought I heard you say something."

"You did," Gray replied with a smirk as he turned to the Dragon Slayer. "I said that I was the best! That's why I was selected for the Trials and not you, Lizard Face! Now you've got to wait a lot longer before you can become just like me!"

"No thanks!" Natsu replied, turning away. "I wouldn't want to be caught dead as a stripper like you. Look at you, you're already naked!"

Gray looked down and he nearly screamed out in shock. "What the?! Where the hell did my clothes go?! You had something to do with this, didn't you, Natsu?!"

"Why would I want to do that to you?!" Natsu retorted. "You're already doing that to yourself!"

Elfman sweat dropped. "Come on now, you two. Should you guys settle down?"

Lisanna smiled. "Just let them be, Elf-niichan. They've been like this since forever and you should have already gotten use to it, right?"

Mirajane placed an arm over her sister as she chuckled. "Lisanna's right, Elfman. This should have been normal to you by now. Besides, I get to kick Gray's and Erza's butts next week. That's something to look forward to."

Instantly, Gray felt a chill ran down his spine as he looked towards Mirajane, who was giving him a murderous glare. Gray flinched, giving Natsu enough time to land a fist on the Ice Mage's face which sent him flying across the guild hall. "Damn it...NATSU! I'll get you for this!"

Natsu stuck out his tongue and waved his hands childishly. "Like you even could, Ice Princess!"

Erza stepped forward, knocking the Dragon Slayer on the head that made him crash headfirst into the floor. "Enough, both of you! This isn't the time to fight. Gray, you should be training for the Trials next week! This isn't going to be a walk in the park so get moving and get your clothes too!"

"Y-Y-Yes, madam!" Gray squeaked as he took off, looking around for his missing clothes.

"And as for you, Mira," Erza continued, turning to face her rival, who gave her the same murderous glare she had given Gray. "You said something about kicking my butt next week, didn't you?"

Mirajane scoffed. "And what if I did?"

Erza's eyebrow twitched. "Then we'll settle this right here and now!" Before anyone could expect anything, the two girls were at each other's throats, screaming curses and insults at each other while damaging the guild hall at the same time.

Macao laughed as he and Wakaba drank their share of alcohol.

"Who would've thought that we get to be chosen for the Trials, eh?" Macao asked, turning to his partner.

Wakaba smirked. "Neither of us, obviously. But thanks to some miracle, Master decided to choose us as well. I'm so glad! But the same couldn't be said for poor Reedus."

Macao nodded. "Yeah. Poor guy didn't even want to be part of the Trials and all he ever does is paint. I'm still unsure of why he was selected, though."

"Beats me," Wakaba replied. "All we know is that Reedus is our opponent and so are we to each other. Just be sure to not lose too easily to me, will you, Macao?"

"What do you mean by that, huh?" Macao asked, annoyed by Wakaba's words. "What do you mean lose to you? Shouldn't it be _you _losing to _me_?"

The two dropped their mugs, giving each other a glare which lasted for a few seconds before they picked up their mugs to drink again and swung their fists at each other. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BEAT ME, MACAO/WAKABA!"

Makarov grinned at the scene in front of him from the railings of the second level. His right hand carried his mug of alcohol and on his left was his staff, which he soon placed down as he took a sip at his mug before looking at Gildarts who was still standing next to him. "These brats will make this year's Trials more enjoyable, don't you think?"

Gildarts smirked. "I'm placing my bet on that, Master. I'm sure it will be entertaining." Then, his face turned serious as his eyes fell onto Kaito, who was making his way out of the guild with Neo and the others following him. "But I'm a little worried about that kid, Master. I've never seen him before too. Who is he?"

"He's a new member, Kaito Murai," Makarov replied. "He defeated a Dark Guild's Master and Happy was a witness to it. Natsu and I were unconscious when it happened but Happy can confirm it. Other than that, he's probably the only Fairy Tail member who doesn't destroy anything and he has also brought in quite a lot of money for the guild to cover a few months' worth of damages. He's a dependable kid, Gildarts."

"But you sense it, don't you?" Gildarts asked. "The boy's Magic Power is powerful, but not at our level. He's mostly at Laxus's level. But the problem I have is that the Magic he has is...dark."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "You too?"

"So you do sensed it," Gildarts replied, receiving a nod from the Guild Master.

"Happy told me a secret, about what happened during Kaito's fight with the Dark Guild's Master. It seems that Kaito's Magic has a certain connection with the Shinigami."

Gildarts folded his arms. "Oh? The Shinigami, you say? That is something. And it's very dangerous for a boy like him to use. If something wrong were to happen to him when he uses that power, there would be trouble."

"Darkness Magic is what you're saying, am I right?" Makarov asked.

"Yes," nodded the S-ranked Mage. "We both know that Mages with Darkness Magic tend to become corrupted as they become more accustom to it. If the boy were to continue using it, he too, might become corrupted as well. And if that happens, he will not only be a threat to Fairy Tail, but to the rest of Fiore and the world."

"I am well aware of that, Gildarts," Makarov replied. "That is why I've chosen Tenrou Island to be the location of the S-ranked Trials. I want Kaito to be able to resist the darkness in him by bringing him to our guild's holy ground. I'm sure that Mavis will be able to help us since she might have encounter Darkness Magic before."

Gildarts sighed. "Relying on the First Master's ghost to help us, huh? If that's what will help him, I'll support it. Well then, I guess I better get going now. I've gotta prepare myself on the island first, after all."

"We'll meet you there, Gildarts," Makarov smiled as he watch the S-ranked Mage walk down the stairs, only to smash Natsu's head into the ground right after the Dragon Slayer had demanded a battle. The Guild Master could only sigh before he gave a small smile to them. "You never quit, do you, Natsu?"

* * *

Kaito winced in pain as the scorched side of his face began acting up again. He quickly got up from his seat and made his way towards the exit as he clutched his mask tightly.

Seeing this, Neo and the others looked at one another for a few moments before getting up themselves and followed the Masked Fairy.

"Kaito!" Ashton called out. "Is something wrong? You've been acting kind of weird ever since you talked about Tamer."

Kaito nodded. "I don't know why, but I've been feeling this annoying pain on my face since Tamer took over me last night. I'm sure he has something to do with this pain and I'm going to find out how."

"And how would you do that?" Tessa asked.

"I'm going to make him talk," Kaito replied. "But not here. I'll have to find a secluded place to do it. I don't want anyone to find out about this."

"Then we're coming with you," Venrus spoke, causing Kaito to turn his attention to the Devil Slayer. "We're the only ones who knows of Tamer's existence but we, too, have no knowledge of him. We need to learn more about him."

Ashton nodded. "He's right, you know. Tamer was able to completely absorb all of Celio's Magic. He could be a dangerous entity to deal with if we have no knowledge of him the moment he decides to turn against you."

"I see what you're talking about," Kaito said. "I, too, am worried about Tamer. That is why I am anxious about the S-ranked Trials. What if Tamer decides to take control of my body during the Trials? It would be a deadly thing to happen but it is a possibility that we have to prevent. And for that, I agree with all of you. We have to learn more about Tamer."

Izumi grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? I remember a place that people rarely go to. We can go there!"

"How do you know about that?" Nathan asked. "You were barely in this town for three hours!"

"A great prankster must know everything about the location he chooses," Izumi replied. "Since we're going to live in Magnolia Town, I might as well remember everything about it so I can set up my traps. And to do that, I was busy studying the town's structure and all that boring stuff while the Rune Knights healed us earlier. So after the Trials, you guys can expect a lot of traps being set up in the town and mostly where our new house will be at."

The others sweat dropped while Kaito seemed impressed. "Interesting. Anyway, where is this place at?"

"It's the forest just east from the town," Izumi replied. "The East Forest."

Kaito sighed. "Are you serious? That doesn't seem to be secluded to me the last time I was there. Natsu and his cat was captured by a Dark Guild that lived in the forest until I came along. But until our new house is finish, we'll just have to go to the East Forest. Izumi, I'm sure that you'll be able to set up traps near the area that we'll be going to, right?"

Izumi nodded. "Not at all, Kaito. So where in the East Forest will we be going to?"

The Masked Fairy scratched his chin for a moment before he spoke. "If I remembered correctly, when I heard from a few of the Mages back in Fairy Tail, there's a cave that's rumored to be inhabited by a Gorian which is twice the size of a normal one which doesn't come out from the cave. But since it's a rumor, I hardly believe it. That cave is where we'll be discussing about Tamer."

Hearing that, the Prankster nearly paled. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're telling me that we're going to use a cave that a giant beast lives in? Are you crazy?!"

Ashton smirked. "What's the matter, Izumi? You scared?"

"What do you think?!" Izumi yelled. "I'm not going to just throw my life away just like that!"

"It's only a rumor," Kaito said. "Most rumors have never been true and this is one of them. For a Gorian of that size, it would have been easily spotted. If experienced Mages can't find it, then it's fake."

Izumi scoffed. "Fine! But if the giant Gorian is real, I won't be helping!"

Venrus's eyes twitched in annoyance. "And who was the one back in the village's dungeon who said that he'll never back down from a fight if he were to escape the village? I remember that it was you, Izumi. Are you going back against your words?"

A vein formed on Izumi's forehead and he glared at the Devil Slayer, with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. "Watch your mouth, Venrus! Or you'll be my next target to prank!"

* * *

**15 minutes later in the East Forest...**

Kaito and the others approached the cave that was mentioned in the rumors and stopped just outside of it.

"So how will we be handling the Gorian if it's real?" Neo asked.

"Izumi," Kaito spoke, eyeing the Prankster. "Set up any kind of traps you think will work in this situation. I just had an idea."

"And what's this idea of yours?" Izumi asked as he began drawing Magic Seals on the ground just outside of the cave's entrance.

"We're going to lure it out into your trap, Izumi," Kaito replied. "Not only will the trap be for the rumored Gorian, but we might also be able to reuse it to prevent anyone from listening on us."

Ashton smiled. "I actually like that idea. And when there's a trap, a bait must be needed to lure it in. I'll provide it using my illusions. What do Gorians even like anyway?"

Kaito replied. "From what I've heard, either eggs or women."

Tessa immediately felt uncomfortable after hearing the last word, which made her froze in place when Ashton looked in her direction. "Don't even think about it."

Ashton shrugged. "Just teasing. I'll be putting up an egg illusion."

However, before Ashton was able to put up the illusion, he was stopped by Tessa, who turned to Kaito. "How about I use my Shadow form to search the cave to see if it's even real. That will save us time and not tire Ashton out when he uses his illusion."

"That's actually a good idea," Kaito replied. "I guess I'm being stressed out from thinking about Tamer too much. But Izumi will still have to set up his traps in case anyone tries to come in."

Tessa gave him a nod as she stepped forward. **"Shadow Mode!"** As her body merges with her shadow, Tessa slithered into the cave. After a few minutes, she soon came back out and emerged from the ground. "It seems that the rumors were false all along. You were right, Kaito. There's nothing in the cave, not even footprints."

Kaito nodded. "I see. Then it was just a rumor to scare off Mages and possibly bandits. Good work, Tessa. Izumi, so what trap have you set up?"

Izumi smiled, relieved that the rumors were false, as he placed small shards of glass on each of his Magic Seals before turning back to Kaito. "Once we enter the cave, I'll activate the trap and we'll be completely soundproof and protected. Nothing in this forest will be able to break through the trap."

"In that case, we'll head in then," Kaito said as he and the others walked into the cave while Izumi began creating his trap.

* * *

All of the Mages gathered within the cave and they sat down, surrounding Kaito as he removed his mask. "Tamer would usually come out when my mask is off. But it seems that he doesn't want to come out."

"Maybe we have to coax him out," Nathan suggested.

"Either that or we force him out," Venrus said, balling his hand into a fist before he was dismissed by Ashton.

Before Kaito could pick up his mask again, the pain on his face shot through the roof, making the Masked Fairy fall on his back as he clutched his face and screamed in pain while flames burst through out the left side of his face. In addition to it, the mark on his right hand began to glow as well. Kaito dropped the mask and his body squirmed around as the others tried to help.

Then, it all stopped.

Kaito's body had stopped its squirming and was completely still as it slowly rose up. The others blinked in surprise at the sudden change in behavior from their friend and moments after that, a deadly aura engulfed the entire cave. The Mages all flinched from the aura as they turned their attention to Kaito, who gave them all a curious look and a smile that made them shiver.

_**"What's this all about? Mind telling me?"**_ Kaito, or at the moment, Tamer asked. And before any of the Mages could reply, Tamer raised a hand. _**"Ah! Don't tell me. I already heard your conversation back in Magnolia Town. So, you kids want to learn more about me, huh?"**_

"That's right, Tamer," Ashton spoke. "We need to learn more about you. You said that you heard our conversation with Kaito, right? Then tell us."

Tamer could only laugh at Ashton as he flicked his wrist, letting the chains around his arms to unwrap and entangle the Mind Dragon Slayer, who was caught off guard by the sudden action. Tamer approached him while the others backed away. _**"Then I'll tell you. I can sense the fear you're giving off, Dragon Slayer. And it gives me strength. In fact, I can sense all of your fears! None of you are spared."**_

"What do you mean by 'spared'?" Tessa asked.

_**"Fear is what empowers me,"**_ Tamer replied. _**"It's what gives me strength. Allies, enemies, they are all the same. Everyone has fears even when they deny it. And that's what makes me a powerful being. That is what I mean by 'spared'."**_

"Why does Kaito feel pain on his face?" Venrus questioned, eyeing the possessed Mage.

Tamer simply grinned as he turned to Venrus. _**"It shows how strong our connection is. The more pain he feels, the more connected we are. Spirit Magic is one of the most mysterious Magic known to the world, which is why so few know of it. Not even the Magic Council has the knowledge of it. And because of it, our dear Kaito has no idea how his Magic works and his ancestors can't help him since Spirit Magic evolves continuously."**_

"Evolve?" Neo repeated, earning a nod from Tamer.

_**"Not all Spirit Magic users end up with the same form of it,"**_ Tamer said as he released the chains from Ashton. _**"I am a separate form of Spirit Magic, and so are the Spirit Magic of Kaito's family. Some of us will end up with the same while others gain new and strange forms of the Magic itself, like Kaito and his father."**_

"How long have you been dormant?" Ashton asked. "Kaito hasn't been able to use Magic until his first Magic outburst. And he said that he hadn't gotten you until he fought that Blizzardvern back at Mt. Hakobe."

Tamer chuckled. _**"He told you, didn't he? Unfortunately, you won't be getting anymore information out of me."**_

"What?!" Venrus cried out as he glared at Tamer. "What do you think you're doing? We still need to learn more about-"

_**"Unless you want to experience fear at its peak, I suggest you keep your tone down when you talk to me,"**_ Tamer hissed as he grabbed Venrus by the neck and held the Devil Slayer in a choke-hold. _**"Your Devil Slayer Magic is nothing compared to me. I have the ability to remove it from you and even use it against you. But since you're a friend of my vessel, and the fact that I will need all of you, I'll let you off this one time."**_

Izumi raised a brow at the possessed boy and spoke. "I don't get it. If you have Kaito already, why do you need us?"

Tamer turned to Izumi and he began to laugh as he released his grip from Venrus's neck. _**"With the Masked Fairy gaining fame using my powers, people will also learn to fear me, which gives me more strength. And in order to gain more fear, the Masked Fairy's name must be carried throughout the region. That's where the six of you come in. All of you had decided to form a team with Kaito, am I right?"**_

The others nodded and Tamer smiled. _**"Splendid. And because you six have decided to form a team with Kaito, all of you will spread the Masked Fairy's name wherever you go. You will all gain fame, and of course, fear. That will both benefit us, don't you think?"**_

"But why should we help you?" Ashton asked.

_**"Because you all owe me,"**_ Tamer replied. _**"Without me, Kaito wouldn't have been able to use Magic because I AM his Magic. And without Magic, Kaito wouldn't have been able to save all of you from Vlad. You get where I'm going here?"**_

The Mages all looked away. They knew what Tamer had said was true. If it wasn't for Kaito, they wouldn't have been inspired to escape the village. And because of Tamer, Kaito was able to be free of the village's grasp. And how could they possibly fight Tamer if they're on his bad side? They were ill-equipped to fight him because they still lack a little more knowledge of him.

A scoff came from Tamer as he picked up the mask on the ground. _**"Good. You all understand. And now that that's done, I can finally get some rest again. And don't bother explaining this to Kaito. He's hear us already. Now if you'll excuse me, Kaito should probably train himself for the Trials. I've done enough for him so now's his turn to prove himself."**_

Once Tamer had placed the mask back on, the flames on his face faded away and the mark on his right hand stopped glowing, causing Kaito to fall to his knees as he panted heavily. "Looks like I've a lot more to learn..."

"You alright, Kaito?" Ashton asked.

Kaito nodded as he stood back up. "I'm...alright. I've heard what he said to you guys and he...also told me another secret."

"Bad news, guys," Izumi panicked as he rushed over to the others. "I just went to check on the glass wall that I set up but it was smashed completely! Someone must have listened on our conversation."

"I thought you said that nothing in this forest can break anything?!" Nathan cried.

"I did!" Izumi exclaimed. "I'm worried, guys. Whoever broke the glass must have been a super strong Mage that we have no knowledge of. He might try to come after Kaito and Tamer."

Kaito scoffed. "I'm sure Tamer won't allow that to happen. But it doesn't matter now. I have one week to train for the Trials. I'll have to watch out for all of the other participants. They must be pretty strong to be able to be selected, especially Laxus and those two girls, Erza and Mirajane. And from what Tamer had told me, I have a lot of training to do."

* * *

**A/N: Well this took longer than expected. At least I got it before new year. Next chapter, Kaito and the other S-ranked participants will be heading to Tenrou Island!**

**Shadow Mode: The user transforms their body into a shadow, granting them the ability to move around surfaces. The user can transition in and out of this form as they please.**


	31. Chapter 29: Tenrou Island

**Chapter 29: Tenrou Island**

**A/N: ****Enjoy the newest chapter! Sorry for the slow update. The beginning of the year has been the busiest as usual. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: This chapter contains the beginning of the S-ranked Trials, two flashbacks, and Tenrou Island...****you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts/Communication Lacrima: **_"Thinking/Talking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

**Night before S-ranked Trials:**

Kaito rested his head on his bed, panting heavily as he shut his eyes from exhaustion. One whole week, all the Masked Fairy ever did was train. He had trained his combat, without his mask on, which was surprising for him that Tamer had no possessed him throughout the whole week nor did the pain on his face acted up. However, despite that, Kaito could imagine that Tamer was simply amused by his actions.

Around him was Ashton and Venrus, who were leaning against the wall of Kaito's new room, which was within the new house that the Magic Council had built for them. The house itself wasn't what they had expected, but were grateful for. Instead of a simple house, they were given a small mansion, which was large enough for all of them with a personal treasure vault installed into the mansion. Not only that, the workers who made the mansion were also to replicate the Assassins' barrier which hides their mansion from sight, much to the Mages' satisfaction.

The Masked Fairy, however, had spent the entire week in the Training Grounds that was set up by Izumi at the forest near their mansion where Kaito fought only using his hand-to-hand combat skills against illusions created by Ashton. And during the nights, Kaito would practice with his chains, learning how he could use their new abilities as well as their original abilities, which he had yet to master.

Everything Kaito has done so far was worrying the other Mages.

"Kaito's stressed out ever since we talked to Tamer," Venrus whispered as he and Ashton made their way out of Kaito's room.

The two approached the stairs that led to the living room, where the others were at, relaxing. Ashton couldn't help but sigh as he nod. "You're right, Venrus. Whatever Tamer had told Kaito, it got him worked up that he's too exhausted. But I wonder why Kaito only practiced his combat and chains and not his Magic. Not only that, the moment Kaito had taken off his mask on the first day of his training, it was as if it was his first time fighting. Kaito, who beat us single-handedly, couldn't even beat one of my Gorian illusions."

"Does his mask have something to do with his ability to fight?" Venrus muttered as they both made their way towards the others, who all gave them anxious looks.

"So how's Kaito?" Tessa asked as Ashton took a seat on the couch while Venrus at on one of the chairs.

Ashton turned to the Shadow Mage and the others and answered. "Kaito's pretty exhausted. The moment he got onto his bed, he was out. The guy's worn out from all that intense training. I'm sure this will badly affect his time in the Trials tomorrow."

Neo clenched his fists. "If only we knew what Tamer had said to Kaito, we might have been able to help him with his training and he wouldn't be like this. I'm sure Tamer is toying with him."

Izumi looked away from everyone, thinking back on what had happened after the day Tamer had talked to them.

**-Flashback-**

_"Izumi, Ashton, I need to talk to you two," Kaito spoke as he approached the two Mages he had called out to. Once he had their attention, Kaito continued. "Now that our new home is finally finished, we can get down to business. I have something to ask from the both of you."_

_The two Mages looked at each other before turning back to Kaito with Ashton folding his arms and asking. "What do you need, Kaito?"_

_"Follow me," Kaito replied, walking pass them as they followed him from behind._

_As they arrived in the forest close to Magnolia Town, Kaito halted and turned around to face them. "Set up a Training Grounds here."_

_"Huh?" _

_Kaito nodded. "You heard me. I need the two of you to set up a Training Grounds here, in this area."_

_"But why?" Izumi asked._

_The Masked Fairy lowered his hood, letting his hair out as he removed his mask. "Tamer told me something yesterday. Something that I don't want to happen. That is why I need this Training Grounds to be set up. Please, you two, I have my reasons for wanting to train. So just set it up for me, will you?"_

_"if you say so..." Ashton sighed, shaking his head worryingly as he and Izumi began clearing the trees in the area._

**_Time skip...  
(2 days later)_**

_Izumi looked away as he heard Kaito crashed onto the ground in front of him. The Prankster bent down and looked at the exhausted face of the Masked Fairy. "Kaito, don't you think you're overdoing it? You could really use a break. You've been training for two days straight!"_

_Kaito stood back up, stumbling a little as he steadied himself before wiping away the sweat and blood on his face. He turned to Izumi, who was holding onto his chains and mask, and spoke. "I won't stop yet, Izumi. Not until I get stronger than who I am right now!"_

_Ashton looked at the Masked Fairy with worried eyes as he watch the Masked Fairy collide once more with his Gorian illusion, only to be swatted away like nothing. The Mind Dragon Slayer couldn't help but feel that it was strange, that the Mage who he had saw won battles against real opponents, was having a tough time battling a weak illusion like this. It was almost as if Kaito's ability to fight had simply vanish._

_"I...can't...be weak!" Kaito muttered as he struggled to get on his feet. He gritted his teeth as he glared at the Gorian illusion and lunged at it, swinging a fist at it while the Gorian thrust its own fist at Kaito. The two collided and Kaito was the one who was thrown back, tumbling as he slid across the ground. Blood soaked his fingers as he clutched his head in pain and hissed._

"The Gorian illusions that I made everyday were from his very own mind," Ashton spoke. "Every time the illusions hit him, pain will be inflicted on him as if he was really hit. And he took quite a lot of it the entire week. Not only that, Venrus has been watching Kaito during the night as well and he's found that Kaito's been busy training himself to control his chains too."

"And to think that he did all that the entire week without any rest..." Tessa said. "I just hope that he'll be alright doing the Trials."

The boys all nodded in agreement with their friend as they gave one last look at the stairs before making their way back to their rooms while Venrus remained still. "Sleep well, guys. I'll be up on night duty just in case Kaito acts weird."

"Good luck, Venrus," Neo said as he and the others made their way up the stairs.

* * *

**In Kaito's room...**

Kaito balled his fists and turned, kicking off the blanket on him as sweat covered his face and body. His breaths were quick, gasping for air continuously as the scorched-side of his face ached while small flames began appearing and disappearing all over it. Across him, on a small drawer, sat his mask, which was giving off a faint glow that brightened every few intervals.

The chains on Kaito's body loosened, coming off his body and falling onto the mattress as Kaito bit his lower lip, preventing a scream from escaping his mouth. His eyes were shut tight, an instant reflex from pain which he thought had no longer happened.

_**"You think even without your mask, I couldn't do anything to you?"**_ Tamer's voice rang in the Masked Fairy's mind and he raised his hands up to hold his head.

"Go away, Tamer!" Kaito hissed.

Laughter was soon heard and Tamer's voice spoke again. _**"No. I won't go away. Do you know why? Because I am a part of you! I am the one who gave you the one thing that made you who you are right now! And you can't help but fear me because you know how much stronger I am compared to you!"**_

"GO AWAY!" Kaito bellowed, causing his mask to glow intensively while the chains on his mattress violently shook as they thrashed around. Following that, a dark aura emitted from the boy's body and it hovered over Kaito before taking the form of its host, forming Tamer, who reached out his hand to grab Kaito in a choke-hold and lifted him up.

_**"You dare defy ME?!"**_ Tamer's voice darkened as he said that, giving Kaito a glare that sent pain all over his body. Kaito struggled to gasp for air as his arms tried to pry off Tamer's hand, much to his satisfaction as he stares at Kaito's unexpected fearful expression. _**"I sense it. The fear you're giving off is what I expect of you! That's right, this is how you should be! Fear me! Give me the strength I desire!"**_

Kaito's eyes gave into the fear, picturing an image of a demon who had the same body as him strangling him. This was a fear that Vlad couldn't ever match no matter what. This was Kaito's living nightmare. _"This is not real...This is not real..."_ He repeated continuously in his mind as he tried to close his eyes, only to realize that his body wasn't listening to him. Kaito's body was acting on pure instinct now, submitting to his fear of Tamer and possibly, a new knowledge he was told.

**-Flashback-**

_Kaito got to his feet._

_He looked around at his friends, only to find that they were all frozen in time. He turned around, only to be greeted by Tamer, who still was in his Kaito lookalike form. The Masked Fairy flinched, taking a step back before adjusting himself and stared at Tamer. "So you did reveal yourself, huh?"_

**"Of course I did,"** _Tamer replied. _**"I heard your little conversation with your little team back in Magnolia Town. So, you brats want to learn more about me, is that right?"**

_"Then unfreeze the world, Tamer," Kaito said, earning a laugh from the Magic entity._

**"I am already talking to them, at the moment," **_Tamer said. _**"You underestimated me, Kaito. I'm talking to you through your mind so I can give you more details, which I'm sure you'll love to hear."**

_"Then spill it," Kaito hissed._

_Tamer clicked his tongue in disappointment and folded his arms. _**"So impatient. But if it's what you want, don't blame me. Tell me, Kaito, what am I to you? What do you think I am? I am your Magic. But can you tell me anything else? No. You know why? Because you know nothing about me, that's why you want to learn more, and I'll give it to you."**

_"Don't try to pull any tricks on me, Tamer," the Masked Fairy warned as he watch the entity unfold his arms. _

**"Of course,"** _Tamer said in a mocking tone. _**"Kaito, what do you feel when you see me, hmm? You feel fear. And you don't know it. Why is it that I can defeat Celio so easily? Because I am your Magic, which means that all knowledge of Spirit Magic is bestowed onto me and it's what drove me to become what I am, a Magic that tames. And what gives me strength? Fear does."  
**

_"Where are you getting at?" Kaito narrowed his eyes at Tamer, slowly shifting his eyes all around the entity._

**"You're a fool, Kaito,"**_ Tamer scoffed. _**"Your fear. It was because of your fear that I was able to gain power overtime. I gain power from consuming any emotions that have anything to do with negativity like anger, fear, anxiety. And the negativity of the Village of Myth was simply...tremendous. Because of that, I grew stronger each day and when the day we were about to be executed, I recited the meaning of Magic within your mind and I created what you have always wanted. Freedom."**

_"So the voice I heard on that day, when Vlad raised that katana, it was you?"_

_A grin formed on Tamer's face as he placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder and nodded. _**"That's right. You owe all that to me. Without me, you wouldn't have been able to escape and you would have ended up dead with your head rolling on the ground and everyone spitting and stepping all over your remains. And the spells you were able to perform every time? It was me who channeled my energy to you, which allowed you to use the spells without failure."**

_"Are you saying that this whole time, I've been relying on you without realizing it?"_

_Tamer nodded again. _**"You have been relying on me since the start of day one, Kaito. The day when your first Magic outburst happened. And even when you're not using Magic, I was there to help you. Think about it, Kaito. How is it that you are skilled in fighting when all you've always been trapped, isolated and unable to do anything? It was all me. Magic is passed down from the older generation to the next, and with it, the knowledge as well. While you remained unaware of me, I learnt from your ancestors's past actions to perfect myself."**

_The Magic entity snapped his fingers, causing Kaito to groan in pain as he was brought to his knees while Tamer approached him._ **"Your first Magic outburst was the result of absolute perfection, Kaito. I perfected myself when that day happened. However, you somehow prevented me from ending the village of its cruel ways when the children came. That still puzzles me but I'm sure that will never happen again."**

_As Tamer stopped a few steps away from Kaito, he raised his hand, causing Kaito to stand back up again before he was flung across the cave. _**"To think that you could overpower me for that few minutes...it made me furious. It entirely contradicts my perfection of absolute control. But this time, now that "Second Stage" is at its midpoint, I am certain that it won't happen again. Because you are nothing more than a vessel. Without me, you are nothing! You don't have control over me and you have absolutely no combat skills. The moment the mask is off, I would either take control to fight, or I could leave you to die against our opponents. I'm sure you know which is the one I choose. So don't try to fight back anymore, for your own good."**

_Kaito felt the pain vanish and he fell onto the ground. His eyes moved to meet Tamer's and from there, Kaito realized the truth in Tamer's words. He tried his best to hide the shock on his face but failed when he saw Tamer smirk in his direction._

**"You know it too, don't you?"** _Tamer mocked. _**"Then you shouldn't be disobeying me anymore, do you hear?" **_A nod came from Kaito and Tamer grunted in satisfaction. _**"Good. Now do whatever you want. You have one week of free time from me. But the moment the Trials start, you better not disobey me."**

* * *

Kaito's eyes opened and he jerked forward, gasping for air as he looked around with his eyes darting in all direction. There was nothing. Light, from the rays of the sun, penetrated the windows of his room, brightening it up as Kaito tried to calm down.

His hand reached for his mask and he retrieved it, placing it over his face in no time before getting out of bed. Most of his anxiety was now gone and he stretched out his hand, causing his chains to wrap around his body, covering most of it while stopping at the base of his chin. As the days had progressed, so did the chains as it slightly extended onto his chin. But now, it was also extending downwards, reaching his abdomen and waist.

Grabbing his outfit, he placed it on and pulled up his hood, blocking the sunlight from reaching the back of his head as he hesitantly approached the door. "It's today..." This was the day he was worried about. It was the day that the Trials officially start. And the day that Tamer will be constantly watching him all the time.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by an exhausted Venrus, who looked like he barely had any sleep at all. He folded his arms as he looked at Kaito. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm okay," Kaito replied, carefully making his way pass the Devil Slayer and headed towards the stairs.

"I hope Tamer won't cause any trouble..." Venrus muttered to himself as he watched the Masked Fairy head out of the mansion.

* * *

**At the outskirts of Magnolia Town...**

All of the remaining seven chosen candidates for the Trials were standing at their given location with the Guild Master. Now, all that's left was Kaito.

"I thought that Kaito would be a punctual boy..." Makarov sighed as he impatiently walked around while the others all sighed at their Guild Master.

"Give him a break, Master," Wakaba grinned as he puffed out smoke. "The kid's probably nervous about this, you know? I mean, he still has no idea what's waiting for him in the Trials. By the way, where will it be held this year?"

Makarov turned, narrowing his eyes at the Smoke Mage as he swung his staff, whacking him on the head. "I can't tell you until he gets here!"

Macao broke out into a fit of laughter as he watched his partner argue with Makarov. The others rolled their eyes i annoyance as Laxus placed his hands in his pockets. "That kid better hurry up. I hate waiting."

Erza nodded. "Agreed. I can't wait to bash the demon goth to the ground with my fist."

"Who're you calling a demon girl, armored ginger?!" Mirajane retorted, giving Erza a murderous glare which was evenly matched by Erza's own glare. "We'll settle this now if you'd want!"

A taunting smirk formed on Erza's face. "And risk the chance of not being able to defeat you in the Trials? I wouldn't think so!"

Gray slowly backed away when he felt a dangerous aura emitted from the two girls in front of him but he froze when he was met by Erza's eyes. "Gray! Where the hell are your clothes?!"

Looking down at his attire, Gray almost shrieked when he realized that he was mostly naked, with his shirt and pants absent from his body. "When did this happen?!"

"Oi!" Mirajane cried. "Don't take your eyes off me, redhead!"

Just before the two girls could begin attacking each other, a hooded figure walked passed them, causing the two girls to stop in their tracks and turn to see Kaito approaching Makarov.

"Oh! You're finally here, Kaito!" Makarov smiled as he waved towards the Masked Fairy.

Kaito stopped in front of the Guild Master and looked at him. "I guess I'm last then. So, Master, what are we going to do now?"

Makarov grinned slightly as the Mages all gathered around him. As he cleared his throat, the Guild Master looked at them with serious eyes. "Now that all of you are here, we will now head over to Hargeon, where our ship is already prepared for our departure. This year's S-ranked Trials will be held in Tenrou Island, the holy ground for our guild."

"Oh?" Macao raised a brow. "Tenrou? It's been a while since you held the Trials there. How long has it been? Five years since the last time?"

"Indeed," Makarov replied. "Tenrou Island is a special place for the Trials. And fortunately for Kaito, this will be his first chance to ever step foot onto it. I hope you won't be too serious about the Trials, Kaito. It's good that you are but it will be the first time you'll be there. So enjoy your time on the island as well."

Kaito hesitantly nodded. "I...I'll try, Master."

The grin Makarov had grew wider. "Good! Now, I'll explain the rest of the details once we're close to the island. So for now, let's head to Hargeon port right away so we can depart!"

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Wakaba shrieked as he collapsed onto the deck with Macao and Reedus helping him up, completely worn out by the heat that the entire ship was experiencing. "Master...how long more...?"

Makarov yawned, currently enjoying a drink as he laid back on his seat while an umbrella shielded him from the heat. He turned to the Smoke Mage with a clueless expression and adjusted his sunglasses. "Hmm? Wakaba, did you say something? The heat's making me a little thirsty and this drink is delicious! Anyway, brats, we'll be reaching Tenrou Island soon so make sure all of you get dressed soon, or you could just stay like this if you want. Ho Ho~!"

Both Erza and Mirajane gave their perverted Guild Master death glares that made Makarov froze in fear as they began getting ready.

Gray had his back on the deck, sweating from the heat with most of his clothes already missing from his body and not even the girls question him about it since they too couldn't handle heat.

Laxus was by himself, leaning against the stairs' railings while he listened to the music blasting away in his Magic Headphones.

Kaito was also by himself, looking out at the ocean. The was going to be his first time stepping foot onto another island and he didn't want to screw up anything, especially since Tamer would be watching his every movement. A shiver ran down the Masked Fairy's spine and he took a few breaths before calming himself down while placing a hand on his mask.

Underneath his mask, he was sweating from the heat as well. But because of his chains, he didn't want to remove his hood or his outfit. Not only that, the scars he had received from Vlad was still visible as well. So for them to see his scars was not something he would want to happen.

The Masked Fairy looked down at the water below him and blinked. At first, he saw his reflection. But then, his reflection was replaced, by a figure that glared at him with a mocking smirk on its face, which was covered by a crimson mask that had flames carving out runes all over it. The lower part of the mask revealed teeth. The figure's teeth. Then, dark shadows formed around the figure, which soon became the silhouette of three canine-like beings that seemed to growl at Kaito.

Seeing this, Kaito flinched, stumbling back as his heart began racing with fear. He quickly looked around, seeing that no one had noticed him acting frightened. He tried once more to calm down but his thoughts were clouded with images of Tamer laughing at him. "Damn it..." Kaito hissed silently as he clutched his head with a hand.

"Gramps...is that it?" Gray asked as it slowly got up, pointing towards an island that had appeared close to the ship.

Makarov removed his sunglasses and smiled. "That's it. We've arrived at Tenrou Island!"

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if this was worth the wait but it's all for now. The next chapter will feature the first round of the Trials. So be sure to check the story again in a couple of weeks. And in the worse case scenario, next month.**


	32. Chapter 30: First Round

**Chapter 30: First Round**

**A/N: Enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a new spell, Gray's usual stripping, The Knight and Satan Soul...you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts/Communication Lacrima: **_"Thinking/Talking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..."_**

* * *

As the Mages all gathered around Makarov, the Guild Master turned around to face them with a grin. "We will now officially begin our S-ranked Trials! Get your things, brats! Because I'm going to give you the details of the first round of the Trials!"

The Fairy Tail Mages all shifted uncomfortably, anxiously waiting for Makarov to give them their goal for the Trials.

"Now, I'll announce the first round of the Trials!" Makarov cried. "Look at Tenrou Island and turn your attention to the rising smoke over the shore. That is where you will all head over there. However, it won't be easy as you'd think it is. First, you must reach the island and from there, you'll find eight passages but only one of you can enter each passages. Once all of you have entered the passages, the first round begins."

"So...what are we going to do?" Gray asked.

Makarov snapped his fingers, causing a map of the passages to appear. "Once all of you have entered, you will all be randomly paired up and battle each other until one of you win. In that sense, only four of you will make it through the first round and will be able to proceed onto the second round. Luckily for all of you, Gildarts isn't part of the first round this year."

Hearing this, most of the Mages heaved a sigh of relief.

"I hope all of you are prepared for this," Makarov continued. "This round tests you on strength and of course...luck."

"LUCK?!"

Makarov nodded. "Yes, luck. It is needed for this in order for you to survive this round. Well, for some of you anyway. It is luck that will decide who you will battle in the passages. So of course luck is necessary. Well, you better get going! We don't have all day, you know!"

Moments later, the ship stopped. And Laxus was the first to move, leaping off the ship and changing his body into electricity as he flew towards the island at incredible speed.

"Damn it, the boy's always wanting to go first..." Makarov sighed.

"I won't let him show me off!" Wakaba cried, leaping into the water where he began swimming towards Tenrou Island. Right behind him was Macao, who was keeping up with the Smoke Mage.

Erza and Mirajane turned to each other, giving off glares at each other as Gray quietly sneaked passed them and leapt down, pressing his hands together as he cast a spell. **"Ice-Make: Floor!"** When his hands touched the water, a Magic Seal formed and ice began forming from the water, providing the Ice Mage with a path to reach the island.

Seeing this, Erza and Mirajane broke off their glares and raced to the end of the ship, leaping off as they began making their way towards the island using their own methods.

Reedus was hesitant at first but he quickly pulled out a canvas and he began painting on it. **"Pict Magic - Oceanic Wave!" **A Magic Seal soon formed on the water, causing it to ripple as it began to rise, forming a wave which the Mage soon got onto and was somehow standing on it. Reedus then pointed to the island and the wave began moving, taking Reedus closer to the island.

Makarov turned to Kaito, who was standing still, and approached him. "Kaito? You should be making your way to the island. You're the last one on the ship."

"Oh," Kaito replied. "Sorry about that, Master. I must have dozed off for a while there." The Masked Fairy sat down and placed his hands together, causing a Magic Seal to appear in front of him and beneath him. A reddish-purple aura began emitting from his body and Makarov took a step back, surprised by the sudden spell being cast, and a new one as well.

_"Hope this works..."_ Kaito thought as he cast the spell. **"Shade Body!"** The Magic Seal beneath Kaito began to glow brighter and moments after that, the aura emitted from Kaito began forming a body of a Shade Soldier. Kaito's hands were engulfed by his aura, forming long claws as his clothes had changed into a cloak while his mask turned completely black, leaving Kaito's right eye untouched.

Kaito took a look at his current form and muttered to himself. "I'm still only able to use the original Shade Soldier body. Looks like I need more training before I can be able to use the same body as my own Shade Soldiers." Without another moment to lose, Kaito flew off the ship and made his way towards the island, easily passing Reedus, Macao and Wakaba.

* * *

Once he had reached the island, Laxus looked back at the water, seeing that the others were already approaching the island. He smirked, knowing that whoever were to face him inside the passages will be defeated easily.

Laxus faced the passages in front of him and he picked the closest one to him, causing a barrier to form at the passage's entrance when he stepped passed it. "Come on, weaklings. Let's see what you're all made of," said the Lightning Mage as he walked down the passage's path, heading deeper into it. "I won't lose the Trials. And you better watch out, Kaito. I'll defeat you this time."

* * *

Both Macao and Wakaba reached the island soon after Laxus had entered and they looked around at the seven remaining passages.

"Looks like Laxus already chose his one," Macao said, pointing towards a giant red cross that blocked off the passage which Laxus had chosen. The Purple Flare Mage turned to Wakaba and grinned. "I'm taking the first one. See you on the other side, Wakaba, if you can even make it!"

Wakaba gritted his teeth as he watched his partner enter the passage on the far left. "I'll show you, Macao. Whoever I get matched with will lose!" His eyes moved towards the passage close to Laxus's and he smiled as he approached it. "Looks like my guts telling me to head this way."

As the two Mages entered their respective passages, similar red crosses appeared on the entrances of the passages, preventing them from escaping.

* * *

Gray stumbled off his ice path, turning back to give Erza and Mirajane a quick glance, only to find that they were closing in on him. The Ice Mage couldn't help but panic as he looked around at the passages. Three were already close off.

"Shoot! Erza and Mira are heading this way!" Gray muttered. "Come on…which one should I choose?" His eyes wandered over to the passage that was on the left of Wakaba's and he ran into it without any hesitation while a red cross appeared at the entrance of his passage.

* * *

As soon as the two girls reached the shore, they hurried over to the passages where they stopped to decide on their paths.

"Come on, redhead, pick one," Mirajane said.

"And why should I tell you which one I'm going to pick, Goth?" Erza retorted as she turned her head around to her. "Why don't you just pick your own and get going?"

Mirajane could only smile as she looked away. "I've already decided, armored bitch. So I'm just waiting for you to choose so we can head in at the same time. That way, it will be more fun for me if we get to battle each other right at the start of the whole Trials."

"In case you've forgotten, this is based on luck," Erza said. "There's a one in eight chance that I'll be able to fight you straight away. But we both know that even if we were to battle, I will win."

"In your dreams, Erza!" Mirajane cried as she ran into one of the remaining passages while Erza walked into the passage that was close to Gray's.

* * *

Reedus hopped off his artificial wave and stared at the two remaining passages that were available for him and Kaito. He folded his arms and approached the two passages with a frown on his face. "There's no quitting now, is there?"

For a few moments, there was silence as he stared at the passage in front of him. Then, he broke out in a fit of laughter. "It's no use. I'll get crush by anyone in there. Why did Makarov even pick me over someone stronger like Natsu?"

His laughter quickly died down as he sighed. "I'm too afraid to even take a step in there. Laxus, Erza, Mirajane…with those three in those passages, I don't know if I can even paint again if I see any of them."

"Then bet on your luck," Kaito spoke as he hovered behind him in his Shade form.

Reedus turned, surprised by Kaito's sudden appearance and gave him a quick smile. "Oh, Kaito!"

Kaito's Shade body faded away, allowing Kaito to regain his human form again as he landed on his feet. His eye glanced at Reedus and he spoke. "I overheard your little talk, Reedus. As a junior in the guild, I'm surprised that I'm seeing a member who isn't like the rest."

The Pict Mage rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm not the type that brawls as much as an ordinary Fairy Tail member does. I'd rather sit down and paint what I like to see. You know, if it's possible, I would like to paint a portrait of you once the Trials end."

Kaito couldn't help but smile slightly underneath his mask when he heard the older Mage speak. It's been a while since he has heard any good things from a fellow member of the guild about him. "I'll find time for it, Reedus."

"I guess under all those chains and that dark aura you have, you're just a kind-hearted boy," Reedus said with a smile which surprised Kaito when he heard that. Reedus took a deep breath and he gripped his hands tightly as he stepped towards the passage in front of him. "Well, there's not much choice I have anyway. I can't keep my opponent waiting, can I? I wish you good luck, Kaito."

As he watched the Pict Mage walk through the entrance, a red cross appeared in between them, leaving Kaito with the last passage. "Things seem to be going off alright. Hopefully Tamer doesn't screw this up." Without another word, Kaito stepped into the passage.

* * *

Macao stretched his arms back, placing them behind his head as he whistled while walking down the path. "S-rank…if I win this thing, I can be going on missions that will save me a lot of money! Then I can finally spend some on toys for Romeo."

His mouth widened into a grin as he pictured himself in his mind, holding a box full of various toys while smiling at a dark-purple haired baby who was cooing close to his legs. Macao couldn't help but chuckle to himself as a thought ran through his mind. _"If only that could be true. With Laxus, Erza, Mira and Kaito in the Trials, I don't think I would stand a chance. I'm sorry, Romeo. Looks like I'm going to have to find more Jobs to do before we can spend some time together again."_

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching his way.

The Purple Flare Mage halted, looking around for the location of the sound. Unfortunately, the passage was dark and he couldn't make out much in it. "Damn it…" Macao muttered as he flicked his wrist, causing his Magic to conjure. As the purple flame laminated the passageway, Macao nearly freaked out when he saw a large shadow in front of him. "Who's there?!"

"Oh?" A familiar feminine voice was heard, which made Macao panicked when he remembered that only two girls were participating in the Trials, and they were both not to be messed with. The sound of metal clanking followed as the shadow slowly grew smaller while Macao backed away.

When the shadow shrunk down, a figure appeared, a scarlet-haired girl stepped out from the corner.

"Erza?!" Macao shrieked in shock as the girl looked at him.

"Oh? Macao?" Erza smiled. "I'm not surprise to see you here. Between the two of us, I'm glad that I ran into you straight away instead of Mira."

"Why?" Macao asked.

"Because I get to warm up before I fight her!" Erza replied as her armor started to glow. Within moments, her armor began changing its shape. Once the glow had faded, it revealed Erza's new armor. It was black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems. She had a pair of large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar.

Seeing Erza's new armor, Macao gasped when he realized what it was. "Is that the B-Black Wing Armor?!"

The scarlet-haired girl nodded. "Indeed, Macao. I got this from a recent Job I took. I thought it was worth trying out during the Trials. So how about it? Why don't you start the fight, Macao? I'm sure you can provide me a good fight before I face Mira."

"Just that armor itself is already intimidating…" Macao muttered as he placed his hands together, forming a purple Magic Seal in front of him. **"Purple Rain!"** In an instant, the purple Magic Seal released multiple bullet-like projectiles at her.

"Easy," Erza raised her hand up, summoning a sword and gripping its hilt as she swung it around, slicing most of the projectiles in half while some had been deflected in other directions. Once all of the projectiles were cleared, Erza spoke once more. "That's not all, is it?"

"Of course not!" Macao replied. **"Purple Fist!"** From his Magic Seal, purple flames emerged from it, forming a fist-like appearance as it flew towards Erza. "Let's see you block that!"

"I don't need to," Erza replied. As the fist approached her, Erza leapt into the air, allowing the wings on her armor to spread, letting her hover above the ground while the fist flew passed her feet. She held her sword sideways and grinned at the Purple Flare Mage. "Macao, I'm not going to hold back. So show me your best!"

"My best? That wasn't enough?!" Macao said. "In that case, have this. **Purple Grip!**" His purple flame emerged once more, forming a hand-like appearance as it stretched forward to grab Erza.

"You can't be serious," Erza sighed, diving towards the hand as she sliced through it before making her way towards Macao.

* * *

**"Smoke Crush!"**

From Wakaba's cigarette, multiple fists were formed from the smoke puffing out of it and they were all aimed at a fast moving target, which had destroyed most of the smoke fists. "Damn it, Mira! Can you stop with all that flying?!"

The target stopped, revealing a female demon-like being, which was in fact, Mirajane. Her eyes, in this form, had become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically. Her hair had also become wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarged, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges. She had also gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips became covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of scales.

Mira stuck her tongue out at the Smoke Mage. "Sorry, Wakaba! But this is the Trials! There's no way I'm going to lose to you since I still have to beat that redhead. And even if I stop flying, my Satan Soul can still overpower your Smoke Magic."

"We'll see about that!" Wakaba yelled. **"Smoke Cover!"** With a deep breath, Wakaba blew into his cigarette, puffing out a large amount of smoke which soon covered the entire area, blocking Mirajane's view of Wakaba as he ran around the Take Over Mage.

"There's no way you'll be able to find me through this thick smoke!" Wakaba said. **"Smoke Crush!"** From the smoke, multiple fists were fired within its radius, where Mirajane was in.

Sounds of the fists hitting their target rang through the passageway and Wakaba smiled as he thought. _"This is it! I'm finally going to beat Mira!"_

However, he stopped when he was grabbed by the face. In that moment, his jaw dropped and his cigarette fell out of his mouth as he realized that Mirajane was holding onto him. "M-Mira?! How did you escape my Smoke Crush?!"

Mirajane smiled. "Simple. When you made that smoke appear, I knew you were trying to trap me so that you can make some cheap shots. Since I thought ahead, I placed a large rock in my place so that you would think that you'd hit me while I was waiting for you out here."

"It was worth a shot," Wakaba said.

"Yes it was," Mirajane replied as she tossed him to the ground. "But like I said, I'm going to crush you so that I can get to Erza and beat her up!"

**"Smoke Fake!"**

Before Mirajane realized it, she was surrounded by multiple copies of Wakaba, who all had their arms folded. "I was lucky you were distracted. Now let's see if you can find the real me, Mira."

"This will be easy," Mirajane smirked as she swung her tail around, quickly destroying the smoke copies while the real Wakaba leapt over her. Seeing him, Mirajane clenched her fist and thrust it forward, delivering a straight jab at the Smoke Mage's chest which sent him crashing against the wall.

Wakaba fell onto his knees and groaned as he struggled to get back up. However, by the time he looked up, Mirajane was already in front of him. The Take Over Mage raised her knee, slamming it against the Smoke Mage's chin, sending Wakaba crashing into the ceiling.

As he fell to the ground, Wakaba rotated his body so that he landed on his feet. Once he did, Wakaba tucked himself, rolling over to the cigarette that he dropped. He picked it up and dusted it clean before placing it in his mouth. "Not bad, Mira. My mouth's starting to hurt a little. Why don't I return the favor? **Smoke Crush!**"

Just like before, the smoke from his cigarette began forming multiple fists which were flung towards Mirajane. The Take Over Mage simply shrugged and raised a hand. "My turn. **Darkness Stream!**" In that moment, a Magic Seal appeared in front of Mirajane and a dark energy emitted from it, forming multiple hands which sprang forward at Wakaba.

Before the Smoke Mage could even react, Mirajane's Magic had already reached him, gripping tightly onto his body as he was lifted off the ground. "Oi, oi, Mira! Put me down!"

"With pleasure," Mirajane snickered as she clenched her fist, causing the dark energy to slam Wakaba onto the ground, leaving the man lying in a newly made crater. "Come on, Wakaba! Where's the guy who always wanted to teach me a lesson about stepping on his head? I know you're not that weak!"

Wakaba's hand twitched, showing that he was still able to keep going. His mouth curled into a grin as he puffed his cigarette while struggling to get back up. "Shut it, Mira. All those spilled booze I've lost because you thought it was fun stepping on my head as well as Macao's were a thing of the past. I look to the future and it's in the S-rank spot!"

Mirajane laughed. "Persistent to the end, eh, Wakaba? Good. Then I can show you my new trick! **Evil Explosion!**" As she holds her hand together, a dark sphere was formed from her dark energy and she aimed it at the Smoke Mage. Instantly, a beam was fired from the sphere and Wakaba received the full impact of it, causing an explosion which shook the entire passage.

As the explosion cleared, Mirajane scoffed triumphantly when her eyes spotted the unconscious body of the Smoke Mage with his clothes torn. The Take Over Mage reverted back from her Satan Soul and she grabbed Wakaba's hand, lifting him up and resting his body against her back as she proceeded down a path which had opened up. "Thanks for the warm up, Wakaba."

* * *

Reedus stumbled forward, grabbing the wall as quickly as he could when he felt the passage shake. "What could that be?" He muttered to himself as he carefully proceeded down the path.

However, he stopped when he saw a bright yellow light flashing in front of him. He raised his hand up, shielding his eyes from the light. "Who's there?"

"Reedus? What a disappointment," said a familiar rough voice. "I was expecting either Kaito or any of the two girls. But you? This will be an easy win."

"L-Laxus?!" Reedus gasped as he watched the light deemed. He lowered his hand, seeing that the blond teen had his right fist clenched which had caused electricity to gather around it to light up the passageway. The Pict Mage gripped his canvas tightly as he took a step back.

Laxus shrugged. "There's no point in backing out, Reedus. Once we meet, there's no way of running. That's the point of the first round, to weed out the weak so the strong can proceed on. So, why don't you just fight?"

"Because I know that I can't beat you," Reedus replied. "I am not a fighter. I can't imagine myself winning against you."

"Then you're in my way, Reedus. **Lightning Blast!**"

* * *

With Macao's purple flame gone, Erza had the battle in her hands.

"I've won, Macao," Erza said. "No matter what you throw at me, I won't be damaged by it."

"You're getting a little carried over, Erza," Macao replied, feeling annoyed that his prowess was being mocked by a girl younger who's still in her teen. "I'll admit, your Black Wing Armor is a pain in the ass. But that won't stop me from finding a way to beat you. **Purple Rain!**"

Erza hovered off the ground and with her sword raised horizontally, she charged passed the projectiles created by Macao's spell, slicing those that were close to her. While this happened, Macao had immediately set up his next spell. **"Purple Net!"**

Ropes made from Macao's purple flame were shot out from the Magic Seal and before Erza could react, she was caught by them, binding her arms while restraining her movements by entangling her armor's wings. The Purple Flare Mage grinned. "How's that, Erza? Caught you by surprise, didn't I?"

The Requip Mage chuckled. "I'm impressed, Macao. I didn't expect you to pull off this kind of tactic. But no matter. I'll still win anyway."

Before Macao could even blink, a pair of axes had materialized on both sides of Erza, swinging in the air as they sliced through the purple ropes, freeing Erza from her bound as her sword vanished. She stretched both of her hands out, grabbing the axes and grinned at Macao. "Prepare yourself, Macao, because I'm not holding back!"

"Oh geez, something tells me that I'm not going to enjoy this very much…"

"Here I come!" Erza cried as she lunged forward with her axes raised.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter! Cliffhanger! So, what do you guys think of it so far after so long of not updating it? Next chapter, the battle continues and Kaito will be matched up with the last Mage that has yet to be mentioned, but easy to guess.**

**Magic used:**

**Ice-Make: Floor: ****A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor.**

**Pict Magic - Oceanic Wave: The user draws a rippling wave on a canvas of on their body, which will cause the surrounding water to ripple in response. The user is then able to ride on top of the wave as a form of transportation.**

**Shade Body: The user changes their body into the form of a Shade soldier. Mostly used for transportation or for stealth purposes.**

**Purple Rain: The user fires scattered purple bullets towards the target.**

**Purple Fist: The user forms a purple fist that is able to throw the target off their feet. Size of fist varies depending on user.**

**Purple Grip: The user forms a purple hand that is capable of grabbing the target and tossing the target.**

**Smoke Crush: The user shoots smoke from their pipe, knocking away any and all enemies that are currently surrounding them.**

**Smoke Cover: The user puffs out smoke from their pipe, causing a thick fog-like cover to form which gives the user time to maneuver around their target for ambushing.**

**Smoke Fake: The user creates a multiple copies of themselves made out of smoke.**

**Darkness Stream: ****The user extends their hand forward, creating a multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, that try to grab the target.**

**Evil Explosion: The user holds their hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on their palm. When fired, a powerful beam is expelled from the users hand.**

**Lightning Blast: Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability.**

**Purple Net: ****The user summons forth their Magic Seal, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them. The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes.**


	33. Chapter 31: Kaito vs Gray

**Chapter 31: Kaito vs Gray**

**A/N: And~I'm back! Here with the newest chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Erza's wrath, Laxus's destruction and the second round of the Trials...you have been warned...have fun reading!**

* * *

**Normal Speech: **"Talking..."

**Thoughts/Communication Lacrima: **_"Thinking/Talking..."_

**Magic Spells/Chants: "Spell/Chant..."**

**Demon/Kaito's ancestors' Speech: "Talking..."**

**Magic's Ghost's/Possession Speech: _"Talking..._**

* * *

Macao raised his hands up, creating a Magic Seal as he casted his spell. **"Purple Shield!"** Purple flames emerged from the Seal, spiraling around it to form a shield-like appearance as Erza's axes collided with it. The shield dissolved and Macao backed away to put some distance between him and the Requip Mage.

"Aren't you going to feel tired, Erza?" Macao asked. "The more you try to attack, the more Magic you use up. I can defend myself all day, but I don't want to hurt you."

Erza chuckled, lifting her head up and gave the Purple Flare Mage a dark look as she raised her axes. "Who said anything about you hurting me? You may be older and more experienced than me, Macao. But I surpass you in combat!"

With a push from her legs, Erza glided towards Macao. The older Mage narrowed his eyes at her as his hands ignited with his Magic, sending out a rope made out of his Purple Flare. The rope wrapped itself around Erza's wrist and he tugged on it as he evaded Erza's attempted attack. "Looks like you're going for a ride!"

"Then I thank you for the extra help," Erza grinned, showing no sign of struggling as she was swung around by the Purple Flare Mage. Erza made a round around him and she immediately spread out her armor's wings, allowing her to slow down as she sliced the rope.

Macao lost his balance from the sudden loss of the extra weight and he stumbled back, falling down and hitting the ground. As he looked up, he couldn't help but mutter a silent prayers for himself when he saw Erza requiping her axes for the sword from before. Then, she lunged forward at him with her sword raised.

He saw no way out of this. There was no escape for Macao now. He got up, ready for the blow as he watched the Requip Mage advancing closer to him. However, a memory clicked in his mind. It was the memory of him practicing a new spell he had learnt after watching Wakaba cast Smoke Fake. He stretched his hand out and took a deep breath as a Magic Seal appeared in front of him. **"Purple Double!"**

From the Seal, purple flames emerged, forming the silhouette of Macao as it raised its arms up defensively.

Seeing this, Erza slashed her sword through the double. However, the double had not vanish. Instead, it had struck Erza's chin with an uppercut, causing her to stumble back in shock and in pain. She raised her head back up and gasped at the double. "What's going on?"

Macao smirked. "I'm glad you asked, Erza. Say hello to my devilishly, handsome double. I've learnt this new spell during the one week break we had when I was training with Wakaba. This is my adaption of his Smoke Fake spell. Although I haven't really master it yet, it can still help me win this battle."

"Cute," Erza mocked. "But no matter what you try, I'll still win this battle and make it to S-rank. Requip!" In a flash of bright light, Erza's armor had been replaced with a new one. This new armor was dark red in color, but also had orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames. This was her Flame Empress Armor. In her hand, her sword had also been replaced with her Flame Sword, a large sword which was mostly dark red in color, with the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, and bore orange decorations on its hand guard.

Macao's eyes widened in fear when he realized what the armor was and he looked towards his Purple Flare double, who was looking back at him. Though the double didn't have a face, Macao knew that it was also quivering in fear. They turned to Erza, who had a smile on her face as she raised her Flame Sword. "So, what's your next move?"

* * *

Makarov's nose twitched as he looked towards the cave passages and sighed as he got off the rock he was sitting on. His eyes moved over to Mirajane, who had emerged from the cave just minutes ago. The white-haired girl was now lazing around on the ground, her back against the grass as she took a short rest to regain her energy.

The Guild Master approached her. "Mira, how does it feel to be the first one to complete the first test of the Trials?"

Mirajane shrugged as she opened her eyes. "Honestly, I expected Laxus to be out since he got here first. But I'm glad I was wrong. It feels good to be first! Now all I need to do is wait for the redhead to come out and we can move on to the next test."

"Enthusiastic as ever, Mirajane," Makarov smiled before turning back towards the cave. "By the way, where's Wakaba? Since you battled him, I'm sure he should be out by now after recovering."

Hearing this, Mirajane rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Uh…you see, Master. I…may have accidentally used my Evil Explosion on him…"

Makarov paled, his hair almost being lost in the process as he turned towards the Take Over Mage with a look of absolute horror. "Y-y-you used that spell on Wakaba?! Mira! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"What?" Mirajane said. "It's not like he has never faced me before. Fairy Tail Mages are tough, you know."

"But to use Evil Explosion, not to mention in an enclose area," Makarov muttered. "Who knows what kind of injury he has to endure from that attack."

As if on cue, the Smoke Mage stepped out of the cave, smiling at the two as he limped towards them, clutching his arm as he did. "Yo, gramps!" Wakaba said as he collapsed on his face. "My dreams are crushed yet again…"

Makarov placed a hand on the Smoke Mage's head and patted him. "No worries, my boy. There's always another year. Now take a rest. You deserve it after what Mirajane has put you through."

"She's even worse than a demon…" Wakaba sobbed silently, earning an understanding nod from the Guild Master as he glanced at Mirajane, who was pouting in their direction, which made Makarov freeze in fear momentarily and looked away.

"You guys are assholes…" Mira muttered, turning away.

* * *

Laxus yawned. His opponent was nothing more than a speck of dust to him. Reedus stood no chance against him at all, a one-sided battle in favor of the Lightning Mage.

**"Pict Magic – Roar of Silver!"**

Three Vulcans were unleashed from Reedus's canvas and Laxus ignited his fists with his Lightning Magic, slamming them into the first Vulcan as he kicked the second one. As the last Vulcan neared him, Laxus pressed his hands together, forming a sphere which released a powerful blast of electrical energy that destroyed the Vulcan.

"You're pathetic, Reedus," Laxus said. "How you even got selected is beyond me. But know this, you will fear me by the end of this Trials." His left fist sparked with electricity as he lunged at the Pict Mage, who was furiously painting on his canvas.

**"Pict Magic – Wall of Protection!"**

Laxus smirked. "That spell didn't even do a thing! You're really losing your touch, Reedus. **Voltage Fist!**" A fist-like projectile was blasted from his fist, making its way towards Reedus, who was smirking. Laxus, ignoring the smirk, thought that the attack would have hit and that the Pict Mage had given up. Instead, the projectile had collided with a wall, a glass wall.

The wall shattered and Reedus furiously painted his canvas once more. **"Pict Magic – Nature, Run Wild!"** From his canvas, multiple colored boars emerged, flying towards Laxus who immediately emitted electricity all over his body as he vanished, reappearing behind Reedus.

Catching the Pict Mage by surprise, Laxus grabbed him by the back of his neck and flung Reedus over his shoulder. Reedus crashed on his back, dropping his canvas as his body slid across the ground. Once he had stopped, his eyes widened in shock as he watched Laxus pick up his canvas, and smashed it into two.

"That's the problem with Holder Magic," Laxus sighed. "Without the item itself, you're pretty much screwed. I've won." He raised his hand up and thrust it forward, unleashing a powerful burst of electricity which knocked Reedus out. Laxus scoffed as he picked up the unconscious Mage by the shirt, making his way towards a new path which had opened up for him.

* * *

Macao and his double leapt above Erza, avoiding her Flame Sword as she lunged at them. Erza turned towards the Purple Flare Mage with a frown. "You've run away from me for quite a long time. I'm surprised, Macao."

"Well, an S-ranked Mage has to be in tip top shape, right?" Macao smirked. "Besides, with Kaito in the guild, it will be hard to compete for the spot this year since I'm sure he'll be able to reach it."

Erza raised her eyebrow. "Yes, I heard of him. The Masked Fairy, a newcomer of Fairy Tail. Tell me about him, Macao."

"Why? So you can get some info on him?" Macao asked. "All I'll tell you is that he'll give you and Mira a run for your money. He's beaten Laxus before, and I'm sure he'll do it again."

"So that's how strong he is," Erza muttered. "Then fighting him would be a challenge worth taking. I'll need all the practice I can get to defeat Mira and I'm sure Kaito is one way. Now will you be so kind as to fall prey to my blade?"

"In your dreams, Erza!" Macao cried as he and his Purple Flare double raised their hands, producing a pair of Magic Seals. **"Purple Rain!"** Thanks to the double, Macao's spell was doubled, meaning that there were twice as many projectiles that were being fired at the Requip Mage.

In response, Erza charged towards the projectiles, taking the hits as she gripped her sword tightly. Her Flame Empress Armor granted resistance to Fire Magic, which she was thankful for as she only received half of the normal damage she should have gotten. Erza lunged at Macao's double, slicing it in half from the waist.

The double's top half hovered for a moment and thrust its fist forward, only to be blocked by Erza's blade as she slashed it repeatedly at the double's top half, shocking Macao as he watched his Purple Flare double vanish from his sight.

"Looks like this is a dream come true," Erza taunted, raising her sword up as she slashed it across Macao, causing his shirt to tear as he stumbled back. Then, Erza turned her sword around and thrust its hilt forward, slamming it into Macao's face, knocking out the Purple Flare Mage as he collapsed on his back.

Erza heaved a sigh as she lowered her sword, requiping back into her usual armor. She smiled at his unconscious body and dragged him by the collar as a path opened up for them. "That was a good fight, Macao. Too bad it wasn't enough for me as a challenge."

* * *

Kaito felt the cave shook as he walked along the passage. He didn't react too much to it, knowing that it was probably from one of the other battles happening in the cave. But he did wondered who his opponent would be.

His body tensed as soon as he felt Tamer's presence. He stopped, instinctively turning to his left. There was nothing, only the wall of the passage. Kaito let out a quick sigh and turned back to face his front. This was not a good time for Tamer to appear.

After walking for about a few minutes, Kaito finally spotted a shadow up ahead. It was his opponent. Kaito silently walked towards the shadow and watched as his opponent scratched his head in annoyance. "Damn it! Where the hell is my opponent? I'm getting sick and tired of waiting, you know!"

Kaito paused. The voice he heard was familiar. It belonged to the guild's Ice Mage, Gray Fullbuster.

It wasn't going to be a pleasant fight. The Masked Fairy remembered how he was attacked by the Ice Mage, even though it was a misunderstanding. Though their previous battle was short, he knew that Gray had already develop a slight fear of him, which he didn't mind as he had grown used to that feeling.

He took a step forward, letting his footstep echo throughout the passageway. This, of course, was heard by Gray as he turned towards Kaito's direction with a smirk on his face and ran towards the Masked Fairy. "Whoever you are, I'm going to wipe the floor with you! S-rank, here I come!"

As he ran closer to Kaito, he halted in his steps. Skidding slightly across the ground before coming to a complete stop a few steps away from the Masked Fairy. His eyes widened as he took a step back, gritting his teeth in the process as he clenched his hands into fists.

Kaito had expected it. The Ice Mage was afraid of him. But could he blame the boy? The aura he emitted with his Shade Magic, coupled with Spirit Magic had made him more threatening than he thought he was, after all.

"K-Kaito…" Gray managed to say, receiving no more than a nod from the Masked Fairy as Gray placed his hands together to form his Magic Seal. "I didn't expect to see you here. I was hoping for someone else. N-not that I don't want to see you, well, in this place."

"Are you going to fight me or not?" Kaito asked, ignoring the Ice Mage's previous statement.

"O-of course I am!" Gray retorted. "Make sure you go all out, Kaito! Because I want to test my limits! Here I come! **Ice-Make: Knuckle!**" Gray pressed his hands against the ground, allowing his Magic Seal to form on the rocky surface beneath him as well as beneath Kaito.

Within moments, several fists made out of ice erupted from the ground and slammed into Kaito, knocking the Masked Fairy off the ground as he tried to cross his arms to defend himself.

Kaito grunted from the attack and planted his feet to the ground to stop skidding back. As soon as he came to a stop, he lowered his arms and swiped them to the sides, causing the ice on his arms to fall off. _"He's hiding his fear with his confidence,"_ Kaito thought as he observed the boy making a second spell.

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"**

With his fist over his palm, a Magic Seal formed in front of Gray and he thrust his hands forward. Multiple ice lances shot out from the Seal and they were aimed at Kaito.

**"Shade Evasion!"** In an instant, Kaito's body split into four identical Shade soldiers which began to dodge each of the lances that flew pass them. The lances crashed into the wall behind Kaito and his Shade soldiers immediately merged together to reform his body.

"Damn it…" Gray muttered under his breath as he charged towards Kaito with his fist raised. "If my Magic can't hit you, I'll hit you myself!"

Gray went for a straight jab, easily avoided by the Masked Fairy who found the punch to be slower than Ashton's Gorian illusion. Thanks to his training, Kaito was able to dodge Gray's attacks with slight ease. Then, the Ice Mage dropped onto the ground, stretching his leg out as he swung it over Kaito's feet.

Taken by surprise, Kaito fell on his back with a thud which gave Gray the opportunity he needed as he pressed his hands against the ground. "Gotcha! **Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!**" A Magic Seal appeared beneath Kaito's body and before he could do anything, a tower of ice erupted from the ground, encasing him within it.

"How's that, huh?" Gray smirked as he folded his arms. "Try to escape from there. I'm sure your Magic won't save you from it. Now for the finisher. **Ice-Make: Knuckle!**" Once more, he pressed his hands against the ground and moments later, fists of ice emerged from the ground and crashed into the tower of ice.

Though he was free, Kaito was unable to defend himself against a stray ice fist which slammed into him. Kaito let out a painful yelp as he crashed onto the ground, feeling the impact being minimized by his chains. He had to admit, the Ice Mage had improved since their first battle.

The Masked Fairy got up to his feet and staggered slightly before gripping his left shoulder. "That wasn't bad."

Gray seemed to smile at this. "Oh? And here I thought you weren't going to talk to me. I'm surprised you're still standing after my combo attack. That usually works when I'm facing thugs. You sure are tough, Masked Fairy."

"Am I going to be called by my alias from now on?" Kaito sweat dropped before he reached for his gloves. He removed his gloves, revealing his chain-covered hands as he flicked his wrists. The chains seemed to fall off his arms, quickly piling up on the ground in two piles, one on each of his side.

The Ice Mage blinked. "Whoa, those are some long chains…"

Kaito took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing himself before looking up at Gray through his mask. "I won't be using my chains in our fight. I want to see how strong I've become over the week without the help of my chains. So throw everything you have at me, Ice Mage."

"Eh?"

The Masked Fairy heard a chuckle at the back of his head and Tamer's voice soon spoke. **_"Oh? This should be interesting. Show me, Kaito. Show me what you can do without the chains and Spirit Magic. Give me some entertainment."_**

Gray was confused by the request, but shrugged it off as he grinned. "Maybe we really did get off on the wrong foot, Kaito. I would have never thought that you enjoyed fighting."

"This isn't about fighting," Kaito replied. "This is for my own good. Now come at me!"

"You asked for it! **Ice-Make: Arrows!**" As his Magic Seal formed in both of his hands, Gray immediately formed a bow made out of ice and pointed it at Kaito. Before he could even blink, his weapon had blasted a barrage of ice arrows.

**"Dead Wave!"** With his right arm extended sideways, a purple sphere of energy was formed and he thrust it forward, releasing a large beam which eliminated the arrows which were directed at him, leaving the arrows that flew passed him unharmed.

Gray leapt to his side, avoiding the beam of energy and watched as it exploded behind him. The impact of the explosion knocked him forward, sending him crashing against the ground on his side before he placed his hand on the rocky surface, pushing himself up to his feet before forming his Magic Seal once more. **"Ice-Make: Floor!"**

The ground, once rocky and rough, was instantly covered in a layer of ice as Gray skated across it as he pressed his fist against his palm to create another spell. **"Ice-Make: Axe!"** An axe was crafted from his Molding Magic and he raised it sideways as he neared the Masked Fairy.

"You won't reach me that easily," Kaito said as he folded is arms while a Magic Seal appeared beneath his feet. **"Shade Body!"** The Magic Seal moved upwards, changing his body into that of a typical Shade soldier.

However, just as Kaito was about to avoid the attack, Gray's axe had landed a hit on Kaito's Shade form, causing the Masked Fairy to be flung back from the force of the axe's impact on his body.

A smirk crept onto Gray's face. "Looks like I got you again."

Kaito's body reformed and he coughed. "Then let's see you try and reach me after I do this. Come to me, Shade soldiers!" With a snap of his fingers, four orbs of purple energy materialized beside him and the orbs were immediately engulfed in the same aura that Kaito has, forming the bodies of Kaito's own Shade soldiers.

"You seem to forget that I have range attacks too," Gray replied. **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** From his Magic Seal, multiple ice lances shot out and they were aimed at Kaito's Shade soldiers. "Let's see you try and avoid that!"

As the lances came closer to them, the Shade soldiers evaded the projectiles easily before they advanced towards Gray. Two of the Shade soldiers grabbed onto the Ice Mage's arms while another pair entangled themselves around Gray's body.

**"Shade Bind!"**

Gray let out a painful cry as he tried to struggle, which had resulted in the Shade soldiers tightening their grips on him even more. "What the hell's this?!" The Ice Mage demanded, falling onto his knees as he looked up at the Masked Fairy.

"The more you struggle, the more the binds will tighten," Kaito replied as he began generating energy in his hand. "Guess you don't have another way out of this. **Dead Wave!**" As he thrusts his hand forward, the familiar purple beam of energy blasted towards Gray.

Though he still felt the pain, Gray was determined the beat Kaito. He moved his arms, placing his fist on his palm while ignoring the pain of the Shade soldiers as a Magic Seal formed in front of him. **"Ice-Make: Shield!"**

A shield made from ice erupted from the Magic Seal and fortunately for Gray, it was able to defend him against the beam.

Kaito fell onto one knee, panting heavily. "I didn't know Shade Magic would use this much Magic Power. How did Dorian even managed this when he still had Shade?"

Gray was panting as well. As soon as the beam and his shield had vanished, he felt the Shade soldiers vanish from his body and he was relieved that the pain was gone. But it seems that he, too, had used up a lot of Magic Power. He looked towards Kaito with a grin. "Looks like we're both wiped. Wonder who's going to win this one."

The Masked Fairy nodded, slowly getting back up. He noticed that the Ice Mage was preparing another spell and he did the same, holding his hands up as spheres of energy formed in both of his hands before he fused them together.

"Kaito…" Gray said. "Since we're both at our ends, why don't we settle this with our last spell. Last one standing wins."

"Agreed," Kaito replied. "Though I'm not confident in this spell, I have faith that it will be enough."

Gray blinked. The Masked Fairy was going to use a spell which he had no confident in, which could only mean that Kaito had only learnt it recently. To his knowledge, any Mage who performs a new spell would usually not work unless the Mage had mastered it. For Kaito to use it, it had to mean that the spell was strong, and unstable.

"In that case, I'll use this. **Ice-Make: Lance!**"

As the ice lances shot out from the Seal, Kaito pressed his hands together, absorbing the fused energy sphere into his arms as a Magic Seal formed in front of him. Then, he stretched his hands out, pointing his palms at the Magic Seal. "Don't fail me now. **Dead Blast!**"

The energy from Kaito's hands shot out towards the Magic Seal, which began rotating before a beam shot out, growing larger as it destroyed the ice lances.

Gray's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide at the sheer amount of Magic he felt coming off from the spell Kaito had cast. There was no way that he had enough Magic Power to cast another shield. Even if he did have enough Magic Power, his instincts told him that one shield wouldn't even be enough to defend him against such a spell.

Before he could even react to the attack, the beam had reached him, engulfing him in its bright purple glow. Nothing was heard from the Ice Mage even when the beam had faded, revealing the boy with his body completely bruised and slightly burnt.

The boy collapsed onto his knees, giving Kaito a smile. "You really are…strong…" Then, his eyes closed as he fell forward, only to be caught by a Shade soldier who picked up the Ice Mage. Having a larger body than the boy, the Shade soldier had no issue hoisting up Gray's body.

"You were not bad yourself, Gray Fullbuster," Kaito muttered, slightly smiling underneath his mask as he stretched his hand out, allowing his chains to return into his clothes where the chains immediately wrapped around the boy's body.

"Let's go, Shade," he continued, looking towards the Shade soldier. "It's time for the second part of the Trials."

* * *

**A/N: That's ends the chapter with Kaito proceeding onto the next part of the Trials! Not sure when the next chapter will be out though. I won't be near a computer for the next few months so don't expect an update any time soon. Also, I will be dropping the whole 'big harem' thing and just keep it to just Cana and Mirajane. It was a big decision to make but it's done. Too many girls would be too much to write.**

**Magic used:**

**Purple Shield: The user creates a Magic Seal and uses Purple Flare to create a shield-like appearance which can protect the user against Magic or physical attacks.**

**Purple Double: The user creates a Magic Seal which allows Purple Flare to appear and take the form of the caster to create a clone. Even when the clone is dissected, it can still form back unless the head of the clone has been destroyed or sliced, which causes the clone to dissolve. **

**Pict Magic – Roar of Silver: ****The caster draws three Vulcans on their body, and then, after calling forth their Magic seal, launches them at their opponent.**

**Pict Magic – Wall of Protection: The user creates a wall for defensive purposes. The wall can be made of a variety of material and will be able to defend the user against Magic or physical attacks.**

**Voltage Fist: The user is able to blast fist-like projectiles at their opponent. When the projectile makes contact with any surface, it will explode and electrify the entire area around it. The area of effect depends on the user's mastery of Lightning Magic.**

**Pict Magic – Nature, Run Wild: The user draws multicolored boars on their body, which are then shot from their stomach in all directions.**

**Purple Rain: The user fires scattered purple bullets towards the target.**

**Ice-Make: Knuckle: The user creates several fists, made out of ice, that strike the target from below.**

**Ice-Make: Lance: ****The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them.**

**Shade Evasion: The user is able to evade any form of attack with this spell, which involves the user being separated into four Shade soldiers which will form back into the user after maintaining distance from the target. The user, however, can still be hit if Magic spells hit any of the Shade soldiers, which would cause all of the Shade soldiers to form back into the user.**

**Ice-Make: Ice Geyser: The user uses both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales the opponents. Without freezing the ground, the user can also cast the spell with both hands in different sides, thus, making tower of ice spikes in a curve-formation in front of them.**

**Ice-Make: Arrows: After first crafting a bow from ice, the caster forms multiple arrows from both their hands and fires them at high speed towards the opponent.**

**Dead Wave: ****The user sends a wave of ghosts rushing towards the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself.**

**Ice-Make: Floor: A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor.**

**Ice-Make: Axe: The user crafts an axe from his Molding Magic and uses it to inflict damage onto their target.**

**Shade Body: The user changes their body into the form of a Shade soldier. Mostly used for transportation or for stealth purposes. However, though it can also be used for avoiding attacks, getting hit by Magic attacks can still inflict pain on the user.**

**Shade Bind: The user summons ghosts which are used to grab, immobilize and strangle the enemy, causing them great pain. The more the target struggles, the tighter the grip on them will become.**

**Dead Blast: A stronger version of Dead Wave. This spell has double the power of an ordinary Dead Wave. The user creates two spheres of energy and fuses them together before absorbing the energy and releasing it into a Magic Seal which will blast out the energy towards the target at an incredible speed.**


End file.
